Code Geass: Quinn of the Rebellion
by silent12reader
Summary: AU. GleexPLLxCode Geass. "She knows Geass is absolute and in spite of everything else, Santana would obey Quinn's orders. She was tempted, really. This is the one thing Quinn has to actually make sure Santana stays by her side forever. She feels the panic in her heart. She can't be thinking of things like that. Santana believes in her. She would never betray her like that."
1. Ch 1 My knight

**CHAPTER 1**

**My Knight.**

**.**

**BRITTANIA HOMELAND, PALACE**

**.**

"Quinn"

"Quinn"

"Quinn!"

Rubbing her eyes, Quinn sat up and slowly opened her eyes to her intruder. She hasn't gotten any decent sleep yet for the past few days.

* * *

_Brittania has been ruled by the Fabrays over a hundred years now. They had conquered lands from east to western part of the globe. On Emperor Russell Fabray's rule, technology has bloomed and knightmare frames have been introduced. With these advanced weaponries, his forces are unstoppable._

_It then became a shock when Alison Di Launteris-Fabray, Emperor Russell's daughter to his second wife went missing. Tons of leads were given and threats were made. Asking for the Empire's retreat on war, they have all claimed they had the missing successor to the throne, but the Emperor knew better to give in. For over a year, though even with the largest military intelligence, the Emperor can't still find his daughter._

_On the day of the anniversary of her absence, the Royal Guards had found her body buried on a backyard of one of the Di Launteris's house on Rosewood, a small town where Jessica Di Launteris, Emperor's second wife's once resided before moving up to the palace. Both Alison and Jason loved staying in there, whenever they wanted to stay away from all the royal businesses. _

_And on the night of Alison's wake, a night full of grieving, when everyone thought relief washed through the land thinking the lost princess is now in peace, the palace is ambushed by third generation knightmare frames._

* * *

"San? What's going on?", Quinn asked, her voice still hoarse.

Santana felt a bit guilty for waking her up. Quinn's eyes still looked red and puffy. She knew she only had an hour of sleep. Not to mention, Santana knew Quinn cried herself to sleep.

* * *

_Back when Alison was still alive, Quinn has been closest to Alison among all of her siblings._

_Frannie, Russell's first born, is just too distant in her opinion. It's understandable since she's the crowned princess and all. And she's just damn too perfect. Society had always compare Quinn to her older sister since they resembled more of each other for they have the same mother—and Quinn felt small compared to her._

_Jason, Russell's son to his second wife, is so different from his father. He's not that strict, not that stern, not that controlling all the time. He seems nice but Quinn doesn't really like it whenever his friends are over. She feels weird around them._

_Alison, on the other hand is one of a kind. She's always loved the attention of everyone. She's almost like Russell, it's scary. People had always said that if they disregard the royal tradition, she would most likely be next to the throne—and that pissed Frannie off to the extreme. Regardless of all the negative things people say towards Alison, Quinn had always admired her. Quinn had always tried to impress Alison because it just feels so worth it if Ali approves. She makes her feel special. Alison may have her own clique, but to Quinn, she's her first bestfriend._

* * *

"We have to go. Intruders have been spotted near the coastline and they're heading towards here." Santana said frantically as she handed Quinn her jacket. She went over to the window adjacent to Quinn's bed and peeked over the curtains.

"What? An ambush?" Yep. That definitely woke her up. "But it's Ali's wake! How can they disrespect her like that?" Quinn frowned as she put on her jacket.

"Really? Oh Quinnie, your innocence never fails to amuse me sometimes. Do you think they would postpone an attack just because their sworn enemy is mourning over his daughter? Well this isn't Troy." Santana pulled Quinn out of bed. And they rushed through the hallways.

For a second she knew she went too far. Even though she used to argue with Alison, she's still friends with her. And yes, she's upset too. One of the reasons she joined the Rounds was to find Alison. But she's not here as Quinn's friend. She's here as the Empire's Knight of Seven. And she has a mission at hand.

"Where are we going? Is Mommy and Daddy okay?" Quinn asked as she squeezed Santana's hand to gain her attention as she tried to move up her pace to Santana's. The palace is so quiet. And the silence is eating her.

"We're going to the Rounds baseline. The safest place right now is the Guren." Santana said as they rounded the corner. "And yes, His Highness and Lady Judy is safe. Lord Jeremiah is with them."

Santana has been friends with Quinn since they were kids. As the daughter of the royal doctor, Santana has practically been living in the palace. Even so, it still feels weird for her to hear anyone(a.k.a. Quinn, 'cause really, she's the only one who does that) addressing the Emperor and Empress of the Holy Empire of Brittania, 'Daddy and Mommy'.

* * *

_The Seven Knights of Rounds has always been the asset of the Britanian Empire. Seven of their most advanced knightmares are pilot by their finest seven knights._

_When Santana and Quinn were little, Lord Clovis, once Knight of Five had let the kids on to his knightmare. He had taught Santana how to be a pilot and Santana had dream to be a part of the Rounds since then. And with enough training, and superb skills, she became one when she was 18. _

_When she became a knight, her very own knightmare, the Guren Nishiki was given to her. It was a flaming red knightmare frame, thus accenting Santana's uniform with red._

_Knightmare Frames are all robots but often have a humanoid shape and are usually between four to six meters (about 13 to 20 feet) tall. In addition to the standard range of bipedal movement, Knightmare Frames are equipped with Landspinners, self-propelled roller skates attached to the ankles of the machines, which allow them to achieve high mobility and speeds on most terrain. Visual data is gathered through Factsphere sensors, which have thermographic capability and an array of other data-collection functions which are collated in real-time. Factspheres are commonly protected under a layer of armor which can be retracted to improve system sensitivity. Knightmare Frames are piloted from a cockpit set in the protruding 'hump back' of the unit. The cockpit is a self-contained control center which can be ejected in case of emergency._

* * *

"The Guren? Are Sutherlands ambushing the palace? And how about Frannie? We have to get Frannie!"They had passed Frannie's room but Santana didn't even glance on it.

"Frannie? Really? You know she's almost as good as Lady Judy in piloting a knightmare." Santana said with a little playful tone on her voice hoping that it will ease Quinn's worry.

Frannie is into knightmares as Lady Judy was. Though Emperor Russel didn't allow her on the front lines, it still didn't stop her from leading the Empire's offense.

"What do you mean? Is she fighting out there?" Okay. No. it didn't lessen Quinn's anxiety. It might have worsen it so Santana frowned on that.

"Look, I don't know, okay? The only thing I know right now is I have to keep you safe." Santana said with a pleading expression on her face as she turned to Quinn. Quinn bit her lower lip as she held Santana's gaze. She has millions of questions but she knows Santana's begging her not to ask anymore. She nods and they continued running towards the baseline. Santana reached for the door and was greeted by Sir Lloyd Asplund, the Rounds Chief Engineer.

"What took you so long?" Lloyd asked in his usual cheerful tone. Santana had always wondered why he had never seemed to panic even if the kingdom is pretty much in chaos right now.

"gotta wake up the Princess" Santana said as he grabbed the key to her Guren from Cecile, Lloyd's assistent.

"your highness" all the crew bowed down to Quinn. Quinn curtly bowed too in acknowledgement.

Santana went up to the Guren and called out Quinn, "Quinn, let's go"

"how about them?" Quinn asked as she turned to Santana's crew while she step onto the Guren.

"We can handle ourselves Princess. The intruders haven't even reached the walls of the palace. But this is the order from His Excellency. You know how he's been since last year." Lloyd answers in all casualty, ignoring the glare from Santana.

Yes, the intruders had took them by surprise, but they were attacking _the palace. _The guards maybe down but it doesn't mean they can pass through its walls that easily. But since last year, when Alison went missing, even though it happened in Rosewood, the Emperor had prioritized the safety of his children.

Santana hastily pulled Quinn on her seat—the only extra seat inside the Guren, as she ready herself for take off.

"I know you're worried about her. But Spencer is taking care of that." Santana once again tried to ease Quinn.

"are… are they the ones who killed Ali?" Quinn wanted to know. After a year of investigation, The Empire still doesn't know who killed Alison. And it angers the Emperor to all extent. It hurts as a father who doesn't know who killed her daughter, and as a king of the strongest empire in the world, who feels that he has everything yet he can't do anything about it.

"I don't think so. I think they're just terrorists." Santana answered as Guren finally took off.

"Just terrorists?" Quinn cringed as Santana answered nonchalantly.

"You know what I meant. I just…" Santana sighed. She doesn't really know how to deal with Quinn in this situation. She doesn't even know how this night will go. It's her first major battle as a knight. She had just been declared as Knight of Seven a month ago, and all the missions assigned to her are just assists to the higher ups.

"This is a perfect opportunity for ambush, okay? On those times that Ali went missing, everything in the Britannian Empire is heightened. His Highness went from one place to another, not only caring on conquering but finding his daughter. Some history books has considered that as the peak of Brittania's rule. And now, Ali has found her way back but with a lifeless body. Everyone is distraught. And I don't mean this to disrespect, but his Highness is in emotional wreck. So for outsiders, they've taken this as the loop hole. Our guards are down."

Quinn doesn't know what to feel. She angry, she's hurt, and she's scared all at the same time.

Since the Guren's pilot seat is like shaped like motorbike seat, Quinn who was seated on an elevated typical car-shaped seat at Santana's back scooted over Santana and hugged her from behind. Santana was surprised by this action but she still relaxed on Quinn's embrace while focusing on the coordinates Lloyd has given her.

"When will this be over, San?" Quinn whispered as she let her tears fall. "You and I bear similar deep pain. You have lost your mother as I have lost my sister."

"I don't even know if killing is moral or not. It'll be hypocrite of me to say that killing is evil. I wanted to know who killed Ali and why he—they did it. I'm furious, really. But I know that Daddy has been killing a lot of people ever since he rose to the throne. And some of those are innocent people, victims of war as he would call it. But there are families who are grieving for their loss too, wondering the same thing I'm wondering. Should I blame Daddy for this? I don't want too, because I love him."

Santana listened as Quinn vent out her frustrations. She knows what she means. This world is fucked up.

* * *

_Her mom is a doctor too. While her father was assigned to the royal family, her mother was sent out to tend to soldiers._

_On a mission in Ishbal, her mother's camp was infiltrated by the enemy and was ambushed at night. The brittanian army was held hostage and the paramedics was forced to tend to the rebels' wounds. When the Empire sent backup, her mother was killed on a cross-fire while protecting the child of the rebel. She was killed by the hands of her patient._

_Oh, the irony._

* * *

"And I know… I know that you'd be killing too." Quinn whispered and if she wasn't that close to Santana, she might have never heard it. "Would you taint your hands with evil to defeat evil?"

"I want to end this too, Quinn. And if being part of the Rounds will help me reach that goal then I'll do whatever it takes. I don't know what's right or wrong anymore. Because really, when you're out there, morality becomes a blur. Do you fight for yourself? Do you fight for someone else? Do you fight for your country? But like I said a while ago, at this moment, I have one thing in mind. And that is to keep you safe." At that, Quinn hugged Santana tighter, hoping Santana would never leave her.

* * *

"You have to talk to her. She's been crying her eyes out. She's draining herself" Spencer said as she pushed Santana towards Quinn's door.

It's been two days since the ambush and the Empire has been recovering from the damage it took. The Empire has managed to defend the palace though it took some casualties. But one of that is the life of Frannie Fabray. She had sneaked out from her guards and had managed to steal a knightmare.

* * *

_The Black Knights, a new-found rebel organization against the Empire has managed to develop new generation of knightmare frames that will go against, the Knight of Rounds. Thus, the Four Holy Blades was hailed._

_The Zangetsu, rumored one of the Four holy Blades, was unexpectedly seen on the battlefield, the Empire had assumed this is one of the movements of the rebel group. Frannie, even with potential skills, was on a disadvantage against the Zangetsu, leading her to her tragic death._

* * *

**BRITTANIA HOMELAND, PALACE (next day)**

**SANTANA**

.

"But this is your territory. I don't know what I would say" Santana tries to argue. She may have been bestfriends with Quinn but she really has a soft spot for cries.

"Just be there, hold her, anything. Sometimes, you don't need words to give comfort to others." Spencer said as she stopped by Quinn's door.

Before entering, Santana pulled her into a hug. "Well I hope this works." With that, Santana squeezed her tighter then pulled away. Even though Spencer was shocked by the least, she smiled at her hoping it would convey her thanks.

* * *

_Spencer Hastings, Mike Chang, and Santana Lopez all became the Knight of Five, Knight of Six, and Knight of Seven all at the same time. Aside from sharing their mutual bitterness to their parents who had less time for them when they were kids, they also share their passion of loyalty and will to fight._

_For three years, she NEVER knew Santana would hug her in any occasion, maybe except when she got drunk because apparently, Spencer is a handsy-drunky and she had forced herself on Santana who is just too weepy to fight it so she hugged her back._

_Santana knew Spencer's still mourning after Alison's death. Her relationship with her is mostly arguments from nonsense things to political things. Spencer is just too smart and Santana just wants to prove that she could beat her on her own game. Nonetheless, they are close tight_

_Spencer is as close to Alison, as Santana is to Quinn. So she knew Alison's death has a great impact on her._

_So, on her own way, these past few weeks, she tried to argue with her more often to keep Spencer's mind off of it._

* * *

When Santana neared Quinn's bed, she thought for a second that Quinn is asleep. She considered turning around and leaving the girl when she heard a muffled voice. She sat by the edge of the bed and peered closer to Quinn.

"Quinn. It's me" Santana slightly poked Quinn.

Quinn looked up and she met Santana's concerned look. She pushed herself up and put her arms around Santana's neck. Santana sighed in relief. _'At least she's not yet dead'_

Santana pushed Quinn gently on her bed so she could lie down into a more comfortable position.

"It hurts so much, San. I want it to go away." Quinn said as she held onto Santana.

"Jason is gone. We may not be that close but I'm still his sister, you know? Why would he leave, even if I ask him not too?" Santana kissed Quinn's temple and held her tighter.

Jason had had enough. He went on a search on his own. He wanted to find his sister's killer. And he had decided to stop relying on his father's sources. He never considered being a prince a privilege. If this is the price to pay then he's not having any of always wanted to prove that he's more of a Di Laurentis than a Fabray.

"I feel so alone. And it's killing me. Will they come after me next?" Santana never saw Quinn like this—so scared, so broken. _'Spencer is a liar'_, Santana thought. It's not enough that she's there. She needed to assure Quinn.

"Maybe. But I'm here. We're all here. And we swear on our lives that we'll protect you." Santana cupped Quinn's cheek to wipe her tears away.

Whenever Quinn cries, she never wipes them away. She always let them fall until she stops crying. Santana always find that scene beautiful and heartbreaking at the same time.

"Will you leave me too, Santana? Will they take you away from me too? I know Stay is the most desperate word next to Please. And Royalities are not allowed to show desperation at all times, but at this moment, I don't care anymore." Quinn pleads as she hold on to Santana's hand.

"I will never leave you. I'll stay by your side no matter what. And I won't let anything happen to you." Santana said with all sincerity. If this is what Quinn needs, then this is what she'll give.

They stared for a good minute, just holding the moment. Quinn is so lost and she just needs Santana to find her way back.

She hovered herself close to Santana then she cupper cheeks and leaned her forehead to Santana's

"This probably would be the most selfish thing I would ever ask from you."

"what is it?"

"Santana Lopez, as the seventh member of the Knight of Rounds, you are bound to serve the Holy Empire of Brittania." Quinn said with all seriousness that's only reserve when she speak of royal business. Santana then realized that she's dealing with a Princess and not her bestfriend.

"I, Lucy Quinn Fabray, 96th successor to the imperial throne, commands you to dedicate your life to me, and only me. I appoint you as my personal knight. Above your family, above His Excellency, and above yourself, you will live on to answer to me, and protect me to all harms."

Her knighthood. Quinn is asking for her knighthood, her loyalty. No. She's not asking for it. She's forcing it out on her. This will change her purpose in life. This will change her goals.

"Yes, your Highness"

With that, Santana knew, Quinn had claimed her for her own.

Quinn leaned over and kissed her lips. It's not a Princess-Knight kind-a thing. It's more of a Quinn and Santana thing. It's their first kiss. And they both knew they their bond is stronger than before.

* * *

**AN: I know this seems like The Princess of Agron, I've read it and I love it. But it's not the same. This is totally based off from Code Geass. I've just put some twist.**

**Brittania is like Great Britain now. since this is based off Code Geass, I decided to let it stay like that. I've just realized it was spelled like Brittana. haha**

**Anyway, for those of you who had never heard of the anime/manga. Let me just brief you of some things**

**So this set in the future, (which is based on the past when Great Britain is on the spree of conquering all lands, World War I?). Knightmare frames definition is from wikipedia.**

****the reference Troy, is when Achilles killed Hector and King Priam asked for a day of grievance, and Achilles allowed it.**

**In the anime, the Knight of Rounds is 12, but I've lowered it down with seven.**

**This is a bit of crossover of PLL & Glee through code Geass.**


	2. Ch 2 Bits of Knights of Rounds

**CHAPTER 2**

**BITS OF KNIGHTS OF ROUNDS**

**.**

__**ROUNDS' QUARTERS (three weeks later)**

**.**

"Finally! The Red Knight has arrived!" Mike cheered as Santana came barging in to Rounds' quarters.

"Oh my god. Did you have a quickie?" Spencer asked as she noticed Santana's state—hair disheveled, irregular breathing, and not so presentable uniform.

"Awww… don't tell me you're a prude now, Captain? I just remembered seeing _Toby _leave your unit two nights ago." Santana countered as she buttoned up her top uniform. She intentionally turned her voice all sultry on 'Toby' to get the rise out of her Captain. She then walked towards Spencer so her captain could help her in fixing her uniform.

"We didn't have sex, not that it's any of your business!" Spencer hissed as she tugged Santana's collar making Santana choked. Santana glared at her but continued fixing her hair.

"We need to head out now." Mike reminded the two as he held the door open for the two ladies.

"Great. I'll just fill you in with my latest sexcapade on our way there." Santana wiggled her eyebrows. Mike chuckled and Spencer just fixed Santana's uniform harshly.

"Okay. if you want to rip off my clothes, just tell me. But not here, Spencey, we have an audience." Santana points to Mike as she scooted out of Spencer's reach.

"Did you seriously had sex before you came here? You're going to kiss the Empress's hand!" Spencer hissed, her eyes narrowing at Santana, and if Santana didn't know Spencer, she would probably flinch.

Santana let Spencer walk ahead of them. Then she walk side by side with Mike. "Okay. Chill. What's wrong with her?" Santana said as she raised her hands and turned to Mike.

"I don't know. She had her friends came over last night though. Then she woke up all grumpy." Mike shrugged his shoulders

Santana noticed something has been bothering Spencer lately. She has been getting different vibes from her right after Ali's death. She tried to pried Spencer over it, but she got nothing, not even the slightest. She tried getting it out on Hanna, her shopping buddy, but she still got nothing. _'Those four really knew how to keep a secret'._

"Not that it's any of your business either… but I didn't have sex last night." Santana said as she fixes her hair. At that, Spencer glanced over her shoulders and slowed down so Santana could keep up. When she was side by side with Santana, she raised her eyebrows slightly urging her to continue. Santana sighed.

"I dropped Marley off of Ashford Academy okay? And I didn't bring my uniform at her place so I had to rush to my room and sprint to the quarters." Santana explained as she tries to gauge Spencer's mood. It seems that she is talking to a normal Spencer now so she sighed in relief. There is no way, she'd be dealing with crazy Spencer at this time of the day.

"You like this girl, Marley!" Spencer smirked as she see Santana's eyes widen

"I do not! Well at least not what you're implying! She's really nice… and innocent… and" Spencer's grin grew wider as Santana's demeanor changed. She has never seen Santana soften like this to anyone. Not that she can blame her. She's Marley_._She knew nothing was going on between them but she just like to tease Santana at any chance she gets.

* * *

_Spencer had met Marley before. When Mike got injured, and she and Santana had brought him down to the hospital at where her friend (if you could consider that as a friend) Wren is working_. _Marley's__ family couldn't afford to pay for her hospital bills, and to top it off, they weren't a Brittanian citizen, so they were easily ignored at the hospital._

_Santana's mother always believed that medicine was for everyone. Santana made sure the guards who kicked Marley and her mom out of the hospital got fired, and she had promised to take care of all of Marley's hospital bills. From then on, she had always looked after her._

* * *

"Who knew Santana would be tied down? Not that Quinn isn't doing that job well enough" Spencer butt in as she looked anywhere but Santana trying to play innocent. But Santana knew she was mocking her.

"Who said I'm tied down? Okay. we're just really close friends and—"

"That's what they all say, San." Mike whispered as they near the open court.

"Wha-?" Santana has been cut off as she heard the sounds of the trumpets announcing the arrival of the knight of Rounds.

* * *

"All men are not created equal. Some are born swifter of foot, some with greater beauty. Some are born into poverty; others are born sick and feeble. Both in birth and upbringing in shear scoop of ability that, every human is inherently different! Yes, that is why people discriminate against one another, which is why there is struggle, competition, and the unfaltering march of progress! Inequality is not wrong, equality is! Rabble politics by a popularity contest. The Chinese federation with its equal distribution of wealth?A nation of lazy not our beloved Brittania. We fight, we compete; evolution is continuous! Brittania alone moves forward; advancing steadily into the future. Even with the death of my daughters Alison and Frances, demonstrates Britannia's unswerving commitment to progress! We will fight on, we shall struggle, compete, plunder, and dominate and in the end the future shall be ours! All Hail Brittania!" The Emperor stood in all his might, showing his confidence and assurance that Brittania will prevail in this war.

"All hail Brittania!"

As the people cheered for their Emperor, Santana took that moment to observe everyone.

She never got too close to the Emperor. When she was little, she had the privilege of eating with him on the same table when Quinn insists that she sits beside her, but that never really opened something about him. He's always this grandeur image of a leader. An unwavering icon of triumph over the weak. She's sure he's breaking inside, I mean who wouldn't? Brittania was ambushed on the night of his long lost daughter's wake. An absolute disrespect to His Excellency!

She glanced over to her right to see Mike. He was born in China but his family migrated in Brittania when he was five due to his families growing business. When the War occur, his family stayed with Brittania because of the connections he made with Brittanian Elites. Some of his people has treated him as traitor of his country. She pities him, really. He's been standing between two bolder rocks and has been trying to keep the balance on between them.

* * *

"Santana. You'd be babysitting the newbies today." Spencer announced as she enters the quarters.

The Knight of Rounds were only with five members as of now. One member died due to the ambush, and the other was sent to look after Jason. Therefore, it was SOP that they replace them immediately. In those three weeks after the ambush, Brittanian army had trained new possible knights. The top two was chosen yesterday and was now about to move in to the manor.

"What? why me?" Santana complained as she plops down the couch. She's had already arranged a shopping spree with Hanna this afternoon. And she's not planning on cancelling out.

"It's supposed to be Sebastian's job but he's not here. So…" Spencer shrugged her shoulders as she opened her laptop. Probably gonna start some homework or something.

"I need to go back to New York. Blair is back. You know, knightly duties." Mike said as Santana turned to him. He immediately raised his hands as if to say he had no choice.

"But I have plans… why won't you do it? And don't tell me, just because you have some advance reading to do. Seriously. You can ace your AP classes with your eyes closed. I don't know why you push yourself too much." Santana complained as she walk towards Spencer, her hands on her hips.

"I'm working on something." Spencer answered immediately.

"does that include some creepy stalker_?_" Santana narrowed her eyes on Spencer.

"What?!" Spencer tensed as Mike stopped on his tracks.

"oh, don't think I haven't noticed. Every time your phone bleeps, you get all jumpy. 's been texting you? You know it's Mike's territory. He can help you out. He has some strings he could pull in both Brittanian and Chinese Fed intelligence. And I'll deal with him." Santana cracked her muscles and moved her shoulders as if she's ready to punch any time soon.

"It's nothing." Spencer immediately dismissed. _'She's noticing it. I really have to be more careful.' _Spencer thought

"Nothing? That's it? what happens to telling each other everything? I thought we're a team? I tell you guys everything—"

"Yes. even the stuff we don't want to know" Santana ignored Mike and continued on her rant. She's getting answers from Spencer. And she's getting it now.

"Is this about Alison?" Santana noticed something changed at Spencer's posture. Bingo.

"Is it her killer? Do you have a lead?" Santana pushed.

"Santana…" Mike tried to calm Santana down.

"I may not be bestfriends with her. But I care about her too! And look, you may be pissed because her memorial was—"

"Shut up!" Spencer shouted cutting Santana's sentence. "I know what you're thinking. And it's not it. I'm telling you, if I found out who killed Ali, I swear I'd give him/her/it justice myself."

Santana stepped back a bit. Spencer could be scary sometimes. She felt a hand on her shoulder and knew it was Mike trying to stop her if she ever tries to push Spencer more. This is so not the time.

"All I'm saying is I want to help too. In any way that I can." Santana said softly as she tried another approach.

"It's better if you don't know anything at all. And I'm not pushing you away. Don't ever think that. I trust you with my life. But I just… We just have to deal with this on our own." Spencer said as she closed her laptop and started heading towards the door.

"Tell Hanna something came up and you'd be late. she'll understand. Go meet the newbies now. And that's an order." Spencer said as she walks the quarters.

Santana and Mike was left speechless, standing there with confusion etched on their faces.

"She knows when to ask help, San. Let it go for now." Mike tried to ease Santana. "Hastings always win."

" of the many things I hate about her." Santana said as she grabbed her phone shooting a text to Hanna the sudden change to their plans.

* * *

"Great. I got the hobbit. And Mike got the hottie. Really?" Santana cursed under her breathe as she walked towards two figures waiting for her down the hall.

"Hi. I'm Rachel Berry, currently promoted as Knight of Six. I believe you are Santana…" Santana can't help but look Rachel up and down. It's her reflex to gauge someone during their first meet. First thing she noticed is that she talks so damn much. She turned her attention to her left and caught the guy checking her out blatantly. _'Well, good thing Sebastian wasn't here.'_

"Nice to meet you too. And you're Noel Kahn?" Santana said dismissively not caring if Rachel isn't done with her introductions yet. Santana turned to Noel Kahn who has been eyeing her chest for a good minute now. If Rachel hasn't nudged him on the ribs, Santana would probably punch him in the face to gain his attention—not that she didn't have it.

"Santana Lopez in the flesh, huh? I knew those magazines don't give you justice." He said licking his lips.

"Okay. Let's get this over it, I still have some place to go..." She ignored it when she heard a muffled "to my bed" covered with cough, probably from Noel and continued.

"I know you had been briefed as to what Knights of Rounds do. And I'll just give you some additional things you need to keep in mind." Santana said as she hand down the keys to their rooms.

"This is the Rounds Manor. Of course you know where the Rounds quarters are, and the baseline… that way, leads to the palace." Santana points to the corridor to her left. She then gestures the two to follow her. She might as well give them a tour.

"Three things." Santana stopped and raised three of her fingers to emphasize her point. ''One is the Knightmare frame you are piloting. Try to practice as much as possible. Know what distinct abilities your knightmare has and know what best combat style is suited for you. I'm guessing you haven't seen your knightmare yet, and I don't have time to accompany you to your test drives but I'll tell you what I know. You, Knight of Six." Santana turns to the short brunette girl and she was met by thousand megawatt smile.

"you can call me, Rachel—"

"You get the Mordred. Lloyd said, Mordred is best for multiple attack so you'd probably be place in the middle of the battle field." Santana handed Mordred's key to the shorter girl.

"Knight of Seven, you get Tristan. The fastest knightmare ever built." Santana handed Tristan's key to Noel Kahn.

"Second thing is this. What does Knight of Rounds means?" Santana fought the urge to roll her eyes when Rachel jumped up and down raising her eyes. _"Did they get the right person? How could this girl qualify as a knight?" _

"Yes, Berry?" And Rachel frowned at that. She really thought she'd be on first name basis with Santana now.

"_Santana_, Knight Rounds meant equality. As the legend says… King Arthur placed—"

"equality. Let's just stop there. Though we have equal rights and ranks, we're following some hierarchy here. Knight of One, Lord Jeremiah is the Knight of the Emperor, therefore, he gets the highest respect. Knight of Two, Spencer Hastings, gets to be the second-in command. I and the Knight of Four, Mike Chang is on her direct command. then Knights Five to Seven follows everyone. Got it?you may or may not address anyone as Lord or Lady, depending on their wish. Santana works for me." As they both nodded, they continued their tour…

"Does "babe" count?" Noel tried again. Santana rolled her eyes. _Oooh, she's gonna love it when Sebastian gets back. She's gonna rub it in his face that she got this hotties wrapped up in her little finger._

"Lastly… As knights, we could be hired to be a personal knight. You may not be assigned to a royalty like me and Lord Jeremiah. Just like Spencer, she's assigned to Emily Fields, the Viceroy's daughter. And Mike, to Blair Waldorf—"

"She from New York, right?_The Blair Waldorf_?—" Rachel started excitedly._Oh boy, we have a Lloyd 2.0._

Luckily… someone called Santana out.

"San!"

Santana looked to the direction of the voice and smiled. The two knights however bowed down.

"Oh, you have company." Quinn said as she bowed in acknowledgement.

"Right. These are the newly promoted knights of six and seven." And before Santana could introduce them, Noel had grabbed Quinn's hand, knelt down and had kissed it.

"Noel Kahn, at your service, your Highness." Quinn blushed at the formality. She hasn't really been used to such considering she had treated Spencer, Mike and Santana her close friends. Jeremiah hasn't really left the side of the Emperor, and not that you can get such formality with Sebastian. He's really lucky Quinn doesn't mind his rudeness sometimes—more of most of the times.

"I'm Rachel Berry, your Highness. This is such a great honor to finally meet you." Rachel said with such passion, Santana thought she was speaking to her lover. Or maybe she's just too dramatic like that? Rachel seems to be more suited on a theater than a battle field.

"nice to meet you two." Quinn smiled at both of them. She felt overwhelmed and glad that they'll have new addition to the Manor. On a second thought, she might have to keep an eye on Knight of Seven. she doesn't like the way he ogles his superior. _Hasn't he been taught the code of ethics?_

"Can I come with you later?" Quinn then turned her attention to Santana. Santana just raised her eyebrows urging Quinn to continue.

"You have plans with _Hanna_, right?" Santana's eyes lit up in realization, then frowned when she understood what Quinn is implying.

"No. you can't." And it's Quinn's turn to frown, and the onlookers was amused at how someone turns down a crowned princess.

"Won't she be punished for it?" Rachel whispers to Noel but he just shrugged and watched as how this would turn out.

"Why not?"

"It's a _sale_, Quinn." With this, Quinn's frown deepen and Rachel couldn't help but gasp.

"She can't address her Highness like _that!"_ Rachel hissed as she clutched onto Noel's arm, as if watching a drama soap on TV.

"I know. I haven't been in one before." Quinn insisted but Santana won't give in.

"It's my date. You can't come." Santana doesn't like where this is going.

"_Date?"_Quinn asked as she raised her eyebrows indicating she wasn't having any of it.

"Yeah. You're not into third-whelling are you?"

"_If_ it is indeed a date, you sure don't know how to woo a girl." Quinn crossed her arms and stared at Santana intently. She has taken yesterday a day-off, and there's no way she's taking today off too.

"Oh yeah? Just in case you don't know, the shortcut to a woman's heart is through shopping bags."

"that doesn't even make sense. You totally made that up."

"Whatever. Now shush. I'm working." Santana tried to wave Quinn off gesturing the two knights who are mouth agape.

"It's not a date. So I'm coming with you." Quinn said with all seriousness and the onlookers wonder if Santana would be in trouble after this. Santana sighed. Why is Quinn doing this in front of the knights? It's gonna ruin her reputation!

"There's a reason you've never been into a sale. It's like riot out there. and believe me, girls are much more scary than Sutherlands." Santana tried to reason out.

"And? You'll be there. you're weren't my knight for no reason." Quinn challenged Santana, not caring if they have an audience.

"I'll just buy you something. I know your size. I know what you like. So just stay here."

"Don't let me order you, Santana" Santana stiffen at that.

Quinn has really been taking advantage of her authority over Santana. And there are times that Santana has been wondering if things would have been different if she hadn't said 'Yes' to Quinn that night._Oh that night. _

* * *

_Quinn seems to be moving on from her loss and it's a good thing really, if she isn't ordering santana around all the time. personal knight has turned to personal assistant these days._

_so when santana got some days off of quinn, she makes sure she makes the best out of it._

* * *

"If the public recognize you at that kind of situation, it'll be harder to pull you out. Hanna's already a pro in this so I'm taking her. Just look into some catalogs and—"

"The Emperor had asked of you last night." Quinn said and that immediately stopped Santana.

"I covered for you and told him you were assisting Spencer on a mission and so you weren't with me—"

"I asked Mike to guard you! Why would—"

"You're my personal knight, Santana. You should be with me at all times. You don't want the Emperor to know where you are at last night, won't you?" Quinn smirked playfully. She knew she got Santana tied into her leash.

Santana gulped audibly. She didn't even bother looking at her two supposed to be subordinates.

* * *

_The Emperor will skin her alive if he knew Santana put her own liberties over the crowned Princess—the only successor left. Not that Jason with rise up to the throne anytime soon. The Emperor had sent the former Knight of Two to look after him, but that's only to make sure he would stay alive. The Emperor would cause havoc if he lost another son or daughter._

_It's not that Santana was being irresponsible, she asked Mike to cover for her but that's more of an excuse—a lame excuse, in front of the Emperor._

* * *

"I asked for your permission and you said—"

"Fine then. Finish your little tour. I'll just head back to the palace and—"

Santana would regret this. She hates Quinn. She would regret this. She hates Quinn. She would regret this. She hates Quinn. SHE's GONNA GET BACK AT QUINN FOR THIS!

"Just change into something more comfortable, okay? I'll wrap this up in 20 minutes." Santana gritted out as she slumped her shoulders in defeat.

"Will you help me out? Since you're like a _pro _in this too?" Quinn smiled knowing it will piss Santana off.

"I can't, I'm already late and—"

"I'm sure Hanna would understand."

"Quinn…"

Quinn leaned in to kiss Santana's cheeks and left off. "I'd be waiting for you in 20 minutes!"

Santana sighed as she watched Quinn disappear on her sight.

"We are never speaking of this again. Ever. And that's an order!" Santana exclaimed as she turned to the knights fighting off the urge to laugh at her.

"Yes, mi lady!"

* * *

**AN; i'm still taking things slow, introducing characters and all that.**

**and omg. RIP CORY MONTEITH :( it breaks my heart really. i'm not finn's number fan. but... cory is a great person, you know? I feel sad for Lea :(**


	3. Ch 3 Bits of Shopping

**Note: **this might be confusing. Because I didn't write in first person. But I hope you still get it.

Like I said, it is a PLL/Glee crossover. so Aside from the AU thing, whatever happened in PLL is pretty much canon. except that Spencer is a knight, Emily is a daughter of a Viceroy, and Ali is a princess.

So yeah, you get the gist, - that A exists in this story, BUT Santana doesn't know about that, or any other Glee/OC character.

_italics _are thoughts

**Bold **are texts

_'quoted italics' _are Spencer's line on the phone call

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

**Bits of Shopping**

**.**

* * *

"Wow. You didn't tell me I was waiting for her Highness herself, I thought this is just your way of making yourself important." Hanna said as she brace herself with the crowned princess's presence.

* * *

_Hanna had met Quinn through Ali before. They had shared common insecurity: low self-esteem. Even though Hanna always admired Quinn for her beauty, she was always compared to the late Princess Frannie and Alison(she still can't wrap her mind that she was bestfriends with a Princess, nonetheless, she had always treated Ali with such respect). Therefore Quinn had always lived through their shadows._

* * *

But as she stand side by side with Quinn, she wanted to congratulate both of them for they were both confident and sophisticated ladies now.

Santana watched them in silence as they compliment each other. She's happy to see two of her friends being casual and carefree. She thinks Ali would be proud.

Santana cleared her throat to pop their little bubble. She was determined to look serious (something she hasn't successfully done with Hanna around), so Quinn would follow her instructions.

Though she wasn't sure how this day will end, she knew she had no choice. Maybe if she hasn't left Spencer a bad note earlier, she would've helped her.

* * *

"_Spencer… please" Santana begged for the nth time. She had barged in on Spencer's room disregarding the annoyed look on Spencer's place and plopped down on her bed._

"_Maybe this is a good thing. You won't have your usual discount." Spencer said sarcastically as she turned the page of the book she's reading._

_Every time Hanna and Santana went shopping, they've always bring home some souvenir (stolen goods). Santana knew where the CCTV's are and with enough training and spying skills, she had mastered the art of subtlety. Spencer never understood why Santana shoplifts, she gets where Hanna is coming from, but that doesn't mean she agree on it. She had confronted Santana and tried guilt-tripping her through the Code of Ethics, but Santana shrugged it off and said that she was always thrilled when she does it._

* * *

"I got two rules for you, Princess." She put up two of her fingers to emphasize her point. And she wanted to smirk when she saw Quinn sat straighter at the back of their car. "First. If you want to get something, tell me and I'd try to get it for you. Or Hanna… I'll admit she's better than me on this one." Santana said as she chance a glance to see Hanna patting Quinn's back and nodding to show her confirmation.

The first time they went to a sale, she had never expected Hanna to be that fierce. That girl hates sweating!

"DON'T you EVER try to play the princess card"

"the princess card?" Hanna asked with a mixture of amusement and confusion on her tone.

"I, Lucy Quinn Fabray, 96th successor to the Brittanian imperial throne" Quinn said nonchalantly

"Wow. 'wished I have that card too. It'll come handy." Hanna said as she turned her attention back to Santana

"trust me, It is _so _handy." Quinn said as she sees Santana _trying _to control her temper.

"Moving on… I don't care if a battalion of brats push themselves between us. Don't let go of my hand, got it?" Santana kept her temper on check. And It doesn't help that Hanna was ganging up on her too.

"Gee. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're such a romantic, San." Hanna teased and Quinn helped but giggle, which both earned another glare from their driver.

"I hate the both of you."

"Now, we all know that's a total lie."

_This will be a long day..._

* * *

"are you okay?" Santana asked as she handed Quinn her handkerchief. The girl was perspiring a lot. Her Highness wasn't really into physical workouts too. She had been taught to act with finesse and all-lady-like. "Uhmm… We can go home if you want…" Santana shoot an apologetic glance to Hanna for cutting their shopping spree (it wasn't even a spree at this point with just two boutique down) short.

"Or we could go to the spa? I know a great massagist—" Hanna suggested trying to help her friend.

"Masseuse" Santana corrected.

"Yeah. great masseuse. It's not far from here…-" Hanna tried as she puts some of the strands of Quinn's hair on the back of her ear.

"what? But we're just starting!" Quinn said as she stands up and tries to even her breathing.

"It's fine. today's on-sale weren't even that good… we can go again next time." Hanna tries to help but Santana nudged her to her ribs. Hanna shoot her a 'what-the-hell-was-that-for' look but Santana just rolled her eyes. Santana is never bringing Quinn again. Ever.

"But I need new shoes to match the top I got!" Quinn insisted as she looked into her shopping bags for _the top. _The clothes she saw today was nothing like what she sees in the catalogs online. Most of her dress were pre-made so she doesn't really have other options.

"You don't need new shoes." Santana frowned. Her room is as big as Quinn's walk-in closet… _for shoes alone._

"Yeah. Forget the shoes." Quinn said and both Santana and Hanna released a sigh of relief they didn't know they were holding.

"I've never felt so alive! Where do we go next?" Quinn asked with a smile on her face as she look around for more boutiques to raid.

At this, both Santana and Hanna stared at each other then erupted in laughter. Quinn looked at them in confusion wondering if there was something out of place in her appearance. A few seconds passed by and she had decided to laugh with them too.

Why not? She felt _so excited… so electrified._

* * *

**SANTANA's side...**

"Do I know you?" Santana asked, frowning and confused that she was being dragged away from that sunglasses she so wanted to get—buy… she so wanted to buy. (Just by looking at Quinn's shopping bags, she knew she'd be receiving a bigger bill due on her credit card. Not to mention, she had promised she would treat Hanna right after her break up with Caleb)

The blonde girl on her arm kept her zigzag pace away from the clothing boutiques looking down as if watching if she's gonna step onto something.

Santana thought if this was a part of some kidnapping from the Black Knights. She never really bothered disguising whenever she gets out. She's a soldier, and she should be prepared from any danger. But then again, she is with _Quinn. _Why would they take her away instead of the princess? Maybe they haven't figured the princess's disguise?

* * *

**QUINN's side...**

"Hanna, Santana is gone." Quinn frowned as she realized her right hand wasn't interlaced with her knight's left hand anymore.

"Oh. I remember her saying about those sunglasses she's been raving about these past few weeks" Hanna answered hoping that Santana is doing her _mission. _She was aware Santana is paying for everything. And this might be a sale but they had gone to designer clothes stalls and she knew with everything they had bought, it'll cost Santana's monthly salary.

"Shouldn't we wait for her?" Quinn asked not really feeling safe without Santana on her side. Not that she doesn't trust Hanna… But she knew they could easiy take the two blondes without Santana.

"Oh. This is our strategy. We do this every time. Divide-and-conquer as she likes to call it. Seriously, I don't understand some of the things she says but it works, so…" Hanna shrugged trying to convince Quinn to stay with her. She knew Quinn will never agree on their little game, so it's better to keep Quinn off of Santana's side for awhile.

"We go on for a stroll for 30 minutes if she still not here, we'll look for her." Hanna suggested, hoping Quinn will leave the brunette.

"Sounds like a plan." Quinn smiled as she let Hanna drag her away to the next shopping strips.

* * *

**SANTANA's side...**

"Hey! I think you got the wrong person here." Santana said as she pulled away from the anonymous blonde's grip.

She took a chance to look at the blondes face. She tried to look if there was some malice on her eyes. She tried to read her actions, her body language to see her intention. And so far she hadn't seen anything wrong.

_Oh no. she's in trouble. _

She was face-to-face with an expert. Then her eyes widen. What if they're plan was to separate Santana from Quinn? Divide-and-conquer.

_No. No. No._

She and Hanna both left their cellphones in the car thinking they wouldn't have the chance of using it. She needs to find Quinn and Hanna… She-

"I'm sorry. I'm looking for my cat." Anonymous blonde said with slight tinge of pink on her cheeks.

"Your cat?" Santana asked while raising her eyebrows.

'_Her cat? This is a joke. Who even brings a cat on a day-sale?'_

She needs to go back and look for Hanna and Quinn. The Emperor will torture her if anything bad happens to Quinn. And when she just wanted to curl, die, and be sucked on a black hole. Spencer will let her _friend _Wren(Santana would never let that go, '_Spencah')_ cure her, only for her to be tortured again for dragging Hanna into this. Oh God. She doesn't even know what hurts more.

The girl played with the hem of her cute rainbow strips shirt. (and Santana internally groaned. She did _not _just think that's cute) She smiled sweetly at Santana and for a second she thought it would've rivaled _Sweet Emily's _smile. "I'm sorry. I just… You're small. And I think you could help me find Lord Tubbington."

That's it. Santana had had enough. She wouldn't be fooled. She doesn't know what the girl was playing but she wasn't having any of it. She could picture Spencer's sinister look. Nope. Not gonna happen. She turned around and started heading to what she hoped for was her friends' direction when Anonymous blonde grabbed her arm desperately.

"Please I really need your help. He could be scared by now. Haven't you been lost before? and—"

Santana narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms. This girl had just insulted a Rounds! Okay, so what if she's small? They haven't seen Berry yet!

"one moment, you're looking for your cat, then Lord Tubbington, I'd assume your little brother, but seriously. Who names their child Tubbington? I pity your brother—" Santana stopped when she saw anonymous blonde giggles, and for once she didn't got irritated. What? Anony-blonde could be an honorary Brittanian's keeper, thus she addressed him with 'Lord'.

"Lord Tubbington. We're looking for Lord Tubbington." Anony-blonde answered.

"Your little brother? Your master? And I don't remember agreeing to this 'We'." Santana asked, irritation laced in her voice. And she groaned again.

She did _not _just used air quotes. What is wrong with her?

"You're cute when you don't know what's happening." Anony-blonde giggled again. "I like you."

Santana was taken aback with this.

_Who doesn't know what's happening? Okay. she doesn't. But… This is outright disrespect!_

"I guess you have more reason to meet him then." Anony-blonde said as she took Santana's hand and dragged her away again, walking towards the opposite direction Quinn and Hanna are.

* * *

**HANNA's side...**

"Cupcake?" Quinn offered on of the cute cupcakes they had bought to Hanna's direction and Hanna just stared with hesitation.

"I… I'm not hungry." Hanna declined immediately. No. Not the cupcakes. It reminded her of A's little prank.

"But they're delicious!" Quinn moaned at the taste. She had never tasted something that sweet in the palace.

She used to bake with the Empress but her mother watches her sugar intake. And when she asked(more like ordered) Santana to bake with her, she had easily cut her fingers with a cheese wrapper. And Quinn had laughed so hard at that. Who knew someone who never had been cut in duel, was easily wounded in the kitchen?

Hanna just smiled and looked away. She knew Quinn was different from Ali. And she would never advice her to do—

"are you worried about the calories?" Quinn asked as she noticed Hanna's change of mood.

"No. of course not." Hanna tried to deny it but she came out defensively.

Quinn's eyes soften at this. "I knew Ali was telling you things… things that she shouldn't have said." When Ali's friend had a sleepover at the palace(which only she had done. Jason had never brought his friends to the palace itself. They couldn't have reached Jason's room per se.), Quinn had witnessed Ali teaching Hanna _stuff _she knew would hurt Hanna. She tried talking Ali out of it but she never had a chance to stand for what she believed in.

"It's weird, really. That I disagree to my family's way of living sometimes but I don't stand on their way." Quinn said as she put down the cupcake she was offering Hanna. "I just... no matter how much I don't agree on what they're doing, it still feels _great_ to be accepted, you know?"

Hanna nodded. Of course she knew. Most of the things Ali told them to do was wrong, but she didn't fight it. If Ali is on your side, you will never feel wrong. Ali has that effect on people. Hanna thought she got that from the Emperor, her father.

"Is that love? When you accept someone for their flaws? Does loving them means tolerating them? Or do I have to stop them myself?" Hanna looked up to Quinn and she saw sadness in her eyes. She leaned in to touch her hand and squeeze it.

"I love the Knights of Rounds. Everyone of them. Lord Jeremiah has always been like an uncle to me. Maybe more of an uncle than my real ones. Spencer, Mike and Santana have been my bestfriends. And I see a bit of Ali on Sebastian. And the two addition of the rounds would be like my siblings too. And I can't help but think that someday… they would _kill_ protecting me… my family… our people… our country. Father always said that the one who kills are the ones who are ready to be killed. do you know what that meant? that i'd be blaming myself if something happens to any of them."

Hanna hold into Quinn's hand tighter. She wanted to disagree but Quinn kept on going...

"And I don't want that to happen. But I… I can't tell them to stop. Because honestly, I only feel safe around them. Is that selfishness? Is that love?" Quinn turned to Hanna.

"Quinn… I think love is just a principle. If you think it is love, then it is love. I... I know what you feel. I'm protecting someone too... someone who has done something wrong in order to protect me. I don't want what she did, but I'm thankful. And... I'm willing to do things in order to protect those that I care for." Hanna said as she pulled Quinn closer to her. she remembers following A's orders in order to cover for her mom... She wanted to save her mom. and her friends.

When Quinn felt herself tearing up… She laughed and offered the cupcake to Hanna again. "Love yourself."

Hanna smiled and she took the cupcake from Quinn and took a bite.

For the first time, she was eating sweets not because she was nervous, or she was feeling lonely, or she's being forced to. She's eating for herself. She's eating because she feels good.

she's not afraid anymore.

she's willing to fight A.

* * *

Hanna had given up on looking for Santana so they have decided to go back to the car. She can't hold on to the shopping bags and boxes of cupcakes they bought. (Quinn had decided to buy for everyone in the palace—but Hanna had insisted that Santana would probably forget that Quinn is the crowned princess, forget the consequences, and strangle her so they've just lowered the numbers)

As they walk towards the car, Quinn had recognized her knight and run towards her.

"Where have you been? You're the one who has the guns here! Shouldn't you be doing your knightly duties?" Hanna asked. She noticed that she has company.

"So much for our shopping-buddy-bonding-time! I didn't know I was the third-wheel!" then she remembered she was with Quinn so she immediately trailed off, "or the fourth-wheel?"

Quinn on the other hand can't keep herself from staring at her knight's hand interlaced with someone else's.

"Oh. This is Brittany. I've met her a while ago." Santana was about to tell them the embarrassing story—or skip that part, behind her new-found friend who is smiling brightly towards them while holding out Lord Tubbington with one hand. SAntana had stopped wondering how she could carry _that cat_ with one arm. She had tried it but that cat was heavy! not to mention he bit her the first time she tried to hold him.

She noticed Quinn standing there with her hand full so she unclasped her hands with Brittany—which she didn't remember holding by the way, and helped Quinn with her shopping bags.

"Oh my god. Did you just bought the whole department store? Because if you did, my face better be plastered in all those billboards by tomorrow!" Santana frowned as she _tried _to put all the shopping bags inside the car. She hadn't even bought the sunglasses she was hoping she could get for free in this trip!

When she went back to the blondes—which wow, she hasn't noticed before. She suddenly felt out of place but then again, she would never feel out of place with these people.

"San. I want to go home." Quinn said as she turned to Santana.

"Oohh. Can I come too?" Brittany asked and the three of them momentarily froze.

Both Hanna and Quinn turned to Santana and Santana never knew saying No would be this hard. After realizing Santana is having a hard time, which was so obvious, Hanna decided to come to her rescue.

"Sorry. can't. Quinn's parents are strict." And before she could stop it, she had revealed the princess's identity. When she looked back at Quinn, she hasn't seemed panicking as much as Santana.

Then the blonde giggled again. "Wow. Are you named after the crowned princess?" Before the three could deny it, a guy was rushing through them.

"Lady Brittany. Are you alright?" The guy asked as he panted and looked for any bruise or wound on Brittany's body.

"I'm fine, Sammy." The blonde snickers as she handed her cat to the guy named 'Sammy.'

As Santana watched at the scene unfold… she felt weird. '

_did His Highness filed a decree that declares anyone to dye their hair blonde?'_

"Lopez? Lady Lopez?" _Sammy _asked as she turned to Santana. Santana nodded and the guy immediately bowed down.

"Forgive my manners. I am Sir Samuel Evans, at your service." He put his right hand on his chest and bowed down as a sign of respect. Hanna was amused. She had never witness such formality whenever she's with Spencer.

"Call me Santana." She said as she gestured him to stand up.

"Oh. And this is Lady Brittany Pierce, daughter of Lady Marianne."

"The Duchess?" Santana's eyes widen. _Is Brittany a royalty herself? _As Santana ponders on that thought, she was now enlightened as to why she named her cat _Lord _Tubbington.

"uhh… yes. We were on our way to the palace when Lady Brittany asked for a stroll."

"what Lord Tubbington said he wants to stretch his feet!" Brittany exclaimed as he pats Lord Tubbington's head

"Anyhow, I'm sorry but we need to go. You are suppose to meet her Highness tonight for dinner, my lady."

"Do you mean the Princess?" an angelic voice ringed through Sam's ears.

"Uhh… yeah." Sam stammered as she turned to the source. He was mesmerized by her beauty. He had wondered what her eyes looked like for he can't see it through her sunglasses. Who even wear sunglasses at this time of the day?

Quinn stood straighter, removed her sunglasses and held out her hand. "It's my pleasure to meet my cousin, Lady Brittany, and your knight, Lord Samuel."

The blonde knight mouth was agape as he stared towards the princess.

_Is this really the Princess?_

Brittany tackled Quinn into a hug and everyone was surprised by the show of affection.

"Lady Brittany!" Sam tried to restrain the taller blonde but Santana stopped him.

"Wow. Sannie should have said she was with a princess! I would've returned her sooner!"

Before Quinn could question the blonde's nickname to her knight, Santana beat her into it and said, "Sorry but we have to go. The Empress had met with the duchess and they were prying Spencer over your location. She's gonna kill me if I don't bring you back right now."

Santana just got a text from Spencer that says,

**CAPT. SPENCE: I'm done lying. be here at 20 or else, I'll make sure your things are thrown out on the window.**

Santana frowned when she read the text.

_did Spencer hate lying to the Empress that much? , _She thought as she taps for her reply.

**ME: You're mean. :(-A**

* * *

few minutes, Santana's phone kept on buzzing. She can feel it in her pants but she can't answer it since she's already driving. When they stopped for the red light, she pulled out her phone, disregarded Hanna's protest and Quinn's lecture on safety driving, and saw Spencer massacring her phone with tons of texts and missed call.

_'what now? did she call to say the emperor had found out their little tour?', _She thought as she browse through Spencer's texts

**CAPT. SPENCE: A?!**

**CAPT. SPENCE: Santana Lopez, you answer my call right now!**

**CAPT. SPENCE: This better be not true.**

and some other texts related to A. she read her last reply and noticed she signed off as A. her eyebrows creased in confusion. _Do Spencer hate A so much?_

_'_'I think I need to answer this.'' Santana said as she pulled over at the side.

'What's the big fuss?' Santana asked nervously as she stepped out of the car. Hanna silently brought the windows down to eavesdrop on Santana's phone call

_''Really Santana? After all this time? Wow. So much for trusting each other, huh?'' _Santana heard Spencer's voice turned loud as if Santana had betrayed her.

''What the hell are you talking about?'' Santana asked in confusion. Spencer didn't sound drunk. And even if she is, she is well aware, Spencer is a flirty-drunky, so if she was indeed drunk, they'd be exchanging flirty comebacks by now.

_''you slipped.'' _Spencer hissed on the other line.

_Why is Spencer's tone so angry and cold? What did Santana do?_, Santana tried to recall the past events of the day and thought of something that would anger her captain.

_Wait, was this about Brittany finding out about Quinn?. _It still didn't make sense though. As Samuel says, Brittany is a royalty herself. She is the daughter of the Duchess, the Empress's sister. And doesn't think Brittany would lie about that. But still, she tried opening the subject.

''Is this about Quinn's identity? 'cause really. it's _Hanna's _fault'' Of course she wouldn't take all the blame. Hanna might as well share the punishment.

_''don't you dare bring Hanna into this! and I swear to God, if you don't bring her back in one piece tonight, I would-'' _Spencer hissed and Santana was in total oblivion.

''Wait what? Why are you _so_ angry? _what did I do_?'' Santana begged to Spencer to make things clearer. One, she is sure she had spent the half of the supposed to be 20 minute-drive to the palace, talking non-sense to Spencer. Two, she just hates not understanding things.

_''I think the better question is, what did WE do? God, all these time, Santana. Is this some sick joke to you? Is this like AWKWARD? Well life is not some kind of TV SERIES SHIT-''_

''Wohw. Back up Spencer, Clearly, I don't have any idea what you're talking about. So enlighten me. 'cause we could go on for hours but I'm not following.''

_''It make sense now. You have easy access to any of us. to me, to Emily, to Aria... to Hanna. to Ali...'' _Santana frowned, Spencer's tone turned to a whisper.

_is she upset? what exactly did I do? _She then remembered her last reply. Surely that's the only thing that would upset Spencer.

''Is this about the A-thing?'

When Hanna heard it, she stiffened. _did Spencer tell Santana about A? what did A do now? did she/he/it threaten Santana with all the shoplifting they've done?_

Spencer's silence conveyed she was waiting for Santana's explanation.

''Why are you so tense about that? It was just a typo, Spence. You know I always signed off with -S. I was in hurry with your threat and all that. I mean I could lose everything if the Empress finds out. and you made it sound like I was in a big trouble. what's your problem with A? Is this about your ex, Alex? 'Cause really, I thought you had _long_ moved on from that''

Spencer was stuttering on the other line. Santana didn't slip. _Spencer_ did. and she knows Santana wouldn't let it go.

It's been a minute before Spencer could answer that Santana had to check if the line wasn't cut off.

_''let's talk about it when you get back. Hurry. The Duchess is anxious to meet the Princess.''_

with that. the line went off.

* * *

when santana got back into the car, Hanna silently raised the windows from the back seat...

''what did Spencer say?'' Quinn asked. ''It looked like you were having a fight."

"I didn't understand her..." Santana said as she turned on the engine. When she glanced back at Hanna through the rear view mirror, she knew something was up.

_Who is A?_

* * *

"So… Did you have a good time?" Santana asked hesitantly as she sat at the edge of Quinn's bed. They had just finished dinner and after some good lies here and there they had managed to survive dinner with no such suspicion or threat of Santana's knighthood dismissal.

_Spencer is such a good liar. I'm seriously giving her half of my shopping bags... AFTER her explanations._

"Yeah. It was fun." Quinn said as she removes her shirt and looked for her nightwear. "I like it." She trailed off as she turned to Santana.

"Hanna told me something…" Santana started as she reminisce Hanna telling her about their little chitchat at the café,

"I don't want to talk about it. I'm exhausted." Quinn dismissed the topic immediately. She doesn't want to talk about that with Santana. She knows Santana. And she would say _everything _to calm Quinn's nerves and she doesn't want that right now.

"Oh… so I think I should leave then, so you could rest." Santana said as she stood up and started heading towards the door. She stopped though when she heard Quinn calling for her.

"Yeah?"

Her sight darken a bit when Quinn put on the sunglasses she was wearing a while ago. When Santana grabbed the sunglasses, she immediately recognized it.

"How did-?"

"Hanna helped me looked for that. She said she wasn't sure which one was it for you tried everything so I took a lucky guess… And by your reaction, I think we had picked the right one?" Quinn smiled as her eyes lingered on Santana's face. _Her knight was happy because of her._

"You don't have to…" Santana tried giving the sunglasses back but when she met Quinn's gaze she retreated her hand and held the sunglasses tighter.

"It's your money. I used your credit card, so I didn't technically buy it for you. I just did you a favor." Quinn said as she noticed her cheeks warming up. She never understood how she always felt like this whenever she does something for her knight.

They were both silent as they enjoy the moment. It's this time when they weren't the princess and the knight. They were just _Quinn _and _Santana._

"Yeah. it's the least you can do, right?" Santana said jokingly as she looked back up to Quinn and she noticed that the princess was looking shyly at the floor.

"Quinn?" Santana took a step forward and reached for Quinn's face with her left hand.

"Yeah?" Quinn's breathe was caught on her throat. She looked directly on her knight's eyes and she had never seen such compassion before.

"You are never selfish. Always remember that. Every time I look at you, I only see kindness. And I'm not saying this as your knight… not even as your friend. At this moment, consider me as a stranger, and believe that my words are free of any bias."

Quinn leaned in and cupped Santana's cheek too. She noticed it was cold. Santana wasn't wearing her scarf a while ago. Why didn't she tell her she was cold?

"I could never consider you as a stranger…

For you will always be a part of me. As I am a part of you."

* * *

**AN.**

If you're confused to the phone call part, don't worry. you're as confuse as Santana. Haha

.

great. thank you guys for all the alerts!

So... I just want to know if you want Santana to know about A. or you just want her snooping around Spencer's business.

haha. there you go.


	4. Ch 4 Bits of School

**Chapter 4**

**A Bit of School**

**.**

* * *

"_I don't have time for this childish games! Send the next one in!" The Emperor shouted and his audience blasted into whispers._

"_I want to go to a commoner's school, Father." Quinn said more sternly this time. She was serious. She didn't mind His Highness Court Advisers comparing her to her sister, Frannie or Alison. Today, she will stand for her own._

"_what more do you want? You are being taught by the finest—"_

"_I have nothing against Count Gilbert." Quinn explained as she sent an apologetic smile at Count Gilbert, her tutor, seating by the Court Advisers._

"_So _what it is that_ you want?" The Emperor questioned his daughter's motives. Has her daughter started entering the rebellious stage his son Jason has been?_

_Quinn considered her next words. She bit her lip for a while then decided to speak. "As you know, Spencer has been a great help to my studies." The Emperor just stared at her, reading her movements. "alongside with that, she had been sharing stories about—"_

_She was immediately cut off by her father, "I didn't expect the Knight of Two to put such an incredulous idea in your head!" at the mention of her name, Spencer tensed a bit. She hasn't been into a direct conversation with the Emperor. Usually, Jeremiah dissiminates the orders to the knight._

"_This wasn't her idea! _I_ wanted _this_. _I_ thought of _this_. And I'm standing here in front of you, for _myself_." Quinn said with such conviction. Determination seen in her eyes._

* * *

"Hi. I'm Lucy Quinn Fabray. But you please do call me Quinn. I hope we all get together well during my stay here…" Quinn smiles at her _classmates_ as she continues her introduction.

She can see everyone whispering confusion etched on their eyes. She still put on a her princess smile and followed her teacher's instruction as to where she would sit. She was happy to see Emily on her class. She sighed in relief. At least there is someone on the class except Santana that she's familiar with.

As Santana took her turn in her introduction, Quinn had noticed she didn't have that hard expression in her face. She also noticed that she's acquaintance with some of the students here in Ashford Academy. Santana explained that she's here whenever she's free because she visits Marley. She then wonders if she's be competing with these people for Santana's attention. Surely it is not needed right? Santana is here for her anyway.

so as soon as they've went outside the classrooms, she had made sure her right hand was interlaced with her knight's left. she wouldn't let her knight wander off without her again.

* * *

"_I deny this request of yours." The Emperor said dismissively but Quinn wasn't having any of it._

"_You've let Ali do what she wants!" Quinn didn't know if bringing up Ali will do her good but she had to take chances._

"_And look at where it got her!" The Emperor said and Quinn flinched. She gulped but she stood straighter and had made up her mind she would get what she wants._

"_Alison had a life." Quinn started. She glanced at Spencer. She didn't want her to be in trouble because of her. "She had _friends_."_

"_you are welcome to invite your friends—"_

"_She had—no, she _has_ connections with them. I can feel it. Whenever they speak of Alison, you can feel their love for her. Whenever they tell you stories about her, you can see that they interacted, they shared a moment together. I want that too. I want to be part of someone's life, not a page on some History books." Quinn said as she sees Spencer nods her head. She looks at her knight and sees her nodding in confirmation. She can do this._

* * *

"what is she doing here? Are they taking over the Ashford Academy too?" a boy in the wheelchair said as he lowered his voice while looking at the princess.

"Kitty has been stuffing her nose to the princess, ever since she arrived. Look at her. I'm sure she's trying hard to be on her good graces." An Asian girl said as she watch Kitty, the Ashford heiress, student body president, entertains the princess with her little minions.

"do you think we'll be kicked out?" a guy with the camera hanging on his neck asked as he stare at the princess now talking to a certain blonde he has set his eyes on.

"why would you think that, Lucas?" Marley asked as he stared in her friends in disbelief.

"Well, just in case you forgot, we are not a Brittanian citizen, Marley! They will _cleanse _this school for _her Highness_" a pale boy said as he looked into the princess's clothing. He had some comments on to how she should've matched her clothes but her clothes looked perfect on her so he approved.

"You're lucky. You'd probably still be here, 'cause you're _legally _a Brittanian. Maybe you could ask the Lopezes if they could adopt me too?" A boy in the wheelchair asked hopefully as he grabbed his fork. And resumed eating. Few seconds, he couldn't resist but glance back at the princess.

"the princess isn't like that! she's nice… she would never—"

"you're just saying that, 'cause you have a clear future. We have some dreams too. But for some _Elevens_. Our opportunities are limited!" A black woman said as she pop some totes on her mouth.

.

Elevens. Yes they were considered elevens.

The school they were attending used to be called McKinley High. But after the war, after the Brittanian had taken over Ohio, they had named its citizen Elevens. The old Ohio is now known as Area 11.

As Brittanians conquer the land, they had bought each establishments and named it after them.

Ohio's very own McKinley is now Ashford Academy.

.

"Damn those Brittanians!" A tan boy hissed and he made sure no one hears them. He knew he was on a delicate territory.

"bro, chill. Maybe he'd hook up with me, I'll change her mind to some—" A mohawk-guy said as he licked his lips looking up and down to the princess.

* * *

"_Is this what you really want?" The Empress asked as she met her daughter's gaze._

"_Yes, mother."_

_After a moment of silence, Lady Judy spoke again._

"_Then I give you my blessing." The Emperor looked at the Empress but the Empress didn't look at his direction._

"_Santana Lopez, I summon thee."_

_Santana walked towards Quinn. When she was side by side with her, she knelt with one knee, put her hand on her chest and bowed down as a sign of respect._

"_You shall accompany the princess to the school of her choice. Arrange everything that you shall be with her at all times."_

"_Yes, your Highness."_

_Before the Empress could dismiss her, the Emperor stood up and walk towards Santana._

_When Santana saw the emperor stood in front of her, she had never felt so sacred._

_Will the emperor slap her? Will he threaten her? If so, this will be such a humiliation! Being tortured in front of the royal court!_

"_This is an order from the Emperor himself." The Emperor said with all his might._

_Everyone stood in silence waiting for their ruler's command. Quinn knew the Emperor didn't like her mother's decision._

_Only Alison, all throughout history, had managed to attend a commoner's school. And everyone knew what happened to her. Quinn readied herself to defend her knight against all odds._

"_Failure of compliance meant being exhiled and you shall be treated as the enemy of the Empire."_

_Santana knelt in silence. She can't even dare to look at the emperor._

_._

_The Knights were tensed too. It really was the first time the emperor has spoken to any knight other than the knight of one himself._

_Spencer Hastings started reflecting. Will she drop her knighthood if Santana was demoted?_

_Mike Chang would never hesitate in protecting Santana. but what if that costs his position in the rounds?_

_Sebastian waited for His Highness command. It'll be a fascinating scene to see her rival humiliated in front of everyone._

_Rachel Berry never felt so nervous, so she holds into Sebastian's arm which was quickly brushed off._

_Noel Kahn was thinking of things he could do to comfort his superior after._

_._

"_I command you… to keep her safe. assist her until she gets the life that she wanted."_

_Everyone was silent. They had never heard him order anyone with such tone—almost pleading, as if the control wasn't in his hand. As if he can't see the future and the consequences of this action._

_Santana looked up the silver-eyed man and said, "Yes, your Highness!"_

* * *

"I'm sorry, but I can't help but hear your conversation. And as a Knight of the Holy Empire of Brittania, I shall not allow such disrespect to her Highness—"

"Great. Another puppet of the empire." wheelchaired-boy said as he examined the honorary britannian

"And with a big mouth too. Do you think she talks as much as Santana does?" the Asian girl asked as she glanced at her friends.

"Well at least Santana has some wits. This girl is a total di-va." The black woman said as she rolled her eyes at Rachel and the knight gasped at their reaction.

"I shall demand for your names and—" Rachel stomped her foot and pointed to the black woman.

"you point that finger on me again, I'll break it!" the offended woman said as she stood before being held back by the pale beret-wearing guy.

"Do you even know who you're-"

"Stop it. Leave them alone." a voice was heard and everyone looked at the source. Marley mouthed a silent thank you at their savior.

"But you didn't hear them! As the knight of Her Highness, I think it's just right that you decide their punishment. For an Elev—" Rachel tried to defend her actions as she turned to her superior.

"Don't tell me what to do." Santana said coldly. And Rachel Berry knew better than to argue.

"This is a private institution. They value equality. They can say what they want." Santana said preventing a fight. Rachel should've never mentioned it. She could feel the tension coming from the group.

"But they have insulted—"

"How about you shut up, Treasure-trail!" the guy with the Mohawk said as he stood up and he got caught some audience.

Santana cursed under her breathe. When she noticed Spencer and Quinn looking at their direction, she knew she had to fix it soon.

"By the decree—"

"I said leave it!" Santana hissed at Rachel. Can't this girl get a hint?

"We have rules, Santana. They deserve—" Rachel tried to argue. She didn't care if everyone was looking, actually, she liked it. There will always be a part of her who loves attention. And as a rookie, this will be good for her reputation, putting the Elevens at their place that is.

"you want to talk about rules? Oh, let me start. Art. IV Sec 2a of your Student Handbook. I'm sure you've read it, since you seem prepared in everything you do. It clearly says that they don't tolerate bullying." Santana said as she put her hand on her hips.

"You're enrolled in here, honorary Britannian or not, you shall follow. This is your first day so this would just be a warning." Santana said trying to even her tone. She doesn't want to create a scene. She wants to end this and move on with their lives.

"San? What's going on?" Santana turned to the princess as she sees her approaching them.

"Nothing. She was just introducing herself to everyone." Santana spoke for Rachel for the girl was still stunned by her superior's actions.

"Oh. Great! I want to meet them, too." As Quinn turned to the group of people glaring at Rachel, she looked for a familiar face. She recognize one of them and walked towards her.

"You must be Marley! We haven't really met officially but Santana has told me about you! I saw a picture of you in her cellphone one time and...-" Quinn happily chatted with Marley.

She had managed to sneak on Santana's phone one time(most of the time) and she had browsed into her knight's picture gallery. She was curious as to why her knight kept on texting when she was accompanying Quinn for a stroll on her mother's garden. She saw the picture of the girl with her mom and Santana's dad. It was dated back last Christmas. So Quinn knew that the girl was close to her knight so she wanted to know her.

And Santana might have scolded her for 'accidentally' deleting the inappropriate texts of the non-so-important people(in Quinn's opinion) in Santana's contact list.

.

The crowd had started whispering again. The Brittanian princess is talking to an _Eleven._

The school might have zero tolerance of bullying, that never stopped the Honorary Brittanian students to gossip and talk lowly about them. There has always been a thick line that separates them. Their uniform might have hidden their races, but the thick tension and the classification in the social hierarchy is evident.

.

Santana wondered what the Empress would think if she heard about this. It wasn't against the law, but what would it do to the princess's image?

"I… uh…" Marley glanced at Santana silently asking if it's okay to continue. Santana smiled and nodded in her direction.

Marley cleared her throat and said, "Oh. I… I've heard a lot about you too, your Highness!"

Quinn was glad Marley was cheerful to her, "Please, call me Quinn."

"Uhh… yeah. Quinn. Nice to meet you, too." Marley stuttered a bit. It feels weird addressing her Highness with just her first name. Will she be in trouble after this? She hopes not. Her education is really important to her. She blushed under the princess's gaze. It was really overwhelming, not to mention everyone's attention was set on her.

Marley cleared her throat again and started introducing everyone.

.

Meanwhile, Spencer pulled Santana at the side.

"I think you should keep Rachel out of _their _vicinity." Spencer reminded Santana

"Was that an order?" Santana grunted. She has so much in her hands right now.

Everyone is trying to get nearer the princess. And she was surprised the students were acting civil about this. Aside from the mob they experienced when the princess got out of the car, they hadn't encounter any unexpected public distractions.

"I'm all for equality, but you know Noah Puckerman is really hard to handle." Spencer said as she watch the guy with Mohawk ogle the princess.

"do… do you think A is one of them?" Santana asked hesitantly while looking around them if anyone was listening. She quickly disregarded the comment about Puckerman. She knew that guy was harmless.

* * *

"_How did Santana knew about A?" Hanna exclaimed as she paced back in forth in front of Spencer's bed_

"_I slipped! And you know Santana. She's observant as a hawk! I was getting paranoid! You know with HGH and everything! I'm so lucky I've talked to the Viceroy! He was understanding enough not to blame Emily's ulcer to _me. _But her mother! Do you know what Lady Pamela said? That I wasn't doing my job well and has threatened to report it His Highness! I mean I get that it was my fault... and that I should've just brought Emily to the hospital other than letting her take that creams and-"_

_Hanna softened her expression. She knew Emily's mom, and she's damn too scary. She's too protective of Emily so they hired a knight of rounds to protect her. They've invested on the Knight of TWO to protect their only daughter. She pity Spencer sometimes. "Hey, stop!" Hanna said as she held on to Spencer. "It's not your fault. You can't control everything."_

_"But I'm her knight! It's my job!"_

_"Well it's hard to fight someone you can't see." Hanna countered referring to A. She went back again to her original concern._

"_so A hasn't threatened her of anything? Did you got a text from A? saying anything about Santana? Do you think we should tell her?"_

"_Jesus, stop it! I'm freaking out too, Hanna!" Spencer exclaimed_

"_Well you're a Hastings! Shouldn't you have some backplan already?" Hanna retorted. She didn't want to put all the pressure on Spencer but she couldn't stop herself before it left her mouth._

"_If we tell Santana, that meant an automatic participation in A's game. And I'll never forgive myself if I include someone into this suspense-game we're playing." Hanna said as she turned to Spencer._

"_So we don't tell her anything?" Spencer clarified._

"_I think we should. Two knights are better than one…" Spencer added. she really think they needed help._

"_Are you seriously giving me that?" Hanna asked as if the Spencer she knew has lost her mind._

"_This A killed Alison… the princess of the Empire. And _the Empire_, I believed the greatest force in the world right now, doesn't have a single clue on who this A is!" Hanna exclaimed._

_They were interviewed by general Wildon who is specifically hired by the Emperor himself to lead the intelligence group who handles Ali's case. But Hanna knew Wildon was accusing the four of them of the murder._

"_But the Empire doesn't have a clue who A is! And every time we try to give them what we have, A has some sick trick up in his/her/its sleeve that manipulates the military and turning them against us!" Spencer matched Hanna's voice._

"_We need help. And as Aria said… it… it lessens the weight we carry if we talk someone about this." Spencer said as she tries to convince Hanna._

_"And look where it got Dr. Sullivan!" Hanna tried to argue._

_"The manor is safe..." Spencer countered_

_"Really? Do you really believe that? I honestly think no where is safe right now." Hanna said her voice turned to whisper._

_"Well I'm not lying to her anymore. I'm not gonna let A use that against me." Spencer said with finality in her voice._

_When Hanna stood up and hugged Spencer, they had decided there was no turning back._

* * *

"you mean the Elevens?" Spencer asked as she looked around too.

"they had killed Frannie too, you know."

"But we're not sure A killed Frannie! It was the Black Knights!" Spencer said as she turned to Santana

"And you didn't think A was the masked leader of the Black Knights?" Santana retorted as she opened the idea to Spencer but Spencer has crossed off that possibility.

She laughs a little, "Santana, the Black Knights speaks of their justice. We've told you what A has made us do… Do you think he/she/it speaks of justice?"

"I… Maybe it's just a show… Maybe this A team you say, wants to have an army. Maybe A has a grudge on the royal family?" Santana asked and it sounds like she wasn't sure herself.

"Okay. you're telling me _you think _A is an eleven, yet here you are letting Quinn, _the only legitimate successor _the royals have, socialize with them. That's some messed up logic you have there, Lopez." Spencer teased as she ignored the scoff from Santana.

"Well I trust those people!" Santana said firmly as she glance back at the table. Quinn seems to be having fun. And it's not like Rachel would leave her highness like that. Santana had noticed Rachel had developed some infatuation to the princess. She never stops talking about her that Santana's ears feels like exploding. Santana hasn't decided to make a move on that, she knew the short brunette was harmless too. And when she told Quinn about it, her Highness just brushed it off.

"Well we trusted Garrett too!" Spencer countered. She knew trust can be given freely. You just have to earn it. no one is safe.

"You're not even sure if Jenna is included in this crazy whirlwind you're stuck up." Santana said as she browse the crowd for the blind girl.

Rumors has it that the blind girl will soon have a surgery that might bring back her sight. She asked her father about it and he said that with the recent Brittanian technology, there's a high possibility of success.

"Well she might be. You can't say she's innocent. She's actually at the top of our A-list." Spencer said proudly as if saying there was some slight progress in their little research team.

"Oh yeah? so in what number is your dearest sister in?" Santana asked as she was met with Spencer's glare.

"Shut up."

"Ooh, out of comebacks now, are we? Touchy subject?"

"Melissa's not part of the A-team!" Spencer hissed as she noticed Emily looking at their direction. She waved and smiled.

"How's Emily holding up?" Santana changed the subject as she noticed Emily wave at her too.

"What do you think? She was kicked out of the team. Not to mention A had find a way to break her up with Samara." Spencer wanted to kill A for that. Swimming is Emily's life. Water's like air to her. And A just easily took it out of her reach. And just when she was moving on from Maya and the Psycho girl with a name, A had crushed that fantasy too,

"The blonde hottie? Oooh. do you think she'll be interested in me?" Santana said as she loked for the said blonde. Then she remembered the blonde doesn't go to Ashford. Spencer nudged her saying that it wasn't a good joke and Santana just laughed it off.

"how about… the… uhmm… results." Santana asked hesitantly. She was vivid at that. Who is A exactly and what grudge do they have against the four?

"Wren took care of it."

"Oooh… Dr. Kingston, huh? Are you involved in his cooperation?" And Spencer took a chance to punch Santana on the arm. She ignored the fake 'ouch' from Santana and continued looking straight ahead.

"Please. You have that guy wrapped around your little finger."

"We're just friends."

"Why? Is Toby a better kisser?" Santana teased again as she trailed off. "Or better yet… is he… wild in…" As Sanatana wiggled her eyebrows, she took a step outside Spencer's reach, she knew she would be caught dead if Spencer took a hold of her.

"Knightly duties." Santana waved at Spencer as she walked towards Quinn.

"I'm getting you back for that!" Spencer mouthed as she walks towards Emily who is looking down her phone.

* * *

**An.**

Have you seen Naya's cover story of Complex's Mag?

READ IT. and you'll find a Dianna Agron quote on her. I mean seriously. Why did they went to DIANNA if they were just friends? they weren't even working together anymore. (cough) RIVERGRON (cough)

HAHAHAHAHA.


	5. Ch 5 Geass

Okay. i've realized my chapters are getting longer and longer and I hope you don't mind. :)

This is set on PLL S02E12 – where Dr. Sullivan got kidnapped (?) and the scene started with the four girls being held up by the police.

So I'm not gonna /dwell/ on what happened on canon but you can pretty much picture it. So those happened and I'm just adding some changes into it.

Quick recap:

ARIA. Remember the plagiarized work of Jackie (spell?), the teacher, the third party? yeah.

HANNA. The wedding. so she spilled that her parents had slept with each other.

SPENCER. The break up with Toby. :(

EMILY. The trip to some cabin in the woods where they found out the weapon.

* * *

**NOTE: (1) **this has more lines that I've expected, thus it lack some descriptions on the narration. **(2) **ATTEMPTED RAPE. It was needed on the plot so I hope it doesn't offend anyone. **(3) **Again, might be confusing, so feel free to pm me. :)

* * *

**CHAPTER 5**

**GEASS**

**.**

**PRESENT... (precinct)**

**SANTANA.**

**.**

"What the hell is going on?!" Santana demanded as she reached the interrogation cell.

"They are guilty of Princess Alison's murder." Garret answered as he tried to restrain the Knight of Three from barging in the cell.

"Guilty?" She laughs dryly. "Are you fucking kidding me? Those four are Alison's closest friends. Not to mention the Knight of Two is in that cell!" Santana exclaimed as she look inside the glass wall separating her from her friends who are covered in dirt. She still confused as to why they were at that situation. In the middle of Quinn's welcome party, she received a call from Spencer saying she was _arrested_ and that she needed to come into the court's interrogation department in her defense, where all Brittania's exclusive and Class A's criminals are interrogated.

"They are found with the murder weapon." Garret answered again as he looked for some help.

"Okay. Let me clear something up. These four are going to some welcome party, the reason why they were wearing those." Santana pointed to their dress. "And you're saying they would've dropped by some place to check if the murder weapon—which by the way isn't found yet, to check if it's still there? That's the most stupidest—yes, that's how stupid it is, idea I've ever heard!" Santana glared at the officer facing her. Her phone is vibrating but she doesn't dare remove her eyes from the officer.

"Knight of Three, with all due respect, stay out of this. We are just doing our jobs. Aren't you supposed to be doing yours? Shouldn't you be at the princess's side?" A voice came from behind and Santana looked back.

"Well clearly you aren't doing your job well. Those four are innocent and I'm ordering you to free them!" Santana declared with all the authoritive voice she could muster.

Technically, the Knight of Rounds is the highest ranks of the military. They are in rank as the other commander-in-chief of the other Brittanian colony. Only the Brittanian royalties themselves are considered higher than them.

"Sorry to break it to you but we can't do that. We are in direct order from the Emperor. And we only receive orders from His Majesty." General Wilden said with a smug look on his face.

"What would the Majesty say if you face him some innocent suspects? He would fire all of you!" Santana argued. This is crazy…

"We wouldn't arrest them if they were innocent. We know how serious this is, Lady Lopez." The officer-in-charge gritted through his teeth. He can't stand Santana's stubbornness. And he would like to put her in her place. "You might be higher in rank, but you must know in which territory you are standing." He said as he traced Santana's face and Santana quickly slapped his hand away but the officer caught it with his free hand.

On the other side of the glass pane, Spencer stood up glaring at Wilden. She had watched their interaction and though she can't hear them, she could feel Santana's anger towards the officer. Spencer had told her everything she knows. She was held up Hanna trying to calm her down.

As they watch the two argue, they have seen Wilden let go of Santana's hand and went inside their room.

"You girls are going down."

* * *

**12 hours earlier… (Santana's room)**

**QUINN.**

**.**

"What are you wearing for the ball later?" Quinn asked as she plopped down Santana's bed.

"Party, princess. It's called a party." Santana corrected as she continues to read the files Spencer had sent her.

Brittany was appointed as the new Vice-Governor of Area 11. Among the knights, Santana and Spencer were assigned to Area 11. So she had to serve as the vice-governor's advisor. She is currently working on the preparation from the vice-governor's debut and her supposed-to-be partner is missing in action.

She cursed under her breathe. Paper works are Spencer's field. Santana is more into knightmare frames battle and all that. But she had no choice but to comply since Spencer said she was in the middle of something. _A something._

To top it off, Kitty Ashford had decided to throw a welcome party for the Princess. And that's why Quinn was lounging at her room at this time of the day.

Quinn giggled. "Oh right. Party. I have to get use to the commoner's language, haven't I?" Quinn said as she stood up looking at her knight's back still faced to her.

"You can wear the ones that we—_I _bought when we went to shopping last time." Santana answered as she continues on her work. Sometimes, Quinn can't really get the hint that Santana wants not to be bothered.

When Quinn walked towards Santana, she saw a folder and she picked it up. She saw a picture of _Brittany _and her eyebrows furrowed.

"Right. She's the new vice-governor, isn't she?" Quinn said as realization as to why her knight wasn't sparing a glance dawned on her.

She was glad that a _family _was close to her, vicinity-wise. Brittany was Frannie's replacement as the new vice-governor of Area 11—or Ohio, as Marley and her friends prefers to call it.

But as Brittany often visits the palace, she noticed that her cousin was fond of her knight, thus the two got closer. Nonetheless, Quinn really likes Brittany. She is a breath of new air. She manages to put a smile on everyone on the palace.

"Are you meeting her again?" Quinn asked as she ignored the uneasiness she felt in her stomach. Ever since Brittany had settled in Area 11, Spencer and Santana were meeting her for some _political business._ Sometimes Quinn would insist that she comes with them but she will always end up in a different room with Rachel, the knight of Six.

Apparently, even though Santana doesn't like Rachel's fondness of expressing herself through paragraphs, she trusts her enough to leave Quinn with her. among the knights, Rachel hasn't been assigned to anyone to guard yet. So she has more time in her hands.

Rachel took this as a good sign from the Knight of Three. She really likes to patch things up with her because she always believes that the knights are _family._

"tomorrow morning. Her debut is just three days away." Santana said as she stopped reading and leaned into her chair.

Quinn took this chance to lay down Brittany's files to Santana's table and walk towards Santana. She placed her hand on Santana's shoulder.

"you should stop stressing yourself over these and help me prepare for the party." Quinn said softly as she started giving a massage to Santana's temple.

"Quinn, you do know you have Tina for that, right?" Santana said as she tried to remove Quinn's hands on her head but the blonde put her hands back up.

Tina, the Asian friend of Marley was immediately hired by the princess after their little talk three weeks ago. She had been fond of Marley's group of friends, though she had a feeling some of them doubt her intentions. The Asian girl happily obliged to the Princess's requests and was appointed as her highness 'fashion' adviser together with her other friend Kurt who interned as one of the palace's dress designer.

"Yeah. But I want as to prepare for the party together." Quinn insisted.

She had heard over Hanna that the four of them are preparing for the party _together _because that what _best friends do._ She remembered Alison doing it with them whenever she leaves for some parties that the Emperor never knew.

So now, she is insisting that she and Santana do the same because they are blending in with the commoners.

Santana sighed. "Quinn… I still need to—"

"That can wait. Why do you think Spencer isn't working with you today? Because she's preparing for the party too." Quinn reasoned out.

_If only you know._

Deciding that she has no way out, she stood up and faced Quinn. "You win."

"I thought so too."

* * *

**PRESENT... (precinct)**

**SANTANA.**

**.**

"I checked our computer system and there's no record of page 5 anywhere." Garret reported

"See? And you call this DOING YOUR JOBS? Oh, how the Emperor would love to hear that! Should I tell Him myself?" Santana mocked the intelligence team as she pace back and forth to the precinct, holding the folder Garret game her. At least she was given something by these people.

"What was on that page?" Santana asked.

"It was the analysis of the traced evidence on the victim's body." Garret answered. He admits the Santana quite scares him.

"You're telling me that the records of any physical evidence found on the deceased body is _gone?" _Santana narrowed her eyes on the officer. She would've slap this officer right then and there but she tried to cool down. She can't lose now.

"where on Earth did that Wilden hired you from?" Santana asked as she walked away from him when he didn't give her the answers she needed.

She went out to look at her phone and saw Rachel's 17 missed calls. She rolled her eyes. If she wasn't really needed in here, she would NEVER leave her number to Rachel. She dialed Rachel's number and waited for her to pick up.

"_Santana! Where in the Holy name of Brittania are you?" _Santana heard as after the second ring.

"I'm attending some royal business." She minimized her answer into that. Rachel would ask more question if Santana enlightened her with their superior's situation.

"_What royal business? Is that more important than the princess whereabouts?"_ Rachel inquired and Santana could sense some panic.

"ignoring the first question and focusing on the second one. What do you mean? Did you lose the princess?" Santana asked as she held on tighter on the folder. She is trying really hard not to throw it somewhere as she read onto it.

_Alison was buried alive. How worse can this get?_

"_I… well not really."_

"Not really? You either lost her or not. Where is she?" Santana demanded now focusing on the phone call.

"_I… she was asking of you. I even wonder if she's the knight and you're her princess." _Santana rolled her eyes on that.

"Yeah, Berry. Your words foreplay can't get you out of this. WHERE. IS. SHE. NOW? " Santana demanded. She would be caught dead if this gets out. The Emperor would never forgive her. Spencer would be in trouble and she would also be in trouble.

_Is this A's work too?_

"_I'm trying to look for her. Last time I saw her, she was asking of you and I told her you needed to be somewhere else and that you'd be back in 30 minutes or so. Just like what you told me and then 30 minutes later, you weren't here and she starts—"_

"Okay, don't you blame this on me. I didn't tell you I'd be back in 30 minutes!" Santana shouted on the phone.

This is not good. She had lost the princess. Her heart started beating faster.

_This is sooo not good._

"_I know and I'm sorry…" _Rachel apologized and Santana felt guilty for blaming this on her. But still, Rachel was tasked of something, she can't just discard that.

"Okay. What happens to not taking your eyes off of her?" Santana demanded.

She wondered if she should head to her car now and rush to Ashford Academy or stay and try to get Spencer out of this. She knows Spencer is relying on her. Her parents are dealing with Area 16—New York, and there is no way they could pull some strings from there.

"_I… I was talking to Finn Hudson—"_

"you mean you got distracted by an _Eleven? _How the might have fallen." Santana teased.

Few weeks ago, Rachel wouldn't be caught dead mingling with an Eleven but just this week, she had found some common ground with Finn Hudson, son of an honorary military of the Elevens.

_what were they talking about? How _OUR MEN _had killed his father?_

"You know what. just… just try to look for her. call me after ten minutes. Whatever the result is. I'll be there as soon as I can." Santana ended the call.

She sighed in frustration. She can't talk to Spencer because the officers won't allow her. And she can't leave her now too.

Mike is in Area 16, Sebastian and Noel is nowhere near the vicinity too.

She looked back to her phone to text Marley but she noticed a blocked number's text.

"**Know your priorities, Knight of Three.—A"**

A had texted her. A had reached her.

_No. Does A has Quinn? Is he/she/it planning to kill her?_

Divide and conquer.

Is this A's way of taking Santana off of Quinn?

Santana never know to whom would she be more scared. the Emperor? or A?

* * *

**PRESENT... (Ashford's manor)**

**QUINN.**

**.**

"Have you seen Santana?" Quinn asked.

What could be _more royal_than attending to the Princess?

_Is it Brittany?_

Would Santana leave Quinn for Brittany? Quinn is getting anxious and she didn't like it.

"I haven't seen her left your side, my Princess." Noah Puckerman answered as he run his hands through his hair. He smirked. He has been watching the princess from a far and he really can't help being drawn to her. He had watched Santana, his party-buddy, kept the guys at bay and now that the guard dog was gone, maybe he has a chance.

"Well she's gone now and I need to know where she is. Can you help me look for her?" Quinn said as she browse through the crowd for her knight.

"You look so tense, why don't you have some of these?" Puck offered her a red cup and Quinn just stared at it.

"I can't." Quinn profoundly refused

"Why not? Look, I'm not going to poison you, okay? This will help you calm your nerves." Puck insisted as he leaned into the princess's personal space.

Quinn stepped back and shook her head. "Well, that won't help me find Santana."

"It will. It will heighten your senses or some shit like that." Puck said as he offered the cup to the princess. He is determined tonight.

* * *

**PRESENT... (precinct)**

**SPENCER.**

**.**

"I thought he was fired." Hanna asked as she leaned her head into her hand

"I flirted my way through some of those idiots and learned that he got suspended for his actions and reinstated as the chief officer in this department." Santana explained.

Santana told them she would stand as their lawyer and pulled some strings as the Knight of three therefore Wilden allowed her to talk to the four.

"how did that happened?" Spencer asked as she leaned in.

Santana held in Spencer's arm to calm her as she speaks. "he has some evidence to back up his allegations." Spencer sighed in frustration and tried to lean back to her chair but Santana held into her.

"And significant. Or else you wouldn't be here." Santana said as she looked into the other's eyes.

"has anyone called my parents yet?" Emily asked. Santana reached her with her right hand and said, "yeah. the Viceroy is on his way."

Santana had been trying to get Spencer's attention. And now that she has it, she wrote into her arm with her left hand and hoped the Spencer will get what she meant.

**A got Q.**

She tried to write. She glanced back at Spencer and she saw her eyes widen.

"Are you sure?" Spencer asked. Santana shook her head.

"I don't know." She tried to write on Spencer's arm again.

**Text**

"what did it say?" Spencer asked and the other three looked at them in confusion.

"to know my priorities." Santana answered. she knew they were being watched and she had been with Spencer long enough to have this type of conversation without being caught on.

"what?" Spencer pushed.

**Q is gone. R lost her.**

Santana pleaded with her eyes on Spencer not to say anything about it. She says one word and this will leak out to the Emperor. She would be dead in a minute.

"then why are you still here?" Spencer's tone softened. She felt guilty too. This is her fault. She shouldn't have included Santana into this.

"I need your insight." Santana said.

"divide and conquer. You should leave now." Spencer said sternly.

"What? what is going on?" Hanna inquired. She had been watching the two interact and she had a feeling it is about A.

"I've talked to Berry—"

"Well the Emperor won't kill Berry if you know what, happens." Spencer said, conviction seen in her eyes.

It is wrong for her to ask Santana in her defense. It doesn't matter that she's all she has right now. She didn't think that Quinn wouldn't need Santana tonight. She didn't think that A might be after the royalties. It is irresponsible of her. It is selfish of her.

* * *

**PRESENT... (Ashford's manor)**

**QUINN.**

**.**

"Princess? Princess!" an annoying voice was heard through the crowd and Puck cursed under his breath.

"Kitty?" Quinn slurred as her visions betray her.

"Yeah! It's me! I was looking for you everywhere! Where are you going? This party is for you!" Kitty said as she reached for her Highness completely ignoring Puckerman.

"Well Her Highness is tired and I'm taking her with me so she could rest" Puck answered for the Princess as he didn't let go of his hold on her.

"I thought we're looking for Santana?" Quinn said as she tried to free herself from Puck's grip.

As Kitty and Puck played tug-of-war, Quinn had seen a flash of raven-hair in the same outfit Santana was wearing earlier so she pulled away from the two and left them arguing.

She had followed the figure until they've reached the garden outside the hall.

"Santana?" Quinn called out.

She should had never drink from that cup. She can't walk property and her visions are all blur. She wasn't even sure that it was Santana.

The figure appeared at the entrance of the garden and she followed her—in her mind it was Santana.

"Santana! Slow down! I can't…-" She tried to form words but the alcohol in her body is intoxicating her.

She tripped her way on the stairs. She tried to get up but she felt a pain her ankle.

_I twisted my ankle._

"Santana?" She called out. She wanted to cry. She hates this. She hates this feeling. She needs to see her.

"I told you, princess, she left you." Quinn heard and she looked up to the source of the voice.

"Puck? Help me up." Quinn said as she tried to lift herself up.

"My pleasure." Puck said as he picks the princess bridal-style.

When Quinn met up with his gaze, she only saw one thing. Lust.

* * *

**PRESENT... (precinct)**

**WILDEN.**

**.**

When Santana was about to stand up, Wilden entered the room with an officer at his back.

"When Princess Alison was murdered she was hit so hard it made an indention to her skull."

The five of them just looked at the officer-in-charge.

"I gave you guys so many chances to just be honest with me." Wilden said. He turned to officer holding shovel.

"Evidence don't lie." He put the plastic bag with a shovel in it and placed it on the table.

"We knew all along what the murder weapon was. And tonight, we caught you with it."

* * *

**PRESENT... (Ashford manor)**

**QUINN.**

**.**

"Don't do this." Quinn tried to fight it but obviously, her attacker is much stronger than she is. She knew she should have taken that self-defense class Santana was offering her.

"Oh, princess don't be a prude. Alison liked it." Puck said as he pinned the princess down on the back of his truck.

At that, Quinn lost the fight and she cried. "Don't you dare talk about Alison like that!" Quinn hissed as she pushed him off of her.

"Oh, you think so high of herself, don't you? Just because she's the princess, doesn't mean she had no dirt on her!" Puck said as he works on removing his belt.

"Shut up! You would regret this!" her ankle hurts so much but she had to try to kick Puck of off her.

"Oh I won't. Alison was a great loss. But who knows? Maybe you're as good as her… as wild as her—"

Puck continues and Quinn thought it was the end.

"Santana!" She shouted hoping her knight would arrive soon. Santana never left her side. Where is she now?

"Oh you can call anyone out tonight but they're not gonna hear you. Finn is taking care of the midget…" Puck said as he works on to the princess's dress. He licks his lips at the sight of the silky skin.

As Puck connected his lips to Quinn's neck, Quinn fidgeted more under him. Puck pressed himself harder and he sucked on Quinn's skin making sure he left a mark.

Santana.

"_I will never leave you. I'll stay by your side no matter what. And I won't let anything happen to you."_

_Where are you now?_

Santana's words kept ringing into her ears and she wished that her knight would come to her rescue any minute now. She would've forgiven her for leaving her side for a moment. She would've forgiven her for putting someone first other than her.

Puck's tugging of her underwear broke her train of thought.

"Please, don't" she cried.

"You don't expect me to stop now, princess?" Puck said as he grinned devilishly on her. And before he could continue he felt himself thrown out of the truck.

Quinn heard Puck fighting off with someone. "Santana?" She called out as he pushed herself up.

She saw a black figure beating up Puck. She just felt someone hold onto her hand and tugged her out of the pick-up. She saw it was someone wearing a red coat and her savior handed her a jacket.

She forced herself up and tried to cover herself.

As she leaped away from the pick-up, she took a glance over her shoulders and saw Puck running towards her and the stranger's direction.

She never felt so scared. She tried to run faster but her ankle was killing her.

The next thing she knew, Puck had caught up on her and had hit the stranger who helped Quinn.

"You think you can get away from me?" Puck said as his grip on Quinn's shoulder tightened.

Everything went on a blur.

Quinn closed her eyes waiting for something to happen. She knew it was her end.

.

"You don't want it to end here, do you?" Quinn heard. It must be her imagination because it sounded just like Ali. But as she looked over Puck's shoulder, she saw a figure on a red coat. The same person Puck had hit with a rock.

How could she hear it and Puck can't? How can she just stand there and not help her? shouldn't she calling out to his/her acquaintance?

"You appear to have a reason for living." Red coat said.

"What?" Quinn said as she felt Puck completely ripped her jacket off of her.

"If I grant you power, could you go on? I propose a deal—in exchange of this power, you must agree to make my one wish come true. Accept this contract, and you accept its condition. While living in the world of humans, you will live unlike any other: a different providence, a different time, a different life. The Power of the King will condemn you to a life of solitude. Are you prepared for this?" red coat said.

Quinn answered in no hesitation. If there's a way she could get out of this, she would grab it.

"Yes! I hereby accept the terms of your contract!"

Quinn felt a sudden pain in her body. The feeling of being trampled by a train. Visions of different generations came through her mind. Like she was seeing things differently.

She screamed out in pain. She felt like she was being pulled out of reality. She felt like she's being forced to see something out of this world.

_What is happening?_

"Absolute Obedience, I give you thee. Commands are limited to what the victim is physically and mentally capable of, though they will try to carry out the command to the best of their ability." Quinn heard the voice of the red coat in her head. She was sure it was in her head. She can't see the person anymore.

She tried to comprehend what was happening but Puck had grabbed her again. And it feels like a time rewind.

"You think you can get away from me?" Puck said as Quinn saw anger in his eyes and a bruise on his face.

_What?_

She realized Puck hasn't remove her undergarments yet. She realized nothing happened in reality during her conversation with Red Coat.

"I, Lucy Quinn Fabray commands you…" Quinn looked into his eyes.

"don't you ever come near me again! And you shall never repeat this action to anyone as long as you live! Forget that this ever happened!" A green bird-like light shoot out of Quinn's right eye directly to Puck's.

Puck stood a step back as if he was stunned. He moved robotically and when he was on a safe distance from Quinn, "Yes, your Highness!"

* * *

**ten minutes later... (ashford manor)**

**QUINN.**

**.**

"Quinn!" Quinn was sitting by the entrance of the hall when she heard the familiar voice calling out her name.

"Are you okay?" Quinn noticed it was Santana and she immediately ran to her knight.

"Where were you?" Quinn cried into her knight as she held into her tighter.

"Spencer got into some serious trouble, and I had to help her. I'm so sorry, I left without—what… what happened?" Santana asked as she noticed Quinn's appearance. Her hair was messed up and she was wearing different clothing.

When Quinn got away from Puck, she bumped into another student. Before the girl could ask her what happened, she used her Geass to get the girl's clothes and wore it.

"I… I thought it was cute and asked the girl if we could exchange clothes." Quinn reasoned. She didn't think it was safe to tell Santana about her Geass. She didn't even understand if this is real or everything was a dream—more of a nightmare.

"What? You can't just do that!" Santana groaned, completely oblivious to what really happened.

"And you can't just leave me either!" Quinn screamed as she pushed herself off of her knight. She was mad. She was mad at Santana too for leaving her. Puck would've never—No. Quinn forced herself to forget what happened.

"I'm so sorry. I know it was unforgivable." Santana said as she surrendered.

She had received a text earlier, saying **'Guess you can't save them both—A"**

She thought she had lost Quinn. So she even used the Guren to arrive at this place sooner. She was relieved to see her princess sitting by the entrance.

"You said something about Spencer. And you arrived with the Guren. What happened?" Quinn inquired as she noticed the red knightmare frame by the front of the school. She thought that maybe they were being attacked again. She had heard that the Black Knights was moving more aggressive now.

"I… when Berry told me, you were gone… I thought…" Santana started but she failed to continue. How can she even say that the four closest friends of Alison are accused of Ali's murder? It will break Quinn.

"I'm sorry. I know I should've never left your side." Santana said and Quinn can see sadness in her eyes. She knows she shouldn't forgive her knight that easily.

"What is more important than your knightly duties? Did my father summoned you?" Quinn demanded some answers. Forgiveness isn't given away freely. Even if it's for Santana.

When a knight of round has been claimed, the only person he/she should answer to is a Royalty, his/her superior, or the person he/she is committed to. Santana knows the SOP.

"I… I don't think we should talk about that here. Let's get you home." Santana said as she walk towards Quinn.

"No! I trust you with my life Santana! Yet you left me when I needed you the most!" Quinn screamed as she took a step back. She feels weird. She never knew she would feel this way towards Santana. And she never knew she would blame everything that happened to her.

"What? Did something happen?" Santana asked franticly. She would never forgive herself if A had done something to Quinn.

"Nothing happened!" Quinn snapped. "But what if something did?!" Quinn didn't know what she would've felt if something really happened between her and Puck. Would she hate Santana for that?

"Princess? Princess is that you?" Just then, Rachel Berry decided to show up and ruin the moment,.

"Not now, Rachel." Quinn ordered Rachel with an icy tone and Rachel immediately stopped on her tracks. She had never heard the princess use that tone on her, on anyone.

"I… why is the Guren Nishiki here?" Rachel asked as she noticed the knightmare frame. "Are we being attacked? Should I ask for my Mordred?" Rachel asked again now looking at her superior.

"I said not now, Rachel. Leave!" Quinn said and Rachel felt chills on her spine. She was scared. Even though the Princess wasn't looking at her, she could feel her glaring daggers at Santana.

"Everything is fine. And thank you, for looking after the princess. I owe you one." Santana said as she sent and assuring smile on her subordinate.

Rachel can feel the tension between the two. She had a feeling on what this was about and she felt guilty. It was her fault the princess got lost, and now Santana was being blamed for it...

"Princess, if you shall invoke a—"

"If it wasn't clear enough, that was an order! I'm ordering you to leave!" Quinn shouted as she turned to Rachel and Rachel mouth hang open.

"I…" Rachel started but Santana cut her off. "Please. Let me handle this" Rachel heard Santana plead to her. Rachel looked into her asking if she was sure and Santana nodded.

"I'd just be inside if…-"

"We're leaving. Tell Kitty I'm not feeling well." Quinn said once more as she turned her back towards Rachel.

"Yes… your highness" Rachel bowed down and walk back towards the party.

When Rachel left, Santana turned to Quinn.

"I get that you're mad, but you shouldn't have taken it out on her. This is my entire fault. And I'm taking full responsibility."

Quinn didn't respond, and instead she walked towards the Guren.

* * *

**The next morning… (palace)**

**SANTANA.**

**.**

"why did you do it?" Brittany asked as Santana handed her the files of the newly-hired crew for the new Vice-Governor's office.

Santana cleared her throat, ignoring the vice-governor. "Everything that you need is there, my Lady."

"you know I trust Sammy with my life too." Brittany said as she see Santana walking away from her. And as Santana heard this from Brittany, she stopped. "and even if I want him to be with me at all times, I can't expect him that."

"I know it's not my business but I don't think you should quit being Quinn's knight." Brittany said softly as she walk towards Santana and hugs her from behind.

"I failed to do my—"

"And you think this will make up for it? Shouldn't you prove yourself to her now? Stop being hard on yourself. People make mistakes. Though I wouldn't consider that as one. You were with a friend at a time of need." Brittany cuts Santana off as she held on to the knight tighter.

"With Spencer gone, who do you think she will lean into now?" Brittany asks as she force Santana to face her.

"Spencer is innocent!" Santana defended her friend. She still needs to deal with that and she doesn't know where to start.

"I trust your judgment." Brittany smiled. She never really met Alison so she doesn't have that strong connection to her.

"But this is about Quinn so let's go back to that." Brittany said as she cups Santana's face. She had never seen the girl so sad. She knew something was bothering her and she wanted to help her in any way she can.

"What about me?" A sharp voice cut into the room. They both turned and saw Quinn standing there glaring at Brittany.

"Hi Quinn!" Brittany greeted her cousin in a more cheerful tone to lighten the mood but Quinn wasn't having any of it.

She wasn't in the mood. Not today. Not when she realized she still has the Geass (she tried it and it still works, that meant everything that happened last night was real) Not when she saw Rachel join her for breakfast telling her she is her temporary _new _knight because Santana had quit being her knight. Not when she heard Spencer is accused of Ali's murder.

Especially not when she sees her knight with someone else.

No. She wasn't in the mood.

"I need to talk to _my knight_." Quinn said as she turned to Santana and she's more pissed that Santana wasn't even looking at her.

"Alone." Quinn added when she noticed Brittany not moving out of Santana's personal space.

"Oh. Okay. I'll just leave you two to make up." Brittany said as she leaned down to peck Santana's cheeks. She walked towards Quinn and kissed her cheeks too. With a wave to both of them, she left the room.

"I hope you are much aware that I didn't like _everything_ that had happened." Quinn started as she walks towards Santana.

"and you look at me when I'm talking to you, Santana Lopez!" Quinn said as she grabbed Santana's chin so she could look into her.

"why am I the last one to know?" Quinn pressed as she looked into Santana's brown eyes. "do I mean nothing to you now? Has _Lady _Brittany replaced me?" Quinn asked, her voice rising.

"No, of course not, your Highness." Santana answered still looking at Quinn. For some reasons she can't break contact with Quinn. Something was pulling towards her.

"What's with the formality?" Quinn laughed dryly. "No one is here" Quinn said as she took a glance at her surroundings.

"Why did you quit?" Quinn said and Santana audibly gulped. She never knew she would be in this trouble.

"I failed to—"

"Don't! don't give me that! Did you quit so you could be with Brittany? If so, then tell me _that! _don't give me some excuse! I need reasons, Santana! Reasons! Excuses gives you a way out. A cowardly way out. As if you wanted to place the blame on someone or something else!" Quinn exclaimed as she pushed Santana and her knight stumbled back but she stood up immediately.

"this has nothing to do with Brittany." Santana answered as she straightened her uniform. She met Quinn's gaze and she continued, "I don't think I'm suitable for-"

"I'm pissed at you for leaving last night. And when Rachel told me you left me again this morning, I just wanted to run and slap you so hard it will damage your face. But when I saw you here, with Brittany, I've never felt so betrayed." Quinn said and she felt herself tearing up again. No. She willed herself not to cry. She will not cry anymore.

The next time she cries is for happiness, she promised herself that.

"Please believe me when I say that this has nothing to do with Brittany." Santana pleaded.

"Then why are you _here? _Why won't you open up to _me_? I get that we had some rough night but you're just gonna throw everything because of that? You're not even gonna show me that you can do better?" Quinn urged Santana to fight for this. She's so hurt right now and she just wants to see that this wasn't one-sided.

"Spencer needs me right now." And Quinn saw something change in Santana. For a second she saw fear in her eyes.

"And you can't be with me and Spencer at the same time?"

"apparently not. Last night was a proof of that." Santana said with a little chuckle. She had a feeling something had happened to Quinn last night but she won't tell her. Aside from Quinn not really talking to her last night, she didn't have a clue as to what had happened. She even hoped A would clue her in, but nothing.

"I forgive you for leaving last night. If you told me—" Quinn's expression softened but Santana still felt guilty.

"That's exactly the point. I don't want you to forgive me. If the Emperor knew about—"

"Why are you thinking about the Emperor? I know he could do things and I couldn't protect you from that—"

"Stop it." Santana immediately ended Quinn before she could continue.

"Last night, when I was at the precinct where they held Spencer and her friends, I talk a good game about not doing their jobs well, thinking that was all a big mistake. And I still do by the way. And it pisses me off what that failure to do their job did. It causes my friends to be in some surveillance. But as I got call from Rachel saying she lost you, I felt so angry too." Santana paused as she clenched her fist. "I blamed Rachel for _not doing her job_. And I've never felt so scared."

Quinn looked at her in confusion. She urged for her to continue

"So scared of losing someone. I didn't know what to do. I should've come back at the party and looked for you but I can't just leave Spencer like that, can I? And when I realized I can't even do something to save her, I rushed towards the school with the Guren, hoping it wasn't too late to save you. I didn't even know if it was needed but I guess people make mistakes when they panic." Santana chuckled bitterly. Quinn just listened to her waiting for her to make her point.

"And when you told me I had failed you, I felt like I've lost you too." Santana whispered as she looked down. "I wasn't doing my job well." Santana said more loudly this time but her voice was broken. "You've done all the protecting. Our roles had been reversed since the beginning."

They were silent for a moment and Santana doesn't know if she should leave or just stay there. "I still need to fix myself before I offer myself back at you. I need to know my priorities so I could be better."

When Santana was about to leave, Quinn had stopped her. "I told you claiming you was the most selfish thing I've ever done." Quinn started. And Santana looked up to her.

"At that moment, I'd set my mind that you are mine." Santana just stared at her, watching Quinn walk towards her.

"as time passes by, I felt like you were slipping away. Like I had to remind you every single time to whom you belong." Quinn grabbed Santana by the face. "And I disregarded that you still have friends. That you still have a life of your own. That I don't _completely _own you."

"So many things had happened last night and I think I can speak for both of us and say, that we both need each other more than ever." Quinn pulled Santana into a hug.

"A knight never backs down on her word."

"Come back to me." Quinn whispered into Santana's ears. When she pulled back, she knew she could just use her Geass on Santana but she refrained herself. She promised she would never force Santana into anything.

"I know, in the past, I wasn't the person you needed, but from this moment on, I swear on the Holy name of Brittania that I will be. Let me be your knight, your Highness." Santana whispered as she held onto Quinn's waist.

Quinn can't help but remember the first time she had claimed Santana. She didn't know why but she just leaned in and placed a kiss on her knight's lips. Was that normal? Was that okay?

She just felt like they needed to renew their 'vows'.

"You are always my knight, Santana. And don't you ever leave me again."

.

Even A can't break them apart.

Santana knew she won't lose anyone anymore.

* * *

**AN.**

thanks to all alerts and follows. really, thank you!

some clarifications.

**PUCK. **okay. nothing happened aside from the kissing and touching. so I hope you forgive me for that

**RED COAT. **huh! not gonna clear that. but to those who knew Code Geass, you could say that Red Coat is like CC...

**GEASS. **so to those who has no idea what code geass is about, it's basically synonymous to power. And it's different from one person to another. So the CODE BEARER (in this fic is Red Coat), is someone who gives the power via contract (which I will discuss more in the future). And Quinn's Geass is Absolute Obedience, allowing her to give commands within a person's mind upon eye contact which they will obey without question.

so that's that! I would love to read some reviews as to what you think, thank you!


	6. Ch 6 Zero

**AN:**

Thank you to all of your replies!

To my lovely Guest, I hope you do get an account so I could reply to you! You have been there since chapter 1!

To Jammy, thank you for your insight! I hope you can get an account too! And please continue supporting this story. I can't really answer any of your questions, 'cause it would ruin the whole mystery-thing. Haha.

Guys, if you have episodes you want to merge, let me know. Maybe I could add that as a filler chapter.

Just a reminder that when I borrowed something from canon, I wouldn't describe the scene well, and might just summarize it to two to three sentences to brief the chapter and give more emphasis on the 'added' scenes. But, I would put on the source so you would know where to refer, so maybe you could watch that again. But if that's too much work for you, you could pm me, and I'll give you a summary.

* * *

But this one has a bit of all three! This is a bit messy, I think. But I hope I pulled it off so it'll make sense.

Another thing, to all avid fans of separate fandoms...

**GLEE (Quinntana), **I just want to clear that every time Quinn kisses Santana, it isn't romantically (at least not yet). It's her own way of claiming Santana as her knight, it's their own pact. I'll develop their relationship as we move on. But I'll drop some quinntana moments here and there.

**PLL, **I just think they their plotline is much suited in bringing out something in Quinn, so I used it. I wouldn't do it chronologically but the scenes are pretty much accurate. **WARNING. **SPOILER ALERT. This chapter will make sense if you had read the book.

**CODE GEASS. **You guys know what the ending is supposed to be. But I'm still torn about that. Anyway, I also won't follow some scenes chronologically. Quinn wasn't brought up the way Lelouch was. Her life is just starting to turn upside down from here so I hope you bear with me. So I would use the scenes as I see it appropriate to the plot.

* * *

**Glee S03E11 **(Michael episode) **S04E08 **(thanksgiving episode) **x PLL S02E06 **(the fashion show), **S02E14, S02E15 **(follows the previous episode) and a bits of **CODE GEASS R1 turn E08 ****  
**(hotel hostage taking)

* * *

**CHAPTER 6**

**Zero**

**.**

**SPENCER**

**.**

"What's going on?" Santana grumbled as she rubbed her eyes off of sleep. She was woken up by Spencer's call that she needs to be out of the manor. She had forgotten to bring a jacket and the chill of the night definitely got into her.

Spencer had pulled her into her SUV and squeezed her inside. Once Santana and Spencer were_ settled_, Aria put the SUV into drive.

"Whoa! What happened?" Santana asked as her eyes widen at Emily's cut on her leg. "What are you doing?" Spencer heard Santana asked as she browses through Santana's phone, which was snatched by Spencer when she dragged Santana a while ago.

"I'm calling your dad; we're going straight to your house." Spencer informed as she taps into Santana's phone and put it to her ear.

"Wait, what?" Santana's eyes widen as she held into Emily's hand trying to comfort her. "You're saying I'd show up at our house at the middle of the night to bring the _Viceroy's _daughter with a cut on her leg? What _happened?" _Santana repeated her question as she looks into the other passengers. Aria wasn't taking her eyes off the road, Emily was putting pressure into her leg and Spencer is already talking to her dad.

"Hi. This is Spencer, Philippe. I'm sorry to bother you at this hour… but we have some emergency… No, Santana's fine—" Spencer ignored Santana's questions and focused on her conversation with Dr. Lopez.

"And where is Hanna?" Santana tried, still making sense of the things happening.

"She's picking up Caleb. They're gonna meet us at your place too." Aria answered.

"_Caleb? _I thought they broke up?" Santana asked in confusion. They did the shopping treatment for Hanna's break-up, and if they're gonna make up at her place, she's not having any of it.

"We got A's phone." Spencer finally answered when she got off of the phone with Santana's dad, as she looks back to the two tan girls at the back seat.

"A's phone. You got A's phone." Santana repeated and Spencer could see understanding in her eyes.

"So you had some hand-in-hand combat with A for his/her phone?" Santana turned to Emily voicing out her concern. "I think Lady Pamela would definitely skin Spencer alive once she sees _that." _Santana pointed Emily's cut earning a glare from Spencer.

Even at Spencer's protest, they had thought there's a better chance that A would buy their little act if Emily played the bait. Even though the little chase was not part of the plan, they had managed to get something out of it. A's phone was a total jackpot.

"Long story" Emily answered as she calms her mind from all the possibility of A coming after them. "And I'm sorry for disturbing you… but Spencer said you have some concealer at your place." Emily apologized and Spencer can't help but be amused at her friend. She has a cut on her leg, she had thought of a way to corner A, and they now got A's phone. She's proud of her.

* * *

**Ashford Academy. (the next day)**

**MARLEY.**

**.**

_"When I was seven years old, I had a dream. it's the first one I actually remember. I was alone on a stage, wearing a beautiful dress. I couldn't see the audience, but I could feel the full house. They had all come for one reason: to hear me sing. And now, thanks to Glee club, with the annual school fest this week, that dream is about to come true. Mom's doing great with her diet. Dr. Lopez has a food-nutritionist college colleague that he recommended. My mom had lost 12 pounds! I haven't quite lost as much, but I'm pretty sure I could see a difference. I've got to look great at the stage! I just want to look great for all of them. I can feel how much they're depending on me. I can't let them down. Especially them. The pressure is on, Marley Rose."_

**SANTANA**

"So what song are you gonna do on the audition, San?" Marley asked Santana as she lean onto the locker next to the knight's.

Santana can't help but roll her eyes. Marley has been talking non-stop about the glee club's play for the school festival and she could totally not deal with this.

Ashford Academy celebrates an annual school festival where it opens to all citizens, Brittanian or not. And Kitty had promised a budget increase for any club that will gain more customers for the said event.

"how many times do I have to tell you? I'm not auditioning!" Santana exasperated. This is not the first time she had been invited to join a club's fair.

It has been their goal to invite the knights of rounds or the princess herself for it will sure be a perfect marketing strategy.

Emily had gone to invite her for their swimming team's café. And Santana would never be caught in a bikini (or even in one piece) for public display. Nope. Not even for _Sweet _Emily. Emily had insisted that if Santana went along with her, there's a good chance the team will welcome Emily back with open arms. Santana might have had a second-thought when she saw desperation on her eyes the way she pointed to her leg, but she still didn't give in.

"Why not? I really think that you'd be great and honestly, when I've read the script, I can perfectly see you as—" Marley continued on as she adds dramatics to her monologue. Santana sighed as she close her locker. It is one thing to be forced to attend school, and it is another thing to be force to join this kind of events.

Spencer, the student council vice-president had forced her to join the student council and help in organizing the annual fair. Spencer had busied herself with extra-curricular activities to make up for the time she was absent due to community-service cause by her accusation of Ali's murder.

On the other hand, Santana's work as a knight doubled too. She had been dividing herself as the princess's knight and the Area 11's vice-governor's advisor.

Not to mention, she is now part of A's game.

A.

They have A's phone. And Caleb's got something for them.

She is still sticking to her theory that A has something against the royal family so she has decided to spy on Jason. And so far, she got more questions than answers.

She was brought to reality when someone tapped her shoulders. When she turned her face to her intruder, her cheek was poked by the princess's waiting finger.

"Wow. I didn't know it will work on you." Quinn giggled.

"Quinn! Please help me convince Santana into auditioning!" Marley suggested and Santana glared at her. "There's still time…"

"Stay Quinn out of this, Marley."

"you mean the play?" Quinn curiously asked. "I've heard it through Rachel. She said she'd be auditioning for a part too."

Santana wasn't surprised at that. She has been hearing the knight of Six sing every morning. It seems that she has a song choice for everything that they do—showering, cooking, combat training, pilot practice, and literally _anything._

"So one Rounds is on your club, great!" Santana smiled brightly to Marley, then as quickly as she flashes her smile, her expression changed to a serious one. "Now stop bothering me."

"Santana, don't be rude." Quinn chastised her knight. "Actually, I'm planning on auditioning too!" Quinn cheerfully informed the brunette.

"Really?" both brunettes are surprised by the new found information. And if Quinn wasn't in the mood, she'd be offended.

"Yeah! but not on the major roles, maybe on smaller parts only." Quinn explained as she pouts while pondering the thought.

"You do know, that there are dancing involve, right?" Santana reminded the princess. She knew Quinn took voice lessons before. They used to sing together when they were little. But _dancing? _Nah.

"Well I had opened that discussion to Mike when he returned from Area 16 last night! And he said he's willing to teach me some lessons."

Santana remembered Mike had returned from New York last night. She bumped into him this morning and he said he'd be staying for a week.

Mike Chang was known with the most flexible body among the knights, thus he excels on hand-to-hand combat. He had tried dancing when he was little and he immediately got hooked to it so he continued learning different dances.

"So even the princess will be on our club? This is the greatest thing that has ever happened to my life!" Marley bounced on her feet. She can't help but blush as she imagines the consequences of this. Their club won't be downgraded anymore! People will actually pay attention into what they do. She then quickly added, "Oh, well, aside from meeting the Lopez's!"

'_Either way, I'd still be spending time into helping that club.' _Santana thought as she sighed in defeat. She knew her appointments to the spa would just have to wait.

* * *

**RED COAT**

**.**

"I can feel you burning a hole in my head. It sucks that you can't read my mind, isn't it?" Red coat mocked the black-hooded figure sitting across the table.

"Yeah, it does, but what can I do? You're the source of the code." Black hoodie replied twisting the pen she had picked on. "Why did you give her Geass?" she pushed.

"You'll know why." Red coat answered. "Prepare the Sutherlands... We have some place to re-claim."

Black hoodie nodded and started tapping on her phone.

They need to move forward.

It's time to bring Brittania down. and they could do it with some fun.

* * *

**ASHFORD THEATER (three days after)**

**QUINN.**

**.**

"Quinn, why were you auditioning for a small part? I think you're suited for a bigger role. You've done great at your audition." Ezra commented at Quinn's performance. Quinn had auditioned yesterday and the results were out today.

"There are other people better than me at this. I think I should start off with a smaller role." Quinn politely said. She blushed at the compliment. She knew Mr. Fitz judged her performance fairly.

"Actually, we're thinking of giving you a supporting role." Aria informed as she took a glance to the panel.

Quinn smiled and on a blink of an eye, she looked at Ezra. "Mr. Fitz, you would give me a smaller role, right?" A green-bird like flashed through her eyes and went straight to Ezra's.

"Uhh… yeah. It's better to give her a smaller role." Ezra answered. After a second, he shook his head and blinked a few times.

Everyone was surprised by his answer. A minute ago he was insisting the princess a bigger role, but now he's opposing himself.

"Are… are you sure? I thought we've thought about this." Aria clarified, confused by her lover's decision.

"Yeah. This will be for the better of the production." Ezra answered and for a second Aria thought she saw a green light shining on the teacher's eye.

Quinn smiled. She knew her Geass would work in handy even for smaller things. She nodded her head and leaned it to her chair.

"You were great, Quinn! It sucks that you weren't given a bigger role!" Hanna, who was sat at Quinn's left whispered to Quinn as Mr. Fitz called for Mercedes and Rachel.

"It's fine. I think I would've understood more of the commoner's life if I started off at the bottom, don't you think?" Quinn reasoned out and Santana who sat by her right nodded in her direction.

"Please don't tell us that we have tryouts again." Mercedes said as she and Rachel straightened their seats.

Yes, they were doing a West Side story. A story about races, _how appropriate._

"No. we have come to a decision." Artie replied as he wheeled himself at the center of the room.

"It has been the hardest decision of our lives." Ezra, the teacher in charge of the play tried to lighten the mood.

"So uhm… in the grand tradition of Olympics… everybody wins! We have decided to double-cast Maria." Aria cheered the both of them but she didn't get the reaction she was expecting.

"What the hell is double-casting?" Mercedes asked as she raises her eyebrow.

"It means that we'll both get to play Maria." Rachel answered. "Mercedes, it is a pleasure to share the spotlight with you."

Ezra released a breath he didn't knew he was holding.

"Are you double-casting any other roles?" Mercedes asked completely ignoring Rachel. And the panel shook their heads, saying no.

"Thank you for your time." Mercedes stood and headed towards the door.

"Wait… where are you going?" Ezra stooped Mercedes.

Mercedes looked straight to Rachel, "Tell me, you were better than me." Mercedes challenged Rachel. And Rachel avoided Mercedes's gaze. "Tell me!" and everyone in the room was quiet, feeling up the thick tension in the room.

"Why was everyone doesn't want to hurt her feelings?" Mercedes turned to everyone.

"You know every time I wear this uniform, I've always felt like this school really values equality. Like this would give me a _damn _chance to have equal rights and opportunity with a Brittanian. Even just inside this theater!" Mercedes exclaimed as she gestures her yellow uniform...

"Mercedes, don't make this about a stupid pride." Lucas tried to ease the tension but it worsens it.

"Oh this is a pride thing, but it is not stupid." Mercedes countered. Quinn had noticed Mercedes values her _Eleven_ pride more than the others. Mercedes turned her attention back to Rachel, "Congratulations, you've got the part. I don't want it."

With that, Mercedes left everyone speechless.

* * *

**AREA 21 (two days after)**

**SANTANA.**

**.**

"Before we go into this deeper, do you really think this line is safe?" Santana asked. They had been assigned on a mission into Area 21 to help a civil war. Black Knights had encouraged different colonies to go against the Empire and the knights of rounds were being assigned to help out.

"Well yeah. Unless you know the Knight of Round's code, and the source code of their knightmares line, you can't connect to our knightmares' private lines. Haven't you read your Manual?"

"Because A doesn't have a way to hack this. Yeah sure. We could totally trust this." Santana said sarcastically to Spencer.

"This is the _greatest _technology ever built. Not even the Black Knights have this!" Spencer insisted.

"Okay. fine." Santana surrendered as she impatiently goes back to the topic. "so you think _Jason _killed Alison?" Santana repeated, disbelief still evident on her tone.

"I told you, my dad was protecting Jason for a reason before. Remember the hockey stick?" Spencer insisted while sending out the coordinates of the enemies to her team.

"Did you hit your head or something? I think we pretty much established that the murder weapon is a shovel, not a hockey stick. _Remember, _you became a person of interest, because you were caught with _the murder weapon._" Santana mocked Spencer and Spencer scoffed at her. Jeremiah had assigned Spencer to more missions now to put her into the Emperor's good graces. Though they found a loop hole to General Wilden's case, and Quinn might have pulled _some strings_ to clear Spencer's name, she still needs to take double shifts.

"Can we just focus on _my dad_ part?" Spencer pushed her point.

"Okay fine. So what's the deal with your dad? And wow. Is this your way of saying that your _family _is pretty much involved at Ali's murder? I mean your sister hates Ali. Should we investigate your mom too?" Santana playfully asks as she maneuvers her knightmare to the opposite side, Spencer's Shinkirou is positioned.

"enough with the sarcasm!" Spencer ordered as she positions herself to the battle field. "There's something going on between Lady Jessica and my dad."

"Shut up." Santana said, and when Spencer didn't answer, "Shut up! The Emperor will murder your dad!" Santana added. She knew the Emperor's not faithful himself, everyone in the royal family is not, but that doesn't mean he's into sharing.

"Not like that! Well at least I hope it's not!" Spencer argued as she hears a loud explosion nearby. The enemies had started moving. "I just…" A knightmare appeared at her right and her shield automatically activated. Her black knightmare possesses the Absolute Defense System thus giving her an advantage that negates all attacks from an ambush, thus she's always on the battle front lines. "I saw them arguing yesterday in the auditorium before the fashion show."

.

Mona had organized a fashion show, which Hanna, Spencer, Aria, and Emily were part of, that has been the opening of the annual school fest. But of course, A just won't end the day on a happy note. The show turned into a disaster when the tribute video for Alison was vandalized.

.

"about?" Santana asked as she uses her Radiant Wave Surger, stored in her knightmares palm. It is a powerful microwave radiation emitter. By grabbing onto an enemy Knightmare and activating the emitter, the Guren can fry the enemy's electronics and warp the frame itself, not only rendering the unfortunate machine completely unsalvageable, but often damaging the pilot's ejection system, usually ensuring that the pilot will perish with his craft. She used that to pulverize the enemies' bullets towards her knightmare.

Their enemies would be wowed as to how this two can continue this kind of conversation in between an ambush.

"I _saw _them, San. I didn't hear them." Santana rolled her eyes at Spencer.

"Okay, really. You're giving me more things to think of. I am craving for answers!" Santana exasperated as she grabs the head of her opponent's knightmare and activates her Radiant Wave Surger.

"Welcome to my life.-" A loud explosion was heard and a shake on the ground was felt.

"What was that?" Santana asked. Her knightmare has a float system but she was assigned to head the ground units.

"Damn it. one of the Four Holy Blades." Spencer answered as she pilots her knightmare up to the air dodging the two knightmare that caused the two to explode.

Santana zoomed in the knightmare and nodded in agreement, "the Black Knights again? Do you need help?"

"No. I think I could handle this one. Stick to the original plan." Spencer ordered.

"Aye, aye, captain!" Santana saluted her captain as she went back to fighting the nearby knightmares. "You still don't know who the pilots are?"

"We don't even know a single member of the Black Knights, San." Spencer replied as she nears the so called Gawain a sixth generation knightmare. It is almost as identical as Spencer's knightmare only Spencer has more advanced features. Nonetheless, the knightmare is a threat. "But I do have something, take a look at this."

Santana viewed the file Spencer had sent her. She realized it was an ID of some 'Vivian Darkbloom', she raised her eyebrows at Spencer. "Who exactly am I looking at?"

"It's Alison. She got into some disguise before and she used that. Caleb got it from the video he recovered last night" Spencer would admit that the knightmare she was going against at is really strong.

"Where did she use this?" Santana asked as she relays a message to her team to move to the second phase. They were winning the ground area. She doesn't know about the aerial ones.

"Good question!" Spencer smiled sarcastically at Santana. Of course she had thought of that. "I still have something. We need to accompany Lady Brittany and Quinn in Midas Hotel."

"Oh, for the opening at the capital? Yeah, I got the memo." Santana nodded in Spencer's direction. She's getting busy and she knows it. She is getting a hinge that after Brittany, they would give Quinn a proper debut to the public.

"Is it just the two of us?" Santana asked her captain.

"Yeah. Aside from Lady Brittany's royal guards, it's just us. They didn't announce that Quinn would be there so they thought there would be less risk." Spencer shrugged and when she was about to grasp Gawain's arm, it retreated.

"What's going on? They're retreating, Spence. How's the situation up there?" Santana asked as she receives reports of the enemies' retreat.

"It seems that Zero knows a difference between a battle you can't win

* * *

**ASHFORD THEATER BACK STAGE. (three days later)**

**.**

"Is she okay?" Tina asked, as Mr. Fitz enters the room where all the club members await.

Yesterday, in the middle of a group number, Marley had fainted on the spot. Everyone panicked and they had pulled her out, and Mr. Fitz had stopped the practice. Mr. Fitz had immediately carried her and headed towards the nurse's office.

"she had been diagnosed with an eating disorder" Mr. Fitz explained as he rubbed his temples.

"Damn those Brittanians!" Jake hissed.

"Hey. Don't judge!" Mike butts it.

"Why not? We get judged all the time because we're _Elevens." _Mercedes piped in as she rolled her eyes.

"Look, Mr. Fitz had talked to the school's board and they were opening some investigation." Aria explained as she waited for her crew to settle down. "So guys, please let the system handle this one."

"No. Ashford's won't turn their backs from their own. We need paybacks." Artie said and he could see Finn nodding his head in agreement.

"Okay, how are we sure that Kitty had done this?" Quinn asked. She had been fond of the Ashford heiress and she doesn't see how the girl would have done something that bad. Majority of the members however, had insisted that Marley would _never _be bulimic. She knew Marley was kind but still, it wasn't right to point the blame on Kitty.

"I told you, she's giving my girl laxatives!" Santana bursts as she enters the room. She would've accompanied Marley to the hospital but she knew she can't leave Quinn again. During one practice, as she sits by to watch the club practice, she got bored and looked into Marley's bags where she found the pills. She never understood why Marley would take one, she's thinner than the knight.

"your girl?" Quinn raised her eyebrow and Santana rolled her eyes. Yes. Way to miss the point.

"Kitty had always given our club a hard time." Tina adds as she wipes her tears away. Santana had noticed the Asian girl is prone to crying at _any _circumstances.

"Why was she so mad at this club, anyway?" Emily asked. She knew how it felt to be set up. She knew where the club was coming from. Someone had tried to put something on her creams. Everything is possible.

"Well this is an Eleven's club, my lady." Jake mocked Emily and ignored the glare he got from Spencer.

"That's not true. Mr. Fitz is a Brittanian, an honorary at that." Aria countered.

"Well that's because there's no Eleven in the faculty! But look around you! We're all Elevens here!" Kurt turned his hands around, gesturing his friends.

"I say, we take revenge." Puck suggested.

"I know Kitty's schedule! I work on Vice-president's office—"

"How about we give her a taste of her own medicine—"

"Guys we shouldn't talk like this! Ashford has zero tolerance policy of violence. Of any kind!" Rachel insisted. She got almost humiliated in front of the school body on her first day. And she dedicated herself in following the rules. "I thought that's how you do things!"

"We sing. That's all we ever do!" Artie countered, anger evident on his voice.

"do you want to get suspended? We've been preparing for the annual fest presentation for days!" Quinn asked as she tries to cool the club's atmosphere. She saw how hard these people worked on everything. Their dances, their costumes, their props and their song numbers. She would hate to see this turned to waste. Though she knows they couldn't perform without Marley. Marley got the lead, and it'll be hard to look for a replacement. Now she may have realized they wouldn't really be able to perform.

"I don't give a damn about graduating anymore!" Artie shouted, shocking everyone in the room. "My mom always reminds me that graduating from a Brittanian school will give me better future! But at the end of the day, one thing remains, we are slaves of this Empire!"

"What do you expect from us? We're _people!" _Artie wheeled himself near Quinn. "I know the world may not see us that way but when they tease us, and throw stuff at us, and toss us to the dumpsters, and tell us we're nothing but _numbers_ with stupid dreams, it _freaking _hurts!" Quinn flinched at his words. She doesn't know they were being treated like that. "And you're telling us that we should turn the other cheek and be the bigger man by telling ourselves that we have dreams and how hard we work will make us better than them. But it's pretty damn hard to feel that way when they always win!"

"I get that you're upset—" Santana tried to cut off turning to Quinn's defense. She had always tried to cool the tension between the two groups. It is something she learned from Mike.

"No! You don't!" Artie cuts Santana off. "You're an Honorary Brittanian, Santana! You all are!" Artie points to Spencer, Rachel and Mike. "When you're inside those _glorious _knightmares of yours. Do you think of _equality? _Do you think of the _Elevens?" _Artie countered.

"We are protecting our people from the Black Knights—" Rachel started but was immediately cut off by Puck.

"Maybe we don't need protection from them! Maybe we need help from them!" Before Puck could stop himself, he had said those words.

"you can't say things like that!" Rachel gasped at the words of Puck. "They are rebels—"

"Well that's the point, we are not _part of your people!_" Finn added. He can't contain his anger too. And the knights look into each other. They couldn't say things like that in front of them. That technically was an act of rebellion, and as soldiers of the Empire, they should arrest them.

"You are, Area 11 is a colony of the Empire. That technically means you are part of—" Even Quinn was cut off by the group.

"This is OHIO!" Kurt burst. Quinn took a step back and if Santana's hand wasn't on her back, she might have stumbled back. "open your eyes, _princess!" _Kurt hissed. "You can never understand because you've always lived inside those pretty walls!"

And Artie might have glared at Quinn too. "And don't give me that "it gets better crap"! Because I'm not interested in getting better. I want to be better! Like right now!" Artie turned to Santana, " you had offered me a free treatment to cure my legs! But do you know why I had always turned down your offer? Because I refused to be bought!" Artie shouted, and Santana can really feel him flaring up from seat. She could imagine him standing up from his wheel chair punching her in the face.

"I'm not trying to buy you." Santana reasoned. When she had met Marley's friends, she had also offered a free medical treatment to Artie but the boy had always refused. Artie is a victim of war himself. During the war, their place was bombed out by the Brittanian army thus he had lost his legs.

"This is a constant reminder of what this _Holy Empire _you spoke of, did to us!" Artie took a glance at Quinn. He knew he shouldn't be mad at the princess. This wasn't her fault. But he's being carried away by his feelings. _This feelings_ he needed to vent out.

"I had lost my father." Finn spoke quietly. Rachel wanted to reach out to him but Santana gripped on her hand shaking his head.

"I can never go back to my hometown, while this Brittanian-Chinese Federation war is going on." Tina added as she tears up. Mike wanted to tell her, he could help but decided against speaking up.

"I can't fulfill my dreams. An _Eleven _doesn't have that privilege." And everyone can feel the disappointment in her voice. Rachel wanted to say something but Santana's hold into her hand tightened.

Everyone was silent until Artie spoke up again, "I want to hurt them. The way they hurt us! No worse, I want them to feel my pain." And Santana could only see fury in his eyes. "Because, frankly, that's all I have left to give!" And Artie willed himself out of the room

"I've lost my sisters too!" Quinn countered.

"Well they deserve it!" Lucas shouted. and Hanna's jaw had dropped.

"What did you just say?" Quinn narrowed his eyes at the boy who dared spoke up.

"The only reason everyone made a big deal about Alison's death is because she had been missing for a whole year. there was mystery in her death. Do you really think a terrorist had killed her? Of course not! I'm betting someone who had a grudge on her, took her life! She had been cruel!-" and before he could continue his face was met by the hand of a certain blonde.

"You're my friend, and I may have let go of what you did before, but I'm not gonna stand here listen you disrespect her like that!" Hanna turned her voice icy on her friend. She never told anyone about Lucas destroying Ali's memorial. Her friend would have been tortured by the Royal army.

"You experienced firsthand what Alison could do, Hanna. " Lucas reminded Hanna. Lucas looked dangerously at the princess, not caring if her knight was standing close by.

"We knew Marley. And she would _never_ be that irresponsible. But why was she in the hospital right now? Same thing happened to Hefty Hanna, princess." Mona spoke for the first time as she sides with the rest of the team. She may not be caught outside the room hanging out with these gleeks, but she shared the same 'feelings' against the late princess.

"What you had in mind, wasn't Ali. It's your ideal sister. It's your ideal princess. You wanted to have someone you could look up to so make this figure of Alison in your mind."

* * *

**MIDAS HOTEL, OUTSIDE (next day)**

**SPENCER.**

**.**

"my lady. they have been killing to make a point. Should we answer to them?"

During the opening, Spencer had been assigned to head the security outside and control the people entering the hotel. It was then a shock when Ohio Liberal Front had declared a hostage taking.

"No! Responding to them even once will mean that we're rewarding their terrorism!" Spencer shouted. She has been controlling the paparazzi trying to get her opinion on the matter and she's getting annoyed. The more chaos there is, the more people gets interested and pushing their way in.

"Should we try to attack. The Shinkirou and Guren are ready to use, my Lady." the officer suggested.

"That should wait until we ensure Lady Brittany's and Princess Quinn's safety. Besides, Sir Samuel and Santana are in there." Spencer answered as she thinks of a way to deal with this.

"Lady Hastings!" an officer called Spencer. "It's Zero! Zero had sent us a message!"

Spencer had run towards the Shinkirou. She took off and had met with Zero.

"Zero! I shall revenge for Lady Frannie's death!" Spencer announced as she opens her knightmare's trunk and pointed a gun at Zero who was standing on a trailer.

"Knight of Two, would you choose a dead princess, or a living heir?" Zero challenged and Spencer froze on her spot as her eyes widen.

"Good. I was right. The Princess is inside the hotel with the Vice-governor." Zero declared. The fact that the princess was there wasn't released to the public yet. Only the ones inside knew about it.

"I will save Her Highness and the Vice-Governor."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Zero!" Spencer denies. She will not give in easily.

"I will save her!" Zero insisted.

* * *

**QUINN.**

**.**

"Everyone, hands on your heads and kneel down!" a masked man ordered the hostages.

As Quinn sees the terrorist kicks the man who dared spoke up, she stood up. "Let me speak to your leader!" Santana stood up immediately and put her arm to protect the princess as the men point their gun at her.

"And who do you think you are?" the man laughs

"Lucy Quinn Fabray, 96th successor to the throne!" Quinn announces as everyone gasps and bursts into whispers. She knew if she doesn't show up, they would take Brittany.

"The Vice-governor and the Princess themselves? Huh… It seems that the fate is on our side." The man chuckles as he orders on of his men to go to their leader.

Brittany tried to tug Quinn down but Quinn wasn't sitting down. Few minutes later and the man ordered to relay the message returns and whisper something to the officer in charge.

"Our leader wants to talk to the princess alone."

"No!" Santana protests.

"Knight of three, we could pull the trigger right now, and kill all of you. I think it's clear that we are the ones who call the shots here." The officer smirked as he sees the knight grits her teeth.

"I'd be fine." Quinn assures Santana as she took a step towards the officer. "Make sure they are all safe."

Quinn follows the officers as she notices that there are two other men walking behind her. She decided against using the Geass on the three of them. She hasn't practiced it yet well and it's a big risk in using it with an audience. When she entered the room, she saw Zero standing there among the dead colonels.

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" the officer exclaimed as he points the gun to Zero.

"They had realized what uselessness they were doing." Zero answered and Quinn took this chance to activate her Geass on the other officers.

"All of you! Free the hostages!" A green bird-like bursts through her eyes and shoots to the officer's eyes.

they stood straight and saluted the princess, "Yes, your Highness!"

"We meet again, princess." Quinn looked back to the source of the voice. And her heart beat faster.

"Zero?" With his black cloak around him/her, the leader of the Black Knights stood in front of Quinn.

"You had shown yourself to save them. That's so you." Zero said.

To Quinn's surprise, Zero had removed the mask and tossed it to Quinn. Quinn had caught it in her hands and as she looks back to the rebel's leader, she feels herself turned cold and paled.

"No… it can't be." Quinn shook her head. She didn't know if she should take a step back or a step forward.

Zero is the Empire's number one masked leader of the rebels.

But.

Zero is Red coat. Zero gave her the Geass. Zero saved her from Puck.

It just can't be…

"Ali?"

Zero smiled, "Honey, I can be whoever you want."

Quinn froze on her spot. 'Honey'. Ali used to call her that, referring to her blonde locks.

"No... you're supposed to be dead. I saw your body!" Quinn insisted still refusing to believe Ali is Red Coat, that Ali is Zero. She activated her Geass and ordered, "Reveal yourself!"

Zero just smiled and twirled her blonde curls. "Didn't I tell you? Geass doesn't work on me. I'm the Code bearer."

"What do you want?" Quinn finally asked. There has to be a reason. She took a step back when Zero came closer.

"Relax. I am your ally. I will never leave your side." Zero started as she took a step closer. "And unlike _Santana_, I'd be true to my words." Zero stopped in front of Quinn.

"I can't be your ally! I'm the Empire's princess! You're the number one enemy!" Quinn insisted as she grips Zero's mask on her hand.

"Quinn, you've been living in lies. Do you still stand for the _Empire_ after what they did to your friends?" And Quinn stood frozen. She reminisces the day at the choir room. Her friends suffer because of the Empire. "Admit it, you've felt like you belong in that circle of friends than your _family." _Quinn never felt so happy during the practices. They might have some arguments but they always end up laughing.

"You killed my sister." Quinn countered. She is sure a member f the Black Knight killed Frannie. And a Black Knight answers to Zero.

"Do you know that she begged for her life with her mouth? The same mouth she used to order to the deaths of the Elevens." Zero circled Quinn. Quinn knew Frannie, as the Vice-Governor of Area 11 had been leading operations to some parts of Area 11. And the massacre at the Red Zone was her orders.

"Is it really you, Ali?" Quinn asked. She knew Ali hated Frannie too. But, she wouldn't go that far right? She wanted to rule Brittania.

"Do you even know how Ali died?" Zero asked as she stopped behind Quinn. She leaned into her ears and whispers, "She was buried alive."

"What? No! She was hit so hard and-"

Zero then clicked into her remote, Quinn didn't know she was holding and played a video which projected on a nearby wall.

_It is a video of Spencer and Aria in what seems like a mortuary, wearing white-pink stripes uniform._

_"Ali was buried alive." Spencer said as she looks into Aria._

"I know Spencer and Aria didn't kill Alison." Quinn said as she looks back into Zero.

"Frannie ordered for an assassination." Zero revealed and Quinn can't help but gasp.

"Assassination?" Quinn questioned.

"Yeah. Alison's. She wanted the throne so bad she wanted to take matters at her own hand. Too bad, someone interfered."

"You?"

"Maybe." Zero answered as she started walking again. She stopped when she was in front of Quinn.

"I can tell you a lot more." Zero started. "Join me." Zero offered her hand to Quinn. Quinn looked down and she noticed she still has Zero's mask.

"You want me to be Zero." Quinn whispers.

* * *

Santana barged in and saw Quinn standing alone.

"Quinn! Are you okay?" Santana run towards Quinn.

"Yeah. I'm fine. What happened?" Quinn asked as she saw blood dripping from Santana's arm.

"Uhmmm... I was worried they might have done something to you and-"

"They shot you? Santana! I told you I'll be fine alone!" Quinn scolded Santana as she puts her hand on her knight's wound.

"And I'd be fired if you're alone! Look, I don't even care what it'll do to my rank, but if something happens to you again, I'll kill myself." Santana said as she inspects Quinn for any bruise.

"Don't you ever say that!" Quinn said sternly. "Is Brittany okay? how about the Elevens?"

"Yeah. They're fine."-

"Lady Lopez, we need to go!" Sam came rushing in. Santana took Quinn's hand and run towards the entrance of the building...

at the entrance... they saw Zero standing in his might, a footage of him shown in the hotel's big screen outside.

"the only ones who can shoot are those who are prepared to be shot by others. when the powerful attack the powerless, we shall appear again. no matter how powerful our enemy may be. you with power, fear me. you without power, seek me. we, the black knights, will judge the world."

* * *

**AN.**

**confusing? I know. **

**at the last part, Zero was regarded as a 'he' as a generalization. People thinks Zero is a 'he' anyway.  
**hate me, but I'll really try to update as soon as I can! tell me what you think!

REVIEW ;)


	7. Ch 7 The First Encounter

based of on Code Geass R1 turn 9 Refrain

* * *

**CHAPTER 7**

**The First Encounter**

**.**

* * *

**LADY JUDY'S GARDEN (morning)**

**QUINN.**

**.**

"You don't like me." Brittany says out of the blue and Quinn slowly met her gaze. They had been lying on the ground, with their elbows supporting their weight, gazing up to the clear sky. Quinn took the moment to look at her cousin's face. She had noticed that Brittany was a good judge of character, that in some actions or choice of words, she is capable of knowing bits of that person's personality.

"I _do _like you. Where would you get that?" Quinn denies and she laughs a little, feeling up the wind against her face and letting her hair follow the wind's breath.

"Would your answer change if I'm with Santana?" Brittany follows up as she looks to Quinn. Quinn didn't answer right away as she considers Brittany's question. _Santana._

It has been two days since her meet with Red Coat, two days since Red Coat had sent her all of Black Knights' files and a phone. In that two days, she never knew she could outright hide something from Santana. Why does she trust Red Coat the same way she trusts Santana? Why does she believe that the Royal family is hiding something from her enough for her to hate them? Is Brittany one of them? Is this a lie too? She tried opening the subject to Santana. I mean, she had _everything _the military needs to capture all the Black Knights.

* * *

"_Santana, what do you think of Zero?" Quinn asks._

"_I'm thankful he came." Santana starts and Quinn can't help but sit up from her bed to look at Santana. "But if they want to catch criminals, they should join the police force."_

"_They probably can't even if they want to." Quinn counters thinking she should at least stand up for the Black Knights. Zero saved her… twice. "They might think the police are useless."_

_Santana's eyes widen and her head snapped back to Quinn so fast Quinn thought it would break. "They might be right now, but if the Black Knights join the police, seeing Zero is _so great_, why won't he change it front the inside?"_

"_It'll be hard. They'll have lots of constraints placed on them in the process of changing it." Quinn says. She had thought of Red Coat's preposition. And she had been placing herself in the Black Knights' shoe._

"_Well you can't say that, if you haven't tried your best in changing it. Unless they had done that, I'm considering everything they are doing as self-righteousness." Quinn looks at she sees Santana flaring up. "What is this 'evil' they spoke of? We're not even sure what they're basing it on. It's a one-way street of self-satisfaction." Santana argues._

* * *

When Quinn didn't answer, Brittany continued, "You love her, don't you?" Quinn snapped her head towards Brittany, and she was met by her cousin not looking at her anymore but up in the sky, mimicking her position before. "You might not understand what love is, but that doesn't mean you can't feel it." Brittany explained.

"I just feel like if you ask her to be your knight, she would've said yes immediately." Quinn decided to be open about it to Brittany. There is just something about Brittany that assures you, she wouldn't say things you wanted to hear just to please you. "I don't know. Things between me and Santana have been different these days. She's busy with Spencer, Ohio, and me." Quinn added as she looks around noticing the newly-planted flowers the Duchess has gifted her mother.

When Brittany's eyebrows rose at Quinn's mention of Ohio, Quinn relaxes. So Brittany had decided to drop off of Santana's train for now. Quinn smiles as she answers, "I think I'm spending more time with my friends than I should I have.''

Marley got back from the hospital two days ago, and when she found out about what her friends had said to Quinn and the Knight of Rounds, she had immediately apologized in behalf of her friends' antics. The Honorary Brittanians had of course said they knew where the group was coming from, but Marley had insisted they patch things up.

"I saw a friend in Santana too." Quinn watches as Brittany's lips curves up to a smile. "and I love holding her hand." Brittany admitted and Quinn can't help but feel uncomfortable to her confession. "Her hands are soft, and her grip is somewhere in between gentle and rough. She treats me like a friend, not as a royalty who would break with slightest push-and-pull ." Brittany laughs a little as she looks back to Quinn. "I mean, everyone treated me like I'm made of glass, you know? Like I'm not capable of doing _anything _on my own. Everyone says immediate relatives to the Royal family are just business trades to allied nations. And I've always believe that too. That someday, I'd be sent off to marry someone from different country to build up an alliance."

Quinn saddens by hearing this. She suddenly reaches for Brittany's hand and squeezes it. "You won't be forced to do something you don't want to, Brittany."

Brittany smiles at her, a sight Quinn has been getting used to by now. "Yes, I will be, Quinn. But as long as I'm here, at least I'd make sure I'd leave a mark, right?"

Quinn wanted to assure Brittany that she won't let that happen but she decided to leave the conversation for now. "What?"

"Area Elev—I mean Ohio." Brittany giggles as she corrects herself. "I'd like to make a change in here. Make it a better place." And Quinn just starts at Brittany. _"Make it a better place?"_

"It's a big thing, I know. But I'd like to make it happen. I may not be strong enough, but I have Sammy and Santana… and Spencer on my side, right?" Brittany taps Quinn's shoulder signaling for them to stand up as she sees Sam standing a few feet away.

"And I have you too, right?" Brittany extends her hand towards Quinn to pull her up. Quinn looks up to her blue-eyed cousin and considers her offer. _Make it a better place, _she thinks and Quinn can't help but chuckle at the thought. Slowly, she lifts herself up dusts her dress off of grass. She then takes Brittany's hand and intertwines it with hers as she shoots a smile towards her way.

* * *

**KNIGHTS' QUARTERS**

**SANTANA.**

**.**

"Hey, Spence! Could I borrow this?" Santana barged in to the knights' quarters with a red coat on her hand as she went directly to the mirror to see if it fits her.

"No! Santana, how many times do I have to tell you, you can't just enter my room like it's yours!" Spencer shouted as she immediately shoot up to go to Santana and steal the red coat from her hand.

"And here I thought, what's yours is mine and what's mine is yours. Is this one-sided all along?" Santana teases Spencer as she hears their co-knights snickers. "Besides, red is totally my color." Santana adds still trying to reach for the coat but Spencer was putting it away from her with her free hand stopping Santana's movements.

Spencer rolled her eyes and pulled Santana out of the quarters. When they were far away from the quarters, away from those ears, Spencer leaned in to Santana and whispers, "This used to be Vivian's."

"Vivian?" Santana questions. When Spencer glared at her, her eyes widen as realization hits her. "Oh! Okay, creepy." She immediately rubbed her arms as if there were some germs on it from the coat. She adds, "Where'd you get _that_?" Her tone was with disgust and Spencer just rolled her eyes.

"You're such a drama queen. We picked this up from a dry cleaner!" Spencer comments as they round the corner. "Jason is back at the capital, and he's looking for my dad."

Santana's head snaps at her direction, now interested. "_Why?"_

"I don't know!" Spencer exclaims. "That's why I need you to spy on him tonight in that Truth Up—"

"I can't! There's some raid operation I was assigned to." Santana counters.

Spencer nods then she asks, "Wait. Does that mean I have to keep an eye on Quinn?"

Rachel Berry has been assigned to lead ambush attacks on the Black Knights, as the military have noticed that the rebel group has been acquiring new generation of knightmares. Deciding that adding a knight of rounds on their defend is a must, the Knight of Six was immediately appointed their leader.

"I don't think she'd be there. Or that she'd be going out of the palace without me." Santana replies as she reminisces what had happened at the hotel hostage taking. She still doesn't know how she found Quinn in an _empty room _supposed-to-be filled with Ohio's Liberal Front leaders, and she's _safe. _Spencer had said that Zero came to meddle with Ohio's affairs. Zero is well known with his flowery words and all that dramatics, and it was believed that he had convinced the terrorists to withdraw—more like joined forces with him, if you ask Santana's opinion.

Spencer looked sympathetically to Santana. "What did the Emperor say?"

"he didn't talk to me… the Empress did." Santana replies softly and there's a bit hesitation to her tone. "I don't really know what happened though. I'm still confused at that."

* * *

"_Santana! You're bleeding!" Spencer exclaims as she noticed blood dripping from Santana's arm. Quinn immediately removes her eyes from Zero and remembered that her knight was shot._

"_she was shot! We have to get some—"_

"_No. I'm fine. We have to get you back at the palace. If the public notice you, we'll be in big trouble." Santana immediately cut Quinn off as she winced at Spencer's touch. She notices the Guren and immediately pull Quinn towards her red knightmare, ignoring Quinn's protests._

_When they had reached the palace and their presence was announced, she braced herself for some punishment, expecting the Emperor or the Empress has received the news. Luckily, the Emperor wasn't around—no one knew where he was, because really, no one dares questions the Emperor's whereabouts when he leaves with His knight. So Santana was faced with the Empress._

_Lady Judy had immediately ran towards Quinn and engulfed her with a hug inspecting her for some injuries._

"_Mother, really I'm fine. Santana's—"_

_At the mention of the knight's name, Lady Judy had immediately stopped and walked towards Santana. "Knight of Three, I expected a lot from you!" And Santana flinched at the Empress's tone-a mixture of disappointment and anger. She had failed once again. She readied herself. Maybe Quinn's better off with a different knight? As Santana thinks of the possible punishment for her, she had heard Quinn stand in her defence… _again.

_When Quinn sees her mother raise her hand she immediately steps in. "She's wounded, mother! Can't you see? She'll be brought to the infirmary and you shall not question her capabilities as my knight!"_

_If Santana wasn't bowing down, she might have noticed the Empress stood straighter and took a step backwards._

"_Yes, send the Knight of three to the infirmary!" She orders, and Santana's eyes widen. _"What?"

_She feels Quinn's arm around her that pulls her up and guides her towards the hall._

"_What just happened? There's no way she would listen to you, I mean you were in _great _danger and I'm sure her motherly instinct dictated her actions and I actually expected her to slap me. And-" Santana rambles as she tries to look back at the Empress but Quinn's hold on her was preventing her for doing so._

"_You're losing a lot of blood, Santana. We have to hurry." Quinn quickens her pace and ignores Santana's confusion because she doesn't even know how to explain Geass on her. Not to mention, she was shocked herself that she had used the Geass on _her mother.

* * *

**ASHFORD ACADEMY**

**FINN**

**.**

He doesn't know when it started but he just can't stop it. Ever since Quinn had arrived at their school, he just keeps on staring at her from afar. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever met, and she's kind and open to all Elevens, and what pulls him towards her the most is that shy smile she has every time someone hands he a note, a flower, or a token of admiration. He's sure she gets it every single time, but she's so humble about it.

He's falling for her, that's his conclusion.

He knows it isn't right and it could never happen. He's an Eleven, and she's Brittania's crowned princess. Totally not gonna happen. But still.

He tried to share this realization to Puck but his bestfriend was acting differently towards Quinn. He knew his friend was attracted to her too-he made that clear on her first day, but after the Welcome Party, he had never seen his friend near Quinn again. Every time he sees her, he always _had to leave. _Finn had asked Puck about it but Puck denied his accusations immediately saying _he doesn't know _what he was talking about. Weird.

Anyway, the princess seems to warm up to her so he isn't complaining.

He sees her walking across the hall with Santana on her side.

_Santana._

Santana wasn't really that strict on those guys (and girls) showing their affection towards Quinn. Though she keeps an eye(aka glares) on the students' touches and she never leaves Quinn alone with anyone.

Finn remembers his friend Rory, an Eleven geek who asked to accompany him in asking Quinn out. He warned him it could never happen but his friend was really optimistic about it.

So in an empty classroom, he and Santana stood by the door while they give Quinn and Rory a moment to themselves. While Rory professed his intentions through a poem, Santana was _trying _really _hard _not to laugh at his accent and choice of words.

Santana had given him an advice that day. _"Yeah, sure. Quinn is into romantic gestures and all that. And yes, A+ for effort. But really? I didn't even understand a word he said. Be yourself. That's gonna impress her._ "

He exhales and starts walking towards her. He stops in front of her and his heart beat faster when Quinn offered him a smile.

"Hi!" He scratches the back of his head as he hands Quinn a flower. "I still don't know what you're favorite flower is so I'd try my luck on this one." He says gauging Quinn's reaction. Quinn brought it to her nose and inhales its scent. He took a glance at Santana who's grinning at him. Does that mean, he got it right? Or was she laughing at him?

"It's lilac." Finn says as Quinn touches the purple petal of the flower smiling. "The flower lady says it means the first emotion of love." He sees Quinn blush at the meaning. Wow. Is he doing a great job? He sees Santana, acting like gagging on their side and decided to ignore her.

"I, uhmmmm… I saw you on TV and… I just… I wanted to apologize for what Ohio's military had done." He started hesitantly. He never had the courage to open the conversation to Quinn. He noticed Santana shaking her head with wide eyes. Was that a wrong move?

"It's not your fault." Quinn replied softly shaking her head. She moves in closer to Santana's left side.

"I just—"

"No, it's fine. I wasn't hurt." Quinn traces Santana's stitches over Santana's sleeve cautiously. Finn notices Santana shifts away a bit from Quinn acting as if it wasn't a big deal.

Before he could say something, Santana had beat him to it. "Don't. Really, I'm fine." He shoot a an apologetic smile on Santana's way, though it came on as half-smirk, as Santana would describe it. His father was a general of Ohio. He knew his father would've never agreed on a hostage taking so he felt a need to apologize in behalf of his father's men in his behalf. At least to live up in his honor.

The three had been silent for a good minute until Finn decides to blurt out, "so uhm. Do you wanna go to the park?"

When Quinn raises her eyebrow, Finn could feel rejection coming up. He never knew Quinn entertained someone before so why would she start now? "I asked Santana before, and she said she was into it, but can't 'cause she's not sure if you're okay with it." He ignores Santana glaring at him and prays that would do the trick.

Quinn slowly turns her head towards Santana, "He asked you out?"

"What? No! He just… He asked if he could… If…" When Santana can't find words, she cursed under her breath, "You know what, yeah! He did!" Santana looks away and Finn is sure he'd be in trouble for that.

"Oh… Okay, then! When do you want to go?" Quinn replies as she turns her attention back to Finn. Finn was busy internally screaming of joy—though that was totally girl-ish, he didn't mind. He's going out with the princess!

"How about later, after school? Sounds good? Yeah? Great. See you later!" Santana smacked Finn out of his internal celebratory party. He smiled thankfully at her and fist pumped to the air when the two girls passed through him.

* * *

**PARK.**

**QUINN.**

**.**

"I didn't know you were still into parks." Quinn tells Santana as they wait by the bench for Finn.

"Nope." Santana grumbled as she kicks a stone while pacing back in forth.

"Sit down." Quinn taps the space beside her but Santana continues tapping on her phone, probably calling Finn. Quinn didn't mind waiting but Santana was getting impatient. Maybe she was really into parks? She tugs the hem of Santana's skirt to get her attention. When Santana stops and looks at her, Quinn points her right side indicating she sits. Santana sighs and took a seat next to her.

"Stop moving around or you'll bleed again." Quinn scolds Santana as she folds Santana's sleeve to see if there's blood. She smiles when she's nothing.

"I told you it's fine. My dad took care of it." Santana replies as she shifts away from Quinn. A lot of people had asked her how her arm was and kept on touching it. It probably was one of the ironies in life.

"But it still hurts, doesn't it?" It's more of a statement than a question. Quinn carefully unfolds Santana's sleeve to avoid touching Santana's stitches.

"A bit." Santana replies as she recognizes Finn's figure from a far.

Quinn saw him running towards them with a balloon on his hand. _Balloon?_

He hands the green one to Quinn, and the red one to Santana.

Quinn smiles as she takes it and she notices Santana glaring at Finn while she puts her hand on her hip shaking her head.

"Santana, take it. Be nice." Quinn directs Santana and Santana's eyes narrow.

"Oh, this is me being nice. Not lashing out and beating you up to a pulp!" Santana hisses at Finn still not taking the balloon.

"Come on, it's not a crime." Finn jokes and Quinn can't help but smile.

When both Finn and Quinn stares at her expectantly, she grumbles something and took the balloon begrudgingly. "No ice cream?" Santana asks sarcastically.

"Maybe next time, little sister." Finn jokes as he messes with Santana's hair, and Santana immediately smacks Finn's offending hand away.

"This doesn't make up for anything." Santana warns Finn. And Quinn can see a mini-Santana, a younger version of her.

* * *

_"We went to the park! my mom bought me ice cream! And it was soooo delicious!" An excited Santana exclaims as she bounces on Quinn's bed. Quinn follows her up and down with her eyes. She giggles at her friend's antics._

_"I'm glad you can spend time with your mom, while she's here. Mommy won't let me out of the palace." Quinn says as she pouts thinking of the time she had asked if she could come with Alison and her friends. Her mother had dismissed her request and it wasn't up for discussion._

_"Maybe if you're bigger, Lady Judy would allow you! Princess Frannie goes out, right?" Santana says as she behaves herself and sits by the edge of Quinn's bed. She still has some adrenaline rush inside her and she just wants to run around. She was always like this every time she's excited.  
_

_"Would you come with me?" Quinn asks with hopeful eyes. And she knew Santana would never say No to that._

_Santana hugs Quinn and squeezes her. "Yeah! Sure! You'll love it too!" And they both laugh as they plan their trip to the park._

* * *

After Santana's mom's death, she knew Santana never went to the park after that. So she was surprised when she heard Finn told her Santana wanted to go to the park. Maybe Santana wanted new memories? Quinn was glad she's part of this experience though. So she decided to make the best of it.

"what is this for anyway?" Santana asks as she holds the balloon string between her pointing finger and her thumb.

"You write your wish on this paper, tie it down to the balloon and let go of the balloon." Finn smiles as he offers two small pieces of paper to Quinn and Santana and two ballpens.

"Where on Earth did you get that?" Santana laughs. "That's worse than the Leprechaun's—" Quinn nudges Santana and looks at Finn expectantly waiting for his answer. She had never heard of that 'tradition' before. Maybe it's an Eleven thing?

"When I was little, mom told me that in this way, my wish will reach God faster than the others. I mean, a lot of people prays. So there's gotta be some traffic on that and God might not hear it, so here's an alternative." Finn explains.

"You do know that once this balloon loses helium, it'll eventually—" Santana tries to explain some logic but Quinn stops her and says, "This is actually interesting." Quinn smiles as she takes the pen and paper from Finn and writes for her wish.

Finn can't help but smile triumphantly for his plan worked. Maybe this date won't be so bad at all.

He sees Santana follows suit and he gestured some thumbs up to her and Santana just rolled her eyes while smiling as she takes the pen and paper too. "Did your wish come true?" Santana asks while she writes on the paper.

"Well I wished for a Video Game, you don't know about so I won't tell. And I got it on my birthday, so..." Finn shrugs and Quinn sees Santana rolls her eyes. She knows Santana would try to make sense and use some of her own make-up logic so she immediately rolls her paper and ties it to the end of the string of her balloon. So what if this is illogical? Anyone could _wish._

"What did you wish for?" Santana asks as they let go of the balloons.

"What did _you _wish for?" Quinn asks in return.

"you can't answer a question with a question!" Santana complains but Quinn just sticks her tongue out and smiles. They start walking along the park and she listens to Finn tell stories about his family and friends. She learns that his mom married Kurt's dad last year so he wasn't that lonely anymore. At first he didn't like the idea, but eventually, her mom's happiness weighed more. Quinn learned what the glee club had achieved though no one still cares about them. They still get bullied, they still get tossed around.

"Does it bother you?" Quinn referring to the insults they receive everyday as they take a seat at the edge of the fountain placed at the center of the park. They were all in uniform so her being a princess was slightly covered.

"I'm on the football team so it wasn't that bad. And we're like a family, you know? So we can stand this." Finn answers as he look at Santana who was nodding in his direction. Apparently, she was enjoying her ice cream too much to bother joining in to the conversation.

"Even if you can stand every little thing that happens, eventually it'll wear you out." Quinn says as she remembers her conversation with Brittany earlier. Just because everyone treats you in a certain way doesn't mean you have to get used to it.

"So do you want to be in the army too?" Quinn asks as she licks her ice cream on a cone. She had never tasted something like this in the palace before. And she's grateful to Finn making her experience new things.

"I actually don't know." Finn replies softly as he stares off straight ahead. He was about to explain when Quinn notices Finn's change of expression. She follows his line of sight and she notices three guys ganging up on a street vendor. They were arguing on something.

"APOLOGIZE ALREADY DAMNIT!" A guy shouts as he kicks the street vendor crouching down the ground. Everyone in the park ignores the commotion and went back to their own businesses.

When Finn stands up, Santana holds into his wrist, "You're outnumbered. You think you stand a chance?"

Finn hisses at Santana, "And what? Let them beat him up?" Santana gazes at the street vendor, and both Quinn and finn follows. "It was his choice to work for a Brittanian franchise. If you decided to fight them off and win, he'd be out of work tomorrow."

"Are you saying—" Before Finn could continue, the three guys were now walking towards them. Quinn felt Santana tugging Quinn at her side.

"Feel sorry for the Eleven?" the guy challenged Finn. "Ooohhh. A Brittanian student, eh? Maybe you want to beat him up to?" and the three guys laughs.

Finn clenches his fist and was about to retort when Quinn speaks up, activating her Geass. "You are tired of beating up an Eleven too, aren't you?"

Santana readies herself for defense when the three guys nods their heads and starts walking away talking about the new video game out yesterday.

Santana raises her eyebrows in confusion as she looks to Finn who has the same expression. "Some Brittanians are really a shame." Quinn says nonchalantly as she turns to both of her friends. She returns her gaze to the vendor and starts walking towards him.

As she helps him up, the vendor has noticed the logo on her uniform and immediately offered her his product that he's selling.

* * *

**AREA 11 SUBURBS**

**SANTANA.**

**.**

Santana maneuvers her knightmare as she receives the coordinates from Lloyd. "Is the source legit?" She asks as she reviews the location of the raid operation.

"Well, that's what the intelligence group says. That's why they sent you there." Lloyd answers with his cheerful tone.

"Why am I not in Guren again?" Santana asks. She was in Gloucester, the violet knightmare made for close combat Princess Frannie used to pilot. And Santana was feeling queasy about it. It's one thing to almost wear a deceased's coat. And it's another thing to pilot a deceased's knightmare. Santana wasn't really _that _superficial but the thought of a spirit lounging around was always at the back of her mind. Though she would _never _admit that to anyone.

"This is a sneak attack, Santanita." Lloyd tried to use his Latin accent but it wasn't working and Santana might have snickered at that. "We don't want the enemy to spot you immediately."

"And you think using the late Princess's knightmare frame is _subtle?" _Santana askes incuriously.

"You're leading the Glaston knights, Santanita." Lloyd tried again, but expectedly failed.

Glaston Knights, Santana sighed. Glaston Knights are a group of five-elite Knightmare pilots under the command of Princess Frannie. Now, they had dedicated themselves into protecting Quinn. As Quinn's knight, Santana has been appointed their new leader.

"why can't I lead them with my Guren? I think I'd be more flexible with it." Santana pouts in their video call.

"It's only for this mission. Speaking of, Cecile would brief you into it." Suddenly, Cecile's face replaced Lloyd's and Santana waited for her instructions.

"Refrain, known as kind of narcotics was reported sold in suburbs of Area 11…"

* * *

**BLACK KNIGHTS TRAILER.**

**QUINN.**

**.**

"Refrain."

Red Coat placed a gun-like with serum on top of the table in front of Quinn.

Quinn, wearing Zero's 'costume', held it in her hands. "A large number of users were depressed Elevens. It gives its users hallucinations of their most treasured experience. The most pleasurable they wanted to remember. As you know, a lot of Elevens wanted to think back to the time before Brittania had conquered Ohio."

Quinn nods as she examines the drug in her hand.

"You can say that Area 11 is better off before Brittania came. Economics and military was stabilized. You can go to some government office and be an Brittanian citizen, and voila! You've got rights!" Red Coat says as she rounds the table. "The only problem?"

"Pride." Quinn answers in a whisper.

"We can't help it if Elevens think that they're better off being slaves to Brittania." Red Coat explains and Quinn nods. She remembers the vendor at the park a while ago.

A knock was heard and Quinn looks at the door. She wears Zero's mask and walks towards the door. "I'm not coming with you. I think you can handle this one, seeing as you came up with the plan and everything." Red Coat says as she hides behind the door, and Quinn nods.

"everything is ready." A girl in her Black Knights uniform reportss behind her black aviators.

Quinn nods and goes to the knightmare prepared for her. she was seated at the top- back part while someone pilots for her, a man, just like the girl, wears black aviator covering his eyes and a cap, he's also in his black uniform.

The Zangetsu. _How appropriate._ Is Red Coat mocking her?

.

The Black Knights starts firing guns at a warehouse and Quinn enters with her knightamre. She sees cartels of drugs being prepared and some Black Knights starts to checks it. She didn't notice her knightmare going straight to another portion of the warehouse. It was dark inside and she had to use her night-vision to through the dark.

She sees Elevens on the ground mumbling something.

"Oh, Ohio!"

"I'm getting married! I'm getting married!"

"Promotion!"

"Honey? We're having twins! I'll be a father!"

The Zangetsu had turned to a woman addicted to Refrain. As the pilot zooms in the woman, the pilot removed his cap and clenched his fist, "how weak of a woman are you? Refrain? Really?"

Quinn froze on her spot.

_Puck._

She shook her head. No. It can't be.

Puck is the pilot of Zangetsu?

He killed my sister.

Suddenly, she felt anger boiling up in her. Puck killed Frannie. Puck disrespected Alison. And he had tried to rape her. This is her chance for revenge.

"Noah! You need to take care of your little brother!" the woman says as she trips to the floor but the Zangetsu had caught her.

Noah? Is she his mother?

Suddenly, the Zangetsu was being shot on its side.

"The knight police?" Quinn sees the blue-white knightmares around them. Zangetsu immediately runs off to the opposite direction.

"does this mean they were involve in Refrain?" Quinn asks herself as she feels her anger towards the Brittanian police.

Puck looks at the left palm of his knightmare and looks at the woman resting on it.

"Screw you! I don't need you!" He shouts and Quinn could feel him struggling inside. They stumbled to the ground as a part of the knightmare's left leg broke.

"RUN! DAMN IT RUN!" Puck shouts even though he knew his mom can't hear him.

The woman looked towards the knightmare, "Noah, Jake, I'd always be with you."

Quinn can see Puck's muscles tense. She knew Puck was half-Brittanian. His father was a business man who forced himself on Puck's mother. After she knew the business man was married, she tried to get away but the business man demanded for his son-Puck. Puck lived off in his father's house and was considered as a Puckerman. Her mom worked as a maid at their household to be near Puck.

"PUCK!" Quinn shouts and she's thankful Red Coat has some voice changer in this mask.

Puck's train of thoughts was broken and he immediately moves his knightmare to dodge the knight police's attack.

"Noah, you can now be a Honorary Brittanian. You can do whatever you want, have rights!—" Puck's mother rants as she looks dreamily to nowhere as in in a dreamland.

Puck was about to open his trunk when new knightmare frame entered the warehouse.

"DON'T MOVE!"

"Gloucester?" Puck wonders. "It can't be. Who's piloting it?"

"Santana." Quinn says in awe. She remembered Chief Lloyd asking her permission to use the Gloucester, her late sister's knightmare. And since, the Glaston Knights serves her, she was to choose who the new pilot was. She immediately says, Santana. If she could trust her sister's knightmare to anyone, it would be Santana.

"_What? _No way." Puck immediately moves his knightmare away from his friend's.

Quinn's heart starts beating faster. She knew Puck killed Frannie because he had the advantage, technology-wise. If they were to have a fight, Puck would definitely win, right?

"Retreat." She orders.

"This is Santana, we're talking about, Zero. I've never fought her in a battlefield but I knew it wouldn't be easy going out of this one without actually fighting her." Puck says as he continues to dodge Santana's attacks. "Clear shot!" Puck cheers, he knew the Gloucester weak spot and he was about to hit it when Quinn stops him.

"I said, retreat!" Quinn repeats and because Puck was surprised to her outburst, he had missed Santana.

"We're gonna be in big trouble, Zero!" Puck says as he tries to dodge again but Santana was ruthless. He sees her uses its joustling lance and if he didn't move quickly, he knows it would be a direct hit.

"Under the Brittanian law, you are under arrest for murdering the late Princess!" Santana announces still trying to corner the Zangetsu.

Quinn has to think fast. Once Santana corners them, there is no way she could escape without leaving Puck behind. She might have hated Puck for some personal reason but at that moment, she is Zero. She knew Puck has a reason to fight. But, if they fight, she knows there's a chance, Puck can actually kill Santana-right on front of her. She had always feared Santana would die because of her. But she never realized it would be literally.

"Open the trunk." Quinn orders.

"Are you out of your mind? She's gonna shoot you!" Puck shouts as he fights the Gloucester on combat.

"She won't. I know her." Puck hesitated but follows. Quinn thinks Puck trusts Zero with his life. So she has to be careful. If Puck knew her identity, he would stay away from her, from Zero. She had used her Geass on him before. No doubt it will still work.

The Gloucester stops its actions when the Zangetsu opens its trunk. "Zero?"

"Do you know who operates this warehouse, Knight of Three? The _Brittanian Police." _ Quinn never knew they would be in this position. On the opposite sides.

"I will deal with them after I deal with _you." _Santana hisses.

"What exactly is your mission? Don't you know how to follow SOP's? I've helped you out twice." Quinn knew guilt-tripping works on Santana. She's just hoping it will still work now. She never see Santana at the battlefield.

"It doesn't make you a hero. It doesn't make you an _ally._" Quinn flinched at her words. And it hurts hearing it. this is the path she chose.

Santana was about to answer when suddenly, Zangetsu shot its legs and its legs broke down.

"I told you to—" Puck pulled Zero down and closed his trunk.

"nice strategy. Really." Puck comments as he activates his floating system. He knew the Gloucester has no floating system so it can't follow them. "The other Black Knights are on the trailer. We're all set."

Quinn can hear Puck but her mind was left on that warehouse.

Santana.

_It doesn't make you an ally._

She knows they will meet again in the battlefield. And when that happens, she doesn't know if she could still save both themselves.

* * *

**BRITTANIAN's GENERAL HOSPITAL (next day)**

**PUCK**

**.**

"I'm sorry." Santana says sympathetically. "She was sentenced 10 years of imprisonment. I didn't expect to see her at the raid yesterday."

Puck nods as he holds into his mother's hand. It was the drug's side effect that she can't speak and because she had overused it, she was paralyzed too.

Santana had called him early in the morning to tell him she was on a raid last night and had caught some users of Refrain. He had expected it but he still acted surprised.

"You're just doing your job. We're cool." He left out the part that she almost killed him last night. Or vice versa. Though he knew he wouldn't do that to her. Maybe damage the knightmare for good but miss the 'vital points'. Santana will always be a friend.

Santana nods and motion towards the door. She silently leaves the room. When Puck hears the door clicks. He looks at her mom with teary-eyed.

"Wait for me. I'll change this world for you."

* * *

**AN.**

**TADA! I'll admit the last chapter was a bit rushed.**

**P.S.**

**so the A team (whoever the are) are also part of the Black knights. BUT not all Black Knights are part of the A team. The rest of the Black Knights doesn't know about Quinn, about Red Coat, about the A team. They see Zero as a hero, and an icon of justice. Yeah?**

**about the last part of the previous chapter where Quinn finds Zero with dead colonels, the A team had arrived with Zero killing them all and had left before Quinn arrives. I mean come on, we know A team can do that.**

**So here it goes. I hope it made up for it. I know Quinn as Zero wasn't that strong yet but I'll go there.**

**1. what do you think is Quinn's wish? How about Santana's?**

**2. So I had put here the resemblance of the three Code Geass characters to Glee's. (Brittany, Finn, Puck) who do you think resembles whom?**

**yay! hoping to hear from you! ;)**


	8. Ch 8 Bits of Family

**AN.**

**I've just realized this was really confusing to those who aren't a fan of all three. So I've decided to put some parts of canon that I'm borrowing so you would know the whole story. And for those who doesn't have an idea what Code Geass is, just skip the part where I talk about knightmare frames and focus on the conversation.**

**So there's a minor quinntana moment here. A gift to all of you, 'cause I feel like some of you doubt this. And I changed some part of the PLL. 'Cause you know, there just has to be a connection between two universe.**

**PLL S02E19 (Naked Truth) S02E20**

* * *

**CHAPTER 8**

**Bits of Family**

**.**

**LOPEZ MANOR**

**SANTANA.**

**.**

The morning sun reflected off the man-made pond across the Lopez's yard, creating random puddles of gold light where Santana eats her breakfast. Her mother had always loved eating outside at _this ungodly _hour for breakfast so she could appreciate the nature. The sunrise gives off golden rays along that horizon where the eastern part of the manor faces. Her mother would always wake her up to force her in joining her for breakfast.

Years of training had changed Santana's body clock and made her a morning person, thus whenever she's home, she continues with this tradition. For at this place, she remembers her mom and she could feel that she was just right there sitting in front of her gazing at their little garden.

It's near Thanksgiving, a holiday Brittania had always gave way with, and so the Knights were given permission to be off work and be with their families. Though in case of emergency, they shall still answer to His Highness.

And what confuses Santana is that Spencer, who never breaks any family tradition, is happily munching her breakfast across the table. Yes. In the Lopez's yard, in her mother's usual spot. It wasn't really about 'her mother's spot' part that bothers her, it's that Spencer was here with her, a day before Thanksgiving. She had been staying at the Lopez Manor for about a week now, and she hasn't given Santana any explanation. Of course, Santana welcomes her with open arms (figuratively), but she can't help but ask.

"So my dad got a call from Mrs. Hastings yesterday…" Santana asks as she takes a sip of her coffee. This is another thing she loves whenever she's home—their very own coffee. The aroma always calms her nerves and gives her an inexplainable _good _feeling to start her day. She had immediately offered it to Spencer during her first day at the manor, and her captain loved it. Compare to Santana, Spencer was obsessed with coffee. Santana always thought that Spencer treats coffee as water, and would probably bleed coffee if ever she's wounded.

When Spencer didn't answer, she continues, "Look, you know my dad loves you. Everyone in here loves you too-"

"And you?" Spencer pipes in. And Santana can't help but look at her in confusion. "What?"

"Do you love me too?" Spencer asks as she shoots a teasing smile to Santana.

Santana just rolled her eyes, "No. I hate you. "

"Awwww. And here I thought we are happily married. Did I do something wrong?" Spencer continues as she grabs a bite to her apple. She seems to be really comfortable at this yard. Santana's eyes widen for a second. Maybe Spencer decided to move in?

"Yeah. I can't stand your neat-freakiness." Santana plays along. Santana wasn't really that messy but Spencer was a bit of a perfectionist. Just a bit of something out-of-place gets her."But seriously, Spence." Santana tries to go back to the subject at hand. "You know you're always welcome here, you _actually _have a room and all that. But it's Thanksgiving. Aren't you gonna go home?" Santana watches Spencer closes her eyes as if she's remembering something.

* * *

"_Why am I the last to know?" Spencer sounded like she was on verge of tears._

"_You're not." Her mother tries to calm her down. "Melissa doesn't know either."_

"_What?" Spencer asks in frustration. "How can you not tell her? How can you be okay with this? Howcan you go on living next door to them all these years?" Spencer's voice rises as she points the last part. In Rosewood, the Hastings lives next door to the Di Laurentis. _

"_I didn't know. I didn't know until Jason was an adult. And by then, your father and I discussed it."_

"_You discussed what?"_

"_Look, I understand that you feel angry, and confused and betrayed by this. Believe me I did too, and sometimes I still do. But I had to get past it."_

"_How?"_

"_Spencer, every family has secrets. If I had known before then I would've made a different decision. You wouldn't be here." Spencer's mom tries to convince her. She knew Spencer was stubborn. Something she got from her dad. "Honey, let's go home and talk to your father."_

_Hearing this, Spencer shook her head. "No. I don't wanna talk to him. I don't even want to see him."_

"_Spencer this doesn't change anything"_

"_No, this changes EVERYTHING!" She exclaims. Frustration building up inside her. Mostly there is anger, a feeling of betrayal too._

"_Honey please. Let's go home." Her mother tries to hold her but Spencer steps back._

"_Where is home? That's a joke." She leaves her mother feeling upset._

* * *

"I just… I just can't deal with my family right now." Spencer answers as she looks away. "Your dad won't mind if I stay for Thanksgiving, right? I… I don't really want to stay at the palace either."

Quinn, being her loving self, invited all the knights to stay with them during Thanksgiving. Instead of flying back to the homeland, the Empress had decided to celebrate Thanksgiving at Area 11, because the Emperor's cousin, Duchess Marianne and her family was also situated there. They had sent off an invitation to all of their relatives to celebrate it with them. And so far, all of them had RSVP'd yes—not that you can't say 'no' to the Empress's request.

Lord Jeremiah had all of his life serving the Royal family so he's obviously staying for the big event. Sebastian wasn't really into family-tradition either so he decided to stay at the palace too, he also had a feeling that rebels would take this as an opportunity to attack the palace, and he wouldn't pass up a chance to kill a few (or many—he was considered as a vampire in the battlefield, with his bloodlust during battle). Rachel's dad was on a vacation at New York so the knight was staying in too—not that she would pass up a chance to be with the princess. Noel, in contrary to public's belief, is a family guy, so he would be staying at his parents' house. Mike's family, even with all these years staying under Brittania, never really felt the need to celebrate Thanksgiving. So during this time of the years, he stays with Santana's family, because no one could really resist the Lopez's menu during these occasions, especially now that _ Rose has been in charge with the kitchen.

Santana was holding back a remark about Spencer was totally being out of character: refusing to stay at the palace, where almost all of the royalties will be at, and staying at _her _place instead of her three other best friends'. Her eyes soften at Spencer's obvious change of demeanor though. Toby was out of town, and she's having some family problems to deal with. "Do you wanna talk about it?" She reaches out her hand to touch Spencer's.

Spencer shoots a reassuring smile at her, "Not now. Not yet." And Santana nods in understanding.

_She knew when to ask._

* * *

**PALACE.**

**QUINN.**

**.**

"You know that to my people, family always comes first." Quinn watches as Santana shakes her head. She has been convincing Santana to stay tomorrow for the Thanksgiving dinner but her knight had politely declined.

"But. I am _here_, like I promised, to make it up to you. So hurry up and change so we could go." That brought a smile on her face. Santana had promised to take her out today to somewhere, her knight hasn't revealed yet, and she was getting excited. She doesn't know how to act around Santana without feeling guilty about the Refrain incident. She kept in mind that Santana can _never _know about her being Zero.

It was treason to her country, it was treason to her family, and it most likely be treason to Santana. They promised to be open to each other. But Geass is something she just can share to Santana that easily. She can't just say, _hey, San. I have this thing called Geass where I can make someone bend to my will. I mean how cool is that? _Yeah. Totally not gonna happen. She needs Geass to change the world. She needs Geass to know who killed Ali. And she needs Geass to figure out the Royal family, _her _family.

She snaps out of her thoughts and went to her room to change. Today is about Quinn and Santana. Not the princess, that's supposed to be loyal to her country, to her people, and her knight that's supposed to be ripping the head of Zero. Nope.

"We're taking a motorcycle?" Quinn asks as she stares in amusement to Santana's bike. A red 1972 T100 Daytona was parked in front of the palace. Well at least that's what Santana proudly says it was.

Santana chuckles as she hands the other helmet to Quinn, and Quinn takes it easily. "What's wrong with that?"

Quinn shakes her head as she carefully traces the motorcycle with her fingertips. "Nothing. I just… I've never been into one before. And since when did you have a bike?" She looks up to Santana who is grinning at her.

"Found it at our garage two days ago. Well technically, Spencer did. She was like bored out of her mind and decided to go down at our garage, but if you ask me, I bet she just went down there to reminisce her times with Toby in his truck doing the nasty. I mean, she can't reenact Titanic down there with self-help. Papi's gonna kill me!" And Quinn chuckles at Santana. She knew the girl cares for Spencer, but she has her own way of taking Spencer's mind off of her stress—by being mean to her, that is. She may have disregarded the part of Spencer 'doing the nasty'. She shook her head immediately. Spencer is family, it's weird.

"Anyway, I went to our dusty old barn—" And Quinn rolled her eyes at that. She knew there was no part of the Lopez Manor that is dusty. Maribel always made sure it was clean. She remembers her saying that the house was a window to the owner's soul. Or something along that line. And every staff in the Lopez household made sure the manor was clean even after their mistress's death.

"—and found some pictures of Papi and Mami on this exact bike! So I went to Papi and like, force out the story behind the picture from him." Quinn watches Santana's face broke into a smile. She listens to Santana as she animatedly retells the story.

* * *

"_I can't believe you know how to ride a bike!" Santana laughs as she lays the picture in fro__nt of her dad, sitting at their living room. Spencer can't help but smile too at how the scene unfolds to her. Philippe was a bit shy at how he looked way back then but Spencer could see love in his eyes as he traces the figure of his loving wife. She told Santana it might have been a bad idea to open up the subject to his dad but Santana insisted that her mom wasn't a taboo in the house. They love talking about her, as if she was still there._

_Philippe joins the two girls in laughing and looks at the other pictures. "This is actually the picture of our first date." He says as he hands the picture to Spencer who willingly takes it. "Your mom was nervous about it, 'said she never imagine me riding one.—"_

"_Well I know where she was coming from. No offence, papi. I mean, I picture you as the nerd in the class who stands shyly at a corner until the girl of his dreams smiles at him, well at least he thinks that she was smiling at him." Spencer nudges Santana at how she pictures her dad, even though she shares the same hypothesis with her friend. This is one thing she loves about Santana's family, something she envies even. You can never feel _this _from the Hastings. There was always this pressure, and this expectation you have to meet. Maybe that's why she is here at Thanksgiving. She misses being part of a _family.

"_Your mom was always into adventure, just like you are, Santanita." And Santana hears Spencer giggle at the nickname, she just rolled her eyes at her. "Even at a young age, she would always love to wonder off and travel. I wanted to impress her, wanted to be 'badass'. So I took part-time jobs as I study, and starved myself for some weeks until I can save up to buy this." He says as he points to his vintage model of _. And both girls laugh as he air quoted on badass. Seriously?_

"_Wait. The Lopez's are Elites. You were a family known of different professions. Why didn't you just ask from your parents?" Spencer asks in curiosity. Why put so much effort if he could just open up his bank account and withdraw an amount of money? Kinda reminds her of how she sold Melissa's wedding ring to buy Toby his great. That was totally a bitch slap to her face. Remembering her family and Toby, which she thinks are both gone in just one snap._

_Philippe smiles at Spencer, oblivious to her inner struggle and answers, "Well I didn't just buy this to impress Maribel. 'Cause that would be stupid. In my mind, she was the one, but I didn't know if we were on the same page. What can guarantee that after buying this _ and inviting her for a ride will boost my chance to be with her?"_

"_So what's the other reason? For you to buy this, I mean." Santana asks as she gets interested to his parents' love story. She wasn't sappy, she knows that. But the way her dad smiles at the memory, makes her want to listen to him talk about this for hours._

"_Being a Lopez will always be a part of me. A part of you." He points his finger to Santana's heart. He turns his head towards to Spencer and continues, "The same goes to you being a Hastings. We can't choose our family." He sees Spencer nods as if contemplating to something different but he still continues, "Whether you're Elite, or a commoner, or a colony, there will always be a part of an individual who would want to prove himself to the world. There will always be a time where you would like to stand out and proudly be recognize not just by the family you came from, but for something _you_did. Do you get what I mean?" he looks at the two girls in front of him._

_Santana finally speaks up, "so, this is like the first thing you buy with your _own _money?" And she sees her dad nods with a proud look on his face._

"_There are times that I would go down the garage to clean it by myself. I hardly let anyone touch it, not even your mother to clean it. It's like my own child." Santana scowls for a bit, "I didn't know I have competition."_

"_Yeah. So you better step up your game, baby girl. This hasn't left the top spot in my heart." His father says jokingly and the three of them laugh._

* * *

"Does your dad know that his _baby _had sneaked out?" Quinn asks as she smiles at the story. She knew Santana secretly hates using a deceased's property. Well technically this wasn't her mom's, butit sure brings out a memory right? Besides, knowing that this is something really important to Santana's dad, even though she's really excited to be on it, she would never use it without Philippe's consent.

Santana nods as she fixes the helmet on Quinn's head, "Yeah. As long I bring it back without a scratch, he wouldn't disown me." She chuckles and Quinn rolls her eyes at how easy she says those things.

When the helmet was settled, Santana fixes her own and rides the bike. She taps the back seat for Quinn to hop on. She offers her hand for Quinn to take and the princess happily took it. When they were settled, Quinn hold into Santana's waist really tight as she release a breath, and Santana looks at her in question, "you okay?"

.Quinn nods and giggles, "I feel like this is how Philippe and Maribel started their first date." Quinn says as she settles her head on Santana's shoulders. She's a bit taller than her so it wasn't really that hard.

"Are you implying something here, princess?" Santana asks as she turns the engine on.

Quinn feels her anticipation grows bigger as she feels the vibration in her seat. Quinn leans in to whisper to Santana's ears for she felt like, with the engine's noise, her knight wouldn't be able to hear her, "Uh-huh. I think you're trying to impress me."

Without the helmet on, Quinn would probably see the blush crept up in her knight's face. Santana just laughs instead, "Please. I have you wrapped around my little finger since the first day we met." With that, they drove off.

_Maybe._

* * *

It was the perfect time of the day for a ride, Quinn thinks. It's more of four in the afternoon. Not too hot, not too cold, and the sky is clear. Quinn could feel the wind against her arms as she holds into Santana's tiny waist tighter while they take the road at the edge of the hill. Santana still refused to tell her where they were going but she wasn't complaining. They had passed a bridge where she got a good view of the sea. Santana had promised her they would stop by the beach later before they go home.

During the whole ride, Santana's scent was all Quinn could think off. She forced herself not to think of anything else that would ruin their moment together. She focuses on everything that's happening at present. Set aside the past and the future, and feel the scene happening in front of you, she keeps on telling herself.

"So I'd take it that you like the ride?" Santana sends her a teasing smile as she assists Quinn off of the bike.

"Maybe." Quinn smiles as she straightens her shorts. It was her first time wearing shorts. Hanna had picked it out for her during their shopping trip, and she never knew when to use it. When Santana told her a while back not to wear a skirt, she chose this. She may have smirked when she saw Santana's eyes widen when she saw the princess's attire but as fast as she displayed her surprise, it was easily gone. Santana said that the more out of the usual her attire was, the more people wouldn't recognize her.

She then noticed they stopped at a partially hidden one-lane roadperpendicular to the highway that stretched into the forest.

"Okay? Is this the place you wanted to show me?" She asks cautiously as she looks around. There was nothing in particular that catches her eyes.

"Nope. I wanted to see if you'd like to try driving for a bit."

Quinn stares at her and laughs a little, "I told you I've never ridden a motorcycle before, and now you're asking me to _drive _it?" She shakes her head. There's no way she's be driving this. They would crush. And Santana's father would hate Quinn. Though Quinn wasn't sure why that matters the most.

Santana sends her a smile and it helps her relax for a bit, "it'll be fun. I'm here, I'll help you out. So I'll sit behind you." Santana says as she taps Quinn's previous seat. "I'll put my hands rights next to yours, do the shifting. The steering is all yours. Then until you get used to it, you can drive on your own."

Still, Quinn shakes her head. Even though she's enticed by the idea of doing something on her own, she's still not sure about it. "This is crazy. I can't."

Santana reaches out to her and holds her hand, "Of course you can. I believe in you. I've learned how to ride this thing yesterday, and look at how I've been today. We haven't crashed yet, right?"

Quinn hesitated, torn between excitement and terror, amazed that she was actually considering it.

"Is it hard?"

"Naaah. Piece of cake."

"I think I prefer horses"

Santana laughs at her response, "You did not just say that."

Quinn looks offended and crosses her arms defensively, "What? You have to admit, riding a horse is so much exciting than this. It's harder to control and it's wilder and—"

Quinn glares at Santana when she sees her keeping herself from laughing, "What is wrong with you?" she slaps her knight's arm.

"Are you listening to yourself? You've just told me, you have handled riding a horse. You're actually good at it. And yes, horses are a bit harder to handle because it has a mind on its own. So what's stopping you from driving this one? It may have a different mechanism, but so what? I'll be here. I'll tell you what you need to know." Santana reasons out, and for a second Quinn realizes she's not fighting the idea anymore.

Quinn hesitantly nods her head. But when she sees Santana smile like _that_, psh. Who cares if she hasn't driven _anything _before? She can do this. Santana believes in her.

Santana explains the parts of the bike. She pays attention really well, for she has so many plans ahead of her, and she doesn't want to end her life at this point. She wanted a tragic end, okay?

So to summarize it all. These are Santana's key points:

1. Bike's left is for clutch, the bike's version for the stick-like thing in the middle of Santana's car.

2. Bike's right, is for throttle and front brake.

3. Left foot shifts the gears

4. Right foot for back brake.

Okay. Got it.

Quinn exhales as she tries to remember everything. She thinks piloting a knightmare is easier than this. What is wrong with her?

"You okay?" Santana asks

She nods her head, "Yeah. Let's do this."

"Great. I may have to show it to you first, okay? So I may have to squeeze you for a bit because yeah, as much as it pains me to admit this, my legs and arms are too short for this." She sees Santana stares at the ground for the admission.

"Ha. 'Thought I never see the day." Quinn teases Santana. Before Rachel came, the knights had always teased her for her height. Heels was part of her uniform but that didn't stop the knights from teasing her. Quinn ignores the glares from Santana and slid forward as Santana gets in.

"So put your hands and feet on top of mine, so you could feel anything." Santana instructs and Quinn can't help but imagine Santana doing this yesterday. She saw Philippe at the palace yesterday. A lot of her aunts were at the palace yesterday and they wanted to have some check-up. "How did you learn?"

"I got the manual from the internet. Spencer interpreted it for me. And like this. I was squeezed in, and she was kinda yelling to my ear for the instructions. Crazy, huh?" Santana laughs, and Quinn can't help but feel jealousy building up in her. She thought Santana was only like this with her. She immediately brushes the incredulous idea in her head. Spencer and Santana are like sisters. And to think that they did this, they'd probably nothing close intimate. Spencer would probably yell at her for not listening to her instructions carefully, and Santana would yell back to tell not to boss her around _her _territory. She chuckles at the thought.

"I'm glad you're enjoying this, princess. You like this, huh." Santana teases and Quinn was thankful she's now in front of her. She can feel her neck heating up.

"You're one to talk. An hour ago, you have my hands all around you, and now you just can't help but wrap yours around mine."

Instead of denial, she hears her knight laugh and she never felt so light-headed. "I think I'm rubbing off on you."

Santana turned the throttle and slowly eased out the clutch; in the instant the motorcycle began to move, she lifted his foot from the ground. Quinn allowed her foot to settle lightly on her. They went slowly at first, Santana accelerating gradually, then easing off, accelerating again, and finally shifting to another gear before slowing again and coming to a stop. Then they started over again, Santana carefully explaining what she was doing-using the brake or getting ready to shift and reminding her never to squeeze the front brake in panic or she'd go flying over the handlebars. Little by little, as the process continued, Quinn got the hang of it. The choreographed movement of her hands and feet struck her as something akin to playing the piano, and after a few minutes, she could almost anticipate what she was going to do. Even so, she continued to guide her until the movements felt almost second nature.

With that, Santana had them switch places; Quinn's hands and feet were now on the controls, with Santana's atop hers, and they repeated the process from the beginning.

It appears that Quinn was an easy learner. Though at times of panic, she may have squeezed the brake too hard. She apologizes immediately but Santana just laughs at her lightening the mood. She relaxes at Santana's approach to this. She knows this bike was important to her family, but she lets her use it even though there's a high chance she could destroy it.

She's overwhelmed at the trust Santana has given her. She knew she should never fail Santana. So she puts her best effort in doing her part.

After a few minutes, she continues driving, and she hasn't realized that Santana has let go of her immediately and her arms has around her waist.

Everything comes naturally to her. When she stops, Santana immediately hops off. She lifts the helmet visor. "Is it time to go?" she asks.

Santana shakes her head and steps back, "I think you can go on your own now."

Quinn frowns, "What? I don't want to do it alone."

She sees Santana laughs at her expense, "It'sstill fun. Trust me."

Ignoring, the voice at the back of her head saying No, she nods her head, puts down the helmet visor and she turns the throttle. She can see Santana grinning at her at the corner of her eyes.

She started turning here and there, increasing her speed at some straight lanes. When Santana thought she was losing control, she drifted the bike and turned it towards Santana, then she smoothly accelerated towards her knight. She stops at a few steps away from her knight abruptly, making the sand dusts towards her knight.

"Really? You think you're badass now because you can drift like that?" Santana says as she fans the dust away from her face.

"Ha! That was totally on my own! You didn't teach me that! That was me, San! That was me!" She says as she turns the engine off, and as soon as she steadies the motorcycle, she removes the helmet and hops off and jumps right to her knight. She locks her ankles towards her knight's waist as she puts her arms around her neck.

"Yeah. That was all you, alright." Santana replies as she grins proudly at her. Who knew she could be a great teacher?

"I bet you can't do that with your first try!" She says proudly and Santana rolls her eyes. "Of course I can. Who do you think you're talking to?"

Quinn giggles at her, "Now, now. It's okay, San. You can't be great at everything." She teases the brunette.

"How ungrateful of a student you are!" Santana feigns hurt as she pouts.

Quinn suddenly felt the urge to kiss away Santana's pout. Was that okay? Santana never complained about it before, does that mean she likes it? Or was it because she was a princess, and Santana can't complain about it? Nah. Santana always complained almost about everything that borders abuse of authority. Brittany says she loves Santana. And people kiss the people they love right? Following her instinct, she leans in for a peck to Santana's lips. It lasted longer than a normal peck would've had. But Quinn didn't know that for she hasn't pecked someone before.

As she pulls back, she sees Santana with a blank expression that made her question her actions. Was it bad? Was it overboard?

All of her worries disappear when she sees Santana smile at her again, that all-white teeth she's oh-so familiar with. "Do you think you can drive us for the rest of the trip?"

She's glad for the change of the topic, but then she frowns, "for the rest of the trip? Isn't that illegal?"

Santana laughs at her, "Illegal? Quinn, I'm one of the highest officials in this country. Not to mention, I'm with the crowned princess herself. Who do you think would dare question us?" Quinn then notices the necklace hanging on Santana's neck. It was the emblem of a Knight of Rounds, and the key to her Guren.

"That's abuse of authority, Santana!" Quinn says as she points her finger to Santana's chest.

Santana shrugs her shoulders then says, "It's your call then. I'm just saying, you drive us all the way up to the hill, and when it's time to go down, I'll drive."

Quinn contemplates for a second and think the pros and cons of this action. It was funny to think that she cares about the legality of her actions when she has the files of all the Black Knights and she hadn't surrendered it to the military. Talk about being legal.

She chuckles at herself, then hops off of Santana. "You better hold on tight then, because you're in for a _ride." _She can't believe she just winked at her knight. She blames it to the adrenaline rush in her body right now. She just feels so alive and excited and now she has this confidence that brings out something new to her.

Santana raises her eyebrows in her, "Wanky." She shakes her head with a smile, "just wanky."

Quinn looks at her in confusion. What did she just say? She shakes her head not minding what her knight thought as to what she said.

* * *

Santana finally tells her to slow down as they pull onto alarge grassy lot at the top of the hill.

"Here we are," Santana says, ushering her off the bike. "This is what I wanted to show you."

There was something in her voice that kept her from making light of what seemed to be nothingmore than a vacant lot, and for a moment, she simply watchesSantana as she walks a few steps in silence.

Removing her helmet and running a hand through her matted hair, then she realizes what was in front of her. There was an acacia tree near the edge of the hill and a wooden swing facing the capital. She immediately ran towards it and grab the railing as she leans in. "Be careful, Quinn." She hears her knight behind her.

"Santana, come here!" She calls out. Few seconds, she feels Santana beside her. "Beautiful, isn't it?" Santana says as she looks at the capital too.

The sky is getting darker, and the capital is turning to a night city. It wasn't as beautiful as New York but there's something that differentiates it from the other colonies.

"This has the best view in the whole country."

Quinn turns to Santana, "how… how did you find this?"

"This is where I usually bring my dates." Santana says casually and she was met by a scowl. Thinking all of their activities awhile ago isn't something special, she steps back until her legs hits the wooden swing. She took a seat and sways herself back and forth.

Santana laughs at the blonde's reaction, "So Marley has this brochure she got from a day-sale at the mall a long time ago. I don't know. She seems to have more access to all price-drop sales than Hanna and I." Quinn slowly raises her gaze at Santana wondering where this is going to. What? Is Marley the first girl she brought? Maybe in Santana's eyes, she wasn't just a sister?

"So in one of the brochures, it promotes the capital at night, something about that skyscraper you see." And Quinn could see Santana sit beside her. She refuses to meet her eyes though, but Santana puts her forefinger and thumb to her chin and rise to a certain level well she sees the skyscraper she was probably talking about.

For a good minute, Santana didn't say anything. Quinn was about to look at her when she hears Santana says, "Don't."

"You'll miss the good part."

She waits for the _good part_. Then before she could question Santana, she sees the skyscraper lights up slowly from the bottom up to the top. At first, the lights from the outline of the building start blinking. Then the center part, on a certain pattern starts lighting up too.

"What?" she tried reading it but it doesn't make sense. It wasn't Roman alphabet. It wasn't ancient Brittanian lettering too. She would know, she spent her early years memorizing that.

"It means love in Hebrew." Santana explains, "It adopted the way Japanese writes. You start from the top, down to bottom" Then she hears Santana laughs, probably from the confusion at her face, "don't try to make out the letters, you haven't seen it, so you could never understand it."

"It was so good at the picture, you know? I contacted the company and asked who the photographer was, but they said he was shipped off to homeland and was now working there. And of course I didn't go that far to look after him just to ask where he took the picture. I mean, who does he think he is? So anyway, I started down the capital, thinking it was taken somewhere at one of those tall buildings surrounding that skyscraper. And that was a hard thing, FYI. When I didn't get the exact picture I've seen, I started thinking it was photo shopped. I mean, it was for advertisement so there's a high chance they enhanced the picture greatly."

Quinn chuckles as she pictures Santana running around the capital with the brochure on her hand. She's cute when she doesn't know what's happening. She could imagine Santana furrowing her eyebrows looking at the scene in front of her.

"Then I got this mission with Spencer near Area 21. And when I got back, I passes by this line of sight. And I thought, hey, maybe it wasn't shot from the capital, maybe somewhere along that line." She hears Santana chuckle for a break then she took the moment to look at Santana. She could see Santana's eyes lit up as she talks enthusiastically, "So I used the Guren until I reach this place. I mean, from the point, I back the Guren until this place. When I reached the place, I immediately got a call from Lloyd asking if I found something suspicious because I've been moving the Guren as if I'm tracking something."

"As I sit at that spot, I told him, that indeed I found something. Not suspicious though. Something greater. It was frustrating finding this place, because really, I don't know how on Earth I'll be back at this place without the Guren. I can't possible use the Guren to go back here every single time right? So I used all my free times to track this place."

Realization hits Quinn. That means she was the first to ever visit the place with Santana right? Keeping in mind that Santana worked hard to reach this place and invite Quinn over, gives Quinn a thrilling sensation of flattery.

She can't stop the blush creeping up her face. She feels Santana nudge her and Santana tugs her hand. She stands by as they lean in to the railing.

"Stand by the railing" she hears Santana.

She immediately shook her head. "No way."

"I'm gonna hold you. I'm not gonna let you fall." Santana convinces Quinn.

"I'm one hundred percent sure, you haven't done that. I know you have some crazy balance in your body, but there's no way you can stand here with the wind like this, alone." she says as she puts a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"I know. But isn't that great? You'd be the first one to do that!" Santana encourages Quinn and Quinn can't help but doubt Santana's logic. What guarantees her that she's the first one to do that in here?

"Again, this is your call. I could do it, and you're gonna hold me. Sounds fun?" Santana suggests but Quinn frowns at the idea. Of course the first option was more inviting than the latter so she immediately put her right foot on the railings.

She waits until she feels Santana hands were on her waist securely until she steps her other foot.

"Santana… I'm scared" She says as her legs wobbles at the sight of a hundred feet below.

"Don't be. I'm here. Focus at the capital." She feels Santana tighten her hold on her.

From above, the capital was pretty well lit. Beneath them, she could see the car lights in the highway, and the streetlights running up and down the city in a perfect grid until downtownended and the winding streets and cul-de-sacs of Area 11's infinite suburb started.

"It's beautiful," Quinn says.

"Really? You think so?"

Quinn nods her head and for a second she realizes Santana might not see her head.

Before she could answer Santana, she hears Santana follows up, "It's more impressive, from a distance, I mean. You can't see the wear onthings, you know? You can't see the rust or the weeds or the paint cracking. I've been there up-close." Quinn thinks Santana refers the capital. "Was that a good thing? That you can see something as how you wanted to imagine it? From up here, you can tell what the place really is. You see how fake it all is. It would be hypocrite of me to say Brittania was at fault. Because I'm serving the Empire. It should mean that I agree on what it stands for, right? I think Brittania has helped its entire colony. But why do the colonies see differently? Why do they step back when they see this emblem hanging round my neck? I'm here to protect them, regardless of their race. So why don't they trust me? Why do they trust those rebels who was ungrateful to those who helped them?"

Quinn feels guilt up in her stomach. _The Black Knights._

She was reviewing the files of the Black Knights and their previous operations. The place where the Black Knights was born was in Ishbal. The civil war where Santana's mother died.

Quinn knew she shouldn't be guilty. She wasn't Zero yet at that time. But still.

"Not everyone in the military is as honest as you, San." Quinn reminds her as she remembers the Brittanian police who were in charge of the Refrain warehouse. She decided to step back. Santana assisted her and when she was at the ground, she puts her arms around Santana's waist and lean in to her.

"I'll change this _damn _military from the inside, Quinn. Area 11, the whole world even doesn't need _Zero._" Quinn could feel Santana's agitation, and her heart hurts at the admission.

"You'll rise up the throne someday, Quinn. And when you do, I know you'll be a great leader. And we'll make a better world, okay?" Quinn can feel Santana's lips on her temples.

She wanted to pull away from Santana. Santana trusts her so much. What will she do if she knew she is now Zero? It will break her.

"We'll make a better world, San."

_There's no backing down now. It's too late for that._

* * *

**LOPEZ MANOR**

**SANTANA.**

Santana was totally in a good mood when she reached home. They stopped by the beach, Quinn saw a while back. And they had run off the shore. She always thought her day off was better off without Quinn. Her mind changed at the end of the day. She kind of made it her new mission to discover new places for her and Quinn to visit next time.

However, it seems that Spencer was at outside of Santana's happy bubble. She finds her at their living room with a phone on her hand staring off at the fire place. She knew it wasn't even that cold outside—or maybe she just didn't feel it, with Quinn up in her side all day.

"Spence, you okay?" Santana asks as she nears the couch.

Spencer looks at Santana as if she was waiting for her. She taps the space beside her and Santana carefully took it. "I'm gonna tell you something, and oddly you can keep a secret, and again, against popular belief, you're not that judgmental bitch they usually say." If Santana can't see the desperation in Spencer's eyes, she would be offended. She tilts her head to the side and looked up for a bit then turns her attention back to Spencer. "Go on."

Spencer took a deep breath and continues, "Jason… Jason is my brother. Half-brother." Santana didn't say anything and just stare blankly at Spencer. "My… my dad cheated and got someone else's wife pregnant. He decided to act like nothing happened and Lady Jessica went off to live at the homeland. Few years after they had decided to stay at Area 11, and the rest was history." Spencer waited for Santana to speak, but she got nothing.

Spencer squeezed her hand, "San, say something. Please."

Santana shakes her head so firmly then turns to Spencer. "You have to be kidding me."

Spencer just looked at her as if saying, 'would-I-joke-something-like-this?'

Santana closes her eyes as if controlling her emotions, "who else knows about this?"

Spencer slowly answers, "Well, there's you, me… My family, I just told Melissa earlier, Jason, and then there's Ali."

Santana's eyes widen, "Alison?"

Spencer slowly nods her head and reach for her coffee at the table hoping it would calm her nerves, "she found these letters from my dad to Lady Jessica, and put the pieces together."

Santana took a sip from Spencer's coffee but for the first time, it didn't help give her the desired effect. "The Emperor doesn't know?"

Spencer nods her head but there was some hesitation in her voice, "Maybe. I mean… my dad and Lady Jessica are still alive, so he's probably still clueless?" And Santana glares at her.

"You can't take this easily, Spence! Your dad didn't just cheat on _someone else's _wife. He cheated on the _Emperor'_s! If He knows about this, I'm sure your dad would be sentenced to death in a second! No, worse, he'd be—" Santana stopped herself as she sees the look in Spencer's eyes. What was she saying? Of course she knew all about this stuff. That's why she's been staying here for a week.

"I'm sorry. I just—" Spencer shook her head and held into Santana's hand tighter. "It's fine. I get it. I had the same reaction at first."

There was a moment of silence until Santana speaks again, "do you think Ali died because she knows about this?"

Spencer shakes her head and laughs humorously, "What are you saying? That my dad killed Ali to keep her silent?"

Santana immediately shakes her head, "Of course not! Well there has to be a connection or some sort, right? This is a mind-blowing secret. Jason was supposed to be next in line, Spence. If this gets out, the Emperor would cause havoc to your family." Santana says as she feels goosebumbs run down her spine. She knew how scary the Emperor is. And she doesn't think Spencer's rank coulddo anything to save her dad. Worse, this could probably drag her down. The Hastings had had enough humiliation for a life time now. And if this was the old times, they'd probably be stone to death. Santana mentally slapped herself. She wasn't doing anything to comfort Spencer.

"There is something. Remember Vivian? So we finally reached the number on the red coat's pocket. It was a guy who works on a phone company. Vivian got him to trace A." Santana's eyes widen again and it would seem like there was some hope in her eyes. "Apparently, Vivian got who A was but didn't pay the guy. So we need to pay him, so we could get who he traced."

Santana waits for her to continue, "Okay, so where's the catch? Did you get who A is?"

Spencer shakes her head in denial, "We haven't paid him yet. I… I was hoping you could lend me the money? It's just 2000. My account has been hold up, you know, with the under provision thing, and I wasn't really into speaking terms with my parents. I know your dad talks about how great getting money with your own, and I'm really inspired with that but there's just—"

"No time. I get it. Look, you don't have to explain to me, okay?" Santana's tone softens. She knew she had been attacking Spencer, and it wasn't helping anyone."I told you, I'd be a help in any way I can. But aside from that, how are you holding up?" She starts again. Her parents wasindeed a people of doctors but they deal with physical wounds and all that. Why was there no psychologist in the family? Or a therapist maybe? That would be a great help at a time like this.

"It's like I don't know who my parents are anymore."

Santana takes Spencer into her arms and rubs her arms gently, "Well, you're Spencer Hastings. It'll take much more than this to bring you down."

* * *

**AN. YAY! so this is just a filler chapter. so yeah, there's really nothing much to see.**

**tell me what you think! ;)**

**there's a bit The Choice scene in there, so yeah. I don't own that too**

**other side, wow, Naya's new single is out. it wasn't what I was expecting. it wasn't about her, it's more of about her relationship with Big Sean. But seriously? I think Big Sean secretly ships Rivergron. I mean we all know South of France = Rivergron, right? :)) js.**

**anyway, if you haven't listen to it, just take a look and all that. you might or might not like it. :))**


	9. Ch 9 Bits of Society Ball

**AN. MAJOR third parties. It is needed to establish something for the next chap which will follow a code Geass plot.**

**PS. I know not everyone is Finn's greatest fan. And Monchele is really great, but I already had this plot on mind even before so I don't think changing the characters role would do anything good for the story.**

**Imagine Finn's physical appearance at Season 4, and his sweetness back at Season 1. And think of the Finntana at Season 4 too. I mean, Finn and Santana are in good terms in Season 4, right? Finn called Santana for Grease and Diva week. And Santana called Finn for the whole Brody thing. So yeah.**

**P.P.S. Quinn might know that Red Coat knows something about the Royal family but she DOESN'T know about the A Team.**

**PLL S02E22 (Fathers Know Best) And Code Geass R2 (I actually forgot to check what episode it was but you would recognize it)**

**Thisreally wrong. So i hope I wouldn't bore you to death. this chapter is mostly a filler chapter but the end has some major bomb drop so yeah...**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Bits of Society Ball**

**.**

* * *

**Ashford Academy**

**Santana.**

**.**

"I don't understand how you don't get this!" Santana hears Marley rants besides her as she walks across the hall. She grips the strap of her bag hanging around her shoulders really tight as she keeps herself from snapping at Marley.

"A Society Ball is all gorgeous, and elegant, and formal, and—" and all Santana hears was _blah blah blah…_

This was all that pretty little bitch's fault.

* * *

"_Tell me this is all a joke." Santana says as she marches into the Student Council Room. She sees Spencer puts her finger into her mouth and a gesture of 'sshh' and points to her phone indicating she's on a phone call._

_Santana rolls her eyes as she plops down the couch. A few minutes pass by then she feels Spencer sit by the back of the couch. "What's up with you?"_

"_How can you not kill Kitty Ashford?!" She exclaims and Spencer almost fell of the couch at the loudness of her voice._

"_Okay, I'll admit she's a bit hard to work with but—"_

"_A bit? Have you seen this?" Santana shoves a piece of paper into Spencer's face. After receiving a glare from Spencer, which she quickly dismissed, she taps her foot and crosses her arms as she waits for Spencer to read it._

"_You are invited to Ashford Annual Society Ball—"_

"_See? See what she did right there? How can she say 'Annual' when this is the first time you were doing this?!" _

_Spencer raises her eyebrows at Santana to address her confusion, "So… You're pissed that there were some grammatical errors in the invitation? Santana, you're starting to sound like me. I think it was really a great idea that I went back to our place." Spencer chuckles. After Thanksgiving, Spencer had decided to face her family issues and went back to their house back at Rosewood._

"_No. It's a Society Ball, Spencer! Did you miss that part? Apparently, Kitty didn't waste her time in stuffing her nose to Quinn. Day after thanksgiving, she went straight to the palace to "hangout" with the princess seeing as they were best friends. Obviously, the royalties are still there so she took that chance to force herself into their inner circle. She told them that Ashford will hold a Society Ball for them so they could socialize with commoners because Quinn is so fond of them. I mean, seriously?"_

_Santana groans when she sees Spencer staring back at her like she grew three heads._

"_You have to help me out here, what part exactly upsets you?" Santana could feel Spencer stares at her intently and she lowers her gaze towards the floor._

"_Everything! That bitch is up to something. I just know it!" Santana says as she waves her hands widely._

_Spencer laughs at her, "Look. Have you dealt with Mona? She's a lot crazier to work with than Kitty. So retract the claws. This is a lot of work so I need you to stay focus so we could go through this. Got it?"_

_If Spencer hasn't found out about Melissa spilling the beans to Garret about their father knowing Alison's blackmailing, she'd probably be on her side too. This TONS of work will keep her mind off of her family for a while, but this will definitely be a migraine to Santana._

* * *

"Has anyone asked you out yet?" Santana asks cutting Marley's rant. She didn't even bother hiding the boredom written all over her face.

Santana sees Marley's pinkish cheeks, and she rolls her eyes again. What's wrong with her?

"Uhm… Two boys did, actually." Marley says shyly.

Santana raises her eyebrow at Marley's antics. Two? She stops and taps her foot as if waiting for Marley to continue. She watches as Marley avoids her gaze on Santana and if Santana doesn't have that much self-control, she'd probably slap that stupid dopey grin at her face.

"Jake and Ryder did." Marley says softly as she slowly meets the knight's waiting eyes.

"A Brittanian asked you?" Santana says thinking of that Ryder dude. Ryder isn't from the higher class of society, but the fact that he is a Brittanian citizen still means something.

"Jake is a Brittanian too!" Marley argues and Santana could feel an argument coming up.

She starts walking again to lessen the tension, once she hears Marley's footsteps following her, "Well, you know Jake. He's attached to Puck" She raises her forefinger and middle finger to cross it. "So technically, he's like an Eleven at heart. And I didn't mean that to disrespect." Santana explains before Marley could protest.

She sees Marley's face crumped up in confusion, "so why are you surprised that a Brittanian asked me out? Because if this isn't about the race, then is it because I'm not as beautiful as the others?"

Santana stops at her tracks and looks at Marley, she reaches for her hand and squeezes it, "Of course it's not it." Santana could still see the hurt in Marley's eyes and she immediately feels guilty.

During Marley's birthday last year, her dad had officially adopted Marley. Though Marley isn't taking the 'Lopez' name, she has legally claimed the status of an honorary Brittanian. Even so, the whole school didn't treat her as one for she hangs out with the Elevens.

"I just heard this _stuff _about that guy, and he seems the person to _play _around. I don't want you to get hurt." Santana explains and Marley nods slowly without meeting her eyes. She was about to say something more when she feels arms wrap around her mid-section. She sighs as she releases Marley's hand. She sees Marley smile half-heartedly at her then turns to leave. Santana turns around as she feels the arms around her loosen a bit and was met by two blondes talking animatedly about the ball. She rolls her eyes again. _Great. Society Ball here. Society Ball there._

"San! Where have you been? It was crazy at the auditorium!" Hanna says as she nudges Santana's shoulder. "Oh, and Spencer might've said that she will kill you the next time she puts her hands on you."

Santana knew Spencer has a lot in her shoulders right now. This week had been insanely chaotic. Every guys (and some girls) has been asking out their love interests to be their date. All romantic gestures were grandeur. Santana would've thought it was a wedding proposal. Especially that most of the royalties are lounging at the school to get the 'atmosphere' of the commoners. All knights except Lord Jeremiah were expected to be at Ashford Academy during this week.

Seeing as Spencer is in charge of the whole preparation department, she had asked everyone's help for the putting up of everything in the auditorium. With Emily , (especially) Quinn and most of the knights in the same room, the auditorium has been crowded with all _persistent _students.

Spencer hasn't still warmed up to Paige McCullers, the psycho-with-a-name as she likes to call her, so she is really keeping an eye on Emily—which the tan beauty was not so glad about. Spencer has been scaring off all the girls that attempts to ask Emily out. Spencer reasons out that _Emily _is a _sweet girl _and would have a hard time saying no. So Spencer took the job of screening all of them based off on their intentions. And so far, she hadn't approved of anyone. Knowing Spencer, Emily would probably end up with no date on the ball at the end of the week.

"I was on my way there!" Santana counters but Hanna continues on with _how crazy _students have been asking her too. Apparently, when Hanna went to that LGBT community gathering to support Emily, people had assumed she was either gay or _bi_-curious. She hasn't bothered clearing up the issue for she somewhat enjoyed the attention girls were giving her. Santana thought Hanna has some inner gayness in her.

She hears Quinn giggles at their current situation and Santana took a glance at her princess. It was expected that everyone would want to be her date. And she knows she shares the same sentiment with Spencer. Though, she's open to everyone showing their intentions to the princess, she has to be more careful with whom Quinn would end up going with as her date. For some reasons, the Empress has _completely _trusted her capabilities in doing her job, but the Emperor matters most. When Quinn opened the subject to her parents last night, the Emperor hadn't shown any _significant _reaction towards the subject. Maybe it wasn't a big deal? It's just a Society Ball held by a middle-class Brittanian so it wasn't worth the panic. The Emperor seems to be out of the palace most of the time dealing with some _political stuff _so that means he has _fully _entrusted Quinn with her, right? Santana shakes her head at the thought. The royal family is so hard to figure out.

"So… have you set your eyes on someone yet?" Santana asks Quinn when Hanna stops talking. They both stare at the princess waiting for her to answer.

"Does it have to be an Elite?" Hanna asks as she loops her arm to Santana's waiting arm at her hips.

"Nope. I already made sure that no media people would be on school grounds at the night of the ball. I manage to get a seal from the Emperor for the order so I'm sure no one would dare sneak out." Santana answers as she waits for Quinn's answer. Even though it wouldn't be publicly known, the royalties would be there. They would probably _judge _whoever Quinn's date is, and it is Santana's job to make both Quinn and her date comfortable at the night of the ball.

"Is it Finn?" Hanna asks eagerly. Santana turns to Hanna with a raised eyebrow. Finn? Was he making a move again? "Mr. Quarterback seems to be at Princess's personal space a while back." Hanna informs like a gossip reporter. Santana immediately turns to Quinn.

"Personal space? Did he do something inappropriate?" If Santana doesn't have Hanna's arm, she'd probably in Quinn's personal space too as she takes a step towards Quinn.

"Jesus. Chill out, San. Spencer's already the bad cop." Hanna chastises Santana but Santana was focused on Quinn who hasn't said a word from the start of her interrogation. "I asked you to keep an eye on her!" Santana turns to Hanna who just rolls her eyes.

"Santana. You asked everyone to keep an eye on her. She's fine." Hanna gestures Quinn from head to toe. Santana steps back a bit and wait expectantly for Quinn's response.

"He didn't do anything _inappropriate_, Santana. We were just talking." Quinn smiles and Santana sighs in relief. She knows Finn is a _really _sweet guy. He could make you feel special and all that jazz, that's why even though he is an Eleven, a lot of girls go crazy with just his _handsome smile. _She knows Quinn could easily fall for his charms, well not fully, but she knows Quinn can be swooned, that guy has some game. But what assures Santana is that she knows Finn would _never _do anything to hurt Quinn. She knows Finn _should _hate the Brittanian army, but he's friends with her. He wasn't _that _judgmental so that should count for something, right?

"Okay. But are you going with him?"

"I don't know. I said I'll think about it. What do you think?" It was Quinn's turn to question Santana.

Santana hasn't really preferred anyone to go with Quinn. She doesn't want to get in the way with Quinn's decision but she promised she would guide her. There's nothing wrong with Finn, she ponders at the idea of him taking Quinn to the ball. But she knew Quinn going with an Eleven will definitely be a controversy among the royalties at the event. Sure she was all about equality, and she knows she is on the same page as Brittany, but she wasn't sure about the others. And she wouldn't risk ruining Quinn's image.

"I think it's great! Finn is a cute guy!" Hanna chirps. She seems to be 'pro Fuinn' as Hanna coins the term. "Wait a sec. We should pick our dresses together! I mean it's just five days away and-"

"I can't. All knights are on duty that day so we're supposed to be in uniform." Santana slumps her shoulders.

Knights of Rounds have a white uniform and cape-like coat which colors depends on their knightmares which has golden outline of Brittania's emblem on its back. The males have long sleeves – closed off top and white slacks. On the other hand, the females' uniform shows more skin. For the top, they have short sleeves which have an opening right below their chests that reveals their stomach, white shorts to match the top, and knee-high boots.

She doesn't complain about their uniform. It accents her figure and all that, but this was a time for dress-ups and it's disappointing that she has to stand there at one side keeping an eye on everyone. Getting a date isn't even recommended at this point in time. Though that didn't stop some people on asking her anyway. Even Noel Kahn did.

"How about you, Quinn?" Hanna turns to Quinn who just politely shook her head. "Uhmm… Tina has been working on something for me."

Suddenly, there was a buzz heard and both Hanna and Santana turn to their phones. When Santana noticed it wasn't her, she looks in Hanna's direction. "It's Caleb." Hanna assures Santana. On top everything, she still has to deal with A. Mona is part of the game too, she seems to be receiving texts from this A person. Maya is missing, though they weren't sure if a has something to do with it. Mr. Montgomery pulled some strings and now Mr. Fitz was out of Ashford for good. And Spencer's dad was really in bad position right now. Santana got a text too. But she didn't share that to the other girls. She knows it would freak them out, so it was probably the best to deal with it herself. According to A, she should be careful to whom she trusts. Santana could _never _understand this A person. Was he/she/it looking out for her? Was that just to mess up with her? Still one thing is sure, it is a warning.

"I have to go… Meet with you later?" Both Quinn and Santana nods as they wave at Hanna.

When Hanna was gone, Quinn turns to Santana and asks her as they start walking, "So… You're not gonna dance at the ball?"

"Are you asking me out, princess?" Santana teases Quinn. She has never opened the A subject to Quinn. A is dangerous, and if Quinn doesn't know about it, she would be safe. Even with everything, she simple puts on a façade for Quinn.

"It was nice of you to address me as the princess while asking me that kind of question!" Quinn replies as she crosses her arms. Santana wanted to laugh but she keeps herself from doing so.

"But were you asking me out?" Santana pushes. She loves teasing Quinn every time she gets. She knows Quinn would never take it personally and it somehow lightens the atmosphere between them.

"What would you say if I did?" Santana stops at her track. She didn't expect Quinn to take the bait. She quickly recovers and continues on walking to catch up with Quinn.

"Well… Regardless who your date is, I would be honored if you would save me a dance." Santana whispers into Quinn's ears.

* * *

**Ashford Academy cafeteria**

**QUINN.**

**.**

Quinn is happily eating her lunch when she saw a flash of red through the windows. She drops her fork and Santana pats her knee. "Are you okay?" She turns hesitantly to Santana and nods her head, "I-uhmm… I'm going to the bathroom." She says and Santana wipes her mouth with the tissue. "You don't have to accompany me." She stops Santana from standing up. She needs to know if it is Red Coat. What is she doing here anyway?

"I don't think that's a good idea." Santana chuckles as she looks around their table. She looks around too and sees most of the students eyeing her like she's a prey and she immediately looks down with a blush.

"I can handle myself, San. It's just the bathroom." Quinn says as she stands. She feels the students sits straighter as if waiting for a chance to pounce. Santana stands up too, much to Quinn's protests and cracks her knuckles. Quinn rolls her eyes at Santana's attempt to scare the students away.

She feels Santana about to follow her when she hears Brittany's soft voice calling Santana's name. "Santana, I still have to tell you about Lord Tubbington's girlfriend!" She turns around to see Brittany holding Santana's hand, tugging her down. For a second she thought of staying at the table and _joining _their conversation but when Brittany winked at her, she understood.

She nods at Santana's direction who was waiting for her permission. Santana timidly slips back to her seat as she turns to Brittany. Quinn made a mental note to thank Brittany later.

She zigzags her way to the bathroom and waits a chance until she sneaks out of the building. She sees three guys on their jerseys looking at her direction, before she could run, she feels an arm tug her at a different direction. She was about to scream when she sees Red Coat giggling at her at an empty classroom.

"What are you doing here?" Quinn hisses as she locks the doors and slides down the blinds. "Knights of Rounds are _here."_

"They don't know about me." Red Coat answers flippantly. Right. The world knows about Zero, but they don't know about Red Coat. How _convenient._

Quinn crosses her arms still waiting for the explanation as she follows Red Coat roaming around the classroom. "I told you, I'm your ally. So I'm here to help you."

"Help me?" Quinn asks as she raises her eyebrow. Help her in keeping those guys and _girls _from coming to Santana? Help her in handling all the royalties forcing themselves in her? Help her in choosing her date?

Red Coat just sits on the teacher's table and sways her feet. Quinn was about to tell her to get off the table when the bell rang indicating an announcement from the administration. Suddenly, Kitty's voice was heard, "As the student council president, it is my job to help out all of my people in times of needs." Quinn hears Red Coat snickers at her side and she immediately glared at her. "Seeing as our dearest royalties are having a hard time choosing their dates, I'll be playing as your sweetest fairy godmother! I'm calling it, Cupid's day!" Kitty's face appears on the screen on the classroom.

"All of those who haven't had a date yet will be given these necklaces. Go to your homeroom to get yours with your name on it. As for the our dear royalties and knights, yours are found on the student council room. This afternoon, you shall wear it. In my signal, the game begins. You shall get your target's necklace and wear it. Under my executive orders, you two will be forced to be dates for the Society ball this Friday!"

"you hear that, _princess?" _Quinn turns her head to Red Coat. Slowly, she in unbuttoning her coat. Quinn raises her eyebrow in anticipation. She always sees her with that _exact _red coat and Zero's costume every time she meets her. She reveals herself with Quinn's uniform, her face looks a bit like Quinn's.

"What is going on?"

"This, my dear, is prosthetics. How do you think will I help you out there?"

"You're not planning on—"

"Honey, you can't even run a mile without panting like a dog in heat." Quinn glares at Red Coat for such metaphor. How rude.

"I don't need you! Santana will be—" Quinn was cut off by Red Coat's laugh. She laughs like Alison, it's scary. It's Alison laugh for something ridiculous Quinn has done.

"Santana? When will you realize that you can't _trust _Santana? The girl is a dog of the Empire. Once she knows about you being Zero, she's gonna throw you—"

"She will not! It was you who killed her mother!"

"Honey, it wasn't me. Your dearest sister ordered for the ambush, I just came in to help the powerless. Like I said, Santana's mother was a casualty. Isn't that what your Father used to say?" Red Coat circles Quinn. Quinn clenches her fist with so much strength she knew her nails would mark her palm.

"If Santana knowing you are Zero will threaten your life, then I will _personally _make sure it'll never happen. I'm your ally, Quinn. You can trust me." Red Coat whispers to Quinn's ears.

"Now. Let's out that aside and deal with the present…"Red Coat explains their plan for the afternoon.

* * *

**Ashford Academy cafeteria**

**SPENCER.**

**.**

"Where are you going?" Spencer asks as she grabs Santana's arm.

"I'm gonna go look for Quinn, she hasn't returned yet and—"

"I told Rachel to look after her." Santana raises her eyebrow at that. Rachel? As far as she knows, Spencer isn't so fond of the petite knight. Rachel has this tendency to do everything it takes to always be right—just like Spencer is. So there is this personality clash between them. She had always tried to keep Spencer away from Rachel.

"What's this about?" Santana asks as she gives her full attention to her friend.

"Jason is coming to the gala." Spencer announces as she looks around seeing if there is someone listening to their conversation.

"What? I thought he detached himself from everything with royalties written all over it?" Santana asks in confusion. Jason had played the prodigal son card to the Emperor before. Why would he attend such event now?

Spencer ushers Santana into one side as they continue their conversation, "It was the Emperor's orders. I heard he would announce something on the night of the gala."

"Who? The Emperor? Or Jason?"

"Emperor has an announcement to make but he wouldn't be at the gala. Remember the previous Knight of Two? He would there together with Jason and announce the news."

"What news?"

"I don't know! It was classified!" Spencer exasperated. What if it was something about their little secret? The Emperor isn't in high school anymore, surely he wouldn't embarrass Jason and the Hastings by blowing up a secret like that right? But it is a society ball. Perfect way to drop a bomb like that. Spencer's parents would be there, most of Brittania's Elites will be there.

"Okay… Let's breathe for a sec." Santana says as she calms Spencer down. "A Royal announcement? But there'll be no press at the ball. What kind of announcement is that?"

Spencer massages her temple as she keeps the headache from worsening. "The Emperor had allowed the media, for that night."

"It can't be! I worked on that already!" Santana argues.

"Santana!" Spencer stops Santana from ranting. "I really have a bad feeling about the ball." She looks at Santana while her heart clenches.

"If you can't do anything with your position, I can't do anything either, Spence." Santana says as she holds into Spencer's hands.

"The Emperor has been back to the homeland since last week. Lord Jeremiah had told me that it was all about _political stuff. _They said they were dealing with the current threats to the Empire." Spencer explains as she remembers her conversation with the Knight of One.

"What if Jason decided to reconcile with the Emperor?" Santana suggests. Spencer just looked at her like it's the most stupid idea she has ever heard. Jason can't come back after knowing he doesn't have a royal blood in him. He wasn't like that. "Just listen. What if this is his way of saving your father's ass from the Emperor's wrath? If he goes back as the crowned prince of Brittanie, pressure aside, the Emperor might be pleased with his decisions and give him the throne."

"Santana, Quinn will rise up to the throne. I think the Emperor has made that clear in many occasions." Quinn has made her public debut already. The Emperor won't just take that back because his only son decided to come back to his arms. He's a man of his words.

"We can't prepare for something we don't know. So let's just try to gain more information about this stuff. I'm pretty sure I could pull some strings." Spencer rolls her eyes when Santana pointed to her chest. "But right now, we need to focus on more pressing issue. Kitty has done this stupid thing to prevent the knights from meddling with the royalties affairs. There are at least 15 other royalties aside from Quinn in the school. Five of them had already chosen their dates. This means we have 12 people to keep an eye on, including Emily in the list. Just in case Lady Pamela decides to show up." Santana reminds Spencer. Spencer nods her head in agreement. She still have some knight duties to attend to. Emily is still grieving for Maya's absence and Paige is doing some moves on her. Spencer has to be cautious. That girl has tried to drown Emily. She could just _not _be trusted.

"And because Kitty just really wants to be at the top of my hit list, she has included us to this pathetic game. Among the knights, only Noel Kahn has a date. Each of us has two people to look after. I don't know if going with an Eleven is a good thing or a bad thing, but let's just make sure that the royalties won't be hurt during the game." Spencer nods. She's impressed that Santana had already everything planned out. "I asked Mike to do a little research on our guests. Most of them doesn't mind going with an Eleven, thanks to the fact that Quinn was on an "Eleven's club". But four of those who already have dates still think that going with an Eleven in a Society ball, not to mention this will be televised is a big risk. I'm keeping an eye on both Brittany and Quinn. You take care of Emily and Count Luke."

"Why are you keeping an eye on Brittany? That's unfair! Sir Evans is here so you don't have to put much effort!" Spencer protests. Every strategically plan Santana has always has an advantage on her. That little minx!

"Well Quinn is the golden girl so my job is like ten times harder than all of you. Besides, people would want _me _too, you know!" Spencer rolls her eyes at Santana's conceited moment 101. Of course she would insist that.

"Well good luck protecting that necklace then." With that they both part ways.

* * *

**ASHFORD ACADEMY JANITOR's CLOSET. (afternoon)**

**QUINN.**

**.**

Quinn is nervous but she trusts Red Coat. She told Red Coat that she'd like to exchange necklaces with Santana. She could've just asked Santana about it but Kitty had prohibited all the royalties and the Knight of Rounds to communicate with each other an hour before the event. She doesn't even know where Santana is. Red Coat had insisted they exchange places. Red Coat will pretend as Quinn and move around the campus preventing other people from changing necklace with her. Quinn is now hiding at one of the Janitor's closet, which is _absolutely _weird, but Red Coat had set up computers and screens in here. She didn't know how red Coat had managed to put all those cameras around school but she didn't question it anymore. On the screen, Quinn could see her cousins with a smile on her face. This makes her smile too. It was good that her cousins were embracing the Elevens' culture like she does.

Together with her, was Mona typing codes on the computer, probably controlling the cameras focus. Quinn believes Mona is Red Coat's right hand. But even Mona doesn't know Red Coat's identity. She had attempted to use Geass on her but Red Coat prevents her from doing so. She had been using Geass for convenience and Red Coat says that she should be careful in using it. Geass is a very powerful tool, but she can only use it _once _with direct eye contact in every person.

"It's starting." Mona announces and Quinn looks at the screen. Since Santana is separated from Quinn, all they need to do is to lure Santana to the back of the building near the varsity's locker room where Quinn would be waiting until Red Coat appears. She'd give her the necklace, and when Santana comes, they'll exchange necklaces. Easy. The three of them would work together out to lose all the other students from following Red Coat.

A few seconds by, and she hears another bell that signals Kitty's announcement. She can't help but feel excited too. "Before we start this glorious event—" Kitty starts and Mona snorts. "What do you even see in her? She had caused your knight's adopted sister's eating disorder and—"

"Okay stop! She didn't!"

"Quinn, she did. And we don't want to talk about that now."

Quinn just stares at Mona as she turn her back on her. Sometimes Quinn thinks that Red Coat has just been turning Quinn to her friends. She knows her friends' secrets. Secrets that'll change everything. Though she can't blame them. Everyone has a secret. Even her. Especially her.

"—I would just like to say something…" There was a pause and Quinn might have thought that she was calling the whole thing off. "Whoever grabs Princess Quinn Fabray's necklace and brings it to me, I shall increase your club's budget to three times! Also, a 10, 000 gift certificate to-" Quinn could see all the students go wild, and her eyes widen.

She hears Mona laughs and Quinn glares at her, "well, this is a good twist to this boring game. I never knew her obsession with you could be this interesting ."

Kitty is the heiress of the Ashford's. even though the Ashford's are middle-class family among the Brittanians, they are still well known for owning a prestigious school in Area 11. It wasn't a big deal for both genders to be in a relationship. It was just the same as going with an opposite sex. Kitty has been rumored of being attracted to both girls and boys. It wasn't a big deal too for royalties to _associate _themselves with someone from a lower class. Lady Jessica wasn't even from a middle-class Brittanian family, but she was married to the Emperor. Given the society judged her for it, but who would dare speak against _the _Emperor's actions?

"Will this mess up our plan?" Quinn asks ignoring Mona's mocking. Supposed to be, only those who don't have dates are required to participate in the game. But due to this change, _everyone _is encouraged to join.

"It might. But I have it covered." Mona answers as she taps on her phone probably contacting on of the Black knights. The Black Knights don't know about Quinn, because if they did, the organization would definitely break apart. They can't take orders from the current princess of the Empire they are going against.

They hear Kitty's signal and everyone starts moving.

"Red Coat, Santana is near the school's front yard." Quinn says over the mic. She knows Santana would look for her, right? So Red Coat just have to appear at Santana's sight for her to follow her. But not too close, Quinn reminds Red Coat. She has spent most of her life with her knight, Santana would know if it is Quinn or not.

"Weird. One thing that differentiates you from Ali, is that she has been forcing herself to one person to another. But you? People just keep on coming and coming to your way. What an enchanting charm." Mona mocks, and Quinn ignores her again. This isn't the time to think about those things, not when she sees a group of jocks coming Red Coat's way.

"Rugby team is coming from your right, turn left towards the school library." Quinn says. Her strategic skills has been improving according to red coat, and it is a good thing. She had managed to win battles for the Black knights against the Brittanian army. Surely she could manage to win this 'dating game', right?

"aye, aye, captain!" Red Coat mocks as she follows Quinn's directions.

"Quinnie, does Knight of Six have some crazy infatuation with you too?" Mona asks as she points to top-left screen. She sees Rachel running towards Red Coat's direction. _What?_

"Mona… I think this is time for you to play your cards right." Quinn hisses as she panics. If any of the knights catch Red Coat with that disguise, it will definitely be a big trouble for all of them.

Mona smirks then taps a few keys on the keyboard. Soon, she sees the same black figure who saved her from Puck in the incident before. "Who is that?" Quinn asks referring to the black hoodie person.

"Who knows?" Mona teases Quinn as she gives the orders to the black hoodie person.

"you do know you can't keep a secret from me, right?" Quinn says as she crosses her arms at Mona.

"It's not my call, sweetheart. Let's just say, he's on our side." Quinn stares at the black hoodie _guy. _He can't be Puck. The guy has smaller body structure than Puck. And Puck can't go near Quinn so there's no way he could follow Mona's orders. Unless he knows the truth about Quinn playing Zero at some incidents.

"He's not Puck, don't worry." Quinn's eyes widen. Mona _did not _just read her mind. No way.

"What are you saying?"

"it's written all over your face." Mona shrugs.

"You know about Puck. did Red Coat tell you?" Quinn glares at Mona.

Mona shakes her head and has this annoying smirk in her face. "I could feel your anger towards him every time we have a Black Knights meeting. So you better keep up your acting. No one can know about you being Zero. It will destroy the Black Knights, it will destroy your princess image." Mona warns Quinn.

Quinn knew about that, of course.

* * *

**ASHFORD SCHOOOL GROUNDS**

**SANTANA.**

**.**

Santana would kill Kitty the chance she lays a hand on that brat. She actually has enough reasons to strangle her. Santana runs as she looks for Quinn. Rachel had told her she has found Quinn, and was looking for her but _Kitty _announced that stupid rule of separating her from Quinn.

She had told Sam about the plan. Brittany doesn't seem to mind being taken by an Eleven. She said it would be a _thrilling _experience to spend time with _her _people. She was glad Brittany was taking this lightly. It was actually a surprise to see Brittany runs around so fast. Sam had told her that Brittany has loves dancing too when she was younger and has continue that hobby till now. And since, Lord Tubbington loves running around, which Santana can _never put her head on—_how can that _fat_ cat run around like it was kind of a ninja?—and Brittany loves to follow him around, running a few miles in such speed isn't a problem with her.

"Sam, have you seen Brittany?" Santana asks ash she clicks her communicator placed in her ear.

"Uhm… Santana… actually, I have some problems right now." Santana hears some girls squeal at the background. She rolls her eyes at the blonde knight. The girls have been fawning over the 'cute' face of Brittany's knight. She heard Hanna refers him as the 'blonde Bieber'.

"I'll get back on you, I have incoming call right now." She ends the call with Sam and accepts the one from Spencer. "What now?"

"Have you seen Emily?" Spencer immediately asks. Santana stops for a second to catch her breath. "Nope. Not seen my twin anywhere." Santana answers as she looks around. She's near the Botanical garden, and she hates insects. She knows Quinn hates insects too but this is one of the few places around the school that the crazy fangirls wouldn't go to.

"Caleb tracked Brittany. Says something about the school playground." Spencer reports and Santana lights up. She stands up and readies to sprint towards the playground, which is at the opposite side of where she is now.

"Any news about Quinn?" Santana asks hopefully that her princess is somewhere nearer.

"Uhmmm… She's been running round, so it's hard to track her. He has tried to hack the school's CCTV's but that covers only the ones near the school buildings. He had last seen Quinn running towards the exit of the school's front building. Are you sure she doesn't have some tracker built inside you." Spencer explains then Santana laughs. Quinn? Running around? That's a joke.

"Are you sure it's Quinn?" Santana says as she rounds a corner. She looks around if there's no one around coming after her. When the coast is clear, she starts running again. She was glad Mike has brought some energy drinks with him. She wouldn't be able to keep up with this game if she doesn't have any preparations.

"Like I said, she was running around, he wouldn't be able to focus on her face." Spencer says.

As Santana ponders the thought of Quinn running around, she feels an arm tugs her at the side. She glares at her kidnapper and was about to throw an upper cut. Good thing Noel Kahn had dodged her.

"Jesus. What is wrong with you?" Santana scolds the Knight of Seven.

"sorry captain, I had been trying to look for you but you're really fast." Santana sees the smirk she hates at his _handsome _face.

"Why are you looking for me?" Santana hisses. This might not be a life-death mission, but they still had to stick to the plan. "You're supposed to look for—"

"Yeah, about that, already got them a date. What can I say? I'm a matchmaker."

"Okay? So are you here to help me out?" Santana asks puts her hand on her hip.

Slowly Noel Kahn walks towards her. Then he reaches out. Santana thought he would touch her chest, so she instinctively snap it away. She glares at him but he reaches on her again. He was so fast, Santana couldn't stop him. When she's about to punch him in the face, she notices his hand was on her necklace.

"I'm gonna take care of this." He says as she plays his thumb over the half-heart shaped with S embedded on it.

"You don't have to." Santana says as she crosses her arms around her chest.

"Are you planning on giving it to someone?" he asks.

"What is it to you? Because I told you a couple of times, I'm not going to go with you!" She snares. Why can't this guy take a hint? He's like Puck sometimes, though she's gotta admit that this guy has more game than Puck. She rolls her eyes, she _did not _just think about that.

"I know. I know. It's just that if I have this, no one could get it from you. Then you don't have to worry about someone taking it from you, seeing as you don't want to go with someone on the day of the ball. I'm helping you out, captain."

Santana thinks about it. He actually has a point. She could go around without thinking of someone grabbing the necklace off of her neck.

"you're not getting it for your own?" Santana clarifies as she narrows her eyes on him. He simply laughs and shakes his head, "I already have a date."

Santana rolls her eyes. Jenna. The blind girl who 's a top candidate for the A Team. Maybe she was dating Noel to shoo in her way to the military? Again, she mentally slaps herself. This is so not the time to be thinking of such thoughts. She need to focus!

"Okay. I'm giving you my necklace, but if you give it to someone else, I swear I'm going to break your arms and cut your balls and—"

"Alright! Alright! I'm at your side. No need to be hostile!" Noel says as he raises his arms in surrender.

Santana removes her necklace. She was about to give it to Noel when she remembered A's text. She has to be careful to whom she trusts. Was this it?

"Captain?"

"SANTANA! Where are you? Quinn is heading towards the school gym." Spencer's voice blares into Santana's ears and she may have removes the earphones in surprise.

"What?" Santana adjusts the volume of the phone.

"Caleb tracked Quinn. She's on her way to the school gym, with at least four of rugby team at her tail." Spencer informs.

"Remind me to kiss Caleb's ass." Santana says sarcastically as her face breaks into a grin. Maybe Quinn really has Santana a tracker in her body. The school gym is near where she is right now.

She clicks a button and Spencer's voice fades in. She turns to Noel who was looking at her expectantly. "Look I gotta go. If ever we see each other again later, I'll give you this!" She says while running towards the school gym. A had warned her. She knows she shouldn't trust A, but right now, Noel is with Jenna. And if her friends don't trust Jenna, she shouldn't trust them either.

She jogs her way towards the school gym. She nears the gym and saw a flash of blonde hair running towards the exit again. She doubts that it was Quinn. Quinn hates running. And not to be conceited and self-centered, but Quinn would never run away from her. She also can't see the four rugby players supposed to be running after her. maybe it wasn't Quinn that Caleb tracked. She contacts Spencer again, it immediately connected to her friend. "Spence?"

"Not now, Santana." Santana flinched at Spencer's tone. She could hear a distant voice… was that Emily?

"Why don't you just leave us alone, Hastings?" Santana hears another voice. There's probably one person who could sneer at Spencer like that.

"Was that Paige?" Santana asks. It seems that Spencer had ignored her and she could now hear Emily's pleading.

"Spen… just… talki… we're… fighting…" She couldn't hear the words clearly. Maybe Emily is far?

"Spencer!" Santana tries to gain Spencer's attention but to no avail, she just ends the call. She sees the same blonde as if waving at her. She was at the far end of the gymnasium, and the blonde is already at the exit. She has no choice but to check the blonde. Maybe it was Quinn.

* * *

**JANITOR's CLOSET**

**MONA.**

**.**

"So Santana still has the necklace, right?" Quinn asks again.

Mona nods as she focused on the screen once again. Luckily, Santana is near a tree where they had placed a camera. If not, they'd probably miss Noel Kahn's attempt of taking Santana's necklace away from her. That would most definitely ruin everything. She hissed at her ex-boyfriend. It was really great dating him and all that. It was a sure in access to the military. But he was such a pain the ass. Mona sighed in relief at the call Santana received.

The knights' communication was too hard to hack. With Lloyd Asplund in their side, Brittania had been developing their technology to no end. It was getting harder and harder monitoring the knights' movements. Mona knew that Spencer talking to Santana about the A Team gave Red Coat a headache.

They couldn't connect to their knightmares' system and their newly communicators. The said communicators can directly link the user to another user in just an instant without the need of a network. It's basically a combination of much convenient untraceable cellphone and a walkie-talkie.

"Red Coat got Santana. You should head to the locker room now." Mona says as she sees Santana running after Red Coat. She knows Santana doesn't run that fast so she wouldn't be able to catch up with Red Coat without any help from the others.

She feels Quinn stands up and straightens her uniform.

* * *

**ASHFORD ACADEMY PLAYGROUND**

**SANTANA**

**.**

Santana was now running towards the hall that leads to the locker room. She was getting tired of the running around and it's making her crazy. She feels like she's now out of shape. She should really hit the gym again.

"Sannie?" she hears a familiar voice behind her. She turns around as she pants.

"Brittany!" She greets the princess. She notices that Brittany still has the necklace hanging around her neck. Great. So she's still not late.

"Are you okay? You look exhausted." Brittany comments as she hands Santana a handkerchief which Santana gratefully took.

"I uhmmm… I've been running around." She says as she wipes her sweat across her forehead.

"Are you running after someone or away from someone?" Brittany asks as she takes a step towards Santana. Santana straightens herself as she catches her breath. She needs water. She really feels like her skin is burning. She fans herself until she feels Brittany staring at her chest.

"Britt?" Santana asks curiously. She watches the blonde reach for her necklace, her other hand tilting Santana's chin up. She looks into her eyes and got lost with it.

"breathe with me." Brittany says, and Santana finds herself following Brittany. She follows Brittany's breathing and she her breathing evens out.

She doesn't know how it happened, but the next thing she knows, was Brittany placing her necklace on her neck. It would seem as Brittany had exchanged their necklace during the breathing exercise.

"Would you mind being my date for the society gala, Santana?" Brittany asks shyly.

Santana couldn't help but grin. Sam informed her that girls from swimming team, cheerleading team and drama club had forced themselves into getting Sam's necklace. For that Sam had begged her to look after Brittany who he can't find at the moment for he was stuck _dealing _with his situation.

Getting a date isn't recommended but it wasn't prohibited either.

"You want _me _to be your date?" Santana asks as she touch the half-heart pendant with a 'B' curving embedded on it.

"Why not? It would just be for one night." Brittany says nonchalantly and Santana could really feel her cheeks burning. What is wrong with her?

"I'm honored… Brittany." Santana says before she could stop her mouth from spilling those words.

"Should I take that as a 'Yes'?" Brittany asks and Santana could see that bright smile on her face. A smile she could always get used to. Santana took her hand and kneels down with one leg to kiss the back of it.

"Yes, your Highness."

* * *

**ASHFORD ACADEMY VARSITY LOCKER ROOM.**

**QUINN.**

**.**

Quinn's eyes widen at the sight that welcomed her at the varsity locker room. Red Coat in Quinn's disguise is _kissing _Finn Hudson.

She stood frozen in her place. She blinks for a second. _What the hell is going on?_

In three seconds, she didn't know _how it _happened, but it did.

_One. _Red Coat was at her side, her hand on Quinn's shoulder.

_Two. _Red Coat whispers to her, "I bumped into him. Didn't see him coming. He would recognize me if he looked into me closer, seeing as he is one of your greatest fan. And how do you distract a teenage boy? You kiss him. You should learn from Ali, Quinnie."

_Three. _Red Coat is gone. Quinn is six steps away from Finn who has his eyes closed.

This is not good.

She steps towards Finn who's now slowly opening his eyes.

"Finn?" she softly asks.

"uhmm… Quinn… why… why did you kiss me?" It took Finn five tries to form that sentence. He was still flushed from the kiss and Quinn's could feel her cheeks reddening too. Maybe not in a good kinda way, maybe in an angry kinda way. _Red Coat _had just kissed Finn Hudson.

Quinn had to think fast. _Really _fast because Finn is now staring down the ground fumbling through the hem of his shirt.

"I… I… I think I like you." She blurts out. It wasn't really a lie, isn't it? She likes Finn as a friend. She thinks he's sweet, and she enjoys his company.

"That… that's not true, isn't it?" Finn shakes his head with a sad smile. "You… You don't like me. I'm an Eleven, Quinn. You can't" He says and he actually looked like a kicked puppy. Quinn was confused by this. Hanna had told her that you only kiss someone you like. If in Finn's mind, _Quinn _had kissed him, he should believe that Quinn likes him, right?

"Finn—"

"No. You're a dream, Quinn. I'm nothing. I—"

"You're not nothing, Finn! Stop thinking like that!" Quinn shouts as she takes a step towards Finn. Finn is a great guy, he shouldn't be thinking so lowly about himself.

"You're honest… and you're so kind and smart, you deserve the best, Quinn." He says softly. "I'm stupid. I'm nothing but the school's quarterback who gets pity looks from all, Brittanian or not."

Quinn shakes her head and puts her hands on the sides of Finn's face. "You're not. Please stop saying that."

"Ohio military had asked me to join them, Quinn." He says in a low voice, if Quinn wasn't near him she probably wouldn't hear it.

"What… what did you say?" Quinn asks.

"That I can't."

He can't? Why?

"I was thinking of you, Quinn. You would look differently at me if I join the Ohio's Liberal Front. They had hurt you, Quinn. And I can't…" He says and Quinn could see struggle in his eyes. He was torn that was for sure. "I wanted to join the Brittanian army so I could live protecting _you_. But that's wrong, right? I'm a traitor to my own country. My dad would probably be ashamed of me right now." Finn shakes his head and he steps back but Quinn reached for his hands.

"You're not… I know… I know how you feel, Finn."

Of course she knows. She has been leading the rebellion against her own country, her own family. It's the highest form of treason to your country.

"You're special. And… Yes." Quinn says as she leans in to hug Finn.

"Yes?"

"I would love to be your date for the Society gala." Quinn says as she removes her necklace and give it to Finn. She takes Finn's necklace and hands it around her neck.

"Quinn… you don't have to do this… if this is about—"

"It's not because I pity you, Finn. I like you. And I would love to go out with you. It'll be special." Quinn says as she holds Finn's hands and runs her thumb over the back of it. Finn's hand went to her chin and raises her head to meet hers.

"I'll make you fall in love with me, Quinn." Quinn hears as Finn kisses her temple.

Quinn smiles at Finn.

_Fall in love._

She chuckles at the thought.

Red Coat says, the Power of the Kings will condemn her to a life of solitude.

Brittany says, just because she doesn't understand what love is doesn't mean she can't feel it.

Hanna says, whatever she thinks is love is love.

Who knew blondes have different perspectives on love?

* * *

**ASHFORD ACADEMY (night of the Society Ball)**

**QUINN.**

**.**

She was in Finn's arms but she can't help but look over his shoulders. Brittany is beautiful tonight, wearing that light blue gown with silver accents on it, and Quinn wouldn't blame Santana for not taking a glance on her. Santana's first dance is with Brittany, and her heart clenched at the sight of her knight smiling _like that _at someone else. Few days back, she is the sole cause of her knight's smile. Maybe she should ask Santana to take her to their place—the top of the hill. Yes, that is _their _place. No discussion needed. Maybe they should just spend the night gazing at the stars laying down the grass. She'd even agree in driving the whole trip if that meant Santana's arms would be all around her.

Red Coat and Mona had laughed at how their plan had ended up like this.

Quinn had used her Geass on three people who she had met on her way to the varsity's locker room just to keep them from questioning Quinn's necklace.

Red Coat insisted she had lost half of her weight during that run. But Quinn blamed her for kissing Finn.

She sighs and Finn pulled back from her. "Are you okay?"

"I… can you get me a drink?"

Finn smiles and he bows a bit before leading Quinn out of the dance floor.

She sees Spencer and took the seat next to her. "Are you enjoying the night, Quinn?"

She nods her head with a smile as she leans into Spencer. "How about you?"

"I'm keeping an eye on someone tonight." Spencer says as she pats Quinn's shoulders. Quinn nods her head in understanding. It is unfair that Spencer is looking out for Emily, and Santana is not. Had Santana completely disregarded her just because Brittany is at her side? Quinn wanted to cry. She knows Santana wouldn't betray her like that but she could hear Red Coat on the back of her head saying she shouldn't trust Santana like that.

She feels someone at her back and she hopes it was Santana. When she turns her head though, she sees Rachel Berry smiling adoringly at her. "Hi, Rachel!" she greets.

"Would you like to dance, your Highness?" the brunette asks as she extends her hand towards her.

Quinn politely shakes her head to hide her disappointment. "Maybe later? Finn is just—"

"Hey!" Finn says as hands the drink towards Quinn. She nods her head in gratitude. She stirs the glass as she hears Rachel's question towards Finn, "Would you mind if I take the princess for a dance?"

She could hear Spencer chuckle at her side and Quinn immediately hushed her.

"Sure." Finn smiles brightly and Rachel.

Finn was definitely a great guy and Quinn wasn't even giving him the attention he deserves. Maybe Finn is wrong. _he's _the who deserves the best. It wasn't enough that he complimented him when he met with her at the school event hall entrance a while back. Quinn hadn't had the chance to spend the day with Santana. Every knight has been busy finalizing everything. Though she was glad the it was Santana who took her to the school. Santana wasn't even wearing anything special aside from the red-cape like she has on, the ones the knights wear on special occasions. Come to think of it, Rachel and Spencer are wearing theirs—pink and black, but in Quinn's mind, Santana had pulled it off better than them.

She let the petite knight to lead her towards the dance floor. She was taller so she instinctively put her hands on Rachel's waist. The knight was shy about it at first but she takes her hands and put to her shoulders.

They had a small talk but Quinn finds herself craving for certain Latina's voice. Rachel might have picked up on it as she says, "Don't worry, your Highness, Santana had specifically asked me to look out for you."

That got her attention and she turns to Rachel, "What?"

"As you can see, your brother is here and is about to announce something at the end of the night. Some people from the media has been forced to stay outside the event hall after the red carpet walk to keep from meddling with the royals' businesses. She has been really busy handling everyone." She says as she took a spin.

Santana is Quinn's spokesperson too. So it was also her job to handle all the media who wanted to have an interview with her. "Finn is an Eleven, and he might not have informed you, but he was feeling queasy about the stares he has been receiving since the moment you took his arms." Rachel explains and Quinn can't help but feel guilty. She hadn't thought about the consequences of her actions. Of course this has some major effect on Finn. She hopes nothing bad happens to him. It would really be unfair for him.

Rachel notices Quinn's frown and tighten her hold to her, "Santana had promised to let you experience the life you wanted, your Highness. She had made sure no one bothers you and Finn tonight. She really wanted you to enjoy the evening." Rachel says with a genuine smile and something she couldn't quite put on.

_What if the life I wanted isn't exactly _this? How can I enjoy this if she isn't with me?

She didn't even notice the song has shifted. Has she been dancing? Or was she just standing there like an idiot? She sees Rachel bows to her and she did the same.

She feels a tap on her shoulder. She whips her head and was met by Brittany's hug. She puts her hand on her cousin's back as she tries to recover from her surprise. If Brittany is here, where is Santana?

"I've been waiting for your dance with Finn to end so I could dance with you, but I got lost at Santana's story about your little date at the top of the hill." Brittany says as she immediately put her hands on Quinn's back to pull her, her left hand, on Brittany's waist, and their other free hand clasped together. Brittany had swayed Quinn and Quinn may have had a hard time processing that they were already dancing. Brittany may have rivaled Mike's expertise in the dancing department. She didn't even have time to think what she should feel. She was thankful everything was happening fast because Brittany might notice the blush on her face at the mention of her 'date'.

"Santana talks about uhmm… erm… our date?" She decides to use Brittany's words.

She sees Brittany nods her head enthusiastically and her smile grows bigger. Santana talks about her. "You should take me to a ride, sometime! Santana says you're a natural." Quinn feels guilty for getting jealous at Brittany. That girl was nothing but nice and here she is thinking badly of her sweet-sweet cousin.

"Maybe I should teach you too?" Quinn offers with a smile and she hears Brittany's laugh. Who doesn't laugh Brittany's laughter?

"You're not mad she's my date, right?" Brittany asks and Quinn could see the half-heart with an 'S' around Brittany's neck. The pang in her chest was back in an instant. She wondered what it would've felt like wearing that. She hadn't notice Santana wearing Brittany's necklace. She only sees the knight's emblem.

"I…-"

"I'm sorry. She was just there, and I felt like I had to do it, you know? Please forgive me." Quinn bit her lip at Brittany's pout. How on earth can you stay upset at _that?_ Red Coat says Quinn shouldn't trust Brittany either. Quinn is weak for letting Brittany take Santana away from her. Santana is hers and Quinn should lay a claim. But Quinn refused to use Geass on her family—with the exception to her mother, and to the other knights of rounds.

"Of course, Brittany. You are forgiven. I love you." She says truly. If she would share Santana with someone, it would probably be with Brittany. Brittany had promised she wasn't a threat and Quinn chooses to believe her. Regardless of Red Coat's advice, she knows better to choose her allies. Brittany would never lie to her.

"Good. Because I love you too! You're the sister I never had." Brittany pulls her to a hug, and Quinn feels her heart melts. None of her sisters had hugged her like that. Brittany is giving her warmth none of her family members had managed to give her. _not even from her own mother._

They were like that for a while and Quinn actually could say she was feeling the moment. She pulls Brittany closer and inhales her scent. _Vanilla._

As the song ends, she feels Brittany pulls away and puts a kiss on both sides of her face. "Sorry for keeping her away from you, I know it's worth the wait." Brittany whispers into her ears before finally pulling away.

She turns around to question Brittany but the sight of her knight standing there in front of her empties her mind. Slowly she raises her gaze to meet her knight's and she can swear it takes her breath away.

"Santana…"

She says slowly. She wanted to run towards Santana and keep her from running away. She had missed her knight. But it would seem like her legs are not moving. It wasn't until she feels Santana's arms around her and she willingly let her head fall into Santana's shoulders.

"You know that I should ask for chance to dance with you first, right?" She hears Santana whispers into her ears.

She chuckles as she relaxes more into her knight's arms. She doesn't even care if she's pressing herself to the red knight's body. Her arms were around her knight's neck, and her knight's were wrapped around her mid-section. "You already asked that before. And I promised I'd save a dance for you."

She hears Santana's laugh and she smiles to herself. The feeling was back again, and she wasn't complaining. Santana is her safe haven.

"I don't I'm the one who did the asking, princess."

"You should stop teasing me, Lady Lopez." She reprimands her knight playfully. She holds into her knight tighter when she sees one of her cousins looking at them. _Denise. _Denise had shared her admiration towards Quinn's knight. Quinn could see Denise just waiting for the chance to grab Santana away from her.

"I'm not going anywhere, Quinn. Relax." Santana says but Quinn wasn't having any of it. Red Coat says Quinn was just like her father, once they had laid a claim on something, they made sure no one ever takes it away from them. She wanted to disagree but she knows it is true.

Quinn feels Santana's lips on her shoulder and she reluctantly loosens her hold on Santana's neck. They looked into each other's eyes and Quinn finds herself being pulled in by Santana's surreal gaze. It was bizarre looking directly at her. Should she take this chance to use Geass on Santana and ask her to _never _leave her side? She knows Geass is absolute and in spite of everything else, Santana would obey Quinn's orders. She was tempted, really. This is the one thing Quinn has to actually make sure Santana stays by her side.

She immediately feels the panic in her heart. She can't be thinking of things like that. She promised she would not lose herself in the power of Geass. Santana believes in her, and she would _never _use Geass on her. She would never betray her like that.

"Are you okay?" Santana was alarmed by Quinn's sudden change of mood.

Quinn nods her head and takes a breath, "I'm sorry. I just—"

Quinn hears a tinkle and her eyes etched in confusion. She notices the communicator in her knight's left ear which the knight clicked as she shoots a sheepish smile on her. Quinn could hear voice on the other line. Spencer?

"Where are you? I talked to my dad and I think I'm going home. Emily is with the Viceroy but can you keep an eye on her?"

Quinn nods her head sympathetically even though she doesn't want to let go of Santana. Santana mumbles out a 'yes' and she hears Spencer's thanks.

"I'm sorry about that." Santana says but Quinn just smiles at her.

"Are you enjoying the night, Quinn?"

"Finn has been amazing tonight." Quinn replies in all honesty. She still owes the acknowledgement to him.

"Good. It will save me the trouble of beating him up if he wasn't." Santana says jokingly and Quinn laughs at that.

"Thank you for protecting Finn and I." She says as she looks into Santana's eyes deeply.

"I just want you to be happy."

Quinn desperately wanted to kiss Santana. She concluded the urge wasn't normal anymore. She has this constant impulse to kiss Santana and she is sure it really was beyond the line of friendship. She had asked Hanna if Emily and Spencer had kissed before and Hanna just laughs at her. That meant it was beyond the line of knighthood too. She constrains herself from leaning it. This is a Society Ball and just because she chooses to ignore the lingering stares at them don't mean those doesn't exist. She knows she has to present herself well.

She was glad an interruption was made as music fades in. She feels Santana leads her to the tables where Finn was waiting at her. She smiles at him and takes his arm.

The door then opens and the media had started forming a line towards the front of the stage. The long-awaited announcement has to be made.

They wait until Jason who wears a well-designed attire with Brittania's emblem embroidered at his back reaches the center of the stage. He has been escorting an Asian girl, and Quinn wonders if it was his girlfriend. She saw Jason back at the palace this week and she thought that Jason had decided to move back in.

"Good evening to all of you!" He greets and it wasn't as lovely as everyone would want to. he actually sounds like Russell in Quinn's opinion.

"We would like to end the night with a pleasant news…" He starts as he scans the crowd…

She hears the same chime and she takes a glance at Santana. Santana seems worried. She uses her free hand to reach for her knight's hand but her knight took a step sideward as if something alarming is happening.

What is going on?

"…I, Jason Di Laurentis-Fabray, 74th prince of Brittanie is engaged to Lady Kaguya, Japan's crowned princess!" The crowd erupted to whispers and camera starts flashing wildly at the couple at the stage.

She sees Santana stops at her tracks with her jaw dropped. She too was shocked at the announcement. What is going in? If Jason was back at the palace, why was he suddenly marrying Japan's crowned princess? She feels Brittany's hand intertwined in her free hand. Then she remembers her conversation before.

She shakes her head. No. It can't be.

Her father wouldn't trade his only son for alliance, right?

There has to be an explanation.

She sees Santana and Sam stand at hers and Brittany's side. She hears Santana telling Finn to step aside. What is going on? She watches Santana gives order at her communicator madly.

Suddenly, she feels thirds of the media swarm into her direction. They wanted to know her opinion on the matter.

What would she say? She can't say she's happy for the both of them. She doesn't even know who _Lady Kaguya _is. She is sure Jason doesn't know either.

She feels Santana's wrap around her and she feels safe for a while but for the first time it doesn't give her the peaceful she used to feel every time Santana is around. Everything is too much to handle. She was blinded by the cameras' flashes and the reporters' voices. Someone should've given her a heads up.

Without a warning, the lights went off and Quinn starts to panic as she tightens her hold to Santana and Brittany.

"Quinn, I'm here. Focus on my voice." Quinn hears Santana and she leans into her more without releasing her grip on Brittany. She tugs Brittany to her side and her cousin follows.

"I would like to congratulate you, your Highness." A robotic voice was heard from the speakers of the hall. Quinn hears Santana orders Sebastian to go directly to the technical room.

She hears Sam asks Santana, "Is it Zero?"

From the dark, Quinn could still outline Santana's face due to the moonlight passing through the skylight at the top of the hall. "I don't think so. We all know Zero loves dramatics. Even with the risk of getting caught, he would possibly show up, just to upstage the royalties."

Quinn could sense Santana has someone else in mind but she didn't push it.

"The Emperor really knows how to form alliance, doesn't he?" the mysterious mocks his Highness and the lights at the hall start to bright up. the screen at the top of the stage which is connected to one of the cameras at the hall shows the picture of Lady Kaguya who is clinging to Jason's arm.

Quinn knew Japan was taking neutral sides in the war against the Chinese Federation but Santana thinks Japan would fight alongside its co-Asian country.

"But was it even right to force just an _honorary Brittanian _to marry Japan's crowned princess? World, listen to _me! _Let me give you the news you have all been waiting for!" the voice announces. And the media went crazy.

Suddenly, the screen displays a picture of medical record. A paternity test to be exact. While the speaker blared into a different recording.

"_Under these circumstances, you know very well that no one could find out!"_

Quinn couldn't recognize the voice but she knows she has heard it somewhere.

She feels Santana stiffen at her side. Does she know who the speaker is?

"_Of course I know! I just thought that you should know, Peter!"_

Lady Jessica? Was that Lady Jessica?

And who is Peter?

Peter… Peter… Peter Has—

The screen then zooms in to the name at the paternity test.

PETER HASTINGS.

Quinn shakes her head. This is the worst joke ever. Maybe as worst as Ali's grave being dug and stealing Alison's body.

"Quinn, we have to get out of here. Sam, follow my lead!" Santana instructs as she wraps her around Quinn and leads her towards the back door.

Everything became a blur. The media started going after Quinn, and the most of them went to Jason.

"Santana, what is going on?"

Her knight doesn't answer her though as she feels herself being dragged to Santana's car. Santana was talking to someone again. "Are you okay? Where are you?" Santana squeezes Quinn inside and locks the car. Once everything was settled, the car speeds up.

She sees Hanna on the driver's seat pressing the car's honk continuously to scare the bystanders away.

"Yeah, we're out of the hall. Are you sure you don't need any back up?" Santana asks and Quinn had a feeling she was talking to Spencer.

She starts processing things that just happened.

Jason wasn't a Fabray, he was a Hastings.

Hastings.

Peter Hastings.

Lady Jessica had cheated on Peter Hastings.

"Is Emily okay?" Hanna asks as she looks at the rearview mirror.

"Mike told me he had Emily and the Viceroy secured on an escort." Santana informs as she looks back. She sighs in relief knowing that nobody had caught up into us. She knows Hanna was a crazy driver.

"I can't believe that just happened! It was the sickest joke he/she/it has ever played and-" Hanna exclaims.

"Hanna, eyes on the road!" Santana shouts as she points to the windshield.

"Santana, tell me what the hell is going on! And Hanna, who are you talking about?" Quinn demands from the two as Santana shoots a glare at Hanna.

"Zero. This is Zero." Santana answers not taking her eyes away from Hanna.

This can't be. Red Coat didn't tell her anything. This can't be the Black Knights.

"No. This isn't Zero!"

"How can you be sure about that?"

"Zero cares about the Elevens, Santana! What good will this bring to the Elevens?"

"No! Zero doesn't care about the Elevens! Can't you see he's just using them? He wanted to hurt the Royal Family! He killed Alison, he killed Frannie, and now he's attacking Jason! I swear I'm gonna catch him before he even makes a move on you!" Quinn could see Santana flaring up as if she's about to explode in anger.

Quinn wanted to argue. It's not true.

Red Coat is her ally.

Zero could never kill Quinn because Quinn is also Zero. Wait.

Is this Red Coat's plan? To put the blame on Quinn?

Quinn shakes her head. It can't be. There's a bigger story in this. Something that involves the Geass.

A tinkle was heard and Santana begrudgingly answered it. "What? Head to the palace. I had informed them of our arrival."

Quinn leans back to her seat.

"Was that Spencer?" Hanna asks worriedly.

"Yes, Hanna. Because the palace is where Peter Hastings should head right now." Santana says sarcastically.

"Well sue me for caring about my friend's whereabouts!" Hanna snaps.

"Santana!" Quinn scolds her knight. Santana rolls her eyes in response and turns to Hanna. "I don't where Spencer is. But she said she has everything under control. Well not everything, but you know what I mean. That was Rachel informing me about the other royalties, including Jason and Lady Kaguya had safely left the school grounds.

"What will happen to Spencer, Santana?" Quinn asks quietly as she looks outside the window.

"She'll be fine. She might be in emotional wreck, but she'll be fine. Though Peter Hastings and Lady Jessica are as good as dead."

Quinn feels a heavy weight in her chest. This is just one of the secrets that could actually break the Royal family apart.

Was this Red Coat's works? She doubts it. Zero would probably show up and take the credits for exposing this controversy to the world.

Nonetheless she knew she wouldn't sleep soundly tonight.


	10. Ch 10 First Kill

**AN. You might get bored but this has something needed in the whole a turning point in some characters**

**WARNING: Drama, Character death. (nothing major)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 10**

**First Kill**

**.**

* * *

**KNIGHT'S BASELINE**

**SANTANA.**

**.**

"Has Spencer called you yet?" Hanna asks as she paces back and forth in the knight's baseline.

"She hasn't yet…" Santana replies while not taking her eyes off of the screen of her laptop. She has been reviewing last night's events. No Zero yet. She has thought that maybe while the commotion was going on at Ashford Academy, there is some part of Area 11 that has something going on. That was their plan. Half of the supposed to be guards for the event were distributed to the suburbs of Area 11 because they had expected the Black Knights to move. But there are none. That's why that _stupid _voice got into the control room. When Sebastian reached the control room though, he had found the guards knocked up and tied down. They said a black hooded man came into view and beat the hell out of them.

"Do you really think this is Zero?" Hanna once again asks, while browsing the TV Channels for any news of Spencer.

"This is absolutely A, Hanna. Blaming Zero would shut up Quinn. Last night wasn't the perfect timing to tell Quinn about A. Not yesterday, not ever." Santana says as she reaches for her temple and massages it. How she misses Quinn's hands right now. She shakes her head. Nope. She shouldn't be used to Quinn taking care of her. She was her knight, and she should be the one taking care of Quinn. "Zero would probably be rubbing this revelation to our faces if this was his work."

"Is Aria okay?" She asks to change the subject.

"Well aside from the non-stop questions as to where Spencer is, she is fine. She says my mom didn't buy the 'Aria-is-A' excuse, so I still have to be careful. At least my mom trusts you enough to let me stay here for a while." Hanna says as she takes a sip from the coffee Santana had offered her a while ago.

"Well I wouldn't buy it either if I was your mom. That excuse was C- at best" Santana chuckles at the thought.

Apparently, both Hanna's and Aria's mom had a feeling that _someone _was after their dear daughters. And A, being his/her mean self had decided to include Mona, Hanna's BFF, in the game. He/she had sent a police report to Mona and had asked her to either expose herself to the jewelry shop she had stolen a necklace from, or she exposes Hanna's police report—which is completely clean because according to A, Ashley, Hanna's mom slept with Wilden to clean her slate.

"And C is for Crap. " Santana added and she's pretty much impressed with what she said. But Hanna, however didn't catch her humor as she rolls her eyes.

"Where are the other knights?" Hanna asks while she looks around.

"Noel Kahn was assigned to take care of the media. Hardest job of all but you know how much he loves cameras. It's more of a strategy I think, 'cause he's the so called most handsome knight ever." Santana rolls her eyes at that. They had received a news that Noel Kahn already has a fansite and they have been receiving fangirl letters directed to the manor for the Knight of Seven.

"Rachel was back at the anti-Black Knights operations, you know how the rebels love drama in the Royal family. They thought this was a good distraction. And Sebastian…" Hanna looks at Santana as she waits for the explanation. "he was assigned to look for Peter Hastings."

"The Emperor is back from the homeland." Santana says and she sees Hanna shivers at the thought. Since the media was there, the whole world pretty much knows about the secret. And everyone is getting crazy about it.

Right then, the automatic door slides open and reveals a distressed Mike Chang came holding a pizza in hand. "Pizza for lunch?" He offers the two girls as he places the pizza at the table. Santana opens the box and gets one for herself.

"What do you have?" Santana asks as they all got settled at the couch.

"Not good news" And Santana could see Hanna slumps her shoulders and sinks herself in the sofa. Santana knew Mike has the greatest connection among all the knights. Mike continues to explain, "When Jason returns to Area 11, the Emperor had asked of him, says something about political stuff. Jason said that he still had something to work on, so the Emperor gave him time. Then, when he went back to the palace, the Emperor had told him that if he wasn't rising to the throne, seeing as he neglected his duties, he should at least be a good use to the Emperor. So the arranged marriage comes to the scene. It's the perfect bribe to Japan, the Emperor's son himself."

"What's the bad news?" Hanna asks completely oblivious to the gravity of the situation.

Santana sighs and leans back, as she feels her appetite slipping away, "It means that the Emperor doesn't have any idea about her wife cheating on him. And obviously, Japan didn't like the news either, talk about humiliation extreme! This is gonna be rough."

* * *

**BLACK KNIGHT'S HEADQUARTERS, ZERO'S QUARTERS**

**RED COAT.**

**.**

"How did you escape your knight? Isn't she supposed to be at your side now that the palace is getting crazy?" Mona mocks Quinn as she enters Zero's room. Quinn is parading through the Black Knights hideout as Zero.

"She's busy looking for Spencer. Red Coat helped me get out of the palace unseen." Quinn says immediately. "What the hell is going on?" Quinn asks Mona.

Red Coat smirks at herself. They didn't plan on blasting that revelation to the world, but it seems that fate was on their side. Quinn had used her Geass on most officials before to save Spencer when she had been put under probation because of the shovel-incident. That means, whatever happens, Spencer wouldn't be put behind bars. Unless the Emperor himself had made the move.

But she knew the Emperor, he wouldn't do dirty tricks with his own hands. She knew the Emperor was in Area 11, and had released an order to find Peter Hastings at all costs. Peter Hastings and Jessica Di Laurentis would definitely be dead as soon as they were found.

Jessica Di Laurentis. Pffft. She deserves this.

Red Coat smiles triumphantly. She's playing her cards well.

This is hitting two birds at one stone.

Killing Jessica and recruiting Spencer. She smiles at herself.

"Do you know how your father had met Jessica?" Red Coat asks as she walks towards Quinn.

"He… He met her when Brittania invaded Ohio." Quinn says trying to remember what her mother had told her. She wasn't really interested as to how they met so she didn't ask further, Red Coat knows this. Lady Jessica was nice to Quinn when they were in homeland. And Alison was Quinn's bestfriend, so she didn't hold any grudge on Lady Jessica.

"This is how they met." Red Coat says as she wraps her arms around Quinn's shoulders, she gently pushes Quinn down the couch and she walks in front of her kneeling when she reached the right spot. Mona walks behind Quinn and sits at the back of the couch right behind Quinn. She combs Quinn's hair with her hand as her other free hand hands Quinn letters.

"What's this?"

"Read them and find out." Red Coat says as she smiles while Quinn opens the letters.

"Russell had set an eye on Jessica before. Who wouldn't? She was _so _beautiful, you know? Even more beautiful than your mother. " Red Coat says and Quinn didn't even spare a glance on her because she was already reading the letters between Peter and Jessica. "It wasn't a problem marrying her because monogamy isn't really a thing you follow as a king. You're the king of the greatest Empire in the world, who would dare go against you?" Red Coat can't help the adrenaline rushing through her blood.

"But Jessica is a commoner, Quinn. A _commoner._" She puts emphasis on the word as if she hated it herself. "Well, that was about to change. Even your dearest mother has no say on what Russell does."

"Peter came into view. He was a married man but you know _men. _They wouldn't settle to one woman when they can actually have two." Red Coat says as she sees Quinn gasps while reading the letters. She looks up to Mona who was smirking too.

"While Jessica is betrothed to the Emperor, she's been seeing Peter Hastings."

Quinn shakes her head. "No…"

"Yes. Yes, Quinn! Can't you see how she has played your father? Telling your father she was pregnant with _his _child. Of course your father was ecstatic! He had brought Jessica back to the homeland, and everyone was happy!" Red Coat fakes enthusiasm.

"She's not like that…"

"Of course she is!" One more push…

"Alison knew about this." Red Coat says and she sees Quinn's eyes widen.

"How…?" Quinn asks slowly as she puts down the letters.

"She's a smart girl. And she found these." Red Coat points to the letters.

Quinn was silent for a while but both Red Coat and Mona waited. "Did Peter killed Ali?" Quinn asks and Red Coat knew millions of thought were running through Quinn's head right now. _Better._

"Why don't you find out for yourself?"

* * *

**KNIGHTS' BASELINE**

**SANTANA.**

**.**

Mike was busy tracking Spencer. He had been asked to so he had no choice. They had plan that they should at least give Spencer a heads up before they rat their location to the Brittanian Army.

Hanna was busy browsing the TV Channels for _anything. _Santana had decided to let Hanna stay at the knights' baseline for a while. She is think that the Knights' Manor is one of the safest place right now.

Right then, Lord Jeremiah had entered the Knight's baseline. She stood up immediately and bowed curtly as a sign of respect. The Knight of One is rarely at the Manor but she knew there are big news that come with his presence.

"Santana." Lord Jeremiah calls out calmly, and Santana feels the panic in her gut. She knew about the whole thing and it was a crime holding out the information. Did the Emperor knew about it?

"My Lord." Santana answers as she walks towards the Knight of the Emperor.

"The Emperor had asked of you." Lord Jeremiah says and Santana slowly meets his gaze. "Seeing as the Knight of Two cannot be contacted at the moment, you were to answer in her position." Santana hated the calmness in his voice. It is something she envies sometimes, the ultimate ability to hide your emotions. It would really be useful at a time like this when she could feel her legs shaking.

"You are to look for Lady Jessica and bring her to the White House where the Emperor is waiting. Lady Jessica had been staying at Area 11 for a month now. A knight was assigned to her, and you know very well what knight duties are, so regardless of the Emperor's orders, her knight's loyalty resides with her, and so you shall expect a battle. Also, regardless of her reluctance, you shall handle her with care, she is still the Emperor's wife." Lord Jeremiah had laid out the orders as if it was just a normal mission assigned to her. She could hear Hanna gasps at the background.

"Uhmm… was the last part an order from the Emperor too?" Santana asks hopefully. Maybe the Emperor has still some reservations for his wife?

"No. I'm just reminding you." Lord Jeremiah answers with all the casualty in his voice. Santana slumps her shoulders. He turns towards the door and starts walking out. Though he stops by when the door slides open, "Santana, Mike." He calls out and the two knights stood straighter.

"This might be hard for you as you think of your comrade's feelings. But I suggest that you disregard them. You know how Brittania works. The enemy of the Emperor is Peter Hastings and him alone. As Peter's daughter, it is Spencer's reflex to protect him but she knows the rules. Peter Hastings had brought this to himself. It will be selfish of him to drag Spencer with him. Even Jason hasn't been harassed by the Emperor and Lady Judy is still treating him as if he was a part of the Royal family. He still has his knight and the Empire is still giving him protection over the media." With that, Lord Jeremiah exits the room.

Once the door slides close, the three had released a breath they didn't knew they were holding. They look around each other to gauge their reactions. Mike went to his laptop to search for something. And Santana shoot an apologetic smile at Hanna.

"Was that true? That Spencer will still be okay?" Hanna asks.

"Well the Emperor isn't the type to lash out. He attacks his enemies… _only _his enemies." Santana explains as she closes her laptop and grabs her gloves as part of her uniform. "But the Jason part wasn't true. As soon as this whole fiasco was over, he would be sent back to the Di Laurentis'. His knight would be given a choice to go back to the military or honor his words as a knight and protect Jason forever. We know that he's only given protection because of the image of the Empire." She downs her drink and wipes her mouth with a tissue.

"It would seem that Lady Jessica had changed her knight 9 months ago." Mike announces. Oh, so he was looking for the files of La—err… Jessica's knight.

"9 months ago, there was an ambush in Area 7, where Lady Jessica resided for the opening of the new Di Laurentis firm. Based off from the investigation, the assassination was ordered by a royalty." Mike informs.

"What? How is that possible?" Hanna asks in confusion.

"Lady Jessica is a commoner. Brittanian, but a commoner nonetheless. A lot of the royalties hated how she had that reserved privilege." Santana explains as she wears her gloves and walks straight to Mike's working spot.

"So… the Empress asked for the assassination?" Hanna asks in a whisper. She was in the royalties' territory after all.

Santana and Mike laughs a little at the accusation. "No. Lady Judy had long accepted that she has to share the Emperor. But come on, the title of the _Empress _is hers. The king has this privilege to marry whoever he wants, as many as he wants. It's like a natural thing you know? To spread his seed or whataver." And the three of them had a disgusted expression painted on their faces. Okay. Maybe she should have used a different metaphor.

"Anyway, the _other _royalties however, the Purists, who think that the Royal family bloodline should carry if not royalty themselves, at least an Elite, had ordered for an assassination behind the Emperor's back. Their point is, they were being "traded" to other nations as "bribes" for alliance. But here goes Lady Jessica, with _nothing _special but her looks, claims a seat in the palace. Though personally, I wouldn't say _nothing. _She came from a family of lawyers, she's really good with words. She had been assigned as a governor of Area 4, Los Angeles before, and look where that has gotten into now." Personally, Santana has admired Lady Jessica. Though she likes Lady Judy more because of the Empress' skills in the battlefield and in piloting a knightmare, still, she knew Lady Jessica was good in strategies.

Santana turns to the printer attached to Mike's laptop and looked at the paper. "Blaine Anderson." She reads.

"He's the first born of Lord Ethan Anderson who died on the said ambush."

"Lord Ethan? Isn't he the brother of Lord Matthew, Lady Judy's knight?" Santana asks.

"Yes. The Andersons had sworn themselves to protect the Royal family, so most of the Royalties' knights were chosen from them. Well, the exception of Lord Jeremiah, since he's the finest of all the knights, so the Knight of One is rightfully hers, and you, since Quinn is in favor of you." Santana nods at the information. So this Blaine would most likely fight to death before Santana could get Lady Jessica from him. But still, the Andersons were loyal to the Royal family… that meant to the Emperor, right?

"Anyway, Blaine Anderson is in the same age as you but he was trained since the age of seven so he probably has the advantage, weapon-wise, so I guess it'll be better to go after them with Guren so you might have a chance." Santana glares at Mike.

The Knights of Rounds were chosen before based from their combat styles. When guns were introduced, they were chosen based from their assassination skills. And during the reign of Russell Fabray, knights were chosen based from their ability to pilot a knightmare. Obviously, Santana aces that department already. She may have had self-defense classes before because she was an Elite, but she didn't really dwell on it. She was an Elite so she grew up in a close-fence mansion who at least have 20 guards. Her father is a Royal doctor and her mother is a military doctor, so whenever they go out of the mansion, they were escorted by finest military Brittania has.

"Hanna, I think you should stay here for a while just in case Spencer contacts you." Hanna nods and Santana heads towards the door. She contemplates on going to Quinn's room to check on her but her communicator rings and the sound of their cheerful engineer Lloyd Asplund's voice blared informing her how _excited _he is because he had installed something _new _to her Guren. She sighs. Quinn would have to wait.

* * *

**HASTINGS LAKE HOUSE**

**SPENCER.**

**.**

"You should just leave me, Spencer." Spencer hears her father calls out as she looks out to the windows. Staying in the woods would probably be the best option right now.

"Oh yeah? And what's your brilliant plan after that?" Spencer asks as she turns to his father. She is torn really. She is wearing her uniform and the knight's emblem on her neck but here she is hiding a person of interest. This wasn't new anyway. She had hid a lot of evidence on Alison's death to the military.

"You're a member of the Rounds. This would drag you down, Spencer." Peter says as he looks to her daughter with distress.

"I think the moment you had decided to sleep with the _Emperor's wife _and act as if nothing happened, you had decided to bring all of the Hastings down." Spencer hissed. She hates her father right now, but that didn't stop her from saving his ass. She thinks it's the Hastings in her blood's fault. It's the thing that they wouldn't let the other member of the family be caught in a humiliation. She laughs at herself. Who is she kidding? The world has probably judged her father the moment it was broadcast last night.

"I'm a married man, Spencer. And she was engaged to the Emperor of the Empire. What do you expect me to do? Claim what was mine?"

Spencer looked at him in disbelief, "NO! I expected you to keep it in your pants and stay away from other people's girlfriends! You are a married man! Have you thought of what will this would have done to mom? To your family?" Spencer shouts at her father. Maybe it was wrong saving him. Maybe it was wrong running away with him.

She sees her father walk towards her and she took a step back. No more mind games. No more lies.

She hears a faint sound of siren and she whips her head towards the window. They have been found.

She moves quickly. She reached for her father's hand and heads towards the door. But the door opens on its own and a military officer came into view.

"Lady Hastings, are you alright?" The officer asks as she pulls Spencer into his side and separates him from her father.

"What?"

"We had received your message, saying you were being held hostage by your father." The officer says with his helmet on. Spencer opens her mouth to protest but she sees her father being pushed down to the ground by to officers in white.

_She had sent a message? _When on Earth did that happen? She turned her phone off and left it to the car after she had called Santana last night. They had transferred to Toby's truck and got away from anyone else. She even left the key to her knightmare at their house. She made sure they had no electronic gadget with them that will trace them to where they are now.

"Spencer!" his father calls out and she looks at him, even as she sees him struggle she could see disappointment in his eyes.

"I didn't do it." She finally says as she tries to go to her father.

"You have the right to remain silent! Every word you say shall be used against you!" another officer declares. Of course Peter knows the SOP so he decided to remain silent. Spencer looked at the source of the voice.

_Sebastian._

"Oh hello there, captain. Glad we made it in time." Sebastian greets Spencer with a devilish smirk on his face and Spencer had the urge to punch him. No wonder Santana hates this guy.

They were dragged outside the lake house and she sees a helicopter landing behind all the cars.

As Sebastian pats her shoulders and a few words of 'good decision' and 'knight duties' put together in some long sentences were given, she glanced at her father being escorted to the helicopter. He would be delivered to the Emperor, that, she was sure of.

"can I see the message?" she asks Sebastian. Sebastian looked skeptical, but he hands his phone. It was a picture of her mirror with a message written with a red lipstick on it.

**SOS. Peter got me. heAding to our lAke house.**

Spencer froze at her spot. "Captain, are you okay?" Sebastian asks but Spencer ignores him.

A.

A had been to their house and had written a message for the military.

She shakes her head. "Dad!" she calls out and starts running towards her father.

"Lady Hastings!" The officers had called out but she ignores them.

She runs towards the helicopter where her father was about to board. With the helicopters engine, she wonders if her father would hear her, but still she takes a risk and pushes herself towards him.

"Everything will be alright. I'll protect you." She says as she hugs her father.

"Take care of yourself, honey. And tell your mom and sister that I love them." She hears her father says and she was pulled by Sebastian.

She shakes her head. It shouldn't be this way.

* * *

**AREA 11 CAPITAL**

**SANTANA**

**.**

Santana roams around the city on one of the police motorcycle. The military had tracked Lady Jessica in their house up at the capital so she was heading there. She had tried to call Quinn but she got no response. Maybe she is asleep. She sighs, everything is just so messed up.

A chime was heard and she clicked on her communicator placed on her left ear. "Yes?"

"Good afternoon, Santanita!" Lloyd greets and Santana chuckles at him.

"It seems that you have worked on your accent, Lloyd!" Santana says.

"Indeed! I think the accent is really great!" he says and Santana wonders if he was serious. He was born in Brittania therefore he had the English accent on him. But then when he became an engineer, he had been travelling across the globe because of the war. Since most of his crew was Americans, he has adopted their accent.

"Uhmmm… Is that the reason why you called, interrupting my search?" Santana inquires as she nears turns around a block.

"Yes! I want you to congratulate me in Spanish!" He says and Santana could imagine him with a bright smile on his face. Santana raises her eyebrow like it was the most ridiculous idea she has ever heard. If the Emperor had found out about his actions, he would probably be fired for taking things slightly.

"Oh, Lloyd! Care for another lesson in proper social etiquette? You look like you have some time to kill." Santana hears Cecile, Lloyd's assistant in the background.

"I'll have to take a pass on that." Lloyd replies. Santana has heard that Cecile could really throw a good punch.

"On a side note, we had received a message saying that Peter Hastings had been found and so you better hurry up and find Lady Jessica."

"Is Spencer okay?"

"Yep."

_Yep? _Seriously? She was about to ask more when she had heard a gun shot that went to her side mirror.

"I may have to get back on you later. I think I found them." Santana says as she immediately ends the call. _What the hell? _She could have been shot there! But then again, maybe that was the plan. She doesn't have vest right now so she could really be in danger.

She sees a curly-haired guy appear on the sunroof of the car holding out a gun in her direction. _Blaine Anderson _knows how to aim.

"In the name of Holy Brittania, stop the car!" Santana announced. Blaine then shoots and Santana immediately dodged it. Great. She didn't wear a helmet either, so her panic grows.

She keeps up with the car in hope that Blaine had run out of bullets. Unfortunately, Blaine had docked to reload and he was again aiming at her. She changes lanes by going to the left of the car where the cars are opposite in her direction and reaches for her gun that is at her thigh. She tries to aim at the car's tires and fires the gun.

It missed. She's a leftie and she definitely has the disadvantage, not to mention, guns wasn't her specialty. She hates shooting. She hates killing. Her parents are doctors so she has major knowledge on person's vital points. Whenever she shoots, she always hits on legs to slow down the enemies if ever they are running, or miss their vital points when facec head on.

Among the horns blown by the cars she has been dodging, she hears another gunshot and itmissed too. Only for a centimeters from her front tire. She knew using the civilians was a good strategy.

She was lucky.

She aims again. This time at the back seat of the car. Blaine was there so Lady Jessica had probably dodged. She fires it and she was glad it didn't miss.

The mirror breaks and she sees Blaine punches the mirror to break it completely. She takes the risk of driving near the car and hopes that her plan works.

As she nears the car, Blaine has fired again and this time, it didn't miss her. She was shot in the arm and she had dropped her gun. She winced in pain but still managed to be closer to the car.

"Any death wish, dog of the Empire?" Blaine hisses as he points the gun to Santana's head.

"Yeah. Tell Lady Jessica, Peter Hastings had surrendered himself to the Emperor." Santana shouts hoping to hide the nervousness in her voice. She took a glance at Blaine and hopes that did the trick. He was about to fire when he was pulled back by Lady Jessica.

"Is it true?" Lady Jessica asks and Santana kept herself from smiling. These people had been on run since yesterday. It will be a stupid choice to bring any electronic device with them to avoid being tracked. Of course they didn't know about the news.

"Yeah. He had hoped to save the life of Prince Jason." Santana says as she tries to keep up with the car. She hopes this is a good move. She knows Lady Jessica loves her son truly.

Later on Lady Jessica was pulled by Blaine and Santana had hoped she had the chance to see Quinn before she dies.

But then, slowly, the car halts to a stop.

* * *

**HELICOPTER**

**QUINN**

**.**

She faces Peter Hastings and sees the confusion in his eyes. She immediately activated her Geass and a green-bird-like light shoot out of her right eye and went through Peter's left.

"Respond to my questions!"

After seeing Peter stand straighter, she knows the Geass is on.

"Why did you hide the fact that Jason was your son?"

"I want him to rise to the throne someday."

Quinn's blood boils. So it was all about the throne. Just like she thought it would be. How _predictable. _"He was the second child. Frannie would've rise to the throne." Quinn explains.

"He ordered for an assassination before. The Late Princess had investigated about Jason. She was a threat" Mona who was _maneuvering _the helicopter says. And Quinn immediately turns to Peter. After Red Coat had tracked Peter Hastings, Quinn insisted that she would get the answers from Peter himself. She and Mona disguise in police uniforms infiltrated the squad headed by Sebastian. She has to admit that Mona is really an expert in disguise.

"Is it true?" She turns to Peter.

"Yes." The bad side of using Geass is the victim only responds to the order itself. Without further questions, the victim won;t elaborate. But still, Quinn will take what she could get.

"Have you threatened Alison too?"

"Yes"

Now Quinn is definitely _mad. _so who's next? Her?

"Did you kill her?"

"No"

"_Who _killed her?"

When Peter didn't answer, Quinn really gets angry.

"You really don't know, do you?" Quinn says as if it was a statement rather than a question.

She's tired of all the lies, all the sneaking and scheming to rise to the throne. How _sick _people can be for power. It was unfair to Spencer to have him as her father. She is a decent girl and Peter… Peter is just…

She knows the Geass had worn off as she sees Peter narrows her eyes. "Princess! What are you doing here?" Peter asks in complete oblivion to what had happened. How she loves the Geass. The victim doesn't have a memory of the encounter under Geass.

"so you and Lady—_No. _You and Jessica had played the Emperor?" Quinn says with a sarcastic laugh.

"No… No…" Peter shakes his head and Quinn wanted to slap him. At this point, without the Geass he would still lie his way for an escape.

"This is all me. I just don't want more trouble so I hid the truth…" he tries to explain but none of it was getting through Quinn. She had heard the truth and nothing can change her mind. She points the syringe at him and sees him panic.

"Your Highness, please!" He begs. "I can explain!"

"You can't change the world without getting your hands dirty." She injects the syringe to his neck.

That was the turning point. Since that day, I've lived a lie: The lie of living. My personal history, a lie. Nothing but lies. I was sick to death of a world that couldn't be changed. But even in my lies, I refused to give up in despair. But now, this incredible power… it's mine.

* * *

**COURT ROYALE**

**SANTANA**

**.**

As she walks behind Lady Jessica, she tries to contemplate Blaine's actions. She knows she was losing blood but she has no choice but to deliver Lady Jessica to the Emperor. She knows Quinn would _never _do something against Brittania's rule, but will she stick by her side or will she turn her back on her?

"Is Jason alright?" Lady Jessica asks breaking her train of thought.

"He…" Santana pauses to choose her choice. "He is fine. The Empire is protecting him, my Lady." Santana says curtly.

Lady Jessica had lost Alison. It will break her if she loses Jason too.

They stop when they reach the door. Behind the door resides the court and the Emperor himself. She hates doing this. "I'm sorry, your Highness." Santana apologizes as she waits for the guard who announces their presence. She looks up to Jessica and sees her eyes welled up in tears.

The door opens and she could hear the crowd blasted into whispers. She stands straighter and puts her foot to the carpet. She puts her head up and walks with confidence. At the front of the court, she sees the Emperor, Empress, Quinn and Jason in their usual seats. The Knights of Rounds on their place at the left side, and the court panel at the right side.

She reaches the front of the stage and step aside as she waits for Lady Jessica. When Lady Jessica stands beside her, she sees Jason stands at his seat but his knight puts his hand on his shoulder, he then take a seat and waits for the Emperor's words. Santana kneels down with one foot and puts her right hand on her chest as a sign of respect to the Emperor.

Everyone was silent until she hears Quinn's voice. "Santana, you're bleeding."

She was silent for a while, shocked at the first words she hears. She looks up to see Quinn standing from her seat. She really hopes she doesn't walk towards her.

"You are granted permission to speak." Lord Jeremiah states.

"I went across Sir Anderson, my Lord. But it was treated, so I'll be fine." Santana replies.

Everyone was silent again until, "You have done well, Knight of Three." Santana hears the Emperor speaks calmly. Still, the icy tone was there, so she didn't take it as a compliment. "You may rise."

Santana stands up and walks to her place behind Quinn's chair. Quinn meets her halfway though. She can see worry in her eyes and distress. _Distress? _Why would she be distressed?

"What's wrong?" Santana asks as she puts her hands on both of Quinn's arms. Santana could see Quinn hiding something from her but Quinn didn't give in. "You're still bleeding." Quinn comments.

"I'll be fine. The bullet was pulled out. Is there something bothering you?" Santana asks going back to the subject but the door swung open and a troubled Sebastian came walking briskly towards the stage. Santana gestures for Quinn to sit down and Quinn follows without letting go of her hand. She places her hand on her shoulder to relax Quinn.

Sebastian kneels in front of the Emperor, the Emperor motions for him to stand. He stands and everyone awaits for his news.

"I'm afraid I brought bad news, your Highness." Sebastian informs and everyone erupted in whispers again. Santana glances at the Knights of Rounds and she sees Spencer standing there. It means that they had captured Peter Hastings. What is going on?

"Peter Hastings had commited suicide!" Santana's eyes widen. She sees Spencer stood there frozen in her spot. She sees Mike wraps his arms around him to hold her in place. She knows how to read Spencer, seeing as she spends most of her life with her. She knows her friends is crumbling inside. She is torn to attending to her friend or standing by Quinn's side. her decision was made when she feels Quinn tightens her hold in her hand. She pats her shoulder to try to relax her, but she is shaking inside too.

"The order was to bring him _alive_!" Lord Jeremiah barks and Sebastian takes a step back.

"He was on a different vehicle, my Lord. Our men had said that Mr. Hastings was poisoned." Sebastian informs, sweat visible in his forehead.

"_poisoned?" _Lord Jeremiah disbelief laced on his voice. "The paramedics had traced it in his body. His lip was turned purple and—"

"Who poisoned him?" The Emperor spoke, and Santana couldn't detect anything besides his usual calmness.

"We don't know yet—"

"How could you _not _know?" Lord Jeremiah insists. One thing that Lord Jeremiah hates is the ignorance to ones responsibilities.

"We think—"

"We? Speak for yourself! You are in charge of the operation!" Lord Jeremiah shouts.

"I… I think that Lady Hastings did it." Sebastian said and Santana could feel her anger boiling up. Before she could answer, Quinn had stood up.

"How can you impose _such _a thing?!" Quinn cries surprising everyone in the room.

"She had direct contact to—" Santana knew Sebastian was just buying time but it was definitely a wrong move.

"And you didn't think that _anyone _from the officers did it? He could have poisoned himself!" Quinn screeches and Santana had to calm her down.

"do you have any proof that it was the Knight of Two who had committed your accusations?" The Emperor asks still not removing his eyes from Sebastian. And for once, Santana was thankful of the interruption. She puts both of her hands to Quinn's shoulders and ignores the pain from her arm. Her father would scold her for being careless again. It wasn't long ago that the same arm was shot, and now it took a direct hit.

"No—" Sebastian tries to look away but the Emperor has this effect on people the pulls them towards those silver, scary and cold, eyes.

"Then from this day on, you are demoted to Knight of Seven." The Emperor declares, flipping his wrist as if it wasn't a big deal.

Sebastian's jaw drops as his eyes widen. "Your Highness—"

"From now on, Lady Berry and Lord Kahn will be promoted one rank. Effective immediately. Now get _out _of my sight." The Emperor hissed and Sebastian flinched at his words. That's three ranks demotion.

Knights of Rounds had the same privilege… But there is always a hierarchy. And to be humiliated in the Royale Court, by the Emperor himself, is the highest humiliation. Well second to the highest, because Sebastian is still a Rounds. Santana thinks maybe the Emperor is just taking it out on him. But to pass the blame on others for not doing your job is just a low blow, and the Emperor hates it.

As Sebastian walks towards the Knights of Rounds, Mike pulls Spencer into him, to prevent her from punching Sebastian. Noel Kahn pats his back while smirking at him. Ha. This is a good turn. So after this, maybe Santana could order him around.

Santana turns to the situation at hand and sees Blaine Anderson enters the court. Lady Jessica would still be given a proper court trial, and her knight would stand in her defense.

"You knew Jason was Mr. Hastings's son and you still went to your marriage, is that true?" Lord Jeremiah asks Lady Jessica.

"No. I didn't know it until Jason's third birthday, when he was hospitalized and in need of blood." Lady Jessica replies.

"But were you seeing Mr. Hastings while you were with the Emperor, or were you not?"

"I was." Everyone erupted into whispers and the Purists in the council had this smug look in their faces. Of course they had wanted to dethrone Lady Jessica and that two words itself did it.

"When did Jason knew about his _real _father?" Lord Jeremiah turns to Jason's knight.

"It wasn't until two weeks ago, my Lord. We went to collect some of the Di Laurentis' property. In there, he found letters exchanged between Mr. Hastings and Lady Jessica. He went to Mr. hastings to clarify the speculations and Mrs. Hastings had confirmed it." His knight answered calmly.

"Where are these letters now?" Lord Jeremiah asks and Santana feels Quinn tighten her hold again. _What is going on? _As the trial continues, she leans down to Quinn's ears and whispers, "What is going on? Are you not feeling well?"

She sees Quinn looks down at her lap and her free hand covering her mouth like she was disgusted of something. Santana thought it was the situation, but would Quinn react like _that? _She kneels down and lowers her gaze so she could meet Quinn's. "Please tell me what's bothering you, princess." She says, concern visible in her tone.

Quinn's eyes are teary and Santana watches as she closes them as if controlling her emotions. "Just hold me, please."

Santana obeys even with hesitation. She turns her attention back to the trial. She notices that it was time for the verdict of the king. Everyone was silent waiting for the expected banishment.

"Alison knew about this, didn't she?" The Emperor says in a low voice.

No one answered.

"She knew about this and was killed by Peter, isn't she?!" the Emperor shouts and everyone flinched at his tone.

"Your Highness, please! My father isn't like that!" Santana whips her head towards Spencer who was pleading to the Emperor. She pities her friend. She had just lost her father and she had to go through this.

"Do you really know your father that _well?" _The Emperor hisses. He stands up but didn't move from his chair. "You don't think I didn't know about the assassination he planned for my late daughter?" He shouts not directing his statement to anyone.

Santana sees her friend shakes her head in disbelief. "Knight of Two, I had always believed that a child shouldn't be judged by his/her parents' actions thus, I tell you, my respect for you and the acknowledgement you deserve are still well preserved." The Emperor declares.

He starts walking down the stage towards Lady Jessica. Blaine Anderson stands in his might and sets foot in front of Lady Jessica in defense. He comes face-to-face with the Emperor, and at that moment, Blaine had earned Santana's respect. Soon a loud slap was heard, and everyone gasps.

Blaine Anderson was pushed aside and Lady Jessica was slapped by the Emperor. Lady Jessica has put her hands in her bruised cheek. Blaine starts standing up but Lord Jeremiah was immediately at his side holding his arm.

"You shall be banished from Area 11, Brittania's homeland, and all royal establishment across Brittania's colony, aside from Area 4 which is legally given to you.—"

"You can't do that!" Jason protested, standing in his seat walking towards the two. "This is her homeland!" Jason insists.

From that moment on, she knew she had seen the side of the Emperor, she didn't want Quinn to see.

The Emperor stood indifferently, and Santana sees him in a different light as he says those words, "You are dead, an impotent corpse existing behind a false guise of life. You were always been dead to me, dead from the moment you were born. Who gave you the fine clothes you wear and comfortable home? The food you eat and your very life? All of those, I have given to you, in short you are nothing to me because you have never existed. Yet you dare to speak such foolishness to me?!"

Everyone flinches at his tone. Even Jason's knight had to assist Jason before he stumbled back. The Emperor addressed the Jason and Lady Jessica, "Jessica, you are dead, therefore you are not entitled to any rights. I am sending you and Jason to Los Angeles. As consort, you should be used as bargaining tools! From now on, when everyone speak of Alison, she shall be remembered being born from her mother's death!"

If Santana was paying attention really close, she could have seen the silver-bird-like light fired from the Emperor's eyes that went directly to everyone's eyes.

* * *

**QUINN'S ROOM**

**QUINN.**

**.**

After the royal court trial, Quinn moves like a zombie. She had insisted she went to the nearest bathroom for she wasn't feeling well. After she sees Spencer breaks down in tears when she heard the news of her father's death, she felt that sickening feeling in her stomach. The moment replayed in her mind like it was on repeat.

She feels warm hands in her shoulders and she immediately turns around. She was met by Santana's waiting brown eyes filled with concern and care. She wraps her arms around her neck and buries her head into the crook of her neck, and silently sobs.

"Quinn, you have to rest." Santana says as she rubs Quinn's sides slowly. Quinn feels Santana's hand went to her back in circular soothing motion but it didn't lessen the pain she has in her heart.

"Is Spencer okay? I think I should see her." Quinn says as she tries to pull away from Santana. But Santana held her close gently shaking her head.

"She would want to be alone." Santana says slowly. "Hanna is at the Knights' Manor so she should be fine." Quinn would have stopped crying if she hadn't see tears rolling down from Santana's eyes. She tenderly lifts her hand and wipes her tears away, and it reminded her of the night Santana received the news of her mother's death. It didn't sink in to her first, but for three days she was closed off. Her crying was unstoppable and Quinn can't do anything about it.

Quinn feels Santana guides her to her bed. When they were settled, Santana slowly pushes Quinn down to her bed. "Please stay." She says as she tugs on Santana's hand. Was it selfish of her? To ask Santana to be at her side? Or should she send Santana to Spencer's side? She had taken Spencer's dad from her, she shouldn't take her friend too.

Before she could reconsider her request, she feels a dip in her bed and feels Santana by her side smoothly wrapping her arms around her behind the comforter. Somehow it fills the void inside her, somehow it gives her the warmth she craves for. As she wraps holds onto Santana's embrace, she feels something wet in her knight's arm and she instantly remembers that her knight was wounded.

"I'm so sorry." She mutters as she looks at Santana who has blank expression. She had noticed that Santana had managed to master hiding her pain from her facial expression.

Santana brushes strands of Quinn's hair and put it behind her ear. Before Quinn could process it, she feels Santana's soft lips into her forehead.

"Rest, my princess. Tomorrow is another day. You will need your energy."

Quinn nods as she pulls Santana into her and they both lie there. Quinn listens to Santana's breathing and it helped her calm her nerves and forget about what she had done and what had happened.

* * *

**AN. Hi guys!**

**so there's a part here that gives away something big. So I hope you catch on that. :)**

**review! ;)**


	11. Ch 11 Bits of Wedding

**AN. Crazy-crazy-crazy scenes overlapping in here to make up for the previous one. 'Cause I know, previous one was crappy. xD**

**I still think it's risky, but I just thought that I should combine R1 and R2 of Code Geass.**

**To boringsiot: Indeed, Blaine as badass is something **_**really **_**hard to imagine. I was laughing really hard while typing it. It was supposed to be Sebastian but I remembered I had mentioned that he was a Rounds. xD anyway, I think that was the only chapter he will be mentioned… so no biggie.**

**To ShadowCub, I don't think 'stupid' is the right word... but yeah. I know. the killing was uncalled for. xD I dropped a hint at the previous chapter before that, but yeah. I guess it'll be more clear as we move on.**

**Anyway, here's another chap :)**

**Warning. BRAM – sappiness overload xD**

**Sam is really sweet way back Season 2, okay? I know the BRAM part here would've make sense if it is Brittany, but yeah… no more excuses. Just bear with it.**

**For those who knew Code Geass, you could totally follow this. BUT to most of you who don't, you'd probably be confused to Quinn's behavior in here. Please still keep in mind, that Red Coat _greatly _affects Quinn's decisions and everything happens for a reason.**

**this is part 1. If I put it into 1 chapter, it'll be twice as long so I've decided to cut it. There really is some words missing if the wordcount is too large. :( and it takes more time if I actually recheck the document before posting. so, sorry!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 11**

**Bits of Wedding**

**.**

**BRITTANIA EAST BORDERLINE**

**SANTANA**

**.**

Santana was on a mission with Spencer on Brittania's East Borderline, defending the border over Chinese Federation. It was expected, after the disaster engagement, that all borders of Brittania will be attacked by neighboring nations. Even Mike, who stands between two greatest nations, couldn't stop the upcoming rebellion.

On Santana's screen, she could see Spencer's Shinkirou slaying from one knightmare to another. And Santana has never been thankful she was fighting side by side with Spencer, or else she would really have a bad time.

Two days. She had given Spencer two days to pull her shit together but Spencer wasn't cooperating. She wouldn't blame her though. It took her three days to open up to other people when her mother died. But come on! She was _really _close to her mother. They really had a connection, you know? But Spencer and Peter—Santana stops herself. She shouldn't judge Peter like that. Anyway, Hanna said that Spencer had cried herself to sleep two nights ago. But afterwards, she had completely acted _normal. _Normal, in a sense of the word that she had succumbed herself to _work. _She had taken more loads than she should have, going to countless missions in the past two days, and if Santana didn't know any better, she would think that Spencer is trying to impress the Emperor.

Before she could contemplate more in her current situation, an incoming call blasted through her screen, which she quickly accepted. It reveals Spencer in her knight's uniform, looking as graceful as ever. Well aside from the bags under her eyes, from all-nighters she pulled for two straight days, she looks like a _normal _Spencer nonetheless.

Santana offers her a shy smile. "Hey!" Santana mentally slaps herself for that lame greeting.

"Oh, hi!" Spencer greets Santana in surprise. And Santana might have been convinced that she was the Spencer Hastings she knew.

The moment was awkward until Spencer breaks it, "So… this might be a bad timing…" Santana agrees as she maneuvers her Guren to block the opponents' bullets via its radiant wave surger.

"am I still welcome at your place?"

Santana looks at her in confusion, and raises her eyebrow in response.

"I can't be at home right now—" Spencer shrugs her shoulders like it's no big deal but Santana cuts her off, "Spence, Melissa called. She's says something about your father's wake." Santana blurts out as she sees something in Spencer's eyes changed. As quickly as she had shown it, it was immediately gone.

"yeah. I got her message."

"And you haven't thought of replying to anyone?" Santana asks deciding to push on the matter. Hanna had tried the soft approach and Spencer didn't give in. And Santana thinks it is time to hit the rough road. When Spencer just shrugs her shoulders and was about to give the 'I've-been-busy' excuse, Santana continues, "My phone has been blasting for two days now. Messages from your mom, your sister, Hanna, Aria… and God, Emily is worried sick about you!" Santana exasperated as she uses her free hand for wild gestures. She combs her hair with her hand then puts it back to her joystick, but Spencer just looks at her like she was just ranting nonsense and continues with her mission.

"You don't think the Viceroy would replace me as Emily's knight, do you?" Spencer asks as she stirs her knightmare for her 'final' blast. The Shinkirōu has a pair of Hadron blasters mounted on the underside of its wrists which fire sphere-shaped blasts, rather than continuous beams of energy; it is no less destructive, being able to destroy a Knightmare in a single shot, and being able to do massive damage to MSV particle shielding or radiation barriers.

Santana shakes her head. Of course, _this new _Spencer would love to end the battle by herself. They used to be sent in missions together for their knightmares' abilities compliments each other. But most of the time, Spencer lets Santana finish the job. Santana's eyes narrow at Spencer.

Above everything that she said, she focused on _that._

"Please. The Viceroy is the sweetest, most understanding dad—well, second to mine—in the whole wide world. He would never fire you." Santana says because it is the truth. The Viceroy was never the stereotype political dad to Emily. Her safety always comes first, and he had trusted Emily to Spencer. She halts her movements as smoke fills the thick air after the explosion of all the knightmares.

"Good then. I'm just finishing this up, then I'll go check on her." Spencer says as she tries to end the call but Santana shouts, "It's your father's wake, Spencer. And you have to be there. Your family needs you. Give me that files you're working on and I'll take care of it." Santana hisses hoping she'll at least intimidate Spencer with her tone.

Spencer didn't budge and Santana thought for a second that maybe this woman in front of her is made of stone. She hates how Spencer could be closed off sometimes.

She slumps her shoulders in defeat. The smoke slowly disappears and the battlefield becomes clear. They have won. But the usual satisfactory feeling from victory didn't reach Santana's heart.

"I think A killed my dad." Spencer says in a whisper. Santana blinked a few times trying to make out the words carefully. Did she hear it right?

"What?"

"If A didn't. I think the military did."

"_What?"_

Suddenly, files were appearing to her screen. Names and pictures of military officers that Santana doesn't recognize. She squints her eyes to focus as the files continuously pops to her screen.

"It's Squad D, former under Sebastian, but now, under Berry." Spencer informs.

"The crazy thing is, they _can't _tell me who was driving that helicopter and who was inside that thing." Spencer jeers.

Santana browses the files as she listens to Spencer, then she remembers what she said, "Wait, what? I get the military thing, but _A?"_

Spencer took a deep breath before continuing. It's a good thing that they trust the communication system between the knightmare frames and they knew no one could really record this without them knowing. Spencer sends another picture, and this time, Santana's eyes widen at what she sees. The picture of Spencer's mirror with A's message. "A is _sick. _I'm so sorry."

"And you know what sucks the most? Is that my father thinks that I rat him out to the military." Santana could see Spencer keeping the tears from flowing.

"I'm going to squeeze the truth from these people, Santana. I'm going to find A. And when I do—"

Before Spencer could continue, Lloyd's face pops out to another screen that startles Santana. "Hola, Santanita! Good job on your mission today. Go back to the trailer now for energy refill."

"Energy Refill? Why?" Santana asks. She was about to meet Quinn so they could go to school together and catch up on their classes in the afternoon. _Which is _totally unnecessary in Santana's opinion. She's pretty sure, that Quinn only goes to school to relax from all the political stuff going on in the palace.

"Guren and Shinkirou is escorting Lady Brittany's transport for her engagement to the eldest son of the Chinese Federation's Emperor."

"_WHAT?" _Both Santana and Spencer cry.

"If this continues, Chinese Federation will declare war, seeing as Japanese ambassador was last seen leaving China's area of responsibility. So a 'remedy' was needed." Lloyd says nonchalantly and both Spencer and Santana leaned back to their seat.

Santana feels disappointment and an unpleasant sensation in her stomach to the news.

_Brittany is getting married?_

* * *

**PALACE OPEN HALL**

**QUINN**

**.**

"Father!" Quinn shouts and everyone at the hall looks at her. As soon as she glares at the butlers and maids, they had quickly resumed their jobs.

"Quinn, my dear, why don't you join us?" Her mother invites her for lunch, and sees her motioning the maid for another plate.

"I wish to speak to you, Father." Quinn says, ignoring her mother, her eyes focused on her father.

"You may speak, young lady." The Emperor says while taking a sip to his coffee. And for a moment, Quinn actually thought that her family is just like the others.

"You're sending Brittany off to marry some guy she doesn't know?" Quinn hisses like it's the most disgusting idea the Emperor had thought of. Well not really. The massacres and the previous engagements probably are. But whatever, she's pissed.

Brittany went to Quinn's room for a visit because she was called in the palace. Quinn was ecstatic seeing a familiar face in the palace but was met by her cousin in tears. Brittany had this sad smile in her face the pierced right through Quinn's heart. She will be sent off to China this evening for the engagement party scheduled that night. Brittany said she had always seen this coming, but she was disappointed that she hadn't been able to do something for Area 11 like she had always dreamt. Quinn just held Brittany in her arms whispering words of comfort hoping that it will ease her pain.

The Emperor chuckles at Quinn's tone and slowly places his cup of coffee to the table, "She's not just marrying _some guy, _Quinn. She's marrying the eldest son of the Emperor of China. It will be for world peace." As Quinn hears it, she knows that her father is mocking the words, 'world peace'. Who is he kidding? _World peace? _Quinn thinks that in her father's mind, world peace meant _controlling the world._

"This is too soon!" Quinn exasperated. Brittany has some plans for Area 11. How can she do that if she's locked down to some foreign country she's never been? Who would protect her? China has different military system. She doesn't think they would allow her to bring Sam with her.

"Oh, I think this is late. Look at all the blood shed at this worthless misunderstanding between two nations, Quinn! If China and Brittania will just reconcile, no more war will occur." The Emperor states as he stands and walks towards the windows.

Quinn clenches her fists on both sides as she feels the anger boiling up in her. "Is this because of Jason?"

"Jason? Who is this Jason you speak of?"

So the Emperor had decided to completely disregard Jason. So what he said was true. He didn't treat Jason as his son, but merely his tool, a political tool. Quinn wasn't a fool. Even when they were younger, the Emperor had loved Alison more than the others. Something that Frannie had envied the most. Quinn is her mother's favorite for she was the _youngest _in the family. She was always treated like a fragile flower, someone who should be treasured and 'babied'. Both of them were the favorites so they used to do most of the Royal _stuff _together. But Alison was different. Her father had envisioned her as the next ruler of Brittania. No wonder Brittania had declared an all-out war when Alison disappeared.

Before she could argue her point, her father turns to her and says, "You are born with Royal Main Blood, Quinn. Soon, you shall take over Brittania and marry _whoever _you want. That privilege is only given to those who are bound to rule. When time comes, you will arrange these kind of 'agreements' to other nations to keep them at bay." The Emperor turns to leave, but giving Quinn some things to think of, "After all. Marriages are for legal _unions _of two parties."

Quinn knows what her father is doing. Her father is projecting Alison to her. This is the start. She knew it souldn;t be long until he trains her the way he had trained Alison.

Quinn disagrees. She will not rule _this _Brittania. Marriages aren't forced.

She will destroy this world, and create a new.

Not just for Alison.

Not just for Brittany.

But for the whole world too.

* * *

**BRITTANY's ROYAL TRANSPORT**

**SANTANA.**

**.**

"Hey!" Santana sees Sam sitting in a bench, as they wait for Guren and Shinkirou's energy refills. Despite of the expected 'alliance' that is bound to be sealed, they still need to be careful in entering an enemy's territory. She has heard that Mike will also be there but will travel separately from them because he was assigned to another mission.

Sam looks up to him with sad eyes, "Lady Lopez!" Sam curtly bows his head in acknowledgement to his superior.

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me Santana? Lady Lopez reminds me of my abuela." Santana chuckles at the memory. She didn't have much good memories with her abuela. Her abuela favors her father's older brother more, and thought their family will forever be slaves of the Empire. Santana's family had always traveled with the Royal family because of her dad. And so it's really been a long time since she had seen her grandmother.

"My apologies, Santana." Sam says in a whisper. Santana frowns at the blonde knight. Given the guy doesn't ride her sense of humor and definitely has his own—which Santana can't quite get, the guy seems more gloomy than the usual.

"What's wrong? And where's Brittany?" Santana asks looking around to see if Brittany is running off to play with Lord Tubbington. She turns back to Sam when she didn't see the bubbly princess.

"This is my last day with her, Santana." That caught Santana's attention. His voice was filled with such sadness, it was so... _out-of character. _"I…- Chinese Federation has Eunuch Generals. And… In agreement to the marriage _for convenience… _in order to assure China that Brittania won't take over China's military from the inside, none of Lady Brittany's royal guards shall stay with her after the marriage." Sam puts his hands over his face and rubs it slowly.

_What? Brittania is selling off Brittany completely?_

"Not even one guard?" Santana asks as she puts her hand over his shoulder.

Sam shakes his head, "Not even me. I'm her knight, Santana! I swore! I swore to be by her side until my last breath!"

Santana sighs in defeat. What can she do? She's been trying to fight this unsettling feeling in her stomach the moment she had received the news, and so far, she hasn't succeed anything. She feels miserable, and she dreads coming to this engagement.

The thought of Quinn marrying someone she doesn't even _know, _enters her mind too, and it bothered her more. Though she had easily brushed the idea aside, she knows that with Quinn, she wouldn't have any problem. The right to the throne is respectfully hers. Therefore, just like Emperor Russell, she can choose whoever she wants to marry.

She knows Emperor Russell does have five siblings, one of them is Brittany's father. Each siblings had at least three children.

But first in line to the throne should come from Russell's offspring.

It only meant one thing, that _everyone's _target will be Quinn. It's easier to monitor the royalties. She is a Rounds, and military is under her command.

Aside from China, there are no other nation which appears to be a threat to the Empire…

Well aside from the Black Knights. But Santana wouldn't consider it a threat. It only sprouted from Area 11. And its goal appears to _only _reclaim Area 11. So that shouldn't be a problem, right?

Also, there is A, whose purpose is unknown. But Santana thinks that this A person had grudge against the Royal Family. But if it is true that A killed Peter… then it must have something to do with Alison's death. And—

Wait. Santana's eyebrows furrows in confusion. Alison?

There is something blurry in her memory of Alison. How did Alison get rambled up in the Hastings-Fabray fiasco?

She feels a tap in her shoulders that brought her to reality. "Yeah?"

"Guren is ready." Spencer informs her as she looks at Santana's surprised face. "Everything okay?"

"How… How did you know Alison again?" Santana asks while rising to her feet and taping Sam's shoulders. Comforting Sam may have to wait.

She remembers meeting Quinn first. Quinn was a shy girl at first but that didn't stop Santana from knowing her. they had become bestfriends as time passes by, and she was later introduced to Alison, Quinn's older sister. And that's how she met Spencer—through Alison.

Spencer may have stopped for a while trying to remember. "She… We attended the same school before." Spencer settles with that answer. And Santana thinks Spencer might be as confuse as her.

"Wait… Why did she attend a commoner's school, again? In Rosewood, right? Why was she in Rosewood?" Santana asks as they start walking towards their knightmares' hangar. Santana had a private tutor, just like the other Elites. Spencer though, attended a commoner's school because it was a Hastings' way of testing their skills: through competitions.

Spencer may have shared the confusion too. Santana knows Alison had peers. But she wonders how Alison had met the four.

"She was uhhh... Whe was an outdoor type of person since she was younger. And when the Royal family settled in Area 11, she loved the place and decided to explore. I think her mother was a commoner in Brittania, so Alison thought of enrolling to a commoner's school to relive her mother's memory." Spencer explains and Santana nods as she processes the information. It was weird to her though. She didn't know Alison could be _that _sentimental to her mother. So I guess it was fate that brought Alison and the four?

Then A could be narrowed down to everyone that Alison made their lives a living hell, and a Britannian. Someone who had been there with the Royal family since they were still in Brittania until they had settled in Area 11.

After a few minutes, they had arrived the hangar, and she turns to Spencer before going in to her knightmare, still, that didn't answer how she got caught up in the Hastings-Di Laurentis-Fabray love triangle. "I don't remember Alison's mother, Spencer." Santana cracks her brain for Alison's mother. She knows the Emperor has three wives. but who was Alison's mother?

"I remembered Alison telling me that her mother died when she was giving birth to her. She's a commoner so no one _actually _give that much importance to her. Why?" Spencer says.

Santana shrugs her shoulders before settling into her knightmare, "I had this messy chain of thoughts that ended with Alison, and I just got confused. No big deal."

* * *

**BLACK KNIGHTS' HEADQUARTERS**

**QUINN.**

**.**

"A marriage of convenience?" Mona asks as she stands side by side with Quinn who is already in Zero's disguise.

"Yes, an invitation to the ceremony was sent to the Sumeragi Conglomerate." Lady Kaguya informs Zero.

After the whole fiasco, Lady Kaguya who represents Japan, had sealed Japan's alliance to the Black Knights. Lady Kaguya appears to be Zero's greatest fan. Lady Kaguya had a suspicion that it was Zero who had _saved _her from the unwanted marriage to the faux prince of Brittania. Thinking Zero is a guy, Lady Kaguya had offered herself to be Zero's wife, in gratitude. She even agreed to not know Zero's identity, insisting that she had _fallen in love _with Zero's works than his identity. Of course, Red Coat had immediately accepted the offer claiming that it will be for the good of the Black Knights. Though they weren't married, in showmance sake, they are husband and wife.

As Quinn shares the life of Zero with Red Coat, she had to comply with the said arrangement. Quinn sometimes doubts Red Coat's ability to handle one's love life. Quinn almost thinks that Red Coat is just like her father. She shakes her head at the thought. She's really just projecting Alison to Red Coat.

"The groom is Prince Ling Xe who represents the Chinese Federation. He invited me as a friend. And the bride is Brittania's Princess Brittany, current governor of Area 11."

"The plan we have will not be ready, time-wise." Puck informs Zero.

Quinn grips her chair. Red Coat had been meeting with some of the Eunuch Generals to form alliance, but they ppear to have a better plan. In worst scenario, Quinn was ready to use her Geass to the head of the Eunuch Generals. But then this happened.

"Why do we have to worry about this marriage? We haven't even reclaimed Area 11 yet!" Puck exclaims while combing his Mohawk.

Quinn knew Puck is getting impatient. He wanted to free Area 11. But it's not like Quinn could just use her Geass on her father just like that. It has to be well-planned.

"How about you use your head, moron?" Mona mocks Puck. Quinn had to admit that Mona has been doing a great job at regulating everyone's behavior. It was unbelievable how she could change from one person to another. She is this _fashonista _BFF to Hanna at school, and this annoying little smurf (Quinn would never admit it but she can actually see Alison in her, thus she sees her as a sister) in closed doors with just her and Red Coat, and this flexible soldier inside a knightmare as she leads Black Knight's defense.

"Chinese Federation has been sponsoring us in secret. Where do you think we get all those resources? With this marriage, there is a high possibility that CF turns their back on us and attack us." Mona explains and almost everyone in the room gasps in horror.

Quinn rolls her eyes at the members of the Black Knights. Sometimes they could just be dramatic.

"Not to mention, with the Eunuch Generals, Brittania will be unstoppable." Mona adds as her lips slowly forms a victorious smirk that annoyed Puck to extreme. She had noticed that the two had been into competition since the start.

Even though Puck is Zero's knight, it was Mona who stands side by side with Zero during meetings. Quinn is curious too why Red Coat trusts Mona enough for Quinn to reveal her identity to her. She wonders if Mona has Geass too.

"Well then. I think Lady Kaguya shall prepare for the engagement party." Quinn announces and everyone looks at her in disbelief.

"Zero! This will be a huge problem to us! What are you thinking?" Puck cries and looks at Quinn as if Zero had lost his mind.

"Isn't Prince Xing Ke a dear friend of yours? Surely he would be disappointed if you won't show up with your husband." If only the Black Knights could see Quinn behind her mask, they would see that grin plastered in her pretty face. That grin that screams trouble.

"Ehhhh?" everyone in the room turns to her in question.

If Princess Quinn can't stop the wedding, Zero absolutely can.

* * *

**FORBIDDEN CITY, STATE GUEST HOUSE**

**SANTANA.**

**.**

"Did the Emperor acknowledge all of this?" Santana whispers to Spencer as she looks dreamily at the Asian food at buffet table. She had always loved Chinese New Year. Mike will always give her Chinese delicacies and she would consume it happily.

"If their side is saying okay, then we should just trust them." Spencer says as she looks around while stirring her glass. She nudged Santana at the amount of food she put in her plate. "Santana, this is formal gathering!" Spencer scolds Santana.

"What? I'm sharing. We could save plates, you know!" Santana replies as she works on her sushi. She rubs her palms and licks her lips. Spencer just rolls her eyes on her, "_Of course_, you are sharing. How ungrateful of me." Spencer says sarcastically.

"Hey guys!" Mike greets the two knights and both nods in his way. "Look how the one path to peace is going." Mike says as he looks around.

Santana rolls her eyes. 'Path to peace' her ass. The only thing that keeps her from taking Brittany away is the uniform she's wearing. She will be condemned to death if she makes a scandal. Brittania has received enough humiliation for the past year. Nonetheless, she doesn't wish for Brittany to be sent off to China.

She frowns at the thought. She hasn't talked to Brittany yet for she was locked down in her knightmare all the way here.

But from the far center of the hall. She sees Brittany with _Prince Ling Xe _at the couple's table. It was obvious they were both uncomfortable with each other. Who can call this a marriage? Brittany though was smiling brightly to everyone. But Santana knew it didn't reach her eyes. Yes, those eyes, those poignant eyes filled with misery and sadness. It's depressing to look at them, that Santana had to look away.

Her heart breaks at the sight. The feeling of her dear friend slipping away is in her heart and she wanted to just rip it and throw it away. Who knows when she'll meet Brittany again?

"Let's just enjoy our time here as guests." Spencer says, and Santana can't help but wonder if Spencer really wanted to be here. It is her father's wake, but Spencer decided to no-show. Spencer had promised that she will not show up to her father's grave without his killer.

It was creepy and scary, but Santana would be a hypocrite if she says Spencer was being unreasonable.

She wanted to be assigned at Area 11 because she wanted to look for _all _the Black Knights, especially Zero. Yes, Zero. The man who killed her mother.

She shakes her head. This is so not the time to think about those things.

She sighs. She would've enjoyed this if Quinn is here to distract her.

"Santana! Santana!" She whips her head to the source of the voice. _Here we go._

"Hey Lloyd!" Spencer greets their engineer. "You seem to be enjoying your night."

Lloyd came with this dragon decoration in the buffet table and Santana worries if they would be in trouble if the Eunuch Generals sees him with that. "Isn't this the charred newt you were talking about? I now know why you were so obsessed with Chinese food!" Lloyd excitedly exclaims that made Santana wonders if Lloyd is really ten years older than her. "How do you eat this thing?"

"Count Lloyd, that's just a decoration in the buffet table." Mike fills him in while smiling curtly him, trying not to embarrass him.

But Lloyd doesn't seem to be embarrassed at all, "I'm confused! We just ate something that looked like this!" Lloyd pouts like a child.

"it was a form of phoenix, Lloyd. The Chinese is fond of this mythical creatures. And those are seen even in their cuisines. That one was made of carrots. The one you're holding though…" Spencer points to the dragon he was holding as she tries to hold back the laughter.

"Is this made of potato then? Can I eat it?" Lloyd asks. Santana nods in her direction and looks expectantly at Mike. She had enjoyed the phoenix, so there is no doubt that she will most likely enjoy the dragon too.

Their conversation died at the announcement of the arrival of the Duke. "Annoucing the arrival of the Prime Minister of the Holy Britannian Empire, Prince Schneizel!"

The three knights abandoned their table and went to kneel down to the younger brother of the Emperor, and the father of the bride.

"It has been a long time, your Highness." Spencer greets the prince as the three of them bows down.

"His Majesty has instructed us to be under your command here, Prince Schneizel." Santana informs. She hadn't seen Brittany's father before but he had seen him in some History books. His presence is almost as powerful as the Emperor's. Though Brittany's lightness is probably gotten from him. You could distinguish his aura from the Emperor.

Even though Santana is looking down, she could feel the prince's smile on them, "Three Rounds member, that is very dependable. I shall use this opportunity to thank Lady Hastings and Lady Lopez for guiding my first princess in governing Area 11. I am sure you are a great help to her."

Santana could feel the swell of pride in her heart. It is sure different hearing a compliment from him than the Emperor. Santana hears Spencer answer in both their position, "We are at the service of Her Highness, my Prince."

There was a pause, until Brittany's father speaks again, "However…"

From the corner of her eyes, she could see Spencer raise her head, "Yes, Your Highness?"

"This is a ground of celebration, I wish you would be more relaxed." The prince chuckles a little.

"Yes, Your Highness!" the three of them answer in chorus.

* * *

**SAM.**

**.**

"It was Prince Schneizel who had offered Brittany to the Emperor, Lord Evans." Danielle, a member of Brittany's royal guards informs him.

"Her own father?" Sam asks as he grips the table where the map of the world is laid out.

"Intelligence report states that Lady Kaguya, a friend of the soon-to-be groom RSVP'd yes, to the ceremonial banquet tonight, my Lord."

"But it is too soon!" Sam exclaims. Will Japan rub it in Brittania's face that they had detached themselves to Brittania? Or is this really a 'pact to peace'?

Still, Sam cringes at the thought of Brittany marrying someone else.

* * *

_It was Brittany's 16__th__ birthday in Brittania's homeland, when they first met. Sam's mother is greatly ill and his siblings haven't eaten for two days. He knew they would die of starvation if he can't get anything for today. When the celebration was announced, he had hoped that he could get _anything _from the banquet. He had heard from the rumors that Prince Schneizel is much more open to public than his brother, the Emperor._

_He took his chance and went to the banquet. But then on the gates, he was apprehended. The guards said that the celebration are open to the Elites and Royalties alone. He had begged and pleaded for _anything. _Even just a piece of bread. But still, his requests were easily dismissed._

_He was determined that day, though. He promised himself he wouldn't go home without anything. So he climbed those fences that separates the world from the closed-off mansion of the second Prince of Brittania._

_He sneaked in to the pantry and get as many food as he can get._

_Just a few steps away and he'll reach other fence. A glimpse of blonde hair caught his eye though. The said girl was looking outside the mansion, into Brittania's city. Before he could escape from her trap, he felt himself being pushed down by the ground guard._

"_What is going on?" The sweet voice passed through his ears and he knew… he just knew it was from the blonde girl he saw._

"_My lady, this man gave a thief unnecesarry sympathy."_

"_My lady, please! My mother is sick and my sister and brother are both starving and—" Sam begs for his family's life and his own too. He knew he would be sentenced to death for entering a royal's property, nevertheless stealing._

"_Silence! Who gave you the right to speak to the princess?" the guard pushed him down more, if that was even possible and he feels like his arm is about to break by the way he was pulling it._

"_But even I were given bread if I were to become hungry." The princess reasons out as she takes a steps slowly towards him. Sam couldn't see him, only her shoes though. And he would've appreciate the kindness in her voice if he could just look at her face._

"_My lady, no. You and thief are not—"_

"_Lady Brittany! Goodness, here you are! First Princess, Francesca is here!" Another man appears at the side of the 'lady Brittany'. He seems to notice the commotion._

"_Do as the princess told so! The first princess shan't be kept waiting!" the man orders._

"_But! This man shall receive a punishment by the law!" the guard insists._

"_that is wrong!" 'Lady Brittany' protests. Oh, how he would love to see the face of his angel. Yes, thank you for saving me!_

* * *

"My Lord, what shall we do?" Danielle asks him

Sam chuckles at the irony. Brittany loves Brittania with all her heart, thinking she was named after her nation, and that she represents it in some way. To think that this is how she will represent this Empire… Tomorrow, after the marriage, Brittany shall be put to _good _use, and be a _hostage _to Chinese Federation.

* * *

_Sam sees Brittany crying in balcony of the mansion. He slowly took a step towards her. Even after a year of being appointed as her knight, Sam still don't know how to act around her. When he was noticed though, Brittany immediately jumped into his arms. His heart surged with fluttering sensation he knew he shouldn't have._

"_Oh Sammie! I'm so stupid!" Brittany sobs into his arms._

_He frowns, how can his princess think like that? "My lady, you are not stupid. Tell me who dared spoke those words , and I shall slay him with my sword!"_

_That earned a chuckle to the princess and his heart fills with pride. "It is true though, Sammie. I can't do anything by myself. I'm useless."_

_He gently shakes his head and puts the strands of her hair behind her ears, "That is all lies, my lady. You are amazing! You are not useless. Someday, you'll make a change in the world. And when people think of you, they shall remember the greatness you had done in the name of Brittania!"_

"_Do you really think so?"_

"_Of course, your Highness!"_

"_Will you stand by my side, until that happens?"_

* * *

"To give back the life you saved, I swore to protect the princess…" Sam repeats his answer. But then the question remains, what to choose? T_o protect the princess, or the alliance for peace?_

* * *

**QUINN.**

**.**

"Announcing, the arrival of the representative of Japan!"

All eyes were on them, as she in Zero's disguise, walk side by side, with Lady Kaguya and Puck.

"ZERO?"

"Lady Kaguya and Zero?"

"Zero in an openly celebration like this?"

"What the _fuck_, is Puck doing here?" Santana hisses as she sees her friend walking side by side with Zero.

"Didn't you know? He is Zangetsu's pilot." Mike informs her.

"_What?" _Quinn sees Santana march into their direction and stops in front of Puck. "Why, Puck? You're half-Britannian and yet you choose to protect that monster!"

Puck answers, without changing his composure. Mona had warned him that exposing himself as Zangetsu's pilot would change everything. Apparently, during the Thanksgiving break, he had decided to reveal it to the world that he is Zangetsu's pilot after dropping out of school. which of course was missed by Quinn, and the Knight of Rounds because of all the happenings in the Palace. "No, that's incorrect. I'm an American, Santana. And I live in Ohio."

Santana walks closer to him ignoring Spencer who just grabbed her arm, "I trusted you! You pretended to be my FRIEND, all these time?! You know how much I hate lying! And yet you chose to side with this…" Santana looks at Quinn with such disgust and aversion. Seeing how Santana looked betrayed knowing Puck is member of the Black Knight, she wonders how she will react after knowing Quinn is Zero.

"Santana." Spencer reprimands Santana. After she sees Santana took some calming breath, she took a step back.

As both knights take a step back, Chinese guards surrounded the three of them. Puck immediately steps in front of Quinn and Lady Kaguya, ready to defend them.

"Great, the terrorist had come with her." Prince Schneizel says as he stirs his wine as if he was expecting Zero's arrival.

Of course he is. It was Red Coat who sent the tip that Japan has formed alliance with the Black Knights.

"Leave Kaguya out of this!" Prince Ling Xe announced, and wow. Brittany looks stunning in her dress. She prevents herself from waving at Brittany because that will totally be weird.

"Your Majesty, please don't get involved and leave the politics to us. Isn't that what you always done? Let's us handle things our way." A fat Chinese middle-aged man says as he tries to calm the prince down.

The prince argues though, "But... She's a friend."

Uncle Schneizel speaks once more, settling the commotions, "Can we please stop this quarreling now? Today's the day of celebration, is it not?"

Of course, he has always been the peacemaker. Quinn had met him before back in the homeland, and during Thanksgiving. He always appears to be calm and smiling, obviously a male version of Brittany. Though Brittany is the epitome of happiness, that Quinn is sure of.

"Lady Sumeragi, would you refrain of having Zero accompanying you to the wedding tomorrow?" Quinn's uncle requests.

Kaguya nods, "I suppose... I don't have much of a choice, do I?"

The Eunuch Generals then orders for the soldiers to withdraw.

Prince Schneizel walks towards Quinn, and Quinn smirks at herself. If only she could use her Geass on the head of this celebration, then everything will be set.

Suddenly, Mike Chang appears in front of Prince Schneizel and the other two knights at his side. How Quinn wishes that Santana is on _her _side.

Quinn, with Red Coat's voice changer, "Hmph, as watchful as ever I see."

Kaguya bounces to her feet and refers to Mike, "Mike Chang, do you remember me? You and Prince Ling Xe are second cousins, are you not?"

Quinn raises her eyebrow to the information. _Really?_

"Of course, I do." Mike replies curtly.

Unlike Brittania, Chinese Federation had this _strict _policy of keeping the royal bloodline to themselves. So it was now clear why Mike was treated a traitor to his country. He was Chinese royalty blood in his vein, but he was a soldier to the opposing nation. No one could blame him though. They had settled in Brittania before the war occurred. When the war breaks, they were forced to choose. The Chang's are business minded people and they had foreseen that Brittania will prosper so they decided to stay. Children shouldn't really be judged by their parents' decisions.

* * *

**NEXT DAY…**

**FORBIDDEN CITY, STATE EVENT HALL**

**SANTANA**

**.**

Here we are gathered… _blah blah blah._

Santana wanted to be sick. She wanted to take a way Brittany away from these people. She doesn't deserve to be treated like this, like a tool.

She knows Spencer could feel her agitation, she had been reminding her of her status and to whom she answers to. It is unfair.

They were speaking of their vows and it is Brittany's turn to say "I do".

Who even cries on her own damn wedding? It's not even tears of joy. But everyone just thinks it is. The media even quotes it as the glorious event of peace between two great nations. How _Brittany _should be treated as a hero for agreeing to this marriage. As if this was her choice.

She clenches her fists tighter, until her knuckles turn white. She grits her teeth and she wonders if her beautiful teeth will suffer after this grinding, but she doesn't care.

"I question to the voice of the skies, to the hearts of the people! Where in this marriage, is the will of the Holy name of Brittania?" a voice breaks through the room, and everyone whips their head to the entrance, where Brittany's knight, Sir Samuel Evans stand with Brittany's Royal Guards.

Talk about entrance.

Santana is proud.

"A coup d'état?!" Spencer exclaims.

Santana can only nod. Who cares if this is coup d'etat in a different nation. If she wasn't in between Mike and Spencer she'd totally stand by Sam's side.

"Have you lost your mind, Sir Evans?" Prince Schneizel exclaims as he glares at his daughter's knight.

"Representing the people of Brittania, we protest to this marriage!" Sam announces.

Santana knew if the Emperor is watching this, he would probably throw the television to the window. A scandal in his faux son's engagement, and a coup d'etat to his niece's wedding.

This wedding doesn't suck at all.

Santana smirks to herself.

"Stop enjoying this." Spencer whispers to her, but she knows Spencer is smirking too.

Who wouldn't? This will definitely be Brittania's golden year.

"Take him down!" the Eunuch Generals order.

And Santana is so glad, the order wasn't from Prince Schneizel.

"Cut the broadcast!" the head of the Eunuch Generals announced. Maybe there'll be no more wedding of any Brittanian royalty for a decade after these humiliations. Good. She's not yet willing to let go of Quinn yet.

"Your Highness" Santana hears Mike says as he goes for Prince Schneizel.

"Sammie!" They all hear Brittany shouts.

She was reaching towards Sam. And if that wasn't a clear sign enough, she doesn't know what is.

It wasn't until a loud explosion was heard, and the roof of the hall was holed.

In the altar, Brittany was being held hostage by Zero.

"_What the actual fuck?!" _Santana yells in surprise.

"Sir Evans! Thank you for your efforts that I was now able to move with more ease." Zero announces.

"She's not taking Brittany away too." Santana hisses but Spencer stops her fromm moving further. "Stay at your post!"

"Zero, what is the meaning of this?" Sam screams as he points his gun to Zero.

"Don't move!" Zero says while pointing the gun to Brittany's head.

"Sneaky bastard." Santana grits her teeth while glaring at Zero. How _sick _can this man be?

Before they could do anything else, Zero had run towards the exit with Brittany in his arms while Puck and other members of the Black Knights secure his path.

Santana clicks to her communicator. "Sebastian, put your damn squad to good use!" she instructs.

Sebastian's group was sent to handle the media therefore he was on standyby outside the hall.

* * *

**QUINN.**

**.**

I'm sorry Brittany. But I had to do this.

Quinn sees Sebastian's squad outside the hall pointing their guns at her.

"You dare desecrate Her Highness's marriage? Come out of here!" Sebastian announces. Quinn smirks to herself. This is the perfect timing.

"First things first: why don't you lose that mask?" he says. And Quinn is glad he isn't in his knightmare. Time for the show. She knows they are surrounded and there is no way she could easily escape this. But of course, this is well-planned. "This would probably promote to Knight of One!" Sebastian laughs evilly. Quinn scoffs. As if that would happen.

"You intend to shoot? I didn't know Brittania would go that far treating Her Highness as a mere tool." Quinn replies as she tightens her hold to Brittany. She's thankful Brittany isn't putting much resistance, because she wouldn't want to drag Brittany to the Black Knight's trailer. She'd hate to by physical with her cousin.

"Careful. You don't wish the public to learn about a civilian's murder?" Quinn says.

She hears the public look into each other in confusion.

"Peter Hastings." Sorry, Sebastian. She just had to do this.

"What the hell are you saying?" Sebastian says as he walks towards Quinn.

Quinn knew Sebastian is now in good distance. A small part of Zero's mask slides open, revealing Quinn's right eye. Quinn then activates her Geass. "You'll do everything in your power to let us go."

The Geass is successful, after a green-bird-like light shone out of Quinn's eye.

"Right, understood!" Sebastian turns to his men, "Lower your weapons!"

"What on earth are you doing, my lord?!"

"Is it true, about Peter Hastings?"

"It will make sense, he had placed the blame on Lady Hastings."

"I said make way!" Sebastian orders once again. "You heard me! Stand down! _NOW!"_

"What are you doing, you can't do this!" another officer protests.

When a knightmare was about to fire at their direction, Sebastian's Vincent, his very own violet knightmare, attacks it. He activates his speaker and announces, "Are you going to follow orders or not? And believe me, there _will_ be repercussions! All units, do I make myself clear? _Do everything in your power to help them get away!"_

Quinn and Brittany runs towards the trailer truck waiting for them. She hears Santana shouting orders behind her.

I'm sorry, Santana.

As soon as the trailer truck opens, Zangetsu appears in their defense.

* * *

**SANTANA.**

**.**

"Has Sebastian lost his mind?" Santana gapes at the scene unfolding in front of her. Sebastian is letting Zero go… with Brittany.

_Please tell me this all just a dream—a nightmare rather._

Maybe Sebastian had lost his mind along with his dignity? This should be a suicide.

"Santana, Sebastian killed my father." Spencer mutters like she was letting the words sink in.

"Don't tell me, you believe Zero!" Santana shouts trying to make sense of the situation. She hates Sebastian but she knows Sebastian wouldn't disobey his superior's orders. And duh. Who would believe Zero? But then again, why the _fuck _would Sebastian let Zero go?

"the Emperor hated my father. He could've ordered for the poisoning!" Spencer says and Santana didn't like where this was going.

"No. Spencer, no. Come on. Stay with me." Santana says as she grabs both of Spencer's arms. "You know the Emperor. He would have skin your dad alive before killing him. He would torture him first! I thought we settled with A?" Santana tries to convince Spencer. Even though mentioning the gruesome image didn't appeal to her senses.

Please don't go to the dark side.

"It makes sense. It totally makes sense, now." Spencer continues to repeat those phrases like it was a mantra. "Just because A exist in my messed up life, doesn't mean I have to blame everything to him/her/it."

Santana takes a step back. She can't deal with this now. Not when she sees _Puck, _of all people protecting the killer of her mother. How can she fight her friend in the battlefield? She knows Puck has a reason to fight, but still. Siding with a killer? Santana would be a hypocrite. She wouldn't wash her hands in killing. She knows she has fair share too.

"Spencer. I know you have some issues to settle, but _please. _We need Brittany back. Please, come back to me." Santana pleads. Mike is assigned to keep Prince Schneizel safe. She doesn't know where Sam is, and Santana really needs her captain right now.

She sees Spencer shakes her head as if to wake up from her daydream. "You're right. Our priority is to bring Princess Brittany back."

Santana smiles. Dealing with Peter Hastings' killer will have to wait. Dealing with Puck's betrayal will have to wait. Today is about Brittany.

She orders, "Sloppy, senile, corrupted. Where is Zero?! I want the enemy of the Empire caught! Get Zero!"

She jogs towards her hangar.

She'll take Brittany back. Even if she has to rip Zero's head off.

Guren will dance to the battlefield today.

* * *

**AN. Yes! the next chapter will continue the second after where we left off.**

**I hope I can put that one up so you wouldn't hate Quinn much.**

**:)**

**Also, I didn't know how to address the brother of the king so I settled with Prince. I hope that didn't confuse you.**


	12. Ch 12 Brittany

**CHAPTER 12**

**Brittany**

**.**

**BLACK KNIGHTS' TRAILER**

**BRITTANY**

**.**

Everything happened so fast. One minute she was being asked to commit herself to someone she doesn't understand-his English definitely needs some work. Then, Sam, her beloved knight came into her rescue. And now, Zero, this mysterious man abducted her. However, Zero doesn't seem to be that mysterious to her. She knows something about Zero. She had met him before; she's just not sure who he is. Zero, if not a royalty, is an Elite, that she is sure of. The way he stands, and the way he speaks, the way he had chosen his words have all given him away. Maybe not everyone can see, but Brittany was been raised that way, so she knew better. It was _really _hard at first. Everything shall be controlled; everything shall be according to the book written before all of them were born, so she knows. She knows Zero is born from the higher part of the society.

Was he an Elite from a colony that's why he is revolting?

"We are sorry if we are getting you out of that miserable, not to mention a fashion disaster of a wedding this way." Brittany looks at her side and sees Mona in her Black Knights uniform handing her a cup of tea.

"You're Hanna's bestfriend, right?" Brittany asks as she politely takes the cup from Mona and takes a s sip from it. She had seen Mona at the Society Ball with Hanna, Spencer's friend. And even though Spencer may not like Mona that much, she had admitted that Mona is Hanna's bestfriend.

Part of the more confusing happenings today is that after a knight of Rounds followed a command from the Empire's one of the _many _threats, she entered the trailer of the Black Knights, and was welcomed by its staff like she _belongs _there. Aside from the panic they have in their eyes, as both China and Brittania will come after them, they had welcomed Brittany with open arms. Maybe because majority of them are Elevens. Do they know Zero is an Elite?

"Yeah!" Mona nods. "And before you ask, yes, she doesn't know about this. I mean it'll break her heart to two, you know? Who will she cheer for every time we fight against Brittania? Her other BFF is a Rounds, and I'm one of the Blacks. So I'm saving her from choosing, because I know, that's like the hardest thing ever."

Brittany looks at her, with eyes wide open. So Mona is really talkative… But her logic makes sense somehow. Even though she makes it sounds like a mere dodge ball game.

"You are a Brittanian, are you not?" Brittany asks as she was confused. Why would a Brittanian rebel against their country? Are they being mistreated?

"Mona. Zangetsu got its arm damaged from the Guren. Gawain is needed in the battlefield." A dark voice says. Brittany looks up to the source and sees another member of the Black Knights. He has his Black Knights aviator in his chest and Brittany had chills from the icy tone of his voice. He has silver eyes like the Emperor's. _Scary._

"Why is Puck holding back to his friend? Based from what happened last night, I think we pretty much established that Santana feels betrayed to the core and would want to at least arrest Puck and bring him back to the 'good side'." Mona says as she stands up and fixes her uniform.

_Santana._

Brittany wanted to see Santana but she never had the chance.

Santana is out there and she's gonna get her back. She just has to wait.

"Anyway. Princess, this is Toby, Black Knights' ace pilot. Like a Knight of One. He's usually the last to appear in a battlefield, because it's either a sure win and Galahad, his very own knightmare, isn't needed, or Zero just wants to show off how powerful we are. But if you ask me, I think it's all just about dramatics." Mona shrugs as she points to Toby who is still emotionless.

Brittany is now convinced that this Toby guy is just like the Emperor. How can he maintain the same face expression for at least 20 minutes?

"You can't just expose us to a Brittanian Princess, Mona." Toby reprimands Mona as he shoots a look into her direction but Mona seems unaffected.

"Oh please. Brittany won't rat us out, would she?' Mona looks at Brittany expectantly, flipping her hair to emphasis her dismissal to the issue. "We protect _your _people." Mona refers to the Elevens. "Besides, we're the reason you'll end up with your knight tonight."

As Mona starts walking away, she stops and looks at Brittany over her shoulders, "Though I'm not sure who _that _knight is."

* * *

**CHINESE FEDERATION MAINLAND**

**SANTANA.**

**.**

"What were you thinking?!" Santana exclaimed into her video call with Sebastian who is still in his Vincent locked down by his own squad, in compliance to Santana's orders.

"I… I don't know." Sebastian grits his teeth. "And get me out of here so I could help you out!"

"Help us how? I get that you're pissed for being humiliated at the Royale Court, but you're acting like a child!" Santana shouts. She is so mad, she feels her face heats up. Black Knights are slipping away with Brittany. Brittania only has 10 knightmare frames, excluding the Rounds, here in China because of their treaty.

Mike's Lancelot is protecting the prime minister's escort, that 10 knightmare frames are all land units, and only Spencer and Santana has the ability to catch up with Zero.

"I don't know what happened!" Sebastian snaps for the millionth time.

"You owe us the truth! Why the hell did you let Zero go? Is it true that you killed Mr. Hastings?" Santana asks as she aims for one of the Black Knights' floating units. They have gained more advanced knightmares now because of their alliance with Japan. Japan is known of their advanced technology that rivals Brittania. Of course Black Knights is much more of a threat now than before.

"I told you a million times, I don't remember anything that had happened!" Sebastian shouts in frustration.

"Well the Emperor won't accept that excuse! He might have already opened a slot in the Rounds after your little performance! And when you're kicked out in the curb, there's nothing that will protect you from Spencer's wrath!" Santana screams. Her heart is beating fast and it's not because of the adrenaline she usually gets when she's under pressure. She's scared of losing Brittany. She's scared for Sebastian. She's scared of the look Spencer had a while ago. She scared that she's fighting _Puck _of all people right at this moment. Zero had managed to snatch four people in one swoop today.

She grips her joystick tighter.

Zero.

She's going to get Zero today, no matter what happens. Zero owes her a lot and today is payback time.

"I swear I didn't poison Peter Hastings. Though I'd probably would, I mean that was the first mission the Emperor gave me himself. It was such an honor! But his order was to bring him _alive, _Lopez. And I swear I didn't-" Sebastian explains and he has this look like his reminiscing that day.

She knows how it feels. She had the same feeling when she knelt before the Emperor when Quinn had asked for a permission to enroll in a commoners' school. That privilege to be acknowledged by the Emperor himself.

"_I command you… to keep her safe. Assist her until she gets the life that she wanted."_

_That was his order. Santana dedicates her life in fulfilling that command._

"Well, 'I don't know' won't help your case. You know what they say, truth shall set you free." Santana ends the call.

* * *

**BLACK KNIGHTS' COMMAND FLOAT**

**QUINN.**

**.**

She's relieved to see her cousin sitting there at her side drinking tea. She would've laughed at the scenario. Who would've thought Brittany is _abducted _seeing this is how she's being treated.

Everything is going according to plan.

She smirks. Maybe her father would be proud at how Quinn had played all of this. Maybe her father wouldn't need to train her the way he had trained Alison.

Toby enters with Prince Xing Ke at his side looking at the floor. Prince Xing Ke sits across Brittany and Brittany shoots him a reassuring smile. _Oh Brittany_. While the fiasco was going on at the wedding, Toby had been tasked to get Prince Xing Ke, which was easier than expected because the Eunuch Generals had been focusing on Brittany.

Later that night yesterday, after their show, as expected, Brittania had questioned China's loyalty. They were about to commit on an alliance but they had let the enemy of the Empire inside their halls, something that was against their treaty. So the Eunuch generals had been cautious and had put protecting Brittany as their top priority.

"Japan and the Black Knights stand side by side in this war, Princess Brittany, Prince Xing Ke." She says as she intertwines her hand as her elbows rest on her armchair.

Brittany just nods in response. Prince Xing Ke just stares in her direction. Of course he is just a tool too.

"In my conception, China and Ohio will be in much better place, if they side with us. For that I need you."

"Our country is in federal system already…" The Chinese prince manages to answer after much stuttering.

"We've already negotiated with the Indian military area of the Southern province about this. Mongolia and Vietnam will take action as well." Toby who stands by her side explains, convincing that the Black Knights is powerful enough.

"The United States Alliance will become the new axis of power to counter Brittania." Quinn continues. Red Coat talks with the other leaders while Quinn leads the Black Knights in the battlefield. Also, Quinn has the Geass. Convincing minority groups all over the world isn't a problem. If Brittania has the Western part of the globe tight, Black Knights will get the East.

"I may be a governor of Ohio but a governor is just a representative of the Emperor in ruling a colony. The decision still lies with the Emperor." Brittany answers calmly. Quinn is actually impressed how Brittany answered. She was so _mature _and _princess-like. _She speaks like a true leader. Ohio deserves her. Brittania doesn't.

"You still stand for your Emperor?" Quinn asks. "For the Empire's own safety, Brittania intended to sell you to the Chinese Federation. That is not an act that can be pardoned."

"It's one of my duties as a princess. To ensure my people's safety, I shall—"

"Why do you think they had chosen you for this engagement?" Quinn cuts Brittany off. "It's not because you are the first princess from Schneizel's family, the supposed to be next-in-line to the throne following Russell's. That itself is the very reason why you can't be sent off. The birthright is yours therefore you will someday be the next Prime Minister." Quinn stands from her seat, Zero's cape flowing at her side. She walks towards the center aisle were her staff is working. She turns around and faces Brittany. "You are the governor of Ohio. Russell's first princess somehow managed to control the so-called Eleven rebels." Quinn spreads her arms to point to the Elevens working their asses off. They stop for a while to look at Brittany. "But in your reign, Black Knights members increased. More areas are reclaimed. Thus, Black Knights had officially been a threat to the Empire."

"Can't you see, Princess? You have been the loop hole in Brittania's glorious defense. The Emperor has thought of this 'remedy' well, I must say." Quinn lets out a low chuckle. "He needed to dispatch you because you are dragging Brittania down. Russell is a _very _strategic leader; when he does something, it's always a defense and an offense at the same time. He knew Chinese Federation is guarded by the world's greatest defense, the Eunuch Generals. The CF will definitely be cautious in dealing with Brittania therefore Russell _must _give an outstanding upfront. Your father, of course had offered his first princess to his brother to ensure their family line."

"My father will never do that to me!" Brittany protests weakly. Quinn shakes her head hiding her smirk. She knows she's getting inside Brittany's head. Oh how they had fooled poor Brittany. Red Coat says that it was her Uncle's idea to send off Brittany to China. She had never seen it coming, for she always thought Schneizel was a _very _positive man unlike her father.

"He already did." Quinn says sternly. "You'll never know how people can change for _power." _Quinn moves around as she continues to talk.

"You'll technically be a trade-in to the Chinese Federation. They had agreed on the engagement in one condition. That is, Brittania wouldn't incorporate their military to the Eunuch Generals. Not even one knight. In return, Eunuch Generals will stand side by side with Brittania in times of war, and Brittania will do the same. The country shall cut off all its ties to official enemies of the Empire." Toby explains.

Brittany frowns, and her eyes widen. So she didn't know.

"Not even Sammie?" Brittany asks.

Quinn shakes her head, and she sees Brittany's eyes water.

"Not even Santana? And Spencer?" Quinn shakes her head, and feels a pain in her heart. The fact that she had asked Spencer was just to cover up in asking for Santana. She knows Brittany is fond of her knight. She knows Santana had a special spot in her heart. And the idea that Santana is willing to rip her head off to save Brittany hurts her even more. Whatever, Santana doesn't know Quinn is Zero. What she doesn't know won't hurt her, right?

"Do you see yourself with your knight in the future?" Mona asks.

Quinn immediately whips her head to her direction, "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be helping Puck out there?"

"_She _said that I should save myself for a show later on, and Paige was sent with her Percival." Mona shrugs.

Puck, Mona, Toby, and Paige makes up Black Knights' Four Holy Blades. The ace pilots that rivals Brittania's Knights of Rounds.

As far as she knows, only Mona knows that there are two Zeroes.

"You know how Paige wanted a revenge for ruining her supposed to be date with Emily at the social gala." Mona mocks.

That reminds Quinn. How would Emily feel if the girl she somehow sees her future with is fighting her bestfriend in the battlefield? Oh how ironic. Every one of the Holy blades has some complicated relationships outside the organization.

Toby is Spencer's ex. Mona is Hanna's bestfriend. Paige is Emily's lover. Puck is Santana's friend.

And Quinn…

What is Quinn to Santana?

Surely she's more than the crowned princess she's supposed to protect right?

"Paige should give Spencer a break, she is undergoing something right now." Quinn says before she could stop herself and everyone looked at her. She looks at Mona for help but the girl was just smirking at her. _bitch._

"Isn't that an advantage to us, Zero?" Will Schuester, their 'PR', the one who secretly promotes Black Knights to the media looks at her incuriously. "After knowing that her own comrade had killed her father, and the order was probably from the Emperor she serves, she'll be in complete emotional turmoil."

"Who knows? She might be in our side after this?" Mona adds in as she nudges Toby at her side.

Quinn freezes in her position. She didn't think of it that way. She had killed Peter because Peter had seen Mona and Quinn at the helicopter. He just has to be killed.

She didn't know Sebastian will be there. She was informed by Red Coat that only three Rounds will be at the celebration because of the treaty. But when she sees Sebastian blocking their way, she had no choice but to use the Geass on him.

It is true that Spencer would probably _go against _Brittania after this to confront the Emperor about it. And if that happens, the Emperor might demote her out of the Rounds.

Though if Spencer joins the Black Knights, it'll definitely be an advantage to the Black Knights. Was that Red Coat's plan?

But it will break Santana. She doesn't know how Santana would handle another betrayal.

_Santana._

Red Coat had always reminded her how Santana had always affected Quinn's decision. She just can't help it.

"How about we talk about that after we escape from this?" Toby cuts in. Everyone looked at the road ahead and realized they were stuck in a broken bridge.

Everything is according to plan.

Just then, knightmares appears from all sides and attacks the Eunuch Generals coming after them.

* * *

**PRIME MINISTER ESCORT**

**SPENCER.**

**.**

"Can't we get reinforcements?" Santana asks as she drinks from the bottle of water prepared for her.

She had to admit that the situation is hard for them. Japan has some units in the Forbidden City, prepared to attack Brittania's escort and had managed to damage half of Brittania's forces. Luckily, Lloyd and his crew can install a floating system to the remaining five.

Sebastian is suspended by the Prime Minister himself and was locked down at the basement, therefore his Vincent can be in no help.

The escort is receiving attack itself, therefore Mike is in charge of its defense. All offensive attacks are divided only to Spencer and Santana. And even though their knightmares have the advantage technology-wise, it'll still time-consuming and energy-consuming. They both just got back for energy refills.

"Request for reinforcements still has to pass by the Eunuch Generals." Spencer answers in place of the Prime Minister.

"How can we still honor that treaty when they have allowed Zero, the Empire's enemy, in their so called Forbidden City? And here I thought we are under the protection of the 'world's formidable walls'." Santana rolls her eyes as she scoffs.

"How can they trust us too if a Brittanian knight had stopped the wedding declaring a coup d'état, and one of the members of the Rounds, _the Empire's Elite Knights _let Zero out of his sight?" Prince Schneizel counters disappointment evident in his tone, as he massages his temple with his hand. Both Spencer and Santana slump their shoulders.

"Well they could at least lend us some of their military support, because they can't obviously take their prince back alone!" Santana exasperated.

The Eunuch Generals aren't taking orders from them, and the two armies are working separately. Brittania definitely had the disadvantage because they are outnumbered.

"We continue with our plan. Our escort will head towards Brittany's whereabouts. Lord Chang shall lead our defenses. After our remaining knightmares get their floating system, Lady Lopez will lead them in annihilating every knightmare excluding China's, on our way. And Lady Hastings shall lead our offence. I don't care if it is hard. With or without reinforcements, we will show those who dare go against Brittania, show them the Empire's power!"

"YES, YOUR HIGHNESS!"

* * *

**BLACK KNIGHTS COMMAND CENTER**

**QUINN**

**.**

"We are under attack, how is that possible?" Mona asks in confusion.

What? It'll take at least an hour for the CF to send reinforcements. And she knows how Schneizel works. He wouldn't send the Knight of Rounds to go after Brittany on their own. They'd probably be here later on and arrive at the same time to ensure his safety.

"One knightmare?" Toby says.

"Zoom it in!" Quinn orders.

Toby zooms their radar to their monitor and they see a new knightmare floating in its glory. It is designed with blue armor with red and gold parts, and its head unit has an intricate design with a red spike protruding from the top.

"Knightmare Frame Shen Hu." Artie informs.

Artie is the Black Knights Chief Knightmare Frames Engineer. That same Artie who was in a wheelchair and was singing show choir tunes at Glee. Quinn was really surprise by the Black Knights members. Oh how convincing the members play their double life.

"It may be an Air Glide type but it's only one unit." Mona informs.

Quinn sees some of the Black Knights units attack the knightmare. The Shen Hu however, has two rope dart-like Slash Harkens mounted on its wrist, and had managed to quickly wipe off five of the Black Knights knightmares.

"Can you hear me, Zero?" Shen Hu activated its speakers.

"Sammie!" Brittany stands up excitedly.

"Zero, I will not let you pass. Return the Princess now!" Sam announces.

Schneizel had lent a knightmare to Sam? The knight who had stopped the wedding?

"I will not take your life, if you do so." Sam continues.

"EVANS!" Right then, Puck's Zangetsu appears and heads towards the Shen Hu.

"Where is Paige's Percival?" Quinn asks. By the look at Artie's face, she doesn't think Puck could handle him alone at this point.

"We've just removed its floating system for maintenance." Artie informs with the panic in his voice.

"Don't worry! Puck had proven his excellence in many battles! He could catch up to any Rounds!" an Eleven boosts. Of course the Elevens are proud of him.

Puck was about to launch its Hadron Blasters when Shen Hu's chest changes.

"Oh no… That's..—"

"You know of it?" Quinn asks Artie.

"My team was responsible for building it. It was developed at the same time Guren was." Artie who had formerly been part of Ohio's military engineers answers.

When Ohio was conquered by Brittania, all of its resources were claimed by Brittania. Brittania had greatly improved the Guren all thanks to Lloyd, but Shen Hu which was hidden out of Brittania's raid was Ohio's masterpiece.

"We went so hi-spec on that. It's a prideful knightmare that no pilot was able to maneuver ." Artie informs.

"If your team had finished it, how come it is in the enemy's hands?" Quinn shouts.

"You… You know how Brittany had been open to the Ohio military?" Artie cowers in fear from Zero.

"Ohio military thinks differently of Brittany. Brittany had been fair to the Elevens. She had been easy to all Eleven merchandises and Ohio's own economy had risen. She had been fair enough to all police, Eleven or Brittanian. Therefore she had gotten Ohio's trust." Quinn can actually see blush creeping up to Artie's face as he steals a glance towards Brittany. Quinn rolls her eyes. Of course Artie was smitten by Brittany too.

"As a gift, they had given their finest creation, Shen Hu to Brittany's royal guards. Since none of the Elevens are capable of maneuvering it. Well, they didn't know of Paige, Puck and Toby. They know the royal guards are loyal to their royalty alone, therefore even though Brittany is a Brittanian, they still trust the Shen Hu to her." Artie answers gauging Quinn's reaction.

_Fantastic._

Now she knows why the Ohio military isn't under her control-because they had pledged their royalty to Brittany.

"What is its weak point?" Quinn asks after putting her hand on her temple.

"Its concept is different from the other series. It doesn't have a radiation mechanism. And it didn't have a pilot." Artie replies.

"Are you blind? Well there is definitely someone piloting it now!" Quinn screams. She hates it when she loses control. Shen Hu definitely ruins her plan. Should she put Toby out there?

They were all distracted by the scene unfolding to them.

Shen Hu had the Zangetsu tied. The Zangetsu was launching towards the Shen Hu but its floating system slowly deflates.

"I think Zangetsu hasn't finished resupplying!" Artie cries. "His ejection seat is tied too so he won't be able to escape!"

The Shen Hu then points its sword to the head of the Zangetsu.

It announces, "Return the princess… or you could say goodbye to one of your ace pilots."

Then, shots were fired out of somewhere.

"The Eunuch Generals had caught up with us!" Mr. Schue informs.

She sees Shen Hu bringing the Zangetsu to the CF Command Center.

No… Puck is going to become a captive? No…

"Are communications still live?" Quinn asks. Artie immediately connects them to the Zangetsu.

"Forgive me! I have been reckless! I—" Puck says immediately.

"Forget about that! Don't give up! I will save you!" Quinn says. "Don't make any foolish moves. Understand?"

"Okay. I understand, Zero! I won't give up! That—" The connection was cut off.

"I propose a retreat." Mr. Schue suggests after the call was ended. "Puck is just a one soldier."

"Are you suggesting we give up on him?" Paige protests.

"Paige, this is a choice between the country known as the Chinese Federation and the life of one person. In order to accomplish a greater goal, one needs to make sacrifices at times We need to preserve our forces and prepare to join forces with the Indian army. Puck is a great asset but we will deal with his loss later. Zero, your decision, please." Mr. Schue turns to Zero expectantly. "Your statement a while ago will be regarded as favoritism if we follow it. Shouldn't you differentiate between your emotions and your decision-making?"

Ouch. She takes a moment to think this through? Where is Red Coat when you needed her? She looks at Mona who is just looking at her too.

She shakes her head. She had chosen this path. "All units, come about! We will settle this battle!" Quinn announces as she straightens her body.

"What? but for the safety of the organization—" Mr. Schue protests.

"There's a great possibility that the Indian army has betrayed us as well! Order the Japanese forces to take the crane formation! Paige, you'll take over to that squad. Toby, it's time for the Galahad to be put to use." Quinn orders.

The Black Knights is being pushed. To use the Galahad in the front line has never been tried before in these type of situations.

"We will teach them the difference between strategy and real-time tactics! All Black Knights, prepare for battle!" the black knights cheer for her. She can do this. They are relying on her.

She feels her phone vibrates in her pocket and noticed it was Finn. She exits the command center and takes the call, "Hello?"

"_Uhh… hey… Quinn?"_

"Finn?"

"_Uhh… yeah."_

"Uhm… hey… I can't really talk right now, so could you make it quick?"

"_It's about Mr. Fitz.."_

"Mr. Fitz?"

"_yeah. he's leaving. He said something about a job offered to him."_

"Oh." She frowns. She really likes Mr. Fitz.

"_yeah… Uhm. I would really love to talk about this with Aria but she seems really sad when I mentioned it to her. Also, I can't talk this out with Spencer 'cause she just lost her… uhmmm. Yeah." _She lost her father because of her. Ouch.

"Finn… may I ask something?"

"_Sure."_

"I care about two people. And I love them with all my heart. But a part of me wanted to break them apart. Because… because—"

"_Because you love one of them more than you should have?"_

"I… I don't know."

"_well, either way, you can't break them apart."_

"Why not? I saved them! Don't they owe that to me, at least?"

"_Well girls really have complicated way of dealing with going behind their bestfriend's back and—"_

"No… they… they didn't go behind my back or anything like that."

"_Oh. Then, I guess, love is power. Falling in love with someone gives you great power! Thinking about this person every single day, writing poems even if you suck at Literature but you just had to try because you wanted to impress her, waking up early so you could buy her flowers hoping that she'll go to school today, dedicating all of the songs you sing to her, jumping into waterfalls and screaming the person's name, I mean I—uhmm… you don't have someone like that, Quinn? To dedicate more than you normally would for someone…"_

To dedicate more than I normally would for someone? Was that falling in love?

She's would try everything to change Santana's perception on Zero. She doesn't care if Santana's willing to kill Zero, she's going to save Santana every single time in the battlefield.

She's in love with Santana. That's why she wanted to kiss her.

She wanted to be with not just because she feels safe, but because she wanted to feel Santana's love for her.

"Our wills have the power to even change an entire world. Is that right, Finn?"

* * *

**CHINESE FEDERATION COMMAND CENTER**

**SAM.**

**.**

After positioning the Zangetsu, Sam launches his Shen Hu again. He will retrieve Brittany at all costs.

He sees the Eunuch Generals breakthrough Zero's front. But then suddenly, the Black Knights surrounds the Eunuch Generals.

He is up against the Galahad, rumored as the greatest knightmare of the Black Knights. Its specs can be tied with the Knight of One. So Sam is currently stuck and won't be able to help the Eunuch generals.

As he sees Zero release more of his land units reinforcements, he knew he already got Zero.

Soon, water from the canal starts to flow in the land, and the ground slowly eats up the Black Knights units.

Sam had investigated China's lands last night. Even though Brittany will be sent off to China, she still wished to do something for the country and has asked her royal guards to research all of China's political operations.

The land where they were standing right now is for irrigation. The construction is all shoddy works, thanks to corruption. And Zero definitely doesn't know about that.

The charge carried out a while a ago was to move Zero's main forces to their trap.

He's winning.

* * *

**BLACK KNIGHTS COMMAND CENTER**

**QUINN.**

**.**

So he had read my moves? Ehh… I did expect that from Spencer but not from the blonde knight.

I accept this, Sir Evans.

I should have taken you down first.

Hmmm… She could hear Red Coat's laugh at the back of her head. She should really separate emotions from decision-making.

His loyalty to Brittany is outstanding… The things a knight would do for his princess. Has the heavens given him those gifts because he cares for Brittany so much? Yes, but the heavens didn't give him enough time to live.

"Toby, rescue all land units. And serve as a distraction!" Quinn orders.

"All floating units, advance to the 4th scheduled point! Artie, fire the Hadron Canons!"

Artie then clicks a button in the command post, then Black Knight's Command Center, transforms into a fortress. Its sides open to reveal two Hadron Canons that blast after a good minute, which pulverized some of the CF's forces.

* * *

**PRIME MINISTER ESCORT (30 minutes later)**

**SANTANA.**

**.**

"What is this place?" Santana asks as they got launched after their 7th energy refill. She sees a hill right ahead of them where the Black Knights are informed being holed up, and the Eunuch Generals situated in front of its only entrance.

"Tomb of the Eighty-Eight Emperors" Spencer answers. "Strategic, I must say. Surely, the Eunuch generals will think twice before attacking this place. Though if they attack through the entrance, Black Knights could easily wipe them off through their Hadron Canons."

"Wait… Why is Sam being surrounded?" Santana asks as she zooms in Sam's Shen Hu being surrounded by the other CF units.

"The Eunuch Generals had only allowed the Knight of Rounds and its squad in China's territory. So they are holding him up." Spencer answers.

"Are they crazy? Didn't Sam took care of the Zangetsu?" Santana exclaims. How can they do that? Brittania had helped them and they were still acting like this?

"At least they had given us permission to use our knightmares, Santana." Spencer tries to calm her down.

"No! We are using our knightmares because we are rescuing our princess! A task they couldn't perform well! They had refused to give us military assistance, and now they are demanding our help to rescue their prince? How did the Prime Minister agreed to this again?" Santana exasperates.

Just when their forces are wiped off, the Eunuch generals had informed them that Zero is in _this _place, and they already got them cornered. They had _ordered _Brittania to get Prince Xing Ke back because Zero is _Brittania's enemy _alone, therefore this is Brittania's entire fault.

Talk about washing their hands in public!

Suddenly, the CF's jets are bombarding the place.

"Now, what are they doing?" Santana asks.

"I think they're scaring Zero…" Spencer says and she sounded like she wasn't sure herself.

"Are you kidding me? From where I stand, it looks like the CF plans on burying the Black Knights together with their prince under this entire tomb you say! They are effectively throwing away their prince!"

Together with Brittany.

* * *

**SHEN HU.**

**SAM**

**.**

He connects to China's command center.

"What are you doing? Isn't prince Xing Ke in there? You decide to taint your greed to the Tomb of Eighty-eight Emperor, too?" Sam raises both of his eyebrows in question.

"You, Brittanians shall understand. Your Emperor did the same. Aside from the Emperor, and the next in line, royalties are mere puppets. There in the tomb, lies all of our Emperors who sleep in eternity. We shall just add the current prince to them. The Emperor still has another son that will be crowned." The head of the Eunuch generals answers.

"how about our princess?!" Sam argues.

"Emperor Russell won't mind. Even Prince Schneizel would approve of this. To sacrifice his own daughter for the extinguishing of the Empire's enemy! I'm sure Prince Schneizel would happily offer his second daughter again." The Eunuch General let out a sickening grin.

He maneuvers his knightmare to the command center. He was ready to fire towards their way but was blocked by Spencer's Shinkirou.

"Sir Evans, stand down!" Spencer announces.

Hastily, Sam activates his speaker, "out of my way, Knight of Two!"

"On the international stage, they are a country's representative. Inflicting such damage will ensure a war." He hears Spencer reason out. "You had captured the Zangetsu. Your job is done. Leave everything else to us. We apologize for coming late as your reinforcement."

He had no choice, his energy is draining and he has no match with Spencer's knightmare. He hopes Santana would continue what he started.

* * *

**SANTANA.**

**.**

"Captain! The Four Holy blades are here. We need the Shen Hu out!" Santana says as she sees Galahad at the Black Knight's front line.

"Zangetsu was out. We could totally deal with this." Spencer answers as she escorts the Shen Hu back to the Prime Minister's post.

"Are you crazy? If I wasn't there, the Percival would've probably rip your head off!" Santana counters.

She doesn't know why, but when the Percival had backed-up for the Japanese Front, the knightmare was specifically attacking Spencer's Shinkiro. If Santana wasn't there, she thinks Spencer would've lost the battle. Given that they were short in numbers, the mysterious pilot was moving like he was there to _kill _Spencer.

"Thanks! I owe you my life, Santana! Is that what you wanted to hear?" Spencer fakes a smile on Santana and Santana just rolls her eyes.

"Well the Galahad is here, and let's just say, that it'll probably be best if you face that. I'm sure the Percival will attack you too, I'll try to distract it somehow. And Mike will handle all the remaining units while waiting for the Gawain, which is still no-show. We need another advanced knightmare to head towards that fortress and get Brittany before those morons bury her alive!" Santana says in one breath. Wow. She wonders how she did that but completely shook the thought away. Focus, Santana. Focus.

As expected, the Galahad appears shooting her way. Luckily, Spencer uses her absolute defense to protect Santana.

"We are _so _not getting killed in a foreign land, San." Spencer says.

"Oh please. I want a tragic death. Not something from a sneak attack." Santana says as she heads on to the Tomb.

Sam was out, and he's definitely relying on Santana to rescue Brittany. Puck is arrested. She wouldn't have any other hesitations in getting Brittany back. She totally owes that to Sam.

* * *

**BLACK KNIGHTS COMMAND CENTER.**

**QUINN.**

**.**

"you, personally admitting defeat? It is too late however." The head of the Eunuch Generals says. Quinn had secretly connected to the Chinese Federation for a truce. But the CF had refused to give in.

"You have no intentions of ceasing fire no matter what? Xing Ke will die at this rate! Brittany and Kaguya will too!" Quinn asks. Surely Chinese Federation won't be able to fight against Brittania and Japan, right?

"Xing Ke is merely a system. Replacements are abundant. It won't serve as a negotiation tool. Japan had chosen your side. If we annihilate you in the process, they would definitely side with Brittania too. Brittany isn't Quinn. The Emperor would disregard her nonetheless. It'll be for the good of all!"

Quinn's blood boils. He thinks exactly like his father. She hates how she had admired her father and had seen him an icon of a leader. She hates how he treats his family as political tool in order to maintain power. If she would be treated indifferently just because she's the only living heir, then she refuses to accept the throne. "Who do you speak of when you say 'all'? Do you even know how to deal with Brittania? They will take treat you as a colony not as an equal!"

"We, Elites of China know what we are doing." Of course that's how they will answer. They don't care about their people. They're the only one that will benefit from this arrangements.

"And how about the remaining citizens of your country? What will happen to them?"

"Zero, when you walk, do you try to avoid stepping on ants on the ground? When you eat, do you think of the life of those animals? It's the same system." How crazy! How inhuman!

"You, sell your country, throw away your leader and betray your people! What will you get from this?"

"this is shocking, to think that Zero is such an idealist. There are plenty of leaders and people, like the number of bugs in the world!

They are nobles who don't know any sense of obligation. She had tried to give the Eunuch Generals a chance. They had spoken their side.

* * *

**GUREN.**

**SANTANA.**

**.**

You have to be kidding me.

She doesn't know that the Black Knights are _worldwide. _They have other forces than the Four Holy that four are definitely a threat.

Mike is better off in mass destruction. She knew Spencer is having a _hard time _facing the Galahad. And the Percival is ruthless too. The Percival is great at close combats because it was equipped with a lot of weapons. Santana had tried to take a grasp on it so she could use her Radiant Wave Surger but the Percival is using its claws to block Santana's attacks.

She then spots, a movement at the deck of the Black Knight's command post.

She zooms in and sees Brittany. She turns her knightmare towards her and heard an explosion.

_Fuck. She got my arm._

She immediately dodged the Percival and maneuvers her knightmare towards the tomb.

"Santanita! Get out of the way! The Eunuch Generals is about to fire at the Tomb!" Lloyd suddenly appears at the screen.

"What the hell? Brittany is there! If I could just reach her…" Santana says as she flies to the deck.

"They are not under our control. We can't stop the attack, Santanita!"

"What does the Prime Minister have to say about this?" Santana asks. There's no way he's leaving his daughter behind, right?

"He's currently on a call with the Emperor!" Lloyd explains. Unbelievable!

"His daughter is about to die, and he's talking to the Emperor?" Santana finally reaches the deck. She stops her knightmare in front of Brittany, turns it around and activates her Radiant Wave Surger to block the bullets and missiles across this way.

She ignores Lloyd and activates her speaker, "Run away, Brittany!"

"Santana!"

"You finally had the chance to change the world, but this plan was crappy. You still have other opportunities!" Santana knew she wouldn't be able to block all the missiles. Even if she does, it'll blow her knightmare too.

"You promised, Santana! That you will stand by my side when that happens! I love—"

Santana freezes in her spot. She remembers something from the society ball…

* * *

_As Santana dances with Brittany on the society ball, she feels Brittany leans into her and whispers to her ear, "Have you fallen in love, Sannie?"_

"_I… I don't think so, Brittany." Santana says unsure of her answer. He she fallen in love? Sure she had some dates here and there. And she had experienced attraction towards both gender, but she doesn't think she had fallen in love._

"_So you don't know love too, huh?" Brittany says with a chuckle._

"_What do you mean?" Santana asks as Brittany pulls her head back but maintaining the small distance between their bodies._

"_Because I'm confused. I think I'm in love with two persons. Is that possible?" Brittany asks as if she was really confused. And Santana may have been confused as well._

"_Well, the Emperor has many wives, right?" Santana tries._

"_Well, Quinn is lucky. Because she'll be an Empress, and can love two or more people at the same time!" Brittany frowns a bit at the thought and Santana's heart clenches. She looks over Brittany's shoulder and see Quinn walking out of the dance floor, her hand intertwined with Finn._

_Finn is a lucky man._

"_Are you okay? You seem to be in pain, or something." Brittany asks, concern evident in her voice._

"_Yeah. I'm fine. So who are those people that cause your confusion?" She says trying to get back at the subject, forcing herself to erase the image of the couple together. She then sees Sam looking their way. "Actually. You could answer that later on. I think it's time for your second dance." She lets go of Brittany's hand and bows down curtly. She motions for Sam to come over and he happily smiles at the gesture. He shoots a 'thank-you' smile on her and bowed to Brittany. Brittany smiles brightly at her knight and took his hand immediately._

_Obviously, that one person is him._

* * *

She leans to her chair and a smile was spread. "I… Those words are too honorable for me, your Highness."

She feels her floating system gives out. She focuses her remaining energy in her Radiant Wave Surger. She knows that her knightmare isn't as great as Mike's and especially Spencer's in terms of defense. Her knightmare, just like the rest is designed for offense.

With that, she knew she won't be able to save Brittany.

She didn't even had the chance to say goodbye to Quinn.

_Quinn._

She'll definitely be pissed at Santana for not saving Brittany and for leaving her like that.

Why are her efforts not enough to save someone she cares for?

She holds onto her necklace. Maybe she's not good enough of a knight to be a Rounds?

Santana's screen went on, "Santana! Away from there right now! Did you get the princess? The Eunuch Generals are firing their heavy canons right now!" Spencer shouts. Her energy could only hold a 'voice-only' call, but she can picture Spencer's face. She could picture her eyes watering too. Her voice says it all.

"I can't. If I transfer my energy to my floating system, my Knightmare will be blown up anyway." Santana says as she admits her defeat. Wow. She never knew she can sound that weak.

"I don't care! Just get out of there! Activate your ejection seat once you float—"

"Do you think there's a chance I could still talk to Quinn?"

"Santana…"

"I just wanted to tell her…-" The lines went off when she hears a deafening sound, a sign that a laser is shoot through their way. A deafening explosion was heard too. With the Santana knew, it'll be her death.

* * *

**GAWAIN.**

**QUINN.**

**.**

She removes Zero's mask as she settles at the seat behind Mona. Mona usually pilots the knightmare and Quinn operates the weapon.

"Are you a masochist or something, Quinn?" Mona mocks as she deactivates its defense system.

The Gawain can almost achieve Spencer's Absolute Defense. When Santana's Radiant Wave Surger gives off, Mona immediately positioned Gawain in front of the red knightmare and activated its defense mechanism, resulting to the blockage of all missiles directed to the deck.

To hear her cousin confess her love to her knight and for her knight to offer herself in order to save Brittany, was the hardest thing she ever had to witness. The feeling was worse than her first kill. The hurt was worse than losing Alison and Frannie.

How tragic to see two people die after that scene. Too bad, Quinn wouldn't let it.

"I'm Zero." Quinn replies.

She convinces herself that she blocks the attacks because she's not gonna go down in some Tomb without achieving anything. She will destroy the world.

And she will destroy it for these two people.

Mona just smirks at her and shakes her head. "Time for the show then." She pushes a button that activates its speaker.

"I ask you all, gentlemen of the Chinese Federation and Brittania. Do you still wish to fight me? fight Zero?"

When all units of the Eunuch Generals points their weapons at them again as if readying for another attack, she announces. "I'll take that as an answer from the Eunuch Generals… therefore…"

A keyboard slides in front of her and she presses on different buttons, activating its Druid System negating again all attacks from the enemies. Quinn presses different buttons this time and click 'enter'. Right then, Gawain's center, activates its Disturber, its very own Hadron Canon that single-handedly wipes out the totality of the Chinese support in the area.

"How pathetic, Knight of Three. The greatest offence in the world had been played by these people, they had used you for pawns! Not only have you been betrayed by your superiors, but now, you can't even save one woman. Can you still say that this doesn't make me your ally?" She says.

She's glad that the Guren has enough energy to activate her speaker, with that she knew Santana is okay.

"I may have owe you this one but this doesn't change my stand!"

"Of course not. It'll definitely not bring your mother back, right?"

"You-!"

"But I wasn't the one who fired the gun to your mother. I wasn't the one who ordered for a massacre. Why are you blaming me, then?" Quinn knew that washing her hands from Maribel's death won't do any good. If Santana finds out that she is Zero, she can't reason out that she wasn't the same Zero Santana hates.

When she accepted this mask, she had accepted all of Zero. She accepted Zero's past. She agreed to be Red Coat's equal, Red Coat's other half.

"I need to save Brittany, Xing Ke, Kaguya, you, and all the weak citizens of the Chinese Federation!"

"You think you can change the course of this battle with your Holy Blades? Shen Hu wasn't even a Rounds and it had managed to cripple your Zangetsu. Brittania still have three other Rounds that can wipe your forces!" It is true. But Quinn wouldn't let herself die in a suicide. She knows because of her little act a while ago, they got Sebastian locked up. both Spencer and Mike had been using their knightmares since the beginning, they wouldn't hold out that much.

"The tides of battle can only be influenced. Not by real-time tactics, but by strategy!" Quinn says. "Your future belongs to you, Brittany!"

The CF generals announced, "Zero, you have to show superiority in relationships!"

"The source of power rings from our hearts! Be it the people that defended our nations to all threats from all the borderlines! Be it the people who stood up against Japan, Brittania, and Eunuch Generals! Or we, the Black Knights! We continue to look justice for the powerless! We spill yet more blood, so the blood already spilt will not be in vain! We have fought with the power of love in our hearts!"

* * *

**PRIME MINISTER COMMAND POST.**

**SCHNEIZEL.**

**.**

"Urgent report! A revolt has taken place inside the city of Shanghai!"

"A revolt?" Schneizel asks. A rebellion with a timing like this?

"It's not just Shanghai, your Highness. Beijing, Macau… We are still getting confirmation, but there are 14 other places where citizens have simultaneously revolted."

"It seems that Zero's dialogue with the Eunuch Generals was leaked." Cecile informs.

"Dialogue? So they talked to him without our permission." Schneizel says understanding dawned on him. "Play it on."

A video plays of the battle that has been going on and a focus on Brittany at the deck of the Black Knights.

"_Xing Ke is merely a system. Replacements are abundant."_

"_And how about the remaining citizens of your country? What will happen to them?" _

"_Zero, when you walk, do you try to avoid stepping on ants on the ground? When you eat, do you think of the life of those animals? It's the same system."_

"Even so, didn't Zero take his action too fast?" Lloyd questions.

Schneizel chuckles, "What if it's the case that he used is a plan that already existed? He knew of the rebellion among China's commoners. He knew of Brittany's effects to her people. When the Black Knights declared a war between two nations, it wasn't a battle without reinforcements."

They see the Black Knights send their land units out for reinforcements.

"Is the Zangetsu secured?" Schneizel asks ignoring the Black Knights.

Their purpose has been fulfilled.

"Yes, Lady Hastings had sealed it when she went back with the Shen Hu before she had been launched to the front lines, your Highness." Lloyd answers.

"How is the Guren?" Schneizel asks.

"It still has enough energy for its floating system enough to return to its hangar. But it's the only thing that it can do. If Santana disseminates its power to anything else, even just for its Slash Harken, it won't make it here." Cecile reports as she looks at the Guren's status.

"Have both Sir Chang and Lady Hastings escort Lady Lopez with Brittany back at the command post. They have Brittania's greatest defense therefore it wouldn't be a problem. Have their rescue as their top priority!" Schneizel orders. "I give them permission to fire anyone who stands their way may it be CF's units!"

"We had a treaty with the Chinese Federation, your Highness" Schneizel's personal knight reminds him.

"A country is neither its territory nor its system. It's its people. Having lost the support of its people, the Eunuch Generals do not have the standing of entering our country as representatives of the Chinese Federation. By firing at the Command Post of the Black Knights, even though it will terminate all of Black Knights operation and will kill Zero, abiding to the treaty, they had intended to dispatch the Knight of Three and Brittany, both representing Brittania's military and Royal Family."

* * *

**GAWAIN.**

**QUINN.**

**.**

"Both the Shinkirou and the Lancelot is heading this way, Quinn." Mona informs. "I have the disadvantage against Spencer's Shinkirou alone."

"Tell Paige and Toby to focus on the CF alone. And give the energy refill to Santana." Quinn says.

She had expected her uncle to do just that. Unlike her father, her uncle doesn't care about victory, he cares more of his people's perception.

Of course, the CF had lost their credibility to the Brittanian citizens when they had attacked the deck even though the Guren was there. She had used her Geass to know the truth from the Eunuch Generals last night.

It is true that a Rounds and a princess are replaceable. They were just titles. The person would be written off in history books and triumphal arches would be built in their honor. But the system would look for a replacement immediately. Just like how her father had used Brittany as a replacement. She was a replacement of Frannie in Area 11, and she was a replacement of Jason as a trade-in.

But if Brittania continues to fight alongside China at this point, Brittania themselves would revolt.

"I get that you would do everything to keep these two alive, but if I give Santana an energy refill, you do know there's a chance she would tie the Gawain in a knot and hand us over to her superior, knowing you are inside this, right?" Mona looks at in hesitation.

"I know Santana. Saving Brittany comes first before getting Zero. Besides, Brittany is there. I saved her twice. She wouldn't get me caught right at this moment." She smiles sadly at the two.

Mona sighs and does as she was told. Mona shakes her head, "You're a masochist, Quinn. Santana is the source of your strength and your greatest weakness."

Santana.

"Head towards the Eunuch General's command post to retrieve the Zangetsu." Quinn orders thinking of Puck. she ignores Mona just like how she always does when they talk about her.

Mona nods and pilots Gawain away from the two. Knightmare doesn't change its head but by the way the Guren had turned to Gawain, Quinn knew Santana had questioned the act.

"You do know, you can't always save her, right? Do us all a favor and just use your Geass on her and order her to side with us. It'll save everyone the pain. Especially you… Especially your heart." Mona says

"You don't know what you're saying." Quinn shakes her head as she looks straight ahead.

"Of course I do. I can read your mind." Mona says nonchalantly. "And your mind is saying that you won't use your Geass on her, that you will never bend her against her will. But come on, Quinn! Don't you realize that by not telling her that you are Zero, you are already _forcing _her to stand by her Quinn's side?"

Quinn laughs, "This is not the time to talk about my personal life, Mona." Quinn glares at Mona.

"Well yeah, sure. Prolong this as long as you want. I'm just saying, everything will be easier if you just use your damn Geass to good use!"

Quinn ignores Mona. She's right but she WILL NEVER use Geass on Santana. Mona can say whatever she wants but she won't give in. She promised never to use Geass for her own benefit.

They reach the Command Center and they had immediately asked for Puck.

"The Zangetsu's pilot, where is he?"

One of the Eunuch Generals answers, "He was taken by the Knight of Two together with the Zangetsu."

"Awesome." Mona says sarcastically as she slumps to her seat. "Even if he's a moron, he's an ace pilot. And now Zangetsu was taken too. Should we resume our talk about not using your Geass on your dearest friends? Because if it wasn't clear enough, Spencer and Santana have both been really a pain in the ass." Mona teases Quinn.

Quinn grits her teeth. Well she can't control everything, can she?

* * *

**PALACE. (next day)**

**QUINN.**

**.**

Quinn immediately sits up straight. She puts down her laptop with Mona's email of Prince Xing Ke finally siding with the Black Knights. "Is there an ambush?" She immediately asks as she recognized her knight. It's highly unlikely though. Black Knights would never attack the White House, right?

She hears Santana's laugh and she looks at her in confusion. "I knew, you definitely need to relax!" Santana says as she sits at the edge of Quinn's bed near Quinn.

"What?" Quinn notices that Santana wasn't on her normal Knight of Rounds uniform and is just on her usual _Santana _clothes.

"Didn't I promise to take you out today? Ouch, Quinn. You totally forgot about our plans!" Santana frowns and puts her hand on her heart to feign hurt. How dramatic Santana could be. Quinn still thinks it's adorable.

"How much coffee did you take this morning?" Quinn decides to play along. After the events yesterday, she didn't expect her knight to be this bubbly. Had she and Brittany had been officially in a relationship? A panic starts to grow in Quinn's heart. Now she just wants to receive a call from Mona saying they have some things to deal with so she could busy her mind with _something._

"Hey! How can you not be excited? You're spending your day with _me_! Am I losing my charms?"

"Get over yourself. Have you forgotten that you're talking to the crowned princess, Lady Lopez?" Quinn says as she crosses her arms over her chest hoping it will lessen the pain she's feeling. She looks away from Santana and hopes that her eyes doesn't give her away.

"Okay. I get it. I mean I would be pissed off too if someone just bursts into my door to wake me up. Someone aka Spencer. But I didn't wake you up, right? Anyway, I'll make it up to you, I swear! You know how Kitty's unhealthy obsession with you was put to good use? So I asked her to excuse us from school for at least three days! 'Didn't even ask for an explanation when I gave her your towel. I mean, it's not like it's the only towel you use, right? You change your towel everyday!" Santana goes to Quinn's closet, probably to look for Quinn's attire for the day.

"So what do you think of mountain climbing? 'Cause there's actually a spot in Ohio where—"

"Haven't you thought that maybe I don't want to go out with you?" Quinn cuts Santana off. She ignores when Santana's lips turned down, and she knows Santana was hurt by her. "I don't know. Maybe I want to do something today that is not planned by someone else for me? Not by my advisor, not by my father, not by you!" Quinn says as she stands from her bed, not even bothering fixing it. She doesn't know why she's angry. Who is she kidding? Of course she does. But whatever, she has the right to be angry! She's allowed to feel something other than being hurt.

"What do you want to do then?" Santana asks with her arms on her sides, completely letting go of the outfit she chose for Quinn. Quinn knows Santana. And she refrains herself from walking towards her knight and hugging her knowing that her knight is hurting too. "I apologize if you felt controlled. We'll do whatever you want."

"I want to be alone." Quinn says in a whisper.

"What's wrong, Quinn?" Santana asks as she steps forward towards Quinn.

Quinn immediately steps back. "Don't. Just -"

Suddenly, one of her personal assistant enters the room with a phone in her hand, "Your Highness, Lady Brittany is here and would like to speak—oh, you have company. Good morning, Santana!" her assistant bows to Santana and Santana curtly nods in her direction.

"I'll be there in a minute. Tell her I'm just getting dressed up."

When her assistant had left, she turns to Santana, "Just wait for me outside. I'm going to change."

"Yes, your highness."

Quinn felt a pang in her heart. Santana only address her like that either when the Emperor or the Empress is around or Quinn and Santana had a fight.

She shouldn't have been cold to her.

* * *

**SANTANA.**

**.**

Santana walks down the hall as she tries to recall what happened. Why was Quinn cold to her? Did she do something wrong?

She sees Spencer waiting for her while reading some files _again_. This girl needs a break.

"Good news, or bad news?" Spencer welcomes her.

"Good afternoon to you too, Spence!"

Spencer puts down the files and smirks at her, "By the way your eyebrows crossed a while ago, I wouldn't say it's a good afternoon to you either."

Santana rolls her eyes. "You first."

"Quinn is pissed at me!" Santana cries.

"What did you do?" Spencer asks and Santana glares at her. Why does everyone thinks that she had done something wrong?

"I don't know!"

"She loves surprises. Maybe mountain climbing isn't her thing?" Spencer tries.

"She loves trying out new things. How can she not like it when she hasn't even tried it yet?" Santana asks totally confused by Quinn's reaction.

"Well, your ideas can suck sometimes too, Santana." Santana glares again at Spencer's mocking tone.

She almost died last night. She disregarded the fact the it was _Zero _of all people that helped her get out of that situation.

She just wanted to go and be with Quinn because she never know when she'll die. It was a horrible feeling. Dying without telling everyone you cared for how important they are to you.

She had let Spencer sleep in her room last night. And they had actually _talked _about everything. Talk about the pain of losing their parent, talk about their moments when they were still in training to be a Rounds, talk about their common friends. Then, she woke up really early today so she could cook her dad breakfast. In spite of getting just an hour of sleep, she was energetic and was _so damn happy _about today. She greeted everyone in her household today with a bright smile on her face. She and her dad went to her mom's grave for a visit. They actually talked about her mom and their times together as a family. She accompanied Marley for a stroll in the park so they could catch up. She had sent Hanna a gift certificate to her favorite shops.

And now she's here to hopefully spend the next three days with Quinn.

Where did her plans go wrong? Quinn hadn't been pissed at her overconfidence before. Maybe she had gone too far this time?

"So what happened to you?" Santana turns to Spencer not forgetting about her friend.

"So I'm gonna go with good news first. So it could brighten both of our days. So one, you know how the four of us went down to that Brookhaven long time ago to retrace Ali's steps? Well someone recognized Vivian when Aria wore her coat."

"Okay… Ew… but continue."

"Anyway, Duncan Albert, the guy Ali met in the bookstore, had seen Ali the weekend she disappeared." Spencer whispered so no one could hear their conversation.

Santana's eyes widen, "What? And you trust this guy because?"

"Aria says he really cares about Ali" Spencer shrugs as her voice fades in. Santana follows her line of sight and sees two household helpers walk their way. They both nod and when they were too far to hear their conversation, Spencer continues. "Two, I visited Emily and after some lectures here and there, she told me that Jason dropped a bag of Ali's things he got from the Di Laurentis's."

"Why would there be things of Alison at his house?" Santana asks in confusion. Both Alison and Jason share the same father. But why would Alison have something in the Di Laurentis' place?

"I was confused too at first. But then I remember how Alison spends most of her time at our place when we were younger. And when she's kind of tired to go back here, she would just spend the night at his place, 'cause Jason is there. Ms. Di Laurentis didn't really mind so…" Spencer shrugs her shoulder but the explanation wasn't convincing to anyone. Santana has been noticing that a memory of Alison's life is a bit blurry to all of them.

"Yeah. Because Jason and Alison are totally attached to the hip! You know the only siblings who go along well were Quinn and Alison!" Santana is sure Alison is closer to Spencer than to Jason. So if she would've spent the day with the other three, she's more of to stay at Spencer's house than the Di Laurentis'. Alison is of pride. She wouldn't associate herself with an Eleven commoner. Even if the said commoner is a wife to the Emperor.

"Well, it's the only excuse my brain can come up with!" They both glare at each other then both rolled their eyes. "'Whatever. Bad news is that Sebastian is totally kicked off the Rounds. Effective this morning. I think he's cleaning up his room at the Manor." Spencer informs Santana.

Poor Sebastian. "Where is the bad news?"

Spencer playfully punches Santana at her arm. "Bad news is that I can't talk to him about the poison thing."

Santana narrows her eyes at Spencer, "Spencer…"

"He was proven guilty of treason to the Empire. When he had let Zero go, which _he denied _of remembering, the Emperor kicked him to the curb. Nothing can really prove that he killed my father, so—"

"Sebastian didn't kill your father, Spencer! I talked to him yesterday and he said that orders were clear. Bring him back alive and—"

"Why would you believe him?" Spencer narrows her eyes at Santana in disbelief. "I'm not saying I'm on Zero's side—

"Spencer, wait!" Santana cuts Spencer off. She pulls her to a corner and lowers her voice. "I really think A is Zero."

Spencer looks at her like she had grown three heads. "Santana, get off the A train. Zero is the complete opposite of—"

"Japan was snatched right under our noses, Spencer! You know _A _did the whole video thing at the gala. And who benefit from that? The _Black knights!" _Santana snaps. "The Zero we met last night was different from the Zero we had been dealing with before Black Knights multiply."

"You think the A team is Zero?"

Santana nods and continues, "I just… It feels different, and…-"

"You know why you felt different, Santana? Because you wanted to blame Zero for your mother's death. She's a victim of war. You don't want to blame Frannie who ordered the ambush because you love Quinn so much. It's the only thing that's been closing your mind from Zero's ideals. I'm not saying he's right. A victory won through dishonest means is no victory at all. He was sneaky. But the Emperor is just the same, so what's their difference?"

Santana is quiet for a moment processing what Spencer had said, "The Emperor ordered for an assassination. And now _he_'s erasing all the trace from the murder by firing off his assassin. Free your judgment off of bias. I'm not saying we side with the Black Knights because Zero makes sense sometimes."

"Everyone is innocent until proven guilty, Spence. Remember that."

"I think you're confused, Santana. Knights of Rounds exist for the Empire, not for the Emperor. And it's our job to sort the lies from the truth."

* * *

**QUINN's ROOM**

**QUINN.**

**.**

She hears her door creaks open as she fixes her hair. She hopes it is Santana. _Three days. _If Santana had bothered to go all that trouble just to be with _her _for three days then maybe she had jumped into conclusions faster than she should have. Brittany may have been open about her feelings but she didn't hear Santana reciprocate the confession. Santana is _here _for _her._

"Santana, look, I'm sorry about a while ago, where are—" she turns around to see a blonde rather than a brunette.

_Brittany. _Oh.

"Sorry. I just think that we should talk here." Quinn looks at Brittany and noticed that her cousin wasn;t her usual bubble persona. Well, she can't blame her, Brittany just had a _traumatic _experience yesterday.

"What do you want to talk about? Aren't you supposed to be resting? I saw you—"

"Zero." Brittany cuts Quinn off and Quinn looks at her in confusion. Still the panic had already settled in her heart. Brittany seems to hesitate as she fiddles with her fingers. She looks back to the door to see if there's someone snooping around then turns back to Quinn. Brittany is so different today. Quinn feels uncomfortable.

And just like that, Brittany had just dropped a bomb.

"I know who Zero is."

* * *

**AN.**

**The flashback is inspired by I Am Number Four. (in the series, I mean)**

**SPOILER! So in the sequel, you know how Four goes with Six, right? So eventually… John(Four) will be 'in love' with Six. Then Six will be in love with Sam(the cute guy). And then she'll reason out that she thought it was okay because Four is in love with her and Sarah (Dianna Agron's character) at the same time.**

**So just to lay it out there that it's not like a threesomes thing.**


	13. Ch 13 Confrontations

**I know, lots of you aren't fans of the PLL so I put the scene in there so you could follow instead of jumping right after the scene. But I suggest you watch it for the spine-chilling experience xD S02E24**

* * *

**CHAPTER 13**

**Confrontations**

**.**

* * *

**QUINN's ROOM**

**QUINN**

**.**

"_I know who Zero is."_

When those words pass through Quinn's ears, Quinn immediately felt the weight of her double life in her shoulders. On that moment, she wish she could stop time and take a moment to breathe. Panic starts to set in her stomach, and she feels her body goes rigid.

She _can't _have this right now.

She wanted to know where they were holding Puck, but _Black Knights _has been on the black list of the military, not even Quinn can do much without the use of her Geass. Because of her (stupid) rule—as Mona would like to put it, they can't save Puck without the Black Knights breaking through the palace, for Spencer is in charge of his detention cell.

She wanted to apologize to Santana, change her clothes and just spend the rest three days of her life with her knight.

She feels sweat on her forehead, but the room isn't even hot, and her blood runs cold. Look at the irony of that. She maintains eye contact with Brittany without changing her demeanor—well at least she hopes nothing has changed.

"Why are you here then? Shouldn't you talk to Spencer and Santana about that?" Quinn decides on playing it cool. Maybe Brittany got it all wrong? She tries to recall how she interacted with Brittany yesterday. Did she slip? No. Always addressed her as Princess, even tried attacking the Empire while talking to her. She's sure it's not the perfume, because (1) that would really be weird if Brittany smelled _Zero, _and (2) she uses all of Red Coat's things while she's in disguise.

"Because I don't want to break their hearts. This will tear them apart." Brittany says softly, and _damn, _not even Brittany can bring lightness to that statement. There's no more words needed, that totally confirmed everything. Brittany just pierced Quinn's heart. And she thinks she may actually die.

She tries talking Brittany out of it. But there's no word to actually explain things to her. No words to lessen the guilt she's feeling. No words to assure Brittany this is not what she thinks.

"I don't understand, Quinn." Brittany says shaking her head. She takes a step towards Quinn and reaches for her hand. Quinn immediately steps back maintaining the _safe _distance between them.

"I don't understand too, Brittany. How did you know?" Quinn says in a whisper.

"It's the way you held me, and the way you protected me, I guess. At the altar, you put your arms around me not in a way a terrorist would. It's how you held me when you consoled me the day before the wedding. When we were running towards the trailer, and the soldiers where pointing their guns at us, you angled your body in a way that if, and I say if, your plan failed, whatever that is, they would've shot you first and I'll be left unharmed." Brittany smiles at the memory as if it wasn't traumatic in her part. She smiles as if it was a _precious _moment they shared between them. Trust Brittany to make hostage taking sounds like a field trip. It didn't make Quinn feel any better, worse, the guilt in her heart felt heavier than ever like it was taking over her body and slowly eating her. It seems fate decided to torture her more as Brittany continues, "And the way you spoke of the _power in our hearts?_" Brittany sends her a teasing smile, and Quinn never imagined she would _blush _in this kind of confrontation. I mean, _really? _She can actually hear Red Coat's mocking laughter behind her back. She feels her neck heats up and she averts her look on somewhere else.

Brittany chuckles at her, "I'm glad you already figured where your heart lies."

Suddenly, the much disregarded pain was back to her heart again. _Santana _and _Brittany. _Please give this lady's heart a break. Is this the part where Brittany drops another bomb on her?

"And I think you have figured where yours is as well." Quinn counters. She doesn't mean to sound so _snappy. _But she can't help it.

She shakes her head. She had just managed to snatch China and Japan away from her father's grasp. She is fourths of the world's hero. She is the leader of a rebellion. There is no way she'll be left speechless in front of _Brittany._

This is the _perfect _timing for those words foreplay.

Brittany though, just smiles at her. That genuine smile that depicts understanding and sympathy at the same time. "Are you mad at me? Do you think I played you?"

Quinn meets Brittany's gaze and questions her statement.

"I've technically forced you to deal with your feelings in the most hurting way possible. I'll understand if you're mad."

Forced her? What? Was that her plan all along?

Brittany seems to know her well, as she didn't wait for her to respond, "I'm not saying I manipulated you, or that everything that happened yesterday was just an act."

This time, Brittany swiftly moves towards Quinn and holds into her tightly. Quinn now knows she has no escape. "I love her, but most definitely not as much as you do, but I love her nonetheless. You've gone too far into leading this organization and half-way into taking Brittania down. I don't think you're doing this just because of her. There's something bigger in the picture. Something I don't understand yet. But the fact remains that the three of us have the same goal, although we have different approaches in dealing with the situation."

There was a moment of silence and Quinn was so glad for the break. Brittany has been constantly hitting her and Quinn was definitely pushed against a wall. _Metaphorically _of course.

Brittany just stands her waiting for her response. _Great. _So she's not gonna leave and let her think about this for a day or two. She's here for answers and she's not leaving until she gets it. She doesn't know if it'll be a good thing if she sees Santana at her door interrupting the conversation or it'll be the _end _of everything. She knows she's standing on a thin line right now. She knows Brittany could just run to _anyone _and anyone would take her word for it. Black Knights isn't something you just joke about. Not even a royalty can be free of suspicion, seeing as _everyone _in the Royal Family has enough secrets to crush the whole reputation their ancestors had worked so hard to achieve.

She took a deep breath and squeezes Brittany's hand signaling her she's ready to talk. "What do you want me to say Brittany?"

"Are you doing this because of Alison?"

Quinn nods.

"Don't you think you're being just like your father? Alison's disappearance pulled the Emperor into a dark void, Quinn. I'm just worried." Brittany's face scrunches as a sign of concern and serene intention.

Quinn shakes her head, "I'm doing this for my father too, Brittany." Brittany looks at her in confusion and Quinn decides that she will trust her life with Brittany. She won't lie to her, not at this point. "Before, I was really confused. _Really, really confused._ Into what ends am I willing to tolerate those acts I don't agree with?"

Brittany actually snorts at that stopping Quinn's sentence. "Are you saying you agree into killing and terrorism, Quinn? Because from where I stand, the Black Knights may have a _really _good vision, but the road their taking isn't—"

"Do you know what the fatal flaw of the Royal Family has? It's that we have this thing called _deadly pride_. It's when you feel like you could do _better _than everyone else. It's when we _feel _like here, at the top, is where we _always belong." _Quinn narrows her eyes at Brittany, her voice completely changed as she puts emphasis on every sentence. And she wonders if she's really turning like her father. Still, she continues.

"Take you for example." She says and she circles Brittany. "You wanted to _marry _China's next Emperor to stop the occurring war. Because you _believe _that only _you _can make that change."

"It's not—"

Quinn lets out a chuckle, "Oh please Brittany. This is honesty hour! Let's be truthful!"

Brittany lowers her gaze on the floor. When she raises her head to meet Quinn's, Quinn sees her eyes water. She immediately feels guilty again. She doesn't mean to be cold to Brittany, but she has to stay strong.

"You're the crowned princess Quinn. Why would you _need _to revolt? You're just causing unnecessary bloodshed."

"Before, I thought that Brittania is the _greatest _thing that ever happened to the world. That my father is this _protective, loving daddy I know. _That _Lady _Jessica loves the Emperor not because of his _throne. _God, everything looks differently from the inside, Brittany! Why do you think Santana wanted to change the system from the inside? Because she had lived all her life—"

"And you don't? Quinn, Santana is risking her life out there to protect _you." _

"Yes! And I'm thankful to her! But _I'm _seeing things differently, Brittany." She comes closer to Brittany, as if she's trying to force her ideals into her mind. One more convert wouldn't hurt. "What if we _could _do it all over again from scratch? No more war. Nobody homeless. No more inequality. Haven't you thought of it? If you could tear this world apart, you would create a new one, something _better."_ She whispers to Brittany's ears, her voice so low, the way Zero would've done it. Red Coat says she has a gift of gap. That her words were always convincing to others. Something that comes with the Royal Blood.

"_How? _What happened that you changed your perspective?_"_ Brittany replies, her voice trembling. And Quinn knew she had gotten inside Brittany. But Quinn can't explain her way either. No one could understand her without the knowledge of her Geass. That's why Red Coat is her ultimate ally. Because she knows her all too well and she had her all figured out.

"I can't explain it, Brittany. _Please, _don't ask me this." Quinn backs away slowly. She's really nearing the point of activating her Geass but she holds into the every bits of self-control she has.

But when Quinn thought she got Brittany at the bag, Brittany straightens her composure, as if she's finally breathing without Quinn in her personal space. "What will happen to you and Santana, then? You were there. You have seen her face when she saw _Puck._"

Quinn was silent as she looks down to the floor. As Red Coat had warned her, she's definitely living a different life. She knows Geass is slowly eating her up. But she refuses to give in. She'll control Geass and bend it to her own will.

She killed the father of the girl she had treated as a sister.

She had placed the blame on the guy she treated as a friend.

She had lied to the girl she loves.

She is betraying her father while continuing living as his _precious _daughter.

She is technically a traitor to her Empire.

"I'll be there."

That broke Quinn's trance of thoughts. She returns her gaze to Brittany and urges for her to repeat what she said.

"I'll be there for you when that happens. I'll stand by your side, even if I don't fully understand you. Because I know Santana, maybe not as much as you do, but at that moment, her world will come crushing down, but I know you'll be hurting twice as much. You're already hurting, I can see it in your eyes."

Quinn was stunned. What is Brittany playing now? Is this the part where she blackmails Quinn? Is this the part where she tries to talk her way to Quinn surrendering? Brittany is Schneizel's first princess. If Quinn is out of the line, Brittany will inherit the throne. This should be in her advantage right?

She raises her eyebrow and looks at her in confusion.

Brittany though, just smiles sympathetically at her. "We're family. Family has the right to hate each other. But if I have to mention one of the many things I've learned from Spencer, it's that you _can't _give up on your family, no matter how tempting they make it, no matter how hard they push your buttons, and test your patience. You'll always have me, Quinn."

Quinn can't help but lean into Brittany and hold into her as if her life depends on it. It feels good to actually have someone to know what you're going through. It's different from Red Coat. As far as she knows, Red Coat is sticking with her because of the contract, because someday, she'll be asking something to her in return too. But to Brittany, she knows Brittany is sticking by her side because she loves her.

"And Quinn? Don't doubt Santana's love for you. She's devoted to you. She'll die for you as well. She'll kill for you. She'll even change this world for you. You can't fake devotion."

She knows. Of course she knows.

* * *

**DETENTION CELL.**

**SANTANA.**

**.**

She looks at her friend at the detention cell where she had used to see Spencer a few months back.

_Noah Puckerman _has been charged of treason to his Empire. _Proven guilty._

There's no way out.

Not even Santana can save him.

"Is everything cleared?" She asks as she feels Cecile stand beside her.

She sees her nod and they were quiet for a moment as if Santana is stilling herself from something that is about to happen.

"We can't block the video and audio recording though. But all of the staff here are under Lloyd's crew so you know you can trust them." Cecile reports to her.

Santana accepts this. That's the limit of her rank can do. And she'll take it. She decides that it's time to face what's in front of her. She releases a breath and starts walking towards the door.

Once she was inside, Puck straightens his stature and looks up to her.

So he still has the decency to look at her in the eyes.

Puck was stripped off his Black Knights uniform, and was dressed in white long sleeves and white pants the ones given to the prisoners of Brittania. It was meant to symbolically signify the _cleansing _of the prisoners from the crime they had committed. It was meant to _purify _their souls and show their repentance to the people they hay sinned.

But as Santana looks to him, she can't help but feel _hurt _and betrayed.

"The Red Knight has arrived! Are you here to sentence me to _death?" _Puck says sarcastically and Santana winced at his tone. She knows it was meant to be playful but she felt the struggle inside her grow even bigger.

She's thankful it was Spencer who was in charge to cease his knightmare. She used to be jealous of Rachel for being in charge of the whole Black Knights case. She was aiming for that case, craving for it, because she wanted nothing more than to capture Zero with her own hands. But after being assigned as Quinn's knight, she knew she had to give up with that dream. But right now, she's relieved that she wasn't _required _to deal with any of the Black Knights because she doesn't know if her heart could take more revelations the organizations have hidden.

She wasn't in her Rounds uniform so the gravity of the situation wasn't that obvious, but the tension hanging around them says otherwise.

"Did our friendship mean anything to you?" Santana decides to not beat round the bush.

There was nothing dividing them aside from the big elephant in the room. He wasn't even tied down. He was just locked up in a glass pane at the center of the interrogation section where Lloyd's crew is outside monitoring the happenings in the inside. Puck is connected with a device that measures his heartbeat, therefore, if there's a change of emotions, the crew outside could easily warn Santana.

"What do you think?" Puck's voice didn't give away any emotions. Or maybe Santana just thinks she doesn't know him anymore so she can't read him.

"I _don't know, _Puck. I wouldn't ask if I actually _know, _right?" Santana hissed. Now she's mad. She just wants answers and Puck decides on prolonging this agonizing moment.

"I am the same Puck you know, Santana. I just left out the part that I am the pilot of the Zangetsu."

"Well that doesn't answer my question, _Puck." _Her voice turns ice cold as she addresses her friend.

"Of course, it does."

"Is that truth? Because I've been really open to you about my missions. I've shared my knowledge with you about things I get as a knight—"

"Are you implying that I've just stuck around because I wanted to gain information in the military? That I am a _spy?" _Puck looks at her like he was betrayed. How dare him. He has no right.

Santana clenches her fist and narrows her eyes. "Well I am _entitled _to my opinions. I can imply whatever the hell I want!" She bellowed with such force, she watches as Puck closes his eyes shut, a sign he is controlling his temper. Good to know Santana is getting under his skin. "I've never intended on spying on you. I swear. I didn't ask for information right? You were giving it to me freely—"

"Unconsciously. I am feeding the enemy with information without even knowing it. I'm such an idiot." Santana says as her legs decided that this is the time to actually _move._

Puck decides not to answer and waits for Santana as she processes things. Santana thinks that no _excuse _can actually save Puck right now.

"Is that why you're being weird around Quinn? Because you killed her sister?" Santana finally asks. She has been wondering about that. Before the welcome party, Puck had openly addressed her admiration to her princess. She doesn't think that just because Puck is like a brother to Finn, he would _forget _his attraction to the blonde just to give way to Finn. Because as Santana knows Puck, he would probably compete with Finn in gaining Quinn's attention.

Puck shakes his head as he tries to recall something, "I don't know why, but _I just can't _be near her."

Santana looks at him in confusion, what did Quinn do? Oh. There is something. She's about to open her mouth when Puck beats her to it.

"And it's not even about her being a Royal Princess or anything, because you know that didn't stop me from getting it on with Alison." And Santana may have scrunched her face in disgust. Just thinking of Alison and Puck together is just disturbing.

"There's this force that stops me from getting near her. That every time I see her, my brain tells me to _get away_ and be as far as possible from her. And it's not just her, Santana. All the _girls." _And Puck actually whines. What. The. Hell.

"I haven't even got laid in months!"

Santana actually raises her eyebrow on him and she could hear Lloyd's snicker from her communicator attached to her ear.

_So they decided to eavesdrop. FUNtastic._

"This is so not the right time, but okay. Go on." Santana says as she gestures her hand for him to go on. For a moment, Santana actually thought that they were the same _Pucktana _brother and sister. And if this is what Puck will give her, then she would gladly take it.

"I still have this urges, but there's probably something wrong with my brain because every time I try to _act _on those urges, my brain tells me to _stop." _And Puck actually pouts. What is wrong with the world? He did not just _pout. _"And I just have to deal with it in my own—"

"Stop! I get your point." Ew. Just ew. Definitely not the right image. "And what do you think had caused these… uhhh… sudden change of heart?" wow. She was lost at words and that _never _happened. Weird.

"I don't know. I just remembered… I remembered being with Quinn on the party one time. I'm tipsy, I know. And she's kind of looking for you, and I'm playing my moves on her…"

Santana doesn't like where this is going. Puck had tried… Puck had tried to have sex with Quinn?

It shouldn't anger her this way. Well maybe yes, it should. She is Quinn's knight after all. Being protective is in her nature. But she shouldn't feel more betrayed this way. But it's actually happening and she just wants to freaking punch Puck in the face hard, _really hard_.

"But after I went after her outside Ashford's Manor to make sure she's safe… I don't know what happened."

Santana breathed a sigh of relief. So Puck just flirted with Quinn?

Harmless.

Nothing happened.

Quinn is sa—

Wait. Was that why Quinn was so pissed at Santana for leaving her? I mean yes, it was harmless but maybe she was uncomfortable with Puck's flirting. She's used to be the _most _respected and _treasured _royalty among the four so maybe the approach was new to her. She may have to ask Quinn later, _if _Quinn decides to cool down and still go with her.

"you don't think it's about Princess Frannie, then?"

"I'm not really guilty of killing her sister. She's ruthless." Santana wasn't surprised to the admission. He's probably gonna be sentenced to death or be exiled from all of Brittania anyway, so saying such things won't make things worse. "Shouldn't you be thankful, San? She ordered for the massacre—"

"It wasn't a _damn _massacre, Puck! It was a demolition at Ishbal! Brittania has given them _10 _years to use freely a government land while they save for themselves so they could invest something, so after _10 _years, they could buy a decent house for their own! Seeing as that colony can't provide something for their people, due to lack of knowledge on business, Frannie had thought of _urbanizing _the area. A week before the demolition, she had given them a notice that a demolition will take place. The people had rebelled, and had attacked the soldiers so my mother was sent there for medical support. I'm so _tired _of that lie! Is that what Zero has been feeding all of you?" Santana hissed. She is so tired of everyone telling her that Frannie had ordered for a _massacre. _She had studied the case at any angle and it was the truth, it was a demolition, and things got out of hand. She even consulted Lloyd and Spencer about the matter and they all ended up on the same page. She's not biased. No. She's not.

"Well is that what the _Empire _has been feeding you?" Puck counters and Santana rolls her eyes as she crosses her arms over her chest.

"_Why do you hate _the Empire, Puck? I would understand it if it's coming from Finn, because, really—"

"Because I hate Britannia's, Santana. Because the Britannia's have been forcing themselves to the numbers and have been rubbing it to our faces that they are nothing but the greatest gifts to the world!"

So it was all because of his father. He's projecting his father to all Britannia's.

"Then you must hate me too, huh?" Santana says sadly. Has Puck been pretending to her all this time?

"It's not the same."

"Why isn't it the same? I'm a Britannian, Puck. I would _never _deny that." Santana screams and she hates herself for crying at this situation. She refuses to give in. She refuses to be weak. She wanted to be strong for both of them, but it _hurts. _Her hearts pounding so hard it feels like her ribcage would break and her heart would jump out and be squashed.

"Do you hate me too? I'm a rebel, Santana. You _hate _rebels." Puck counters, his shoulders slumped down.

"I _hate _the idea of war." Santana corrects him. She gets that Puck has a reason. He hates his father with all his guts for forcing himself on his mother. And yeah, his mother is now in jail for using Refrain. So now, he totally lost his mother to Brittania. But it was his mother's fault! And—Santana mentally slaps herself. No matter how hard she defends the honor of Brittania, she knew it's an endless cycle—to place the blame on the other.

"So you just want everyone to bend down to your feet and worship you?" Puck asks, the challenging tone evident in his voice.

Santana breathes through her nose, a sign she is nearly losing her temper.

"If I want that, then I wouldn't have entered the military. I'm an Elite. I could've had a simpler life and—"

"Don't be a hypocrite, Santana. We're just the same. We want justice. I joined the Black Knights, you joined the military. It's not about serving _the people, _or the _Empire, _or Quinn. Those were just side-goals, the _ideal _answer to that question. You wanted to hunt Zero down. don't you think I haven't been observing Guren? You fight differently when you are faced with the Black Knights."

Santana is silent. She's not here to argue with Puck. She's not here to defend her reasoning.

"Who is Zero?" Santana asks, her tone changes as she straightens her composure, staring at Puck like Puck is a _criminal._

"I don't know."

"Don't test me, Puckerman."

"I don't _know. _No one knows who Zero is. He had never removed his mask."

"Why would you follow an unidentified man?" Santana exasperates like it's the most ridiculous idea she has ever heard. I mean, come to think of it. How will you trust someone you don't know? Now she's really leaning into the conclusion that A is Zero. It'll be a good thing, if this is proven. She and Spencer would still be in the same team. She doesn't have to be confused if Zero is an ally or foe. Because if Zero is A, then Zero is definitely an enemy… right?

"It's better than following your Emperor." Puck spits out with venom, his hate to the current ruler noticeable.

"He's just like another terrorist. What makes him any different?"

"Well, he actually makes sense, Santana. We fight for _justice—"_

"Santanita. We have to go. Princess Quinn has summoned you." Lloyd's voice blared into the detention cell and the window panes changes its transparency. Now they can visibly see the crew watching them.

Santana sighs and nods at her engineer. She starts walking towards the door but she pauses when her hand tops the handle.

"I don't regret anything." Santana looks back at Puck who is staring intently at her while he is kneeling and his hands cuffed behind his back. "I apologize if you feel betrayed right now. But I want—no, I need you to know that I love you. And that after all of these is done, I'll hug you, be thankful that you're alive, and God, I'll even kiss you even if you push me away because when all of these are over, Black Knights and Knights of Rounds won't make a difference anymore. There'll be nothing that will separate us. And we'll finally be happy. Right, Santana?" he trails off the last part in a hopeful tone hoping to convey his message. Hoping it'll reach Santana heart.

"When all of these are over, we'll finally be happy." Santana repeats it softly as she nods her head gently. She feels herself tearing up and she just lets her tears fall down.

Goodbye, Puck.

* * *

**BROOKHAVEN**

**SPENCER.**

**.**

Three days. If Quinn forgives Santana for _whatever _she had done, Santana will be gone for three days and Spencer thinks she'll be crazy.

Santana has been an anchor who has been keeping her _sane. _She had been patient enough to _wait _for her and pull her to the _real _world. But it'll be selfish of her to deprive Santana the happiness she deserves.

She may have to hang onto herself for a while and rely on her analysis on things alone.

Toby, the guy she had broken up with for all the wrong reasons is back. And he's back with _Jenna, _his evil _half-_sister who had taken advantage of him when they were younger. The same Jenna who is on the top of her A list. _The same Jenna _who is blind because of her and her friends' little prank. If worse comes worst, Jenna could just blow a whistle and drop her name on the police. _Goodbye Knights of Rounds._

She refuses to consider Santana's words on the _Sebastian _case. As much as she loves Santana, she knows her loyalty to the Empire has been clouding her judgment. It's an irony really. Santana keeps on telling her that Spencer shouldn't change her perception on the Emperor because of what _she thinks _happened, but the brunette knight had hated Zero after her mother's death and had closed her mind off of his ideals.

Spencer had detached herself from thinking that _A _has something to do with her father's death, mainly because she just wants to get rid of A, and concentrate her anger and frustration on a _concrete _person. It's exhausting enough to figure out who is this creeper who keeps on messing with her life. Placing the blame on what it seems is a _fictional _character that is a product of her stress is much wearying than she thought. Anyway, she can't sleep last night. Even after her talk with Santana, which actually felt good, she still can't sleep soundly that night. She had tried to avoid _thinking _for days_. _Something she had never done all her life. But last night, she had the time to think about her life, about her family.

This morning though, she had an experience, a vision, or a dream—she's not really sure herself. She saw _Alison, _rummaging through the bag she got from Emily, Alison's bag. Alison told her that something is _there. _And she found it. She actually did. She lied to Santana. 'told her she hasn't found anything yet because she wanted her to focus on Quinn.

Compilations of classified ads were there. Something that almost went on for a month.

_235 Spruce Street in Brookhaven_

Apparently, Alison and A had this little chitchat on newspaper ad that lead to a face-off somewhere in Brookhaven the day she disappears. And she, Emily, Hanna and Aria are here to retrace Ali's footsteps. Well at least they hope they course, nothing has ever been easy to them. As they look around the street, they can't see a 235.

_No 235. Fantastic. But a creepy doll shop? Check._

"Excuse me! Hey. Hi!" Spencer greets the white-haired old lady who was about to open the creepy doll shop. "We called a couple of times. We just want to ask a few questions."

As Spencer sees the white-haired lady look down at her chest where her Rounds' emblem is hanging, she knew the message was sent. As the lady meets Spencer's gaze though, she maintained her straight face while answering, "You can ask but that doesn't mean I have the answers."

Wow. This lady is smart for her age.

Someone who has been ambushed by a Knight of Rounds would've had a shaky legs and starts palpitating on the spot but this lady just looked back at Spencer like the lady has the upper hand. _She _definitely has the upper hand.

Spencer decides to keep the thought aside. She laughs a little and glances quickly at her friends then turns to the lady, "We just want to know if you have been keeping records of your customers who purchased your dolls."

Still with that straight face she answers, "We don't sell much. It's usually repairs."

Now she's confused, "Well you must have sold some, because a friend of ours received that one" She points to the creepy voodoo doll displayed into the windows together with the other _creepy _dolls. She wouldn't wonder why this shop doesn't sell much, they should've displayed _pretty princess dolls_ and _handsome princes _and _knights in shining armors _figures on their window panes. "as a gift?" Alison received one. So they probably would've sold at least one, right?

"We never sell those. Those have been left here and never picked up." the old lady then chuckles then invite them over, "Why don't you come inside?"

Aria may have been surprised by the boy who pops his head on the window pane, but they all agreed to follow the old lady down to the basement of the shop.

Spencer could definitely feel the eerie sensation down the basement. It's uncanny down there with all the doll parts hanging around like it was some artificial butcher's slaughtering working place. Spencer can't even focus on the old lady's attempt to make small conversations.

As she _tried _to describe the doll to the old lady, the little boy, _Seth _had filled them in. "they were asking for the voodoo doll. Some girl came in and was asking for same doll."

Aria asks, "When was that?"

"Summer before last—" the old lady though immediately cuts the boy with some excuse.

While the old lady is busy looking for _whatever _she was looking for, Hanna pushes the boy for more information, "This girl who came in, what was she asking?"

"She wanted to know who bought it."

Emily immediately takes her phone out with Alison's picture on it and shows it to Seth, "Was this her?"

Seth looks into it and giggles a little, "That's the late princess, silly. She has the same face but she had dark hair."

_Vivian Darkbloom. Bingo._

"Did you figure out who the person who bought the doll was?"

Seth shakes his head, "No. but I told her to stop looking."

Aria asks, "Why?"

"There are people who wanted to hurt her. A man and a woman—"

"Seth, hold your tongue." Old lady reprimands little boy.

_Shush. We're getting information here._

"What is he talking about? When did these people come to the shop?" Spencer asks.

Old lady shakes her head in denial, "They didn't. That's something he saw in his mind. He sees things. Things that haven't happened yet. He's gifted."

Lucky him.

Spencer directs her gaze back to Seth, "This couple…" she starts out slowly. "what do they look like?"

"Dark hair. Like yours." Oh no…

Emily pipes in, "Does she have sunglasses? A cane?"

Hanna joins in, direct to the point as always, "Is she blind?"

"Oh no. she can see."

"Seth, baby, why don't you take the grocery upstairs?" Old lady interrupts again. Seriously, are they hiding something?

Seth nods and before he could leave, he just _had to _say it. "I'm sorry about what happened to her. Must have been awful having a dirt in your lungs. I don't even like sand in my mouth."

* * *

They were on their way back to the capital and the silence in the car is deafening the four of them, so Aria, the usual source of calmness in the group decides to speak up, "guys, you don't actually believe that little kid, do you? He's 9 years old, never seen the sun, and probably live in a cupboard with 600 dolls, okay? So don't get freaked out with news flash from Casper the friendly host." Yes Aria. Keep on trying to relax us, please.

"He knew Alison was buried alive, Aria. That's classified. It wasn't released to the public. Only Wilden's department knows about that. Well aside from the Rounds probably, and the Emperor himself. Even Santana is _prohibited _to share the information with Quinn." Spencer says as she rubs the sides of her neck trying to release some tension. This is the least of things she needed for today.

"Well aside from Garrett and Jenna, who do you think the couple he's talking about?" Aria continues.

"Melissa and Ian." Hanna answers immediately like it was obvious.

Here we go again. What is with Alison and her family?

Emily nudges Hanna and tries to shut her up. But we all know Hanna. Both Emily and Aria tried to close the subject but Hanna just rolls her eyes.

"My parents thought Melissa could've killed Alison." Spencer completely cuts the argument of the three. And now, it's out there.

There was a moment of silence, and Aria asked her to repeat what she had said.

"After Alison disappeared, my parents hired a private detective. I don't know what he found but Melissa tried to convince me that my dad wanted Ali dead."

"Your dad? Why would Melissa accuse your father of wanting Alison death?"

She feels it coming. _The talk. _She had tried to avoid it for so long but she knew she just had to open it to them. They are her safe haven after all.

As she sees confusion in their eyes, she clarifies, "Ali knew of Lady Jessica and my dad."

"How would Alison know that?" Emily asks completely lost by the information.

"She… she found these letters between them. Jason figured it out the same way and told me when he got back at the capital." Spencer says as she looks down.

"You… You knew before the gala?" Hanna asks softly.

"Long before the gala." There was a moment of silence again and she hopes they don't ask more of it. She's not really in the mood to dwell on that touchy subject. She's glad they understand, and keeps their mouth shot and their realization to themselves.

"How did Alison get tangled in that drama?" Hanna asks confused after a few seconds.

"I don't know." Spencer exasperates. It is something that has been bothering her and Santana whenever they think about Alison. She blames Santana for bringing up Alison's past. There's something that doesn't match with her memory and the information they got. Now, it clearly messes everything that they got so far with their knowledge of Alison and A. "I remembered her spending the summer at the Di Laurentis's because it felt like it was her home. Her mother died when she was born, so she treated both Lady Judy and Jessica as her own mothers. I mean, you know Alison. She had treated the Empress as her own mother because she wanted to piss Princess Frannie so bad, rubbing it in her face that she could take her spot so easily, being the Emperor's favorite and Quinn's bestfriend. "

"It'll totally make sense if it's the Empress living next door. But it's _Lady Jessica. Ali_'s not even that close to Jason." Hanna rolls her eyes as she contemplates at the thought.

"Wait. Lady Jessica _is _Alison's mother." Aria says in confusion as she feels she can't follow on the conversation of the two.

"No." The three other girls say in unison as if it was a disgrace.

"For some reasons, they were close, but Alison's mother died when she gave birth to her. She was a commoner too, a Britannian commoner however." Spencer explains.

"What are you guys saying?" Aria protests, now in complete disbelief. "The Emperor only has two wives. Lady Judy and Lady Jessica."

Spencer rolls her eyes. Given that Aria came from a middle-class Britannian family, surely she wasn't that misled right? She's bestfriends with Alison!

"There were _three._" Spencer put emphasis by holding out three of her fingers. "Alison's mother wasn't that significant because she was a commoner so—"

"Lady Jessica is a commoner too, why is she known worldwide then?" Aria counters crowing her arms.

"Because she's the governor of Los Angeles, Aria." Emily explains softly. Spencer might have forgotten Emily is one of the Elites. Spencer remembered the Viceroy bringing Emily at the palace during her two-days-closed-off-to-the-world period. Something about a lunch date with the Emperor about political stuff, but since Spencer had managed to avoid Emily, she was brought to face the Emperor instead.

"And it's the modern Cinderella story." Hanna pipes in. "And you know." Hanna tilts her head towards Spencer and Spencer just huffs.

Aria just pouts and crosses her arms. And the three of them knew that Aria likes to say something to disagree. As if they had everything wrong.

"does that mean I have been living in lies?"

Good question.

* * *

**KNIGHT's BASELINE**

**QUINN.**

**.**

"Is Santana still in there?" Quinn asks for the umpteenth time. Santana is at the detention cell, at the _palace. _Rachel said that Puck will be sent off to Britannia's homeland as soon as the preparation has been settled, and if that happens, there's no way Quinn can get Puck back.

"I had sent the message to Count Lloyd's team, your Highness. She should be on her way." Rachel reports politely as she continues on looking at her laptop. What is she working on, anyway?

"What are you doing?" Quinn asks, distracting herself from all the scenarios playing in her head. She should really take things slowly. But none of the happenings today has been helping her.

"I'm looking at the candidates for the next Knight of Seven, my Princess." Rachel smiles at her and it would've calmed Quinn's nerves if it wasn't _her _fault that Brittania is down with one Rounds right now. She should really review all of the pros and cons of her plans from now on.

"Isn't that supposed to be Noel's task?"

"Not really. It's none of the Rounds'. I'm just taking a look on it. The Rounds don't have a say on who the next knight will be. Lord Sebastian might not be in good terms with the other knights but it's really a pity where he is right now. I've never expected someone from the Rounds to be an acquaintance of Zero."

Quinn gulps. Next topic, please?

"Where… where is he?"

"I heard he was sent off to special research team of the military—"

"_Research _team?" Quinn asks as she raised her eyebrow. Sebastian is definitely not the type to sit around and analyze a situation or some sort. He's Britannia's Vampire in the battlefield after all. This morning, she was relieved to know that Lord Jeremiah's only task is to dismiss Sebastian from the Rounds. Sebastian had _denied _the alliance with Zero. Because of the effect of Geass, Sebastian has no memory of the event that he _let _Zero go. Even so, Sebastian's lawyer had released a statement that the said knight was under extreme stress pressure over the past few days that he may have resulted to said actions. Admitting the murder, was 'better' than admitting the treason. So now, Sebastian was charged of murder of Peter Hastings. And since he was on a mission at capturing the said man, he wasn't sentenced to death, as his lawyer said, things may have been out of control for the victim _tried _to escape, so Sebastian took such measures. Even so, Quinn had used her Geass to the commanding officer in charge of his case to make sure Sebastian won't be sentenced to death.

"It's classified, your Highness. He was taken under Prince Schneizel's wing though so we don't have to worry for his future. He has been into good use of the military, and his talent won't be put to waste. I've heard he is in a state of depression." Rachel smiles politely at her. and she accepts it. with Quinn's position, she knew can't do anything more.

Silence covers them as seconds pass by and Quinn could feel Rachel staring at her as if she was memorizing her features. She can feel it every time she was in the same room as her. The knight's admiration to her is obvious, not that the knight is hiding it. She had offered herself constantly every time Santana is _busy _and cannot be at Quinn's side. Quinn knew it wasn't a knight-princess thing anymore, as both Spencer and Santana like to point out. They tease her every time they get a chance and it's making Quinn uncomfortable.

Her mother is a knight too before she became an Empress. She was Judy the Flash in the battlefield in her time. When Quinn's grandfather declared a war, her father became fond of the Elite knight, seeing as he was interested in wars, he decided to marry someone with the same passion as him. Since Judy is in the Emperor's good graces, the Emperor wasn't opposed to the idea. And thus, the marriage of the crowned prince took place. The union of the mind and sword of the battlefield, was just what Brittania needed at that time. They were in complete synchronization.

Quinn shakes her head. This is so not the time of projection. She immediately diverts their topic, "So who are the candidates you were looking at a while ago?"

"Well it's more of their qualifications." Rachel moves closer to Quinn placing her arms around her, putting her hand on top of Quinn's as she guide's Quinn's hand over the screen.

"We have two knightmares ready for use." Rachel clicks a button and a specification Vincent appears on the screen.

"Why are we using Vincent?" It'll be an insult to Sebastian if someone uses his knightmare, right?

"Well, it had never occurred that a Rounds was demoted before, Your Highness. Usually, a Rounds is replaced when the said member dies, and his/her knightmare is dissembled. Take the late Princess's knightmare Gloucester as an example. Since you had appointed Santana as the new leader of the Glaston Knights, Gloucester was broken into parts and its superb features are upgraded to Guren. In Vincent's case though, Count Lloyd has suggested that we look for another pilot that matches Vincent's mobility instead of breaking Zangetsu apart and combining its features. Both knightmares only have few similarities due to the difference of manufacturer. Japan's technology uses distinctive power source from ours."

Zangetsu.

What?

"Why are we using Zangetsu?" Quinn eyes' widen and she's glad Rachel is behind her.

"Well, Count Lloyd is starting its modification already by applying Britannia's technology. It's the protocol in a war, your Highness. Everything that has been won over in a battle will be in complete possession of the victor. Ad for its pilot-"

Quinn shakes her head. No. This can't be happening.

Aside from Artie getting pissed at the modifications of his piece, Black Knights will definitely be in disadvantage. It is true that Toby's knightmare can face two Rounds at the same time, but given the fact that Shen Hu is now in picture, Britannia is _winning._

Now she knows the real reason why her Uncle retreated yesterday. He knew Shen Hu was losing its energy, so to make sure, Black Knights don't acquire it, he had seized it. And he had captured Puck, not because he is a member of the Black Knights, but mainly because of his knightmare.

This is not good.

"Knights of Rounds have enough knightmares to pilot. We even have Shen Hu!" Quinn insists.

"But Sir Evans is not a Rounds, your Highness. And he can't be because he had first pledged his loyalty to Princess Brittany as her personal knight. His loyalty stays with her."

But still. When it comes to war. Shen Hu will stand side by side with Brittania. Brittany may have tolerated Quinn being Zero but that doesn't mean she'll lend Shen Hu in Quinn's aide, right?

If they have the Zangetsu, there'll be Nine.

Now she has nine knightmares to worry, and without Zero's personal knight, Black Knights is crippled. Maybe she should really have used Geass on Brittany a while ago instead of using just her words.

"Good afternoon!"

Both Rachel and Quinn snap their head towards the door, where Lloyd is smiling widely at them, and at his back were Cecile and Santana.

Quinn's heart breaks again for the nth time seeing Santana's face. Her face is crestfallen. And her shoulders slumped down. Before she could come near her though, Santana had noticed her and immediately tries to hide her pain.

Santana smiles at her and the warmth Quinn usually feels from it goes straight to her heart calming her.

"You wanted to see me?"

Quinn nods. "You said something about a three-day trip?"

Now, Santana beams.

Great. That's just what I need.

"You mean…"

Quinn nods, smiling at her. All is forgiven. This is both what they need. They need to get away, and just be them. Forget everything else and just _be happy._

"I don't know what to wear on mountain climbing though. And what to bring? I called Kurt but he said something came up at home and that he can't come, so you'd have to help me in packing too."

* * *

**MARIN RESIDENCE**

**SPENCER.**

**.**

"Are you sure that Melissa went—"

"Positive. Emily followed her there." Spencer immediately cuts Hanna off. They were waiting for a message from A that will confirm its identity. They had thought of a plan to get A. Hanna had convinced Caleb, her boyfriend to _make _out with her bestfriend Mona, to be purposedly caught by Melissa. _If _they get a text from A, it will confirm Hanna's suspicion that Melissa is A-which Spencer is absolutely hoping that is not true.

* * *

"_Wow. I thought I'll never see you again." Melissa welcomes her sister. She was sitting in the couch sorting out papers._

"_I've been staying at—"_

"_Santana's. I know. I get that they are welcoming about everything. Dr. Lopez has been helping us out these days. You are practically living in their place after you've been blessed as a Rounds. But we need you here, Spencer. Don't you think that before you protect your country, going off at some _wedding, _you should protect your family first?" Melissa stands up and glares at Spencer._

"_I didn't rat our father out, Melissa. I can never do that." Spencer puts emphasis on each words as she looks straight at her sister's eyes. This is a battle of will. This is how Hastings works. They were raised by lawyers, so using words was always their forte._

"_I believe you."_

"_Well it doesn't seem like it."_

"_Well this is not about that. You're a Rounds. There's probably some tracker in that emblem of yours, so it's not your fault if you're attached to—"_

"_And you wonder why I was never here." Spencer lets out a sarcastic laugh. "This doesn't feel like home anymore. Don't you get that? This never was." Spencer takes a step forward towards her pregnant sister. She knew she should take measures. Her sister is pregnant, therefore her condition is delicate and should take things easy, but she's really getting under Spencer's skin. "When we settled in Area 11, our parents were never really here. This is just for a good front. Look how grandeur the Hastings is living. When you reached college, you often stay at Philadelphia. And every single time that we are all here, we talk about our achievements. And it doesn't even about being proud of what we have, it's about competitions-it's always about competitions and who meets the standards better. And now, when there's an actual reason for us to be together. When there's an actual reason for us to hold into each other tighter, you turn against me." She's now by a feet away from her sister's face. "I hate to do this, but you would have to explain something to me, Melissa." _

_It'll kill her if Melissa is A. It'll only prove two things. (1) There's no way her sister would've killed her father, so that confirms that the Emperor ordered for the assassination. There's no way she's buying the whole 'things-got-out-of-control-I-had-to-take-measures' Sebastian has given off. (2) Melissa has been the one making her and her friends' life a living hell all this time? No._

_She pulls up her tablet and plays the video they got from Caleb a long time ago. A video of Ian, Garrett, Jenna and Melissa in Alison's room at the Di Lauentis'. _

_She sees Melissa's haw tightens and her fists clenched._

"_Did you steal that from Ian?"_

''_What are you doing in there at the night of Alison's disappearance?"_

"_I thought we were beyond this!"_

"_I'm just concerned! I just want to help you Melissa. Because I'll do everything that I can to protect my family and—"_

"_I was there because I was looking for Ian! I didn't do anything!"_

"_Then why didn't you tell anyone that Jenna and Garrett are there?"_

"_Just because those two wanted Alison dead doesn't mean they did it! Aside from being a princess of the Empire who enslaved this colony, she's not making a good impression to its people either. Half of this place wanted her to disappear!"_

"_I don't think I can hold into this any longer. I think that the military should see this, and I don't mean Garrett."_

_As she walks away from Melissa, her sister calls out to her._

"_I should be careful, Spence. Your loyalty to the Empire doesn't guarantee that you're clean too. I've seen videos of Ian too, that makes you and your friends look _really _bad."_

"_Videos of what?" the Jenna thing?_

"_I never question anything from the videos I saw. But I know the military would. That emblem would be such a waste."_

* * *

Her flashbacks were interrupted by a message in Hanna's phone.

The confirmation they needed was there.

**Hey, Han. You into sharing everything with your BFF? Even your BF? - A**

"It's been Melissa all along! Spencer, your sister is A."

No.

* * *

**I think this chapter sucks. :)) do you think so too? but I had to put it out here so I can move on to the next chapter.**

**next chap: Will follow the PLLS02E25 UnmAsked, and the 3-day getaway of Santana and Quinn. So I'm gonna give them some time together. :))  
**

**Also, I'll reveal another character with Geass next chap, wanna guess who?AND another character will find out who Zero is, who do you think?  
**

**ALSO. we'll be nearing the 'turning point' of the story. in the original plan, 'someone' will soon die, and I'm about to follow that. but I don't know if you would want that. so please tell me what you think! :)**


End file.
